fairy tail: nuevo destino del dragon slayer
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: SI TODO HUBIESE SIDO DIFERENTE, SI TODO CAMBIARA DESPUES DE LA TORRE DEL PARAISO, SI EL PASADO ATACA LENTAMENTE A NATSU.    DESCUBRAN EL NUEVO DESTINO DE NATSU.    no se aseguran parejas
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL

BOOOMMMMM

AAAAHHHHHH!

¿?: TE MACHACARE LA CARA BASTARDO

Un pelirosado miraba de manera furiosa a un peliazul que estaba impresionado por lo que había hecho hace unos instantes aquel chico

Mas alejado de ellos, una mujer de flamante cabello escarlata miraba lo ocurrido, mientras permanecía al lado del cuerpo de un sujeto de aspecto ejercitado

¿?: Natsu, ¿por que te arriesgas tanto por mi?-se preguntaba la pelirroja

Natsu (con escamas en la cara y el brazo): por tu culpa erza sufre, pensé que te derrotaría y dejarte herido para que luego te mejoraras y estuvieses con ella-tomo un poco de aire-PERO AHORA SOLO BORRARE TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA PARA QUE NO VUELVA A SUFRIR, GERARD

Gerard (sonriendo confiadamente): ¿tu?, ¿vencerme?, puede que hayas logrado controlar esa pequeña porción de etherion que comiste, pero todavía te falta mucho para vencerme

Natsu: ya veremos-dijo mientras se impulsaba con el fuego hacia Gerard

Erza miraba atónita la batalla entre su antiguo nakama y su actual nakama, le costaba un poco creer que natsu haya mantenido bajo control el poder de etherion y con el superar con facilidad al peliazul, solo sentía un solo sentimiento en esos instantes, era terror, titania tenia miedo de la mirada del dragón slayer

Por su parte, Gerard no la pasaba nada bien, en solo unos instantes el mago de fairy tail le devolvía todo el castigo que este le había dado, por instantes miraba a los ojos al dragneel y sentía las ansias de acabarlo

Unos pisos mas abajo

Unos pisos más abajo del lugar de combate, tres personas y un gato volador se dirigían allá al tiempo que sentían pequeños sismos, cosa que demostraba que una dura pelea se llevaba acabo

¿?: Gray, ¿crees que este bien?-le pregunto una rubia que corría junto a el

Gray: claro, esa lagartija flamígera no perdería con facilidad, sobretodo si es por salvar a sus amigos o ya se te olvido como estaba en la batalla de phantom

¿?: Gray tiene razón, natsu jamás se rendiría Lucy, aye-dijo el gato

¿?: gray-san, Lucy-san y happy-san, allí es donde deben de estar-dijo un chico moreno de cabello rubio

Al llegar a la habitación vieron el lugar destrozado, a erza al lado de un cuerpo inconciente, buscaban a natsu con algo de desesperación, pero este no se veía

Lucy: ¿Dónde estas, natsu?

Gritaban para encontrar al pelirosa, pero no había respuesta alguna

Gray: mierda-dijo hasta que miro unos escombros salir volando- ¿natsu?

Natsu (levantándose y mirando al grupo con los ojos cerrados): chicos, tomen a erza y a simón fuera de la torre y váyanse

Gray (caminando hacia los cuerpos): los dejaremos afuera con juvia y los amigos de sho, para luego venir a ayudarte-dijo mientras el y sho levantaban el gran cuerpo de simón

Lucy: es cierto, estas herido y si nos vamos no podrás salir de aquí

Natsu apretaba los dientes por unos instantes y se calmo luego, aunque sus amigos tenían razón ya que el estaba con heridas en casi todo el cuerpo, sangraba de la frente y en el parpado del ojo derecho, una herida horrible en el costado del estomago

Natsu (abriendo los ojos): solo los diré una vez mas, llévenselos ahora

Ninguno se movía ante la impresión que tenían, miraban el ojo izquierdo para mirar el derecho unos instantes, es que no creían lo que veían

Natsu: LAAARGOOOO-rugió furioso

Lucy tomo a erza y salio totalmente atemorizada mientras que gray y sho les costo un poco mas por el peso del gigante, happy salio por el techo de la torre buscando donde estaba el resto del grupo

FUERA DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO

Juvia miraba la entrada con algo de impaciencia, desde hace un rato la torre había empezado a derrumbarse y temía que sus amigos hayan sido atrapados en los escombros

JUUUVVIIIAAAA

La chica se alarmo un poco pero se giro y vio un barco que se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella

¿?: juvia-Chan, ¿están todos bien?- pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello plateado

¿?: ¿Dónde esta ese idiota de salamandra?-pregunto un sujeto de cabello largo negro y varios piercing en la cara

Juvia: mira-san, gazille-Kun ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿?: Bueno, es normal que nos preocupemos por estos chicos ¿no?

Mira: maestro makarov, mire, allí viene gray y los demás-dijo apuntando al lugar

Todos miraron como gray, Lucy, happy y un sujeto que no conocían llegaban cargando a una inconciente erza y a un gran sujeto que parecía haber muerto hace unos minutos

Makarov: gray ¿Qué sucede aquí y donde esta natsu?

Happy: el esta peleando todavía, dijo que nos fuéramos pero creo que lo mejor seria ir por el antes de que la torre se derrumbe completamente

Muchos asentían ante eso, no querían dejar al chico de fuego allí a su suerte, pero el anciano maestro parecía mirar más allá

BOOMMM

Todos miraron la torre que con el pasar de los minutos se derrumbaba más y más

Makarov: cana, ayuda a Lucy a cargar con erza, elfman ayuda a gray y suban todos al barco

Todos se impresionaron por lo último que dijo el anciano, ¿acaso quería abandonar al dragón slayer?

Gray: ¿quiere abandonar a natsu?- pregunto furioso

Mira: MAESTRO-grito enojada al igual que muchos

Makarov (con mirada seria): no pienso abandonarlo, solo nos alejaremos un poco ya que esa torre se va a derrumbar y si mis sentidos no me engañan aquella pelea todavía sigue y amenazan con destruir la isla, por eso digo que suban al barco

Muchos no estaban conformes con la respuesta, pero sabían que tratándose de natsu era muy posible

MINUTOS ANTES, EN LA CIMA DE LA TORRE

Luego de que sus amigos se fueran, natsu miro unos escombros al otro lado del lugar, de allí salio Gerard con varias heridas y la ropa destrozada

Natsu: ¿todavía quieres mas?-dijo a modo de pregunta

Gerard: maldito, te matare y luego vendrán todos tus amigos de fairy tail-exclamo furioso

Natsu: prueba-fue lo único que dijo antes de correr contra el peliazul

Gerard volvió a utilizar el Meteor para obtener mas fuerza para tratar de igualar al frenético asesino de dragones

PAF

Se escuchaba repetidamente, el choque de golpes entre ambos contrincantes estremecía el lugar

Natsu: toma esto- karyuu no tekken

El puño se fundió en fuego impactando en el abdomen del chico de tatuaje enviándolo contra una de las murallas que se destruyo ante la magnitud del choque

Gerard (reponiéndose del golpe con algo de dificultad): maldito- GRAND CHARIOT

Siete esferas aparecieron representando a la constelación de la osa mayor, casi al instante salieron disparadas contra el pelirosa que se disponía a esquivarlas

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

AHHHHH

Las había esquivado con algo de dificultad, pero no espero que las últimas dos le fuesen a rodear

Gerard: jajajajajaj, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herido?

Natsu se levantaba tocándose el costado derecho, tenía serio daño allí, mientras su pierna estaba sangrando bastante

Natsu: estas muerto- karyuu no kenkaku

Gerard: veamos quien gana- Meteor

El choque de ambos con sus técnicas activadas producía un efecto devastador en sus golpes, estaban igualados hasta que natsu se descuido y el peliazul le golpeo en la cabeza enviándolo fuertemente contra el suelo pero no conforme aprovechando la velocidad y fuerza que tiene del meteor se dirigió hacia natsu que no se reponía todavía y le propino una fuerte patada en la cabeza atravesando varios pisos de la torre, luego el del tatuaje del destino se elevo hacia el cielo para preparar su mejor ataque

Natsu estaba con graves heridas en la zona de las costillas y pectorales, mientras que Gerard sangraba de la cabeza a montones al igual que de las costillas y piernas

Natsu se reponía pero el humo no lo dejaba ver con claridad, mientras que Gerard miraba a los ojos de natsu preguntándose por que los tenia rojo, con la pupila rasgada, ¿acaso significaba algo?

Gerard: ¿Qué será eso?, al principio solo era una mirada llena de odio, luego era un ojo y ahora ambos, acaso significara algo

Natsu sentía que su poder en vez de bajar solo crecía y su fuego se hacia mas poderoso, pero también se sentía mas agotado

Natsu/Gerard: ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO ATQUE, PREPARATE

Gerard aun con el meteor activado empezó a crear una esfera negra que se veía muy poderosa

Mientras que natsu era rodeado por el fuego del filo de la espada del dragón de fuego, el cual ardía con más potencia de lo común al momento que se concentraba más y más en su boca

EN EL BARCO, FUERA DE LA ISLA

Erza se había recuperado hace unos minutos, se pregunto que hacia n un barco y el maestro makarov le había dicho lo sucedido hasta el momento

Erza: ¿PERO POR QUE NO VAMOS POR EL? M….

Mira: TODOS MIREN LA TORRE

QUE ES ESO, ¿ACASO VAN A DESTRUIR EL LUGAR?-decían algunos

Gray: MIREN EL CENTRO DE LA TORRE, ES NATSU

Todos miraban con asombro y temor como el dragón slayer era rodeado por tal intensidad de fuego, miraban la cima de la torre donde una gran esfera negra se formaba

Lucy: ¿que planean hacer?

Mira: maestro, ¿acaso planean chocar esa cantidad de energía?-pregunto la peliplateada

Makarov: si, será mejor que se preparen por que esto amenaza con remecer todo el lugar

EN LA TORRE

Las técnicas estaban en su apogeo, solo debían apuntar hacia su objetivo

Gerard: MUERE- ALTAIRIS

Natsu: GANARE- KARYUU NO HOUKO

PUUUMMM

El choque de ambas técnicas era devastador, la torre se derrumbaba con más velocidad ya que no aguantaba tal poder

Fuera de la torre

Todos veían como la torre caía dejando ver como dos técnicas colisionaban a la mitad de la torre, se preocuparon por como estaba el pelirosa, pero el choque había producido un gran sismo en toda la zona

Makarov: estupido niño, mas te vale regresar

Mira: natsu-casi nadie noto el tono que uso para decir el nombre del dragón slayer

Erza miraba a mirajane, el tono que uso solo podría significar una sola cosa, pero las respuestas tendrían que esperar hasta el regreso a casa

En la torre

Las técnicas habían empezado a unirse natsu había dejado de controlar su aliento de dragón al igual que Gerard que no pudo mantener el altairis

La fusión de ambos poderes destrozo el lugar, la torre se había convertido en una montaña de escombros, solo se mantenía donde estaba natsu que era casi lo mas bajo de la torre

La esfera que se había formado de la fusión del fuego y la esfera obscura, se elevo en dirección donde estaba Gerard, quien no podía mantener el meteor y menos podría esquivar esa potencia de ataque

Natsu miraba lo que iba a pasar, solo dio una mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un dragón furioso

BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM

EN EL BARCO

NAAAAAATTSSSUUUUUUUUU!

Un solo grito se escucho al momento en que la gran esfera estalo en el cielo, a pesar de estallar en el cielo, el poder de la explosión era tan fuerte como la "ley de hadas" arrasando con todo lo que había en la isla y obligando al mar a producir olas de gran violencia, pero gracias al maestro no sucedió nada grave

10 minutos después

Todo era calma, pero se sentía un gran peso en el aire, el barco se acerco a la ahora desierta isla, no había mucho mas que escombros y tierra

Gray (corriendo hacia los escombros): NAATSUUU ¿Dónde ESTAS?

Muchos bajaron a buscar a su nakama y al responsable del secuestro de erza

Happy buscaba por el aire, vio unos escombros caer al suelo, pero se percato de que había unos que se movían como si alguien tratase de hacerlo dio aviso a todos y no tardaron gazille y elfman en empezar a quitarlos

Pero la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, no creyeron lo que vieron sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: EL DRAGON DE FUEGO QUE ENPRENDIO VUELO

CRAAAASSSSSHHHHH

Nadie creía lo que veían, encontraron un cuerpo ensangrentado que respiraba muy entrecortadamente

Mira (tapándose los ojos): imposible-susurro

Erza: jeral - dijo temblorosamente – ¿co-como sigues vivo?

El peliazul no escuchaba con claridad lo que decían, miraba a Erza llorar pero no sabia si de alegría o rabia no importaba mucho en este momento

Jeral: ese maldito-dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

Gray: ICE MAKE: HAMM- fue interrumpido antes de lograr terminar la técnica

Makarov (acercándose): ALTO GRAY- exclamo el maestro

Gray: ese maldito debe morir, viejo ¿acaso quieres que viva?-jijo furioso

Makarov: si lo matas solo escapara de sus crímenes-respira un poco para calmarse- ahora debemos centrarnos en hallar a natsu, es probable que este tan herido como el-indico el maestro

Todos se dividieron en grupos para encontrar a natsu, movían montañas de escombros que quedaban en donde estaba la torre del paraíso

Mientras mas pasaban los minutos la esperanza era devorada por el temor

Por su parte algunas de las chicas derramaban lágrimas mientras rogaban que no pasara lo peor

Lucy (llorando): natsu no pudo morir, debe seguir con vida

Levy (con algunas lagrimas en el rostro): no te preocupes Lu-Chan, el estará bien lo he visto en peores situaciones-dijo tratando de animar a la rubia

Erza miraba a mirajane que tenia una mirada perdida como si viese algo, Erza trataba de pensar la mejor manera de preguntarle por que uso ese tono de voz cuando la torre se destruía

Erza (pensando): ese tono no sonaba como simple preocupación, ¿será que mira sentía algo por natsu?, aunque es algo ilógico ella es mayor que el, a demás el recuerdo de los sentimientos de Lissana por natsu siempre los tiene en mente, será mejor cerciorarme-pensó la titania

Makarov (mirando a mirajane) :pobre mirajane, sufriendo por amor, el recuerdo de Lissana no le permitía acercarse a natsu, tal vez ella había tomado una decisión-dedujo el viejo maestro

La peliplateada lloraba como hace años no hacia, primero su hermana se había ido, ahora el chico por el que probablemente sentía algo

Gray buscaba sin parar a su amigo, sentía que estaba vivo pero no sabia donde estaba

Gray: calma, calma- respiro profundamente- uf, el estaba en la torre, por lo que debe de estar donde halla mas escombros, pero hay montones de escombros además esta la posibilidad de que haya salido volando por la explosión

OIGAN ENCONTRE ALGO

Todos escucharon ese grito, era wakaba quien grito indicando hacia un pequeño montón de piedras con unos fierros clavados

Wakaba: miren allí-dijo indicando el montón

Gray fue el primero en acercarse

Gray. Los fierros están llenos de sangre-miro fijamente un punto de las rocas- ayúdenme a mover esto

Jet, droy y wakaba le ayudaron a mover unas rocas donde hallaron un pedazo de tela enganchado a un fierro

Lucy (llorando): es- es la bufanda de natsu- dijo aumentando su llanto

Todos vieron la bufanda del pelirosa, movieron mas escombros con la esperanza de que estuviese hay mismo pero no hallaron nada

Makarov (llorando): TODOS AL BARCO, vamos a casa

Todos subieron al barco de regreso, las chicas que estaban allí vieron como regresaban uno por uno, queriendo saber como les fue, pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar vieron a Gray sostener en sus manos una parte de la bufanda del dragón slayer.

Mira y Erza al ver esto, algo se quebró en su interior, cayeron en un colapso nervioso

Todos habían subido al barco, jeral fue trasladado por un "cuidadoso" gazille

El viaje en el barco era silencioso, nadie hablaba para nada

Makarov, ingreso a su habitación, hizo un hechizo del que salieron dos imágenes

Makarov (viendo las imágenes): saben que cuando este medio de comunicación es por algo ¿cierto?

¿?: ¿Ha pasado algo maestro?

¿?: Jiji, apresúrate que quiero acabar con mi misión

Makarov (cerrando los ojos): natsu ha desaparecido

Ambos sujetos se impresionaron, no pensaron que algo sucediese y menos con el

¿?: Valla, con que era solo para eso el que nos llamaste, ¿o nos llamaste para que hiciéramos algo?

Makarov: laxus, mistogan escuchen atentamente- ambos nombrados pusieron atención- el cuerpo de natsu no se ha encontrado, puede que sea como en el caso de Lissana- al escuchar esta declaración ambos recordaron aquel caso- mistogan quiero que vayas a la isla de la torre del paraíso y busques exhaustivamente a natsu

Mistogan: claro maestro-dijo el mago misterioso

Makarov: laxus, quiero que busques a gildarst, si no lo encuentras en un mes regresa al gremio

Laxus: bien

Makarov. Tienen sus instrucciones pueden irse

Mist/laxus: no vemos

Makarov pensaba que hacer cuando el pelirosa regresase, sabia bien que mistogan lo llevaría a curarse las heridas, pero por ahora debía vigilar que jeral recibiese su castigo

6 horas después

Wakaba: HEMOS LLEGADO

El grito despertó a varios que se habían quedado dormido, un ejemplo era Lucy y mira quienes lloraron la mitad del viaje

Otros como Gray y gazille eran alejados de donde estaba jeral quien era cuidado por Erza y Levy

Dos días después / isla del paraíso

Un montículo de rocas se destrozaba para dar paso a una figura, una persona se arrastraba

Era un hombre, natsu se arrastraba aun sangrando pero se detuvo y miro a una figura cubierta por una capa

Natsu (muy débil): que haces a-aquí mistogan- pudo decir antes de volver a perder el conocimiento

Mistogan: es increíble que aun pudiese moverse, pero en sus condiciones no podrá llegar a magnolia, será mejor dar los primeros auxilios y llevarlo a un poblado cercano

Magnolia, gremio fairy tail

Habían pasado dos días desde que regresaron, no había muchos miembros del gremio, la mayoría estaba en casa pasando las penas, en el gremio era lo mismo

Warren: cana, cálmate si no te dañaras por tomar tanto alcohol

Cana (triste): no trates de detenerme puedo tomar tanto como quiera, además hip. Sholo es para pasar las penasssss- dijo algo borracha

Warren: no hay problema con que tomes, pero has tomado mas de lo común, al menos tres veces mas

Cana: no esh para tanto

Warren: suficiente-dijo tomándola y cargándola- te llevo a casa

Gray estaba en el bar sentado con una jarra de cerveza a medio beber

Gray (triste): el debe de estar con vida, hay que volver- dijo el mago de hielo

Juvia (acercándose a la barra donde esta Gray): no se preocupe Gray-sama, no conozco bien a natsu-san pero el debe de estar vivo, el no es de los que muere fácil.- decía optimista la maga de agua

Gray (sonriendo): gracias, juvia

La peliazul se sonrojo, era la primera vez que su amado Gray le sonreía

Makarov se acercaba a la escala del segundo piso, dispuesto a dar un anuncio

Makarov: escuchen todos- los pocos que habían en el gremio le miraron- eh contactado a mistogan para que buscara a natsu, en unas horas me debe de contactar para saber los resultados

Todos se alegraron por la noticia, con mistogan buscando aumentaban las posibilidades de éxito

Gray y Lucy se acercaron a Makarov con cara de querer hacer una pregunta

Gray: viejo, es buena la noticia, pero ¿Qué pasara con el canalla de jeral?

Todos recordaron que aquel peliazul estaba en el segundo piso del gremio, los gritos no se hacían esperar, querían su cabeza

Droy: mátenlo ¡!

Jet: que pague por lo que a hecho

Erza escuchaba en silencio los gritos de sus compañeros pidiendo la muerte del chico del tatuaje en el ojo, en cierta forma era comprensible, el ataco a natsu, posiblemente matándole, en su mente surgían pensamientos contradictorios que apoyaban a sus compañeros y otros que apoyaban a que jeral viviese

Erza (pensando): por que siento deseos tan contradictorios, será por que tal vez haya asesinado a natsu y por eso quiero ver que muera- al pronunciar el nombre del pelirosa un recuerdo de cuando el era niño a su mente llego

Flashbacks

En un lago, 4 personas estaban, dos de ellas sentadas mientras las otras dos les veían. Eran natsu, mira, Erza y una joven de la edad de natsu eran los que estaban allí acompañados de un gato azul

Natsu (enfadado): Happy no te comas mi pescado-gritaba persiguiendo al gato

Happy: por que esta delicioso ayee

Erza: natsu, Happy cálmense de una vez

Natsu: que dijiste, ¿me estas dando ordenes a mi?

Erza (mirada asesina): si, algún problema

Natsu (intimidado): p-para nada

Mira: tsk, que no te cansas de dar ordenes tarada- dijo la peliplateada mirando despectivamente a Erza

Erza (molesta): ¿Cómo me has llamado intento de bruja?

Mira (enojada): ya me oíste transformista

Erza (enojada y rodeada de un aura negra): ¿quieres pelear maldita retrasada?

¿?: Mira-nee, Erza-san, no peleen por favor

Mira (rodeada de un aura obscura): no te metas Lissana, hoy día le daré una gran lección a esta imbecil-dijo lanzándose contra Erza

Erza: a ver si puedes- dijo respondiendo al ataque

Ambas peleaban en el suelo revolcándose, mientras que lissana se acerco a natsu que estaba en el lago

Erza y mira detuvieron su "pelea" y fruncieron el ceño al ver como se acercaban natsu y lissana, cruzaron miradas y fueron a donde estaban los dos

Natsu: por que sales con eso de los esposos siempre, es algo molesto-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Lissana: jajajajaja, que tierno te vez natsu- dijo alegre

Natsu: cállate- dijo más sonrojado cosa que aumento la risa de la peliplata menor

Ambos se empezaron a reír, siempre era lo mismo y natsu disfrutaba eso

Por el lado de mira y Erza sin saber el por que sintieron celos de aquella relación

Mira/erza: suertuda

Al llegar con ambos chicos escucharon algo que les sorprendió

Lissana: natsu- este le miro a los ojos- ¿tu nos protegerás siempre?

Natsu estaba algo sorprendido, no era común de ella estar así, pero armándose de valor este le beso la mejilla y dijo

Natsu (sonrojado) claro, te protegeré a ti a erza y a mirajane sin importar que

El dragón slayer sonreía, estaba feliz de poder estar con lissana, claro le parecía molestarle la presencia de erza mirajane

Al menos eso creía el en ese entonces

Por su parte erza y mirajane estaban sonrojadas extrañamente, ambas se acercaron al pelirosa y le golpearon enviándolo al lago

Mira/erza: NO NECESITAMOS TU PROTECCION IDIOTA

Natsu (saliendo del lago) ¿Qué hice?- pregunto sin saber nada

Lissana (acercándose a su hermana): mira-nee, erza-san ¿Por qué tienen la cara roja?

Erza y mira no se atrevieron a responder por lo que solo dieron media vuelta en dirección a la ciudad

Mira: lissana, de vuelta a la ciudad ahora

Erza: ya oíste natsu no tardes

Natsu: ya voy

Fin flashbacks

Erza seguía mirando hacia la nada pero con una pequeña sonrisa

En medio del mar, en un barco pequeño

Natsu despertaba vio que estaba un poco mejor, a su lado estaba mistogan

Natsu: ¿mistogan que haces aquí?

Mistogan: el maestro me pidió que te encontrara, pero estas en muy malas condiciones para resistir el viaje hasta magnolia

Natsu: ¿y adonde vamos?

Mistogan: este barco nos llevara hacia un pueblo llamado skyrise

Natsu: ya veo-dijo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un medio de transporte- mierda estamos en un barco, mum, creo que voy a vomitar

Mistogan: toma esto-dijo dándole unas pastillas- son para el mareo

Natsu se trago las pastillas antes de poder vomitar y se sintió bien

Natsu (sonriendo): gracias mistogan, ¿pero donde las conseguiste?

Mistogan: allí-dijo apuntando a un poblado que se veía a la distancia

Natsu: ¿Qué haces?- pregunto viendo a mistogan levantarse

Mistogan: usare mi báculo para plopursar la velocidad del barco y llegar mas rápido

Natsu: ah, buena idea- dijo pero analizo bien lo que quería decir con eso pero era muy tarde- ESPERRAAAAAAAAA

5 minutos después

Mistogan le pagaba a un anciano por destrozar el barco mientras que natsu estaba clavado el una pared

Mistogan: listo, ahora vamos hacia donde esta el medico

Natsu: cla-claro

Magnolia, gremio fairy tail

La tristeza no era tanto como al principio, pero aun se podía sentir en el aire

Mirajane no había aparecido desde hace dos días, cuando le preguntaban a elfman donde estaba este decía que no sabía donde podría estar, aunque este solo tenia una vaga idea de donde estaba su hermana

Makarov miraba a todos, esperando que mistogan tuviese suerte en la búsqueda

Bosque de magnolia zona norte

Una bella escena se mostraba en el bosque, iluminado por la luz del sol

Con alguno que otro animal jugando por allí, pero la alegría que transmitía parecía haber decaído mucho

Gray, erza, Lucy, juvia y Happy estaban allí frente a lo que parecía una cabaña

Lucy: ¿es aquí Happy?

Happy: si esta es nuestra casa

Juvia (viendo a Gray): Gray-sama ¿Qué vinimos a hacer aquí?

Gray: hace tiempo natsu me dijo que bajo su casa escondía un tesoro muy grande, que un día si pasara algo como lo que sucede en estos momentos buscara ese tesoro

Lucy: debe ser algo muy importante para el, ¿sabes algo Happy?

Happy: lo mismo que Gray, natsu era muy reservado en eso, era lo único que no averigüe

Erza: me pregunto que puede ser

Lucy: tal vez sean cosas que el se ha encontrado en los lugares a los cual ha ido

El grupo sonrío ante lo dicho, era algo que el pelirosa haría

Gray: es hora de entrar

Gray abrió la puerta, ninguno creyó lo que veían sus ojos

Erza (impresionada) es, es increíble

Lucy: no puedo creer que vivan así, es un basurero

Era cierto, platos, diarios, revistas, ropa, comida en descomposición, etc. Era todo una variedad lo que se veía

Juvia (gota estilo anime): ¿será este su tesoro?

Happy: no-todos le miraron- así ha estado desde que tengo memoria

Paff

Los cuatro magos cayeron al piso de la impresión que tenían por la forma de vivir de natsu y Happy

Gray (parándose): creo que mejor limpiamos este lugar para buscar mejor

El resto asintió y se dispusieron a terminar tan rápido como podían

Pueblo de skyrise

Mistogan y natsu estaban frente a una casa, para el dragón slayer no parecía la de alguien que fuera a curarle las heridas

Natsu: ¿aquí es?

Mistogan: si, aquí vive el dueño de las pastillas para el mareo que te di hace rato

Natsu: seguro, este lugar no parece serlo

Mistogan: nuestro gremio parece un bar así que no te quejes

Natsu: Hem, tienes razón

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor de 35 años

¿?: ¿Quien puñetas son?

Mistogan: unos viajeros que requieren sus servicios, señor Vittorio

Vittorio: por que no dijiste que eras tu mistogan- el hombre fijo su mirada a natsu- veo que tu amigo esta en mal estado pasen de inmediato los atiendo

Al entrar a la casa natsu vio que había todo tipo de instrumentos, frascos, chuchillos etc.

Vittorio: entonces mistogan, atiendo primero a tu amigo y luego me cuentas lo que has hecho y vas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

Mistogan: bueno, es justo

Vittorio: bien, natsu es tu nombre cierto- el pelirosa asintió- bien, entonces sígueme vamos a curar esas heridas de inmediato

Natsu: bien, mientras más rápido mejor, además debo entrenar para ser más fuerte

Vittorio (sonriendo): es muy interesante el chico mistogan

Mistogan solo se limito a asentir lo dicho por el medico

Natsu entro a una sala que parecía un quirófano junto a Vittorio

Mistogan: ya entraron, 3…2…1- un grito se escucho desde adentro de la sala seguido de otro

No acerque eso a mí, aléjelo

VITTORIO: COMO TE PUEDEN DAR MIEDO LAS AGUJAS

Natsu: ALEJE ESO DE MI

Fuera de la sala mistogan dejaba su bolso

Mistogan: esto tiene para mucho, mejor le envío una carta al maestro Makarov y vuelvo-dijo para salir rápido de la cas de los gritos

Bosque de magnolia, casa de natsu

El lugar donde parecía haber pasado un criadero de cerdos ahora parecía una casa nueva

Erza (jadeando): esto - de – debería – s - ser una misión de rango s

Juvia/Gray/Lucy: de acuerdo

Gray: bueno, ahora que esta todo despejado busquemos la entrada hacia el "sótano"

El grupo empezaba a levantarse y se disponían a buscar en distintas partes de la casa, erza y Lucy buscaban en la cocina, Happy buscaba en la sala de estar y juvia junto a Gray revisaban las habitaciones

Minutos después

Todos miraban la puerta de la habitación de natsu, todos menos Gray que revisaba el baño aun

Sssquiiiishhhhhh¡

Erza (viendo a gray): ahora entiendo por que fuiste a revisar tan rápido el baño

Lucy (tapándose la boca): jijiijiji, gray tu-tu ropa

Erza (mirando a Lucy): pero de que te ríes Lucy, siempre esta desnudo el

Gray (cruzando sus brazos): ella tiene razón no veo la gracia

Lucy: no es eso, si no el color de tus boxer

Al decir esto todos miraron la ropa interior de gray, provocando que Erza y happy se rieran descontroladamente mientras que juvia estaba tapándose los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar un gigantesco sonrojo, aparte de no reírse también de su querido gray-sama

Lucy (riéndose): JAJAJAJAJAJ- gray como puedes usar ropa de color rosa mas aun con imágenes de ositos cariñosos-JAJAJAJAJA

Gray (viendo su ropa y pensando): condenado natsu, este es el boxer que el compro y puso entre mi ropa hace unas semanas espero que este vivo para poder darle la paliza de su vida

Gray se devolvió al baño a buscar sus pantalones rápidamente, unos minutos después salir del baño con su ropa puesta aunque las risas seguían veían la puerta como el último lugar que quedaba para encontrar la entrada al sótano

Al entrar vieron la habitación en un desorden menor comparado al de la sala de estar, solo había ropa y bolsas de comida

Buscaron en cada rincón de la habitación, moviendo los muebles que habían allí

Gray (frustrado): mierda, no hay nada parecido a una entrada de sótano-dijo sentándose en la cama

Erza dio una patada a la cama, pero esta no se movió como cualquier otra

Erza: la cama debía de haberse movido parece que esta pegada de alguna manera

Lucy (mirando las patas de la cama): miren hay marcas de haber sido soldada y desoldada varias veces

Juvia: puede que haya pensado que este seria el mejor lugar para ocultar la entrada

Gray/Lucy: o tal vez fue el primero que pensó

Erza: gray ayúdame a mover la cama

Gray: bien-tomo el extremo inferior de la cama- a la cuenta de 3

Erza/gray: 1…2…3

Al mover la cama vieron claramente un piso falso el cual lógicamente era la entrada al sótano

Gray: bien, por fin la encontramos, vamos-dijo moviendo el piso falso

Al remover completamente el piso vieron unas escalas de metal las cuales tenían una profundidad de al menos 20 metros

SOTANO DE LA CASA DE NATSU

Erza: es un pasillo, considerando como era natsu esto es increíble-dijo mirando el pasillo y el sistema de antorchas para la iluminación

Gray: me pregunto cuando lo habrá hecho, debió tomarle un tiempo hacer todo esto

Lucy (cara de emoción): bueno, mejor sigamos vale

Happy: Lucy tiene razón estamos cerca de ver los tesoros de natsu

El grupo empezó a correr y volar tan rápido como podían

5 minutos de correr y volar

Gray: miren allí hay una puerta

Al llegar frente a la puerta Erza la abrió con rapidez

En el interior vieron una gran sala tan grande como el bar del gremio, habían diez cofres de color bronce alrededor y uno de plata la cual estaba debajo de un gran cuadro donde salía un chico y un dragón rojo

Lucy: dentro de esos cofres deben de estar los tesoros de natsu-dijo emocionada viendo cada cofre

Juvia (viendo el cuadro): gray-sama-este la miro-el chico del cuadro seguramente es natsu en su niñez pero por que esta con un dragón

Gray iba a responder pero una voz lo detuvo

¿?: Es por que ese dragón es su padre

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la figura que avanzaba

Erza: Gazille

El dragón slayer de metal se acerco al grupo con una cara de seriedad

Gray: ¿que haces aquí?

Gazille: escuche de casualidad que buscaban los tesoros de salamander, por lo que pensé que si los hallaban podría averiguar algo sobre la desaparición de los dragones hace años

Juvia: gazille-Kun, ¿Por qué dices que ese dragón es el padre de natsu-san?

Gazille (viendo que tenían cara de duda): al igual que salamander, yo también fui criado por un dragón de esa forma obtuvimos la magia del dragón slayer, en mi caso fue el dragón de metal, metallicana

Gray, juvia, Erza y Lucy se sorprendieron por saber un poco del pasado de natsu y gazille

Juvia: pero tu dijiste que desaparecieron hace años ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gazille: según lo que me dijo salamander durante nuestra pelea, su dragón desapareció en la fecha 7/7/777, al igual que el Mio

Gray: ahora que dices eso, una vez natsu dijo que buscaba un dragón que desapareció en esa fecha

Lucy (pensando): ahora entiendo un poco mas el por que natsu quiere encontrar a ese dragón, gazille también desea encontrar al dragón que lo crío, me gustaría ver que sucederá cuando se encuentren- pensaba mirando el cuadro al final de la sala

Happy: oigan veamos que hay en los cofres, tal vez haya algo acerca de los dragones

En los cofres de color bronce encontraron fotos del gremio y ropa de cuando era joven, también hallaron unas cartas que eran para diferentes personas pero nada que pudiese relacionarse a los dragones o la vida amorosa de natsu

Juvia, por su lado veía las fotos de cómo eran antes en el gremio

Juvia: es increíble como era antes mira-san y elfman-san ¿hm? Happy juvia no reconoce a esta niña ¿quien es?-pregunto indicando a una niña que tomaba el brazo de natsu

Happy y gazille se acercaron a juvia, gazille sentía curiosidad por saber como eran antes todos en el gremio, fijo su vista a donde indicaba juvia

Happy (melancólico): ella es lo mas cercano que natsu tuvo a una novia- al decir esto ultimo Lucy se acerco mientras que Erza y gray se detuvieron al oír esa frase, sabían a quien se referían, solo continuaron tratando de abrir sin dañar el cofre plateado

Happy relataba lo que el sabia de la relación de Lissana y natsu

Gray: Erza, voy a congelar la cerradura y tu la revientas

Erza: entiendo

Gray: bien, aquí voy- ice make: freeze

La cerradura se congelo rápidamente, Erza con un martillo rompió la cerradura y abrió el cofre

Gray: mira, son fotos de natsu en distintas partes pero en todas únicamente sale contigo Lissana o mira jane-dijo indicando tres fotos

Erza (impresionada): déjame verlas-gray le dio las fotos Erza las reconoció de inmediato- esta foto es de cuando natsu tenia 10 años, fue con Lissana a su primera misión en que no iba ni mira jane o alguien mas

Gray: si, tienes razón cuando llego lo moleste mucho y Lissana solo se sonrojaba si le preguntábamos que sucedió durante el viaje

Erza (mirando la foto de la derecha): esta es de natsu y mira, je jeje, recuerdo que mira tomo a natsu y se lo llevo arrastras, la primera misión de mirajane y natsu- dijo recordando el berrinche que hizo natsu al tener que ir con mira

Gray: jeje, natsu no salio de un trauma hasta una semana después

Erza miro la ultima foto, la cual miro con ternura

Gray (mirando la foto que Erza tenia): tu primera misión junto a el

Erza: si, 6 meses después de la "muerte de Lissana"

Happy quien había terminado hace unos instantes de contar la historia de Lissana y natsu, se acerco a donde estaba gray y Erza al igual que juvia Lucy y gazille

Happy: las fotos de las primeras misiones de natsu en solitario

Gazille estaba registrando el cofre plateado

Gazille: solo hay fotografías y pergaminos no hay nada de ¿eh?- el dragón slayer de metal fijo su vista en una bolsa roja- ¿que es esto?

Juvia (mirando a gazille): ¿que es eso gazille-Kun?

Gazille (abriendo la bolsa): ¡increíble!-todos le miraban queriendo saber que encontró- es el diario de salamandra

Erza: el diario de natsu-dijo impactada

Gray: ¿happy tu sabias algo de esto?

Happy: no, jamás vi a natsu con eso

El diario de natsu, era un poco diferente a lo normal, la portada tenia la figura de un dragón rojo con los ojos amarillos

Erza le quito de las manos el diario a gazille

Clic

Gray: ¿que fue ese sonido?

Frente al cofre, apareció una tribuna con una llave negra y dorada colgando a los costados

Lucy: ¿para que serán las llaves de ahí?

Gray (tomando las llaves): si leemos el diario tal vez lo sepamos

Erza (abriendo el libro): veamos el libro dice…

Yoo, soy natsu dragneel

Si alguien lee esto es por: 1) me paso algo y dije donde esta el diario o (2) soy yo mismo leyendo esto

De cualquier manera, escribo este diario debido a que mi padre igneel me dijo que seria bueno hacerlo, como un libro donde escribir mis pensamientos y proezas o algo así dijo el,

Tal vez lo sepas o en caso de que no, soy huérfano pero mi padre siempre será igneel aunque sea un dragón.

Así como lo lees, es un dragón de fuego para ser mas exacto, el me ha criado y entrenado

En este diario solo escribiré sucesos de importancia sean buenos o malos

Bueno eso por ahora adiós y feliz año nuevo

Fecha del escrito 31/12/776

Erza cerro el libro al terminar de leer la fecha

Gazille: 7 meses antes de la desaparición de los dragones, será un excelente comienzo a parte de que podré saber un poco si era diferente a metallicana-dijo sonriendo

Erza: volvamos al gremio, una vez que sepamos para que son las llaves buscaremos-todos asintieron ante la propuesta

Gray: toma será mejor que las tengas tú-dijo dándole las llaves a la peliescarlata

Erza: ¿Por qué me las das a mí?

Gray: tú te quedaras con el diario, se te nota demasiado que quieres indagar en lo que natsu ha escrito en estos años

Erza solo pudo sonreír ante esto gray leyó sus intenciones

Gazille: oye, si averiguas algo sobre que igneel actuaba raro o algo así avísame vale.

Lucy: ¿tu dragón actuaba raro antes de desaparecer?

Gazille: Se veía más pensativo de lo normal, eso al menos me pareció

Erza: bien, te diré si encuentro algo

Gray: vamos a llevarnos las fotos y le contamos al maestro sobre lo que hallamos aquí

Todos: bien

Así el grupo se encamino hacia fairy tail

Skyrise, casa de Vittorio

Vittorio (sonriendo): El tratamiento de natsu fue todo un éxito, que chico se resistió mucho, lo único que logro fue abrirse las heridas y hacerse unas nuevas-dijo mientras se sacaba los guantes

Natsu estaba dormido, sonreía brevemente

Sueño de natsu

Se ve a un pequeño natsu de unos 6 años llorar junto a un cuerpo de una niña la cual solo se puede ver su cabello plateado obscuro

Natsu (llorando): no te mueras, por favor no

¿?: no te preocupes Nat-Chan, viviré siempre que me recuerdes en tu corazón

Natsu: fue mi culpa, por hacerme el fuerte-dijo derramando lagrimas que se mezclaban con una herida en el parpado produciendo lagrimas de sangre

¿?: No es a-así nat-chan n-no e-es tú –culpa- decía entrecortadamente-v-ven hacer-cate

Natsu se acerco a la joven y esta le beso en la boca

¿?: al menos t-tendré un Bo-ni-to recuer-do an-tes de pa-rtir

Fin del sueño

Natsu: no… no… ¡NOO! SASHAAAAAAAAAAA

Natsu despertó sudando frío bajo la mirada de Vittorio y mistogan

Vittorio: un mal sueño eh

Natsu: no quiero hablar-dijo de manera fría

Mistogan: Natsu-este le miro-partiré hacia fairy tail para avisar al maestro sobre tu situación, te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes has entendido

Natsu (más calmado): bien, ¿Cuánto te tomara?

Mistogan: volveré en 2 semanas, Vittorio dijo que eso te tomaría curarte, además que me tomara llegar a magnolia una semana

Natsu: bien, tratare de dormir

Mistogan y Vittorio salieron de la habitación

Vittorio: ¿crees que será buena idea?

Mistogan: si el maestro aceptara

Magnolia, gremio fairy tail

Erza le explicaba a makarov lo que encontraron en el sótano de la casa de Natsu y sobre el diario

Makarov (pensativo): ya veo, bueno será una buena fuente de información para indagar el pasado de Natsu-Erza asintió ante lo dicho por el maestro- me lo entregas cuando tu y mira lo hayan terminado vale-dijo dándose vuelta

Erza (sonrojada): ¿a-a que se refiere maestro?

Makarov: es obvio adivinar lo que sentían tu y mira por Natsu

Erza estallo en un gran sonrojo

Makarov: ve con mirajane Erza, debe de estar en el lugar al que Natsu iba a visitar a Lissana

Erza: hai

Al bajar al primer piso, se veía a gray, Lucy y juvia poner fotos de Natsu junto a los miembros del gremio

Erza salio en dirección al este del bosque donde se hallaba mirajane, ahora ella obtendría las respuestas que quería sin problemas

Minutos después

Erza vio a una desconsolada mira apoyada en la lapida que Natsu hizo para Lissana años atrás

Mira (voz melancólica): ¿Qué quieres Erza?

Erza se acerco y le mostró el diario a mira

Erza: sabes lo que es esto-mira negó moviendo la cabeza- es el diario de Natsu

Miro abrió los ojos, si era cierto sabría lo que tanto quiso saber

Erza retiro el libro de la posición en que estaba y miro a mira seriamente

Erza: mira, ¿Qué sentías por Natsu?

Mirajane miro a Erza unos instantes y dijo

Mira: ¿que sentías tu por el?

Ambas se miraban seriamente, luego sonrieron

Erza: creo que hay un nuevo motivo para ser rivales

Mira asintió ante lo dicho por la Scarlet

Erza (sonriendo): ven vamos a fairy Hills de seguro en este diario sabremos algo

1 semana después

Mistogan estaba hablando con makarov en su oficina

Makarov: ¿estas seguro de querer hacerlo mistogan?

Mistogan: si maestro, pero ¿Por qué accede con tanta facilidad?

Makarov: supongo que es tiempo de que ese dragón emprenda vuelo, pero tienes que traerlo en 5 meses vale

Mistogan: en 5 meses se realizara el festival de miss fairy ¿solo por eso?

Makarov: no, es el plazo que le di a laxus para que encontrara a gildarts, si no lo hace solo vendrá hacia acá

Mistogan: entiendo, una última cosa maestro-este le miro seriamente-¿Qué dirá sobre Natsu?

Makarov: que desapareció

Mistogan: pero eso no traerá problemas después

Makarov: no, diré a Natsu que regrese en 5 meses junto a ti, además que será bueno que no este aquí mientras jeral esta aquí

Mistogan: bien, me retiro hasta pronto maestro

1 semana después

Skyrise, casa de Vittorio

Vittorio le sacaba las vendas a Natsu, quien estaba impaciente por irse

Vittorio: y listo, puede alistarte para cuando llegue mistogan podrán irse

Natsu: bien-se alegro de que al fin estaba recuperado- oye, ¿tienes píldoras para el mareo?

Vittorio: claro, mistogan me dijo que sufrías mareos en cualquier tipo de transporte, esta en la mesa de la estancia

Natsu y Vittorio se dirigieron hacia allá, al salir de la habitación, vieron a mistogan recién entrando

Mistogan: me alegro de que estés listo Natsu

Vittorio: ¿como te fue?

Mistogan: bien el maestro me dio permiso y lo declaro desaparecido

Natsu: ¿a quien te refieres con desaparecido?

Mistogan: a ti, el maestro te declaro y me dio permiso para entrenarte

Natsu: QQUUEEE, ¿por que?

Mistogan: el motivo es para que sea más fuerte y busques sobre ese dragón que buscas más tranquilamente

Natsu se quedo de piedra, se había olvidado de averiguar sobre el paradero de igneel, de que servia ser un mago clase s, si el no tenia idea de donde buscarle

Natsu: ¿tu me ayudaras a entrenar?

Mistogan (asintiendo): si, pero debemos regresar en 5 meses

Natsu: entonces que esperamos-dijo tomando sus cosas y la bolsa con pastillas para evitar marearse tanto

Vittorio: cuídense-dijo despidiéndose de ambos magos

Así los dos magos salieron del pueblo rumbo hacia lo desconocido solo sabiendo que deben regresar en 5 meses al gremio

FIN CAPITULO 1


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2: natsu regresa, rugir de metal y fuego chocando con el trueno

En magnolia, makarov, pensaba como decirles al resto la noticia de natsu

Makarov (pensando): ¿como debo hacerlo?, creo que seria bueno hacerlo con honestidad, si digo que desapareció, quien sabe lo que harán los chicos, pero bueno, dudo que se convierta en un trota mundos como girldarts-pensó el maestro mientras una persona ingresaba a la oficina

Heartfilia Lucy entraba bajo la curiosa mirada del maestro

Lucy: maestro ¿se a sabido algo de natsu?-pregunto la rubia

El maestro parecía meditar algo

Makarov: Lucy, reúne a todos, les comunicare lo que mystogan me dijo

Lucy: hai-dijo saliendo del lugar

Makarov: ah-suspiro- será mejor que piense en algo

En el salón principal del gremio, todos se reunían expectantes de lo que podría decirles su líder

Gray: parece que por fin hay noticias de natsu, espero que sean buenas- comento el exhibicionista más famoso del gremio

Juvia: Gray sama ¿Dónde esta happy?- pregunto la maga liquida

Erza: se quedo en casa de Lucy, debe de estar cansado

Gazille se acerco al grupo mirando a titania seriamente

Gazille: Erza ¿Qué has averiguado en el diario de salamander?-pregunto el asesino metálico de dragones

Erza: solo un poco, todavía no termino de leer lo escrito en enero, pero no hay nada sobre igneel

Lucy: ¿pero que puedes decirnos?

Erza: hm, no mucho en realidad, he leído solo la primera semana del mes, pero lo más destacable dice que natsu conoció a una chica en el pasado de nombre Sasha

El pequeño grupo saco conclusiones rápidamente, sin duda, parece que el pasado del pelirosa fue algo que los sorprendería a todos

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, makarov hizo acto de presencia, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, para mirarle atentamente

Makarov: Escuchen, hace unos días, como sabrán mystogan vino a informarme sobre la situación en que se encuentra natsu-todos miraban atentamente al maestro-me dijo, que el llego 2 días después que nosotros nos fuimos del lugar, el encontró a natsu, arrastrándose como podía de un agujero, le suministro la ayuda como pudo, pero aun así natsu podría haber muerto-todos miraban impresionados por lo dicho al viejo-pero por suerte, llegaron con un conocido de mystogan, que vivía en skyrise, este sujeto es un medico que logro salvar a natsu a pesar de todo el daño que tuvo

SIIIIIII!

Todos gritaban de emoción al saber que el pelirosa estaba con vida, algunas de las chicas derramaban lágrimas, pero el maestro pidió la atención una vez más

Makarov: pero también me dijo algo mas, mientras el estaba aquí y natsu seguía en recuperación, el me pidió si podía llevarse a natsu a un viaje y yo acepte su petición

Esto ultimo dejo impresionados a todos, natsu estaría con mystogan por mucho tiempo fuera

Erza: maestro, ¿pero por cuanto será eso?

Makarov: acorde con el que seria hasta la fecha del festival – esto calmo a Erza y varios mas – el viaje es para que natsu se recupere tanto físicamente y también que recupere su fuerza y pueda aumentarla

Antes de que hablara alguien mas, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, revelando unas figuras conocidas para todos, menos Lucy

Gray: laxus y el raijinshu-dijo sorprendido el mago de hielo

Todos estaban sorprendidos, laxus, vestía unos jeans ajustados de color negro y una camisa a medio abrochar de color púrpura, bajo un abrigo de piel

Lucy: Erza ¿Quién es el?-pregunto la maga estelar

Erza: el es laxus, uno de los mas poderosos magos del gremio como mystogan y girldarts, su fuerza es destructiva incluso a mi me costaría combatir en igualdad con el. – contesto la peliescarlata

Lucy: y los que están con el ¿quienes son?

Erza: son la guardia especial el raijinshu, conformada por bixlow, Evergreen y su líder fried Justine.

Bixlow era el sujeto que parecía una especie de caballero, vistiendo un traje de color negro con líneas blancas y moradas, con detalles de cráneos en los hombros, la camisa que tiene puesta también le cubría la cabeza excepto la nariz y boca, el estaba rodeado por unos muñecos

Evergreen era la única mujer del grupo, viste un traje de color verde, la falda en forma de pétalos, usa un pendiente de gema roja, tiene unos guantes en las manos y medias negras largas que cubren hasta el muslo y unos tacones blancos, en la espalda tiene unas alas, su cabello es de color café y tiene ojos color jade

Y por ultimo el líder fried Justine, su cabello era verde claro, ojos de color azul, de piel blanca con un lunar en el ojo derecho, s traje era una chaqueta roja larga, una pañoleta blanca, unos pantalones negros y botas blancas, en la cintura trae una espada enfundada con el signo del gremio

Lucy estaba sorprendida ante la presencia del equipo, mas aun con laxus que parecía imponente

Laxus: jiji, son buenas noticias esas

Makarov: laxus, ¿has terminado tu misión?

Laxus: si, el respondió con que sabia que el chico estaba bien, por lo que me vine aquí

Makarov: ya veo, bueno con todo dicho no hay nada mas que hacer.

El lugar se tensionaba a cada segundo, laxus miraba a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que su mirada se poso en gazille, el se acerco al pelinegro

Laxus: TU, eres de aquel gremio que ataco al nuestro, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunto mirando despectivamente a gazille

Gazille: si así fuera ¿Qué harías?

Laxus: esto – en ese momento su puño fue rodeado por una carga eléctrica con la que impacto a gazille que salio volando atravesando una muralla

Gazille: bastardo- dijo mientras su puño se hacia de metal

Gazille salio contra laxus que se dirigía corriendo hacia el, ambos chocaron sus puños pero la brutal fuerza de laxus sobre paso al pelinegro que salio disparado por el suelo

Algunos miembros del gremio se acercaron al lugar

Droy: laxus, detente lo vas a matar si sigues

Laxus miro al equipo shadow gear, su cara demostraba un malestar

Laxus: sujetos como este y ustedes son la razón por la que dicen que el gremio es débil, eso me pone furioso – dijo mientras soltó un rayo que se dirigió hacia Levy

Todos miraban como el ataque se dirigía a la peliazul, pero antes que impactara gazille la protegió interponiéndose recibiendo el ataque con el brazo

Todos miraban impresionados lo sucedido, gazille, que era una persona fría, recibió el ataque de laxus para proteger a levy.

Gazille: si ya terminaste, iré a ver que trabajo hago-dijo mientras se retiro en dirección al gremio

Laxus, se sintió ofendido, decidió marcharse del lugar

Laxus (pensando): esto esta mal, este no es el fairy tail del que quiero ser parte, lo reconstruiré pronto, este gremio será MIO-pensó mientras se alejaba

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de allí, en un bosque se encontraban 2 sujetos, el primero era un encapuchado y el segundo era un joven de pelo rosado

Mystogan: espero que me creas, pero espero que lo mantengas en secreto – comento el mago

Natsu: supongo que debo, incluso me has revelado tu identidad y me ayudaras en mi búsqueda al menos hasta que volvamos, pero aun así es algo alucinante, pero si lo que dices es cierto, es posible que "ella" este con vida aun – comento el chico de la bufanda

Mystogan: bien, creo que es un trato, pero creo que mejor comenzamos tu entrenamiento – comento parándose

Natsu (sonriendo): bien, ¿que haremos?

Mystogan: creo que lo primero es crear nuevas técnicas para tu repertorio, ya que es bastante conocido el que tienes, además de que como seré entrenador tuyo, me asegurare de que puedas tener un nivel con el que incluso girldarts tenga que usar mas de la mitad de su capacidad

Natsu: me parece bien, eso significa que seré muy fuerte – dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el encapuchado cerrando su puño

Mystogan esquivo el ataque y lanzo una patada, pero natsu uso eso para alejarse de el

Mystogan: primero, entrenaremos tus habilidades sin magia, hasta que yo diga será de este modo, mas adelante veremos tu nivel para manipular el fuego – comento el mago

Natsu: superare esto fácilmente, te demostrare que soy el mas fuerte – respondió corriendo en dirección a mystogan que hacia lo mismo

Ambos chocaron sus puños, pero la rapidez del mago encapuchado, es mayor, logrando insertar su rodilla en el estomago del pelirosa que se aleja pero mystogan lo intercepta rápidamente llegando por su espalda, natsu recibe un potente codazo en el pecho que lo estrello contra un árbol que se partió por el contacto con la cabeza de natsu, el se repone y mira desafiante a mystogan, natsu corre tan rápido como puede, cuando esta a unos pasos salta girando sobre si mismo dando una patada que el encapuchado bloqueo con algo de dificultad debido a la fuerza que tenia el ataque, pero natsu no se detuvo a pesar de que su pie era sostenido por su entrenador, el dio con la otra pierna una patada en la cabeza a mystogan

El impacto logro que mystogan se alejara un poco

Mystogan: creo que mejor me quito esto – dijo sacándose la capucha y mascara revelando su cara

Natsu no se sorprendió debido a que el mismo le había dicho a el su identidad secreta, mystogan era idéntico a jerall Fernández, incluso el mismo tatuaje tenia

Natsu: si no es por que me dijiste, estaría furioso ahora – sonríe y ataca de nuevo al peliazul que también sonríe

Ambos chocan, sus puños haciendo peso en el suelo

3 meses después/magnolia gremio de fairy tail

Erza junto a Gray y Lucy llegan al gremio agotados, debido a que Erza los arrastro a una misión

Erza: bueno, esto ha sido bueno

Lucy: creo que esto no es tan duro como limpiar la casa de natsu

El trío ensombreció un poco al recordar el hecho en casa del pelirosa

Los tres se acercaron a la barra donde mirajane les servia un trago a cada uno

Mirajane: como estuvo la misión chicos – pregunto la alegre mujer

Erza: bien, pero tuvimos que pagar por destruir unos edificios – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida… pero la escupió toda dejando empapada a Lucy – mira, sabes que me gusta la bebida de frambuesa y que detesto la de banana – dijo molesta

Mirajane: OH, disculpa, creo que me equivoque, jojooj – comento riéndose

Erza (molesta): mujer de cabello canoso – dijo al aire

Mirajane: que dijiste, mujer de pelo teñido – respondió

En menos de un segundo, Erza y mirajane, se comenzaron a insultar, todos miraban con cara de ¿Qué paso aquí?, todo era como antes, al menos un poco

Gray y Lucy tomaban sus tragos alejados de la barra, desde hacia 2 meses ellas estaban así

Makarov veía esto sonriendo al lado de una ventana

Makarov: ah el amor – dijo al aire

En otro lugar, alejado del país se encontraba natsu y mystogan, mystogan veía al pelirosa pelear contra varios sujetos, pero ninguno lograba atacar al dragón slayer, que los atacaba fieramente

Mystogan: con esto ya son, 50 gremios obscuros en 3 meses, tu nivel a aumentado bastante en este tiempo – comento mientras miraba a natsu estrellar al ultimo sujeto que lo ataco en contra de la pared

Natsu: si, en todo este tiempo, siento como me he hecho mas fuerte, pero solo en combate sin magia, aun así es gratificante- dijo sonriendo

Mystogan: bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que comencemos a entrenarte para que mejores tu manipulación de magia

Natsu: bien – dijo mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por flamas

Mystogan: bien – sus manos también eran rodeadas pero por aire – comencemos

Ambos se lanzaron impactando sus puños tal cual hace 3 meses

Mystogan (alejándose): natsu, la idea de esto es crear nuevas técnicas, para que puedas tener mas variedad, además para que puedas pelear a la distancia que quieras, de momento, todos saben que peleas de cerca, por lo que al principio nos centramos en mejorar eso, ahora nos centraremos en que puedas tener técnicas desde corta distancia hasta una larga distancia-comento

Natsu: creo que tienes razón, de cierta manera mientras entrenábamos, pensé que seria bueno tener técnicas nuevas y mejorar las que tengo, pero no se me ocurre como

Mystogan: no te preocupes ya surgirá algo, pero por mientras ataca, puedes usar toda las técnicas que sabes y puedes improvisar

Natsu: karyuu no: tekken – natsu se lanzo con el puño envuelto en fuego para golpear al peliazul

Pero el siendo quien es, el eludió con cierta dificultad el ataque, respondió el con el puño en vuelto de viento, dañando al pelirosa que se alejo un poco

Natsu: mierda – karyuu no: koen

De sus manos el fuego formo una bola de fuego que fue lanzada con rapidez hacia mystogan que salto alto para evitar el ataque, pero ya esperaba natsu allí

Natsu: te tengo – karyuu no: kagidzume – su pie rodeado de fuego impacto en la espalda del mago de los bastones que se estrello en el suelo

Mystogan (reponiéndose): bien natsu, eso estuvo bien, cuando ataques a distancia, debes estar expectante en caso de que tu enemigo lo esquive, si puedes contraatacar, hazlo, pero también debes pensar en que el haga lo mismo y te ataque, ¿comprendes?

Natsu: si – respondió

Mystogan: prepárate, nemuri – dijo

El ataque provoco que natsu lentamente cayera dormido, provocando que mystogan cerrase los ojos con pesar

Mystogan: supongo que aun le cuesta resistir la magia de este tipo – dijo acercándose y arrojándole agua de una botella que estaba intacta en el gremio destruido

Natsu se alboroto por el agua, miro a mystogan algo molesto

Natsu: no es agradable ser despertado así

Mystogan: da igual, mira natsu ¿Qué sentiste cuando hice mi técnica? – pregunto el mago

Natsu: sentí una opresión que me hizo dormir de inmediato

Mystogan: correcto, la técnica hace sentir mi presencia por sobre otros, la fuerza de tu magia es menor de lo que crees

Natsu: ¿a que te refieres?

Mystogan: escucha, cuando realizas una técnica, como la bola de fuego, esa técnica, es mas de dañar lo que toque, en vez de dañar con todo su potencial el objetivo, natsu, cuando ataques con el puño en llamas, debes hacer sentir la intensidad de esas flamas cuando vallas a impactar al objetivo, debes concentrar todo el poder hasta el ultimo segundo, ¿entiendes?

Natsu: creo

Mystogan: mira lo que hago – dijo acercándose a un árbol – ah – su puño se envolvió en viento y golpeo al árbol que se deshizo en pequeños fragmentos

Natsu: increíble – dijo sorprendido

Mystogan: escucha natsu, el viento puede cortar lo que sea, el agua puede ser para asfixiar y otros usos, la tierra puede aplastar crear terremotos y otras cosas, el relámpago, puede atravesar lo que sea y el fuego, puede reducir todo a cenizas, ¿captas lo que digo?

Natsu: quieres que concentre mis ataques y libere su poder al último segundo para destrozar todo

Mystogan: exacto, pero debes de medir cuanta magia usas en tus ataques sabes bien que destruyes mucho durante las misiones

Natsu: vale, aunque no le veo nada de malo – comento mirando a la nada

Mystogan: empecemos

Ambos volvieron a atacar pero esta vez natsu creo una explosión que en vez de afectar a mystogan, lo mando a volar a el mismo

Mystogan: creo que debes entrenar primero – dijo con una gran gota en su cabeza

1 mes y medio después

En una llanura donde la hierba y la naturaleza se apreciaban, ahora estaba reducida a cenizas, natsu peleaba con mystogan, ambos estaban sangrando de la cara

Natsu: ¿Qué tal? – pregunto mirando al peliazul

Mystogan: no esta mal, me has sorprendido con eso último

Natsu: todavía no lo controlo, lo use en combate contra jerall pero fue momentáneo, creo que por ahora se activa solo por el nivel emocional, pero quiero hallar la manera de activarlo a voluntad – fijo el dragón slayer

Mystogan: bueno, por suerte estamos cerca de la ciudad de skyrise, es un buen momento para visitar a Vittorio ¿no crees?

Natsu: tienes razón – contesto limpiándose una línea de sangre que caía de su frente

Pasado un par de horas ellos estaban en la casa del medico, quien los miraba con una mezcla de alegría y de molestia

Vittorio: no encontraron nada mejor que medio matarse o que, SON VERDADERAMENTE IMBECILES – grito el medico

Natsu: no nos grites, solo era un entrenamiento – respondió con un poco de dolor por la forma en que el medico le ponía las vendas

Vittorio: si, pero no crees que se te paso la mano con la pradera

Natsu: lo siento – contesto agachando la cabeza

Vittorio: Mm, bueno da igual, díganme, que harán ahora

Mystogan: ahora volveremos al gremio, el plazo para volver se acaba en 2 semanas, además de que el objetivo del entrenamiento se ha cumplido – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Vittorio: así, ¿Cuáles eran?

Mystogan: aumentar sus capacidades físicas, mejorar su combate sin magia y mejorar su control de magia y crear nuevas técnicas – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

Vittorio: por esa sonrisa y el hecho por esas heridas, fue mejor de lo que parece

Mystogan: así es, me atrevería a decir que girldarts y el maestro tendrían problemas para lidiar con el

Vittorio: oíste chico, eres muy fuerte siéntete feliz – dijo pero de inmediato sintió una gran ira al ver al pelirosa dormido – debes enseñarle modales

Mystogan: no es mi trabajo, que se los enseñe alguna chica mejor – contesto desviando la mirada

Magnolia / fairy tail

Se veía a todos contribuir para la preparación del festival, los arreglos quedaban perfectos, sin duda el festival de fantasía era espectacular

Makarov miraba todo desde el campanario del gremio, viejas memorias donde un pequeño rubio y el miraban el festival con gran alegría

Makarov: algunas veces, uno desea que todo fuera como antes, no es así, ¿mira chan?

Mirajane se acerco al maestro hasta estar al lado de el

Mirajane: si, algunas veces se desea que nada cambiase o haber hecho algo para cambiar el pasado

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el viejo maestro hablo

Makarov: sabes, en 2 semanas natsu volverá, justo para el festival

Mira se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho

El maestro se fue riéndose, sin duda la vuelta del pelirosa seria divertida

En el gremio, Erza y Gray hablaban del regreso supuesto de natsu

Erza: ¿crees que habrá cambiado? – pregunto nerviosa

Gray: no, seguramente lo que cambio fue su fortaleza, me pregunto que tan fuerte se habrá hecho

Lucy se acerco mirando a Erza

Lucy: Erza, es cierto que habrá un espectáculo para decidir quien es la mas hermosa del gremio

Erza: si, durante el festival, se realizara el miss fairy también, ¿acaso no lo sabias Lucy?

Lucy: para nada, de haber sabido me habría comprado algo

Erza le tomo la mano

Erza: aun es tiempo, es mi culpa por no habértelo comunicado – dijo con expresión melancólica – pero aun es tiempo vamos – dijo arrastrando a la rubia

Gray tenia una gota en la cabeza, mientras a su lado juvia le hablo

Juvia: Gray sama

Gray: dime

Juvia: sus pantalones – dijo con u gran sonrojo

Gray armo un escándalo buscando su ropa, las cosas no cambiaba

1 semanas después

Faltaban solo una semana para el festival había llegado, todos celebraban felices, pero en el gremio no era para estar feliz, se encontraba al viejo mirando como las chicas habían caído por la petrificación de Evergreen

Makarov: laxus, que demonios piensas lograr con esto – se decía tratando de encontrar el motivo por el que el rubio atacaba

Mientras en las afueras del gremio en la ciudad, diversos combates sucedían

Uno de ellos era el de elfman contra la pelicastaña Evergreen

Elfman: devuelve a las chicas a su estado original – dijo mientras se convertía en una bestia

Elfman convertido en esa bestia atacaba fieramente, pero la velocidad de Evergreen lograba evitar gran parte de los golpes

Evergreen: fairy dust – un polvo se disperso en el aire pero el polvo comenzó a arder rápidamente – fairy bomb

El polvo estallo rápidamente generando una gran explosión que KO a elfman por no poder aguantar el impacto

Evergreen: eso fue algo fácil

En el gremio Makarov miraba como la magia de petrificación se deshacía en Erza

Makarov: ¿Cómo?

Erza: la magia de Evergreen es magnifica, pero tiene efecto en alguien que tiene un ojo postizo – dijo sonriendo

Makarov: debí suponerlo – se giro a la puerta que estaba cubierta por unas escrituras – alguna sugerencia para salir

Erza: que sea al estilo de fairy tail – dijo mientras con sus espadas atacaba las escrituras destruyéndolas logrando salir del lugar, se giro a ver al maestro pero este aun estaba dentro -¿Cómo?

Makarov: debe ser vencido fried para que desaparezcan, pero también seria bueno que Evergreen fuera vencida para poder liberar a las demás

Erza: entiendo, iré a buscar a Evergreen para liberar al resto – dijo mientras corría por las calles

Erza mientras corría vio todo el daño hecho por el desafío de laxus, lamentaba que sus propios compañeros tuvieran que enfrentarse unos a otros

Afortunadamente, logro ver a Evergreen en los techos

En otro lugar, en la catedral de la ciudad, laxus se encontraba con mystogan, ambos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el combate era igualado

Laxus: eres bueno, me pregunto quien será mas fuerte, ¿tu o yo?

Mystogan: no creo que ninguno supere a girldarts todavía, pero en el futuro ninguno será el mas fuerte del gremio

Mientras tanto en un techo de los múltiples edificios de la ciudad, se encontraban luchando Erza y Evergreen, esta ultima le disparaba a la Scarlet miles de agujas, pero ella con habilidad las evitaba y se protegía con espadas en pies y manos

Cuanto Evergreen detuvo su ataque por un segundo, Erza aprovecho para lanzar 2 espadas y evitar que la hada atacara de nuevo, con ella contra la pared Erza se acerco tranquilamente

Erza: deshaz la petrificación Evergreen o lo lamentaras

Evergreen: no, no lo Hare, si me haces algo el hechizo nunca se terminara – dijo confiada

Erza: así, en ese caso tendré que forzarte – dijo mientras colocaba una espada en el cuello de Evergreen la cual comenzó a sangrar levemente

Evergreen: esta bien tu ganas – dijo mientras sus ojos brillan – listo

Erza: gracias por tu cooperación – dijo mientras con el puño la KO

En el gremio Makarov veía a todas salir del estado de petrificación

Makarov: me alegro que estén recuperadas, chicas deben ir a ayudar a los demás

Chicas: hai

Las tres se separaron en diferentes direcciones, para encontrar al raijinshu

Juvia se encontró con cana, pero ambas fueron rodeadas por las runas de fried

Fried estaba en el techo del edificio frente a ellas

Fried: una de ustedes debe vencer si quieren pelear contra mi – dijo seriamente

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, Lucy peleaba en contra de bixlow quien miraba como sus muñecos eran destruidos

Bixlow: je, no lo haces nada mal, reina del cosplay

Lucy: no soy así – dijo indignada

Bixlow: hm, ataquen – Lucy miro como los muñecos se elevaban y atacaban pero Lucy fue salvada en ese momento

Haciendo una entrada espectacular Loki aparecía con corbata roja vistiendo un traje formal y el cabello largo

Lucy: Loki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Loki: no lo se, pero creo que nuestro amor ha roto la barrera que nos separaba – dijo haciendo sonrojar a la maga

Bixlow: si la pareja termino podemos seguir

Lucy: happy quédate conmigo, Loki hay que destruir esos muñecos

Loki: como digas mi amada – dijo el espíritu de leo

Loki destruyo una y otra vez las marionetas del mago

Bixlow, veía como sus muñecos eran destruidos, con una pequeña molestia el se quito la mascara revelando su cabello azul obscuro con una cresta, cejas gruesas y ojos verdes fosforescente

Happy: Lucy, no le vean a los ojos, si lo ven perderán por que el obtendrá sus almas

Lucy y Loki se impresionaron y cerraron de inmediato los ojos, pero esto provoco que bixlow los atacara sin mucha oposición

Lucy: hay que detenerlo de alguna manera

Loki: princesa, tratare de cegarlo mientras usted aproveche para amarrarle para así derrotarlo

Lucy asintió y Loki preparo su ataque

Loki: Régulus: shishikoyo – las llamaradas provocaron que bixlow quedara ciego por instantes

Lucy aprovecho y amarro al mago de muñecos con su látigo, este quedo expuesto al inminente ataque de leo

Loki: es tu fin – Régulus: impact – el ataque impacto directamente a bixlow que quedo tendido en el suelo inconciente

Lucy: ganamos, si!

Loki: lo logramos – dijo mientras hacia una señal con el anillo que recitaba "te amo Lucy"

En otro lugar, mirajane llego a donde estaban juvia y cana, ambas estaban heridas en el piso, busco al responsable viendo a todos lados hasta que vio a fried Justine sentado al borde del techo de un edificio

Mirajane: ¿por que has hecho esto?

Fried: por que así lo quería laxus, el deber del raijinshu es seguir al líder que es y siempre será laxus –respondió mirando seriamente

Mirajane vio a cana levantarse y escucho a alguien acercarse, era elfman que a pesar de sus heridas llego con su hermana

Elfman: no te acerques fried, o lo lamentaras

Fried: ¿así?, pruébalo

Elfman salto y transformo su brazo pero el peliverde lo esquivo fácilmente

Cana ataco con sus cartas pero una vez mas fried evito el daño

Fried: basuras – yami no escriture: pain

Cana y elfman sintieron un gran dolor en el cuerpo, por lo que se movían incesantemente, mientras mirajane veía asustada la escena

Mirajane: ¡detente los vas a matar!

Fried: yami no escriture: suffer – esto hizo que ambos sintieran un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo

Mira pedía que se detuviera pero fried comenzó a atacar solamente a elfman que estaba indefenso ante los golpes de la espada del peliverde

Fried: pain, pain, pain, and suffer – se alejo un poco – yami no escriture: aniquilación

Mirajane al escuchar eso, fue rodeada por un gran círculo mágico de tono obscuro

Mirajane: AHHHHHHH – grito mientras era rodeada por una intensa luz que destruía todo a su alrededor

Fried miraba atónito como mirajane se transformaba, vio al despejarse el humo a mira convertida en la "demonio"

Mira: FRIIIED –grito furiosa

Mira en su estado de demonio parecía una quimera, un traje de color violeta cubría parte del torso y piernas en las manos unos guantes con apariencia de garras, una cola larga y alas de vampiro, en la cara, tenía un color púrpura en los labios, el ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz morada y su cabello estaba levantado

Mirajane se lanzo contra fried, pero este invoco unas alas para alejarse, mira lo alcanzo casi de inmediato y comenzó a golpearlo de manera brutal, el último golpe que dio mando al peliverde contra el suelo duramente

Fried se levanto mirando a mira

Fried: yami no escriture: Darkness

Mira, vio como las runas se unían al cuerpo de fried, logrando que este se convirtiera en una bestia, el se elevo y comenzó a atacar a mira quien le respondía en igualdad los ataques

Mira logro oponer su habilidad golpeando a fried, haciendo que este se alejara un poco

Mirajane: Darkness stream – unas manos obscuras salieron a atacar al peliverde pero este lo esquivaba todo

Fried: Darkness breath – fried, creo una onda obscura como un tornado para atacar a mira

Pero esta respondió el ataque

Mira: Evil explosión dijo creando una barrera que estallo al contacto con la técnica de fried

Fried parecía desesperado

Fried: Darkness flare bomb: con obscuridad creo una bomba que se la lanzo a mira, la cual contraataco con su técnica

Mira: devil blast – de sus manos salio una esfera negra que impacto fuertemente en fried, este cayo al suelo duramente mientras mira cargaba otro ataque – SOUL EXTINCION – mira disparo una potente onda que destruyo todo el lugar y que impacto de lleno contra fried

Cuando paso todo, fried había vuelto a su forma normal, estaba asustado por la fuerza terrorífica de mirajane

Mira se acerco quedando encima de el, iba a golpearlo pero el recuerdo de Lizana evitara hacerlo perdiendo su estado en el momento

Mirajane: Cuando la gente se da cuenta de lo solitario que es no tener a nadie más, se vuelven amables... te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? –comento mira, mientras veía triste a fried, quien derramaba lagrimas

Fried: yo no quería hacer esto, pero laxus en su afán de engrandecer al gremio… no tuvimos más opción

Mirajane: es lamentable que entre amigos como todos nosotros tengamos que estar en esta situación, solo espero que esto acabe luego

Fried: yami no escriture: Kai

Mirajane: ¿que hiciste?

Fried: quite todas las runas alrededor de la ciudad – dijo el mago

Mirajane: me alegro que lo entiendas fried – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

¿?: Es bueno ver que todo esta a punto de acabar ¿no creen?

Ambos miraron al que hablo sorprendiéndose al ver quien era

Mirajane: natsu ¿eres tú? – susurro impresionada

Natsu: acaso lo dudas, mira chan – dijo sonriendo

Natsu no era el mismo chico que vieron hace unos meses, su cabello había crecido un poco sin descuidar su peinado, su chaleco era mas largo, llegando hasta las rodillas, sus pantalones ahora tenían un color rojo y las sandalias las cambio por unas botas de punta de acero, su mirada tampoco parecía la de antes, ahora era algo mas seria

Natsu: ¿sucede algo mira chan?

Mirajane: no nada, me sorprende verte, nada más

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, vieron como varias esferas de lágrima de rayo se elevaron al cielo

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Fried: es laxus, ha atacado al gremio – respondió triste

Natsu: ya veo – quedo en silencio unos segundos – bueno, le pateare el trasero para que recapacite – dijo mientras el fuego le rodeaba la parte de las espalda dando forma de alas de dragón

Natsu: bien nos veremos después – dijo elevándose pero se detuvo a mirar a mira – por cierto, mira chan, me gustas mas cuando estas así – dijo antes de alejarse

Fried: eh, mirajane, ¿estas bien?

Mirajane: si, lo esto – respondió pero su cara tenia un carmesí brillante

Natsu veía lo sucedido desde el aire, se preguntaba donde estaría laxus, pero una explosión proveniente de la catedral lo aviso

Catedral kardia

Laxus peleaba en contra de Erza quien luchaba usando la armadura de emperatriz del rayo

Laxus: es todo lo que puedes hacer, me decepcionas titania – comento de manera despectiva

Erza: canalla – respondió Erza agotada por el esfuerzo

Laxus: adiós – dijo mientras creaba un relámpago que salio disparado a la Scarlet

Pero en ese momento Erza era rescatada, por natsu que la sostenía de manera nupcial, mientras miraba seriamente a laxus

Erza: natsu, has vuelto – dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirosa que se sonrojo un poco

Natsu la soltó delicadamente, dejándola de pie en el suelo sin soltarla

Natsu: Erza, déjame esto a mi, tu retírate vale – dijo el pelirosa de manera seria

Erza: natsu se que eres fuerte, pero no creo que puedas vencer aquí ade… - fue interrumpida por una mirada que no veía desde hace 5 meses, en la torre del cielo, ella veía la mirada de natsu llena de ira

Natsu: no lo repetiré de nuevo Erza además tienes una promesa que cumplir, si no mal recuerdo, era no volver a ponerte en peligro, por lo que te pido que te vayas para pelear contra el

Erza asintió recordando ese momento, pero también asustada por la forma en que le miro natsu a ella, ciertamente no le gustaba que el la viese de esa manera pero parecía que no podía decirle nada a el, se retiro rápidamente dejando solo a natsu y a laxus

En la batalla, natsu veía seriamente a laxus que sonreía arrogante

Laxus: esto será fácil si debo pelear contra ti – dijo preparándose

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el dragneel había desaparecido por unos intanstes

Natsu: no te desconcentres – dijo mientras le pateaba la espalda

Laxus choco contra uno de los pilares, se repuso rápidamente, para ver al pelirosa parado donde lo golpeo

Laxus: parece que has mejorado, veamos que tal – fijo lanzándose contra el pelirosa

Ambos comenzaron una violenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde los golpes sacaban sangre en poco tiempo, ambos se sujetaron del ante mano y sin soltarse comenzaron a golpearse la cara

Después de un rato de estar así los dos chicos se soltaron y tomaron distancia

Laxus: Denki ikari – con sus manos creo una esfera de truenos que lanzo en contra del dragneel

Natsu: eso no funcionara – karyuu no: koen – de sus mano salieron poderosas flamas que formaron una esfera, que intercepto la técnica de laxus que miraba seriamente al pelirosa

Laxus: has mejorado mucho enano, creo que será divertido – dijo mientras sus brazos eran rodeados de electricidad

Natsu rodeo sus manos con fuego y ataco al rubio quien se defendía y atacaba bien, ambos recibían daño, unas cuantas quemaduras en el cuerpo de laxus y algunas partes entumecidas en natsu

Laxus: body no kosen – el cuerpo del rubio era rodeado por relámpagos, lo que mejoraba su velocidad y ataque

Laxus ataco rápidamente sin dar chance de que se defendiera el mago de fuego, fuertes combinaciones de patadas y golpes, logrando que el dragneel botara sangre de la boca y comenzara a sangrar de la nariz, de repente elevo con una fuerte rodilla a natsu y laxus salto quedando sobre el, con gran fuerza lo agarro de la cabeza y estrello en contra del suelo fuertemente

Al soltarlo laxus le pateo la cabeza al pelirosa que estrello su cuerpo contra unos pilares

Laxus: toma esto – kaminari hosshin – del suelo salieron varios truenos pero uno salio justo debajo de natsu, que estaba reponiéndose del ataque anterior

El rayo lo elevo dejándole caer pesadamente, cuando cayo vio a laxus preparar su ataque

Laxus: creo que me equivoque, no eres nada – Denki ikari – volvió a crear la esfera eléctrica la cual lanzo con mas fuerza que antes, pero la esfera causo una gran explosión que abrió un agujero en el techo

Allí vio como Erza trataba de destruir el palacio de trueno creando varias espadas para destruir las lagrimas a la vez

Laxus: no lo permitiré – pero antes que pudiera salir, tuvo que evadir un pilar de hierro

Laxus miro quien era el responsable de tal osadía, vio a natsu en el suelo comiendo un poco de fuego y a su lado estaba gazille

Laxus: tu, ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

Gazille: ¿yo?, solo vine a patear tu trasero

En menos de un segundo ambos chocaban sus puños, la fuerza de laxus era monstruosa pero gazille no se echaba para atrás, logrando empujar a laxus contra uno de los pilares tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conectar golpearlo en la cara con el puño transformado en hierro

Gazille se alejo de el quedando al lado de natsu que ya estaba enm condiciones de seguir el combate

Gazille: listo ¿salamander?

Natsu: claro

Ambos se lanzaron en contra de laxus que bloqueaba como podía los golpes de ambos, pero aun para el 2 podía ser demasiado y una barrida de gazille le quebró el balance lo cual natsu aprovecho para atacar

Natsu: karyuu no: kagidzume – su pierna era rodeada por fuego, con la cual impacto en la cara a laxus haciendo que traspase el pilar y quedo enterrado en la pared

Ambos dragón slayer se alejaron de laxus preparados para el que sea su ataque

Cuando laxus salio del muro, su cara reflejaba gran ira, fue rodeado por intensos rayos que aumentaban su poder a cada segundo

Laxus: NO SABEN CUAN FURIOSO ESTOY ESGRACIADOS, LOS MATARE A AMBOS

El cuerpo del rubio aumentaba su más muscular y era rodeado por escamas en los brazos, para la sorpresa de natsu y gazille

Laxus: si, aunque no lo crean, soy un dragón slayer, el de trueno

Natsu: entonces, esto es entre dragones – dijo lanzándose a atacar

Gazille: hm, te enseñaremos lo que es un verdadero dragón slayer

Ambos atacaron a laxus quien sonreía ante esto, los ataques combinados del pelinegro y pelirosa, pero las habilidades de laxus aumentaron radicalmente, logrando que este esquive todos los ataques con facilidad, esquivando una patada de natsu y gazille, los toma a ambos de los tobillos y empieza a girar, para luego saltar sobre su propio eje y azotarlos con gran potencia al ya destruido suelo, al impactarlos ellos dieron un rebote que laxus aprovecho para patearles el estomago con la pierna llena de relámpagos

Ambos chocaron duramente contra la muralla, al levantarse vieron con ira a laxus que sonreía arrogante, círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a ellos

Natsu/gazille: karyuu no: hokou/tetsuryuu no: hokou

Ambas técnicas se mezclaron mientras se dirigían a hacia el rubio eléctrico, que comenzó a preparar su técnica

Laxus: esto es un verdadero rugido – RAIRYUU NO: HOKOU

El ataque impacto con el ataque combinado de natsu y gazille que se sorprendieron al ver el contraataque de laxus, el rugido de trueno desbarato a los otros dos, el ataque se dirigió con suma rapidez al pelinegro y pelirosa que no lograron evitar el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno

BOOOMMM

Calles de magnolia

Todos veían la gran humareda que salía de la catedral, impresionados de la destrucción y preocupados por el trío que luchaba

Erza estaba creando tantas espadas como podía para destruir las lacrymas de trueno, mientras los demás magos del gremio se alistaban para ayudar

Erza: vamos solo falta un poco mas – decía la titania

Erza miraba la catedral, esperaba que natsu pudiera contra laxus

Mirajane estaba con el maestro, mirando a la distancia la catedral

Mirajane: ¿Cómo cree que acabara esto? – pregunto preocupada

Makarov: no se, pero siento que las cosas no irán como deben, solo nos queda ver lo que sucede y esperar que sea lo correcto

Devuelta en la catedral natsu veía como laxus se preparaba para atacarlos nuevamente

Laxus: RAYRUU NO: HOKEN – el puño de laxus se envuelve en rayos y se abalanza contra los otros dos dragón slayer, que solo pudieron recibir el ataque

Ambos veían impotentes a laxus, la fuerza desplegada era monstruosa, no podían pensar en alguna forma de vencer

Laxus: JAJAJAJ, nadie puede detenerme, destruiré a todos reconstruiré a fairy tail, ninguno vivirá en mi gremio – dijo mientras se reía de los dos magos

Al escuchar eso, ambos sintieron como recuerdos venían a sus mentes

Gazille, recordaba desde que Makarov, le ofreció unirse al gremio a el y a juvia, ambos aceptaron, poco a poco se encariñaron con los otros miembros, una nueva familia, era el gremio para el, un nuevo comienzo

Pero natsu, era atacado por todos sus recuerdos, el recordaba desde como perdió a su padre igneel, el como llego al gremio, como hizo una nueva "familia" como perdió a Lizana, para luego recordar sus momentos con Erza y mirajane

El no permitiría que les pasara algo

Natsu: no lo permitiré, no dejare que sean dañadas, ellas son…, yo soy el dragón encargado de protegerlas – dijo en voz baja

AHHHHHH

Laxus se giro para ver a natsu y gazille, ser rodeados por una tormenta de fuego y metal

Al despejarse, vio a natsu con solo la mitad inferior de su ropa, igual que gazille, ambos en el cuerpo tenían escamas cubriendo parte del brazo y torso, los ojos de gazille eran grises como el hierro, mientras que los de natsu eran tan rojos como el fuego, lo único que había en común era que la mirada de ambos prometía destrucción y eso a laxus, de alguna forma le daba un poco de miedo

Natsu: karyuu no: tsubasa – en la espalda del pelirosa aparecieron unas alas de dragón en vueltas en flamas

Natsu se elevo un poco y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia laxus que se sorprendió un poco pero logro bloquear un puño de natsu, pero descuido a gazille que apareció detrás de el con el puño preparado que le incrusto en las costillas

Laxus grito un poco por el dolor por la fuerza del impacto, lo cual produjo que soltara a natsu que aprovecho para atacar

Natsu: karyuu no: saiga – le conecto un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula que elevo al rubio pero gazille le esperaba

Gazille: jeje – tetsuryuu no: go ken

Natsu y gazille se alejaron uno a cada lado preparando un ataque

Natsu: karyuu no: hokou – dijo disparando una fuerte llamarada

Gazille: tetsuryuu no: hokou – el ataque salio contra laxus que se levantaba lentamente

Ambos ataques impactaron con fuerza el cuerpo de laxus

El humo no dejaba ver claramente si laxus había sido vencido, pero ambos sabían que debía estar con gran daño

RAYRYUU NO: HOTENGEKI

Del humo salio una alabarda de relámpago que impacto en el hombro a natsu, empalándolo contra la pared, cosa que laxus aprovecho para atacar a gazille que estaba distraído, laxus conecto una brutal serie de golpes que dejo sangrando de varias partes al pelinegro

Laxus: esto acaba aquí – rairyuu no: go Ken

El puño impacto en la cara de gazille, quien quedo inconciente ante el ataque

Natsu se quito la alabarda con gran dificultad, sangrando bastante del hombro derecho no parecía poder moverlo adecuadamente

Natsu: mierda, bastardo – dijo mirando a laxus que se giraba viéndole – CREES SER FUERTE, VEN, VEN DESGRACIADO

Laxus se lanzo con el brazo en vuelto en trueno mientras natsu veía como se acercaba

Un recuerdo llego a la mente de natsu en ese momento

Flashbacks

Se encuentran natsu y mystogan viéndose frente a frente

Mystogan: natsu, recuerda, debes mantener todo el poder hasta el ultimo segundo y luego liberarlo todo, eso provocara un daño mas grande del que sueles hacer

Natsu asintió y comenzó a practicar

Fin flashbacks

Natsu envolvió su puño en fuego, mientras que laxus trataba de impactar su puño en la cara de natsu, pero este con su puño bloqueo el ataque causando una cortina de humo, que no dejaba ver a ninguno

Pero unos segundos después, laxus salio disparado hacia el techo, con natsu volando gracias a las alas de fuego

Ambos estaban en el exterior del lugar, en el techo de la catedral, mirándose fieramente

Laxus cubrió una vez más su cuerpo de rayos al igual que natsu con el fuego, se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus puños y piernas, se conectaban golpes al hígado, costillas y cara, ambos tenían heridas brutales, que sangraban bastante

Natsu: sabes, esto se ha prolongado mucho, ¿no te parece? – pregunto el mago de fuego

Laxus: si, tienes razón enano, es tiempo de que se acabe

Ambos se lanzaron una vez mas golpeándose fuertemente, solo que ahora todos veían el combate, veían una estrella roja, chocar contra una dorada

Erza miraba esto sorprendida, podía sentir el poder de ambos, pero debía concentrarse en destruir el palacio relámpago

Erza (mirando a su alrededor): ES TIEMPO, TODOS ATAQUEN - en ese momento todas las espadas que había creado salieron en contra de las esferas de trueno, al igual que se veía como rayos de agua, hielo fuego y muchos mas salían a destruir las lacrymas

Al hacer contacto las esferas estallaron provocando que el humo cubriera el cielo de la ciudad, todos agotados miraban la catedral donde se desarrollaba el desenlace de esto, Erza bajaba lentamente, cuando llego al suelo, mirajane, le sujeto

Mirajane: lo hiciste bien Erza – dijo sonriendo

De vuelta a la catedral, natsu golpeaba a laxus en la cara alejándolo otra vez

Natsu: el palacio de trueno ya no esta, ríndete laxus, ya no hay razón para esto

Laxus veía serio a natsu

Laxus: si hay algo, aun – comenzó a juntar energía – FAIRY LAW

Todo se ilumino, laxus reía pensando que la victoria era suya, pero la magia desapareció

Laxus: ¿Qué paso, por que? – preguntaba

Natsu: esa magia solo ataca a los que son tus enemigos, nadie fue afectado por que, tu nos consideras amigos, laxus tu perdiste desde el inicio, tu enemigo siempre fuiste tu – dijo elevándose al cielo

Natsu fue rodeado por el fuego, pero este parecía más denso y lentamente todo el fuego se empezó a concentrar en sus manos

Natsu: este es el fin, laxus – metsu ryu ougi: guren karyuuken

Natsu se lanzo en contra de laxus que de igual manera ataco, pero esta vez, natsu supero la fuerza de laxus, que recibió cada golpe que causaba una explosión, el último golpe que dio elevo a laxus

Natsu lo alcanzo rápidamente y comenzó a concentrar fuego

Natsu: karyuu no: enchu – el codo desprendió una fuerte flama que potencio el puño enviando a laxus en contra del suelo de la catedral

Natsu veía como impactaba laxus en el suelo, su mirada se volvía gélida y violenta mientras las flamas aumentaban su poder

Natsu levanto su mano hacia el cielo, el fuego se concentraba en su mano

Natsu: es tiempo de acabar – su mano apunto hacia laxus que miraba el inminente ataque del dragneel, en la mano se apreciaba un torbellino de fuego – karyuu no…

NO LO HAGAS NATSU, TU NO ERES ASÍ

El grito hizo que natsu se girara hacia quien grito, natsu vio a mirajane llorar, dentro de el algo se quebró

Natsu: es la 3º vez que hago que una mujer llore – mira al cielo mientras descendía estirando su mano – Sasha, perdóname – dijo derramando lagrimas

NAATSUU

Todos se acercaron, el los veía pero perdió el conocimiento

Días después

Natsu despertaba en la enfermería del gremio, al lado de el estaba gazille, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Entro en ese momento mystogan, Erza y el maestro

Mystogan: dime, ¿funciono? – pregunto ante la mirada de confusión de los demás

Natsu: si, pero el sentimiento de querer destrozar todo es grande, aun así, el dragón forcé es muy fuerte – respondió el pelirosa

Makarov: ¿a que se refiere?

Mystogan: durante la batalla de la torre del cielo, natsu elevo su poder hasta un punto en que aparecieron escamas en su cuerpo, tengo la teoría de que a través de eso, natsu puedo usar toda su capacidad, al igual que otros dragón slayer

Natsu sonreía, pero se puso serio y miro al maestro

Natsu: maestro, quiero hablar a solas con usted

Makarov miro extrañado a natsu e indico que los demás se fueran, menos gazille

Natsu: quiero que esto quede entre nosotros ¿entendido cabeza de metal?

Gazille asintió expectante, natsu parecía algo inusual

Makarov: dinos, que quieres chico

Momentos antes

Fuera de la habitación todos estaban dormidos menos laxus que estaba hablando con mystogan

Laxus: ¿me tomas el pelo cierto?, pero ¿por que?

Mystogan: es algo que el quiso, yo no tengo nada que ver, además, eventualmente el dejaría el gremio y eso lo sabes, cuando supiera algo sobre el dragón que busca, el iría de inmediato, poda incluso ser en medio de una misión peligrosa – contesto el mago

Laxus: bueno, supongo que el sabrá lo que hace, bueno, me iré a ver el festival por ultima vez, adiós mystogan – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

Mirajane entro a la enfermería interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir natsu

Mirajane: maestro, lo busca la guardia real del concejo

Ante esta incógnita Makarov salio acompañado de natsu, gazille y mirajane

Al salir vio al capitán que se acerco a el

Capitán: 3º maestro del gremio fairy tail, Makarov dreyar, se solicita la extracción del criminal conocido como geral Fernández, para realizar el juicio para sus crímenes

Natsu estaba atónito

Natsu: viejo, ¿Por qué el bastardo que hizo llorar a Erza esta aquí? – dijo con algo de ira

Makarov: esta bien, vengan esta en la enfermería

Las tropas entraron y subieron al 2º piso, natsu estaba enfadado, por no saber algo como esto, después de un rato, las tropas llevaban a geral que tenia una mirada perdida

Después de unos minutos estaban afuera de nuevo

Capitán: el juicio será dentro de 1 semana, hasta entonces – dijo subiendo a un caballo

Natsu se retiro bajo la mirada de Makarov, algo le decía que lo que iba a decirle el pelirosa lo iba a impresionar

Durante el desfile laxus se retiraba, pero alguien lo detuvo

Laxus: ¿que quieres natsu?

Natsu: ¿donde iras?

Laxus: te puedo hacer la misma pregunta, mystogan me dijo lo que vas a hacer – dijo mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: tú ganas, pero que te parece la idea de que vayamos ¿juntos?

Laxus estaba desconcertado, por lo dicho

Laxus: ¿hablas enserio? – Pregunto mirando a natsu – Mm, no, iré por mi cuenta, es mas cómodo así – respondió

Natsu: como gustes, nos veremos en algún otro momento – dijo alejándose

Laxus se alejo también, sonriendo y preguntándose como seria el reencuentro de ellos, todo podría suceder ¿no?

1 semana después

Natsu estaba en la sala del concejo, junto a Makarov, Erza y gazille, veía como se daban Pro y contras de la situación y que castigos se darán hasta que empezaron a susurrar entre ellos

Miembro 1: bien, la decisión de este juicio es que el acusado, geral Fernández alias siegrain, su castigo es el siguiente

Todos miraban expectantes lo que se diría, natsu se alistaba para largarse del lugar o pelear

Miembro 2: su castigo es que, el gremio fairy tail, tendrá jurisdicción del acusado – dijo para gran conmoción de todos

Natsu se fue del lugar, pero solo una chica de pelo escarlata lo siguió

Erza: natsu espera, ESPERA NATSU – gritaba para alcanzar al pelirosa

Cuando llego a su lado, este la miro con una mirada sin emociones

Natsu: ¿Qué quieres Erza? – pregunto

Erza: ¿Dónde vas?

Natsu: a tomar un poco de aire, no m agradan esos lugares

Erza: no te gusto, cierto, la decisión del consejo

Natsu no respondió, molestando a Erza

Erza: RESPONDE MALDITA SEA

Natsu: estas feliz ¿no?

Erza: a ¿Qué te refieres?

Natsu: ahora estarás con tu antigua amor ¿no?

Erza: el y yo no éramos nada – dijo desviando la mirada

Natsu: pero no estas segura, todavía sientes algo por el ¿cierto?

Erza no pudo responder a eso, natsu suspiro resignado y se marcho

Erza derramo lagrimas, acaso ¿el sabia lo que ella sentía?, no podría obtener respuestas

Erza: cuando regresemos, hablare con el – dijo regresando

Unos días después

De regreso en magnolia, el gremio más famoso de Fiore, escuchaba una acalorada discusión proveniente de la oficina del maestro

Makarov y natsu discutían fuertemente

Natsu: ¿Cómo piensas tener a ese bastardo aquí?

Makarov: yo se lo que hago, NO ME VENGAS A GRITAR

Natsu: me largo, si el esta aquí, yo no

Makarov: NATSU, VUELVE AQUÍ, TE LO ORDENO

Natsu: YO ME LARGO, NO SOY MAS PARTE DE ESTO – grito saliendo de la oficina

Makarov le siguió, se quedo en la escala viéndole salir

Makarov: SI SALES, NO VUELVAS

Todos se congelaron en ese momento, vieron a natsu acercarse a la puerta

Natsu: yo no soy parte de nada – dijo mientras que con la mano envuelta en fuego se chamusco la piel en donde estaba la marca del gremio

Makarov (pensando): espero sepas lo que haces natsu, con esto ya nunca podrás volver

Todos estallaron en preguntas de por que ha pasado esto, el maestro respondió que debido a la presencia de geral, era lo mas lógico, pero no todos se tragan las falsas así de fácil

Bosque de magnolia, casa de natsu, subterráneo

Natsu estaba en el subterráneo de de su casa, viendo como se habría la caja fuerte que estaba detrás de la pintura de el con igneel

Natsu: 2 cajas que guardan lo mas preciado para mi – dijo viendo un cofre negro como la noche y otro dorado

Natsu se acerco y abrió los cofres, varias cosas se veían en el

Pero natsu, saco la fotografía de el y una chica de cabello plateado obscuro, pero lo curioso es que esta lo estaba abrasando por la espalda mientras natsu sonreía feliz, mas atrás se podía observar a un dragón rojo y uno azul como el mar

Natsu: han pasado muchos años, dijimos que nos uniríamos al gremio de las hadas que querías, pero – comenzó a derramar lagrimas – si no fuera por mi obsesión de ser mas fuerte, eso no hubiera pasado, si yo no hubiese perdido el control

Natsu lloraba amargamente, los demonios de su pasado lo perseguirían por siempre, sin importar como

Una sombra se mantenía oculta, pero los sentidos de natsu le previnieron

Natsu: sal de ahí

La sombra se revelo como mirajane, quien veía a natsu con pena, la peliblanca se acerco al chico de la bufanda

Mirajane: ¿te importaría contarme?

Natsu: no es necesario, tienen mi diario ¿no? – mira desvío la mirada – lo sabia, en el diario cuenta quien es ella, al menos un poco, lo único que diré es que ella es una parte de mi que no puedo dejar ir, al igual que tu con Lizana

Mirajane: ¿Lizana era tan especial para ti como ella?

Natsu: cercana, no era lo mismo, con ella me entendía por que teníamos la misma historia, con Lizana comencé a ser cercano cuando happy estaba en un huevo

Mirajane quedo en silencio, se iba a retirar pero sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban

Mirajane: natsu – dijo sorprendida – yo…

Natsu le dio un beso en el cuello a mirajane, la soltó y se puso enfrente de ella para darle un solemne beso en la boca

Tierno, suave y con amor

Mira se separo un poco, sonrojada y con un poco de confusión

Mira: natsu yo…

Los dedos de natsu la silenciaron

Natsu: mira, se que sientes confusión y te reprimes por tu hermana, pero, mira, no se cuanto pero en algún momento estaremos todos

Mira: pero ¿si te enamoras de alguien mas?

Natsu: yo soy fiel, mi palabra es mi juramento, será lo que tu desees que sea – dijo besándole la mejilla – ahora por favor te importaría dejarme solo

Mirajane asintió y se retiro, debía pensar, tenia el tiempo, pero no sabia cuanto

Natsu al quedarse solo volvió a mirar los cofres, del dorado, saco un papel largo

Natsu: el nombre de todos los hijos de dragón, es tiempo de ver si alguno puede ayudar a desentrañar este misterio

Dejo el papel a un lado y saco un paquete, al abrirlo vio una capa con la imagen de un fiero dragón carmesí

Natsu: jaja, sin duda, igneel era alguien excéntrico

Saco algunas otras cosas y fotografías de los cofres

Natsu: bien, es todo – volvió a mirar los cofres – are, esto también me lo llevo

Saco unas fotografías en las que salía una chica de cabello blanco corto de 14 años, era Lizana que salía durmiendo al lado de natsu, solamente que estaban en la habitación de el

La 2º imagen era de natsu junto a Erza, parecía reciente, de al menos unos meses atrás, aparecían acostados en una cama, natsu sonriendo y Erza sonreía también, lo curioso es que ambos aparecen besándose

Natsu: que alguien haga el día de la bendición al alcohol, Erza me mataría por esto

Miro la ultima en la que aparecía con mirajane, también la imagen parecía de algunos meses atrás, en ella natsu abrazaba a mira cariñosamente mientras ella tomaba una copa de vino

Natsu: bendito sea las resacas – fijo para volver a mirar la de Erza y sonreír – una ultima broma no hace daño

Minutos después, natsu se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, con un bolso al costado en el que llevaba sus cosas, su ropa la cambio por unos jeans vaqueros negros, botas negras, una playera sin mangas de color blanco y la capa de igneel que le llega hasta las rodillas

Natsu caminaba tranquilamente, mirando el bosque cuando su olfato detecto algo fuera de lugar

Natsu: sabes, los pasteles te delatan Erza – dijo sonriendo

Detrás de el, Erza se acercaba

Erza: natsu no dejare que te vayas – dijo decidida

Natsu la quedo mirando

Natsu: ahora me doy cuenta de que tan hermosa eres Erza, lastima que no estoy en tu corazón – dijo acercándose a ella

Natsu estaba tan cerca de Erza que podían sentir la respiración de ella, se acercaron lentamente pero Erza se alejo

Erza: yo, no, no se que hacer – dijo bajando la mirada

Natsu: te seré honesto, yo no se a quien amo realmente, siento algo por ti – esto sorprendió a la pelirroja – como también siento algo por mirajane – esto shockeo a Erza

Erza: tu y ella se, han, bueno ya sabes – pregunto algo sonrojada

Natsu: lo mismo que contigo, solo las misiones ningún otro momento e estado con ella, bueno claro hace rato ella me siguió al sótano y hablamos un poco, pero nada mas, lo que me recuerda

El pelirosa se acerco a Erza y con dos dedos elevo su cara

Natsu (susurrando): no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, como mi diario, pero por ser tú te la paso esta vez – dijo mientras con la mano le entregaba un paquete y le robaba un beso – para no olvidarte

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos y se formaron las alas de fuego con las que se elevo alejándose y dejando a Erza sola

Horas después

Erza estaba en su habitación mientras veía lo que natsu le había entregado

Al abrirlo se sorprendió, se molesto, se sonrojo y por ultimo sonrío, natsu le había entregado una fotografía en la que aparecía natsu y ella besándose en una cama dio vuelta la imagen y vio algo escrito

"yo tengo la original te quiero Erza Chan"

Mientras en el gremio mirajane miraba una foto de ella y natsu abrazados, mira se sonrojo un poco

Mientras tanto natsu se encontraba elevado en el cielo pensando en lo ocurrido

Natsu: fue divertido hacer eso con Erza y mira sin duda loki da buenos concejos, pero debo decidir a quien amo, pero no puedo regresar hasta que acabe mi misión – saco la lista – gracias a igneel que me dio esto para poder conocer a mas gente como yo - miro la lista – la primera será, Wendy Marvel, hija de grandine la dragón del cielo

Natsu se dirigió al norte desde allí comenzaría su búsqueda, de los hijos de dragones

Fin capitulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3: revelaciones, fuerza de dragones y el equipo de la alianza

Han pasado 3 meses desde la partida de natsu del gremio, en un principio el ambiente era pesado, mas aun con geral en el lugar debido a la decisión del concejo la cual irónicamente fue la razón de la partida de natsu según casi todo el gremio, el grupo de Erza, a pesar del tiempo se preguntaban por que natsu se fue pero tenían el leve presentimiento de que se reencontrarían con el pronto

A miles de kilómetros de allí, se ve a un joven e cabello rosado salir de un local de comida

Natsu: delicioso sin duda alguna, pero será mejor continuar – dijo mientras sacaba una fotografía de una joven de cabello azul acompañada de una gata blanca – Wendy Marvel, del gremio caith shelter, debo ubicar ese gremio pronto para continuar mi misión – natsu sale del poblado y es rodeado por fuego – karyuu no: tsubasa – las alas de fuego aparecen en la espalda del pelirosa elevándolo – bien tiempo de…

BOOOOM

Una explosión ocurrió a algunos kilómetros del poblado, una gran cortina de humo se veía a la distancia

Natsu: será mejor ver que sucede, puede que incluso saque información sobre la ubicación de caith shelter

El pelirosa se dirige a gran velocidad por los aires, al acercarse al lugar ve como un almacén se quema, frente al almacén vio a 5 sujetos, dos de ellos lanzaban botellas con liquido inflamable para aumentar el fuego, natsu descendió colocándose a espaldas de los sujetos

¿?: Esto les pasa por no rendir el "tributo" del mes al rey

Desde la casa se escuchaban gritos de auxilio, natsu se molesto y se acerco a encarar a los sujetos

Natsu: oigan bastardos, métanse con alguien de su tamaño

Los sujetos se dieron vuelta, los 2 que lanzaban botellas se lanzaron contra natsu que solo esquivo los ataques, natsu contraataco a los sujetos dándoles un golpe en la nuca a ambos, cayeron al piso mientras natsu veía a los otros 3

¿?: Como te atreves a meterte con nosotros – dice el de la derecha

¿?: Somos del gremio baltanders, dominamos toda esta región, si no quieres morir vete de aquí estupido

Natsu (enojado): me vale muy poco quienes sean malditos no tienen derecho a hacer estas cosas – dijo mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por fuego

¿?: Debes saber quienes te mataran, soy Tanner – dijo el de la derecha

¿?: Yo soy Lenny – dijo el de la derecha

¿? Soy Nick – dijo el del medio

Lenny se lanzo a atacar primero, trato de darle una patada en la cabeza a natsu, pero este se inclino esquivando el ataque y respondió lanzando el puño derecho rodeado de fuego contra la barbilla de Lenny que quedo ko

Tanner: maldito muere – dijo mientras un circulo mágico café aparecía en su mano de la cual salio un torrente de fuego

Natsu: idiota – recibió el impacto del fuego pero este se lo trago en segundos – esto es fuego de verdad idiota karyuu no: Kaen hōsha – un lanzallamas salio de la mano de natsu el cual impacto de lleno en Tanner que obtuvo quemaduras graves en el cuerpo

Natsu: que débiles – miro a Nick – llévatelos de aquí y no vuelvan

Nick: no soy como ellos, yo soy el 5º mas fuerte del gremio, mi magia es de agua, la debilidad del fuego ¿no es así salamander?

Natsu sonríe un poco, se prepara para luchar contra Nick, el cual solo extiende su mano izquierda en la cual aparece un circulo mágico azul

Nick: water magic: Spears – de la mano salieron lanzas de agua las cuales natsu tuvo que esquivar aunque con cierta dificultad

Natsu: eres bueno, veamos como respondes a esto, karyuu no: tekken – natsu intenta golpear a Nick pero este logra evitar el ataque

Nick: eso estuvo cerca, prueba esto, water magic: canon – de las manos salio una gran bola de agua contra natsu el cual no logro esquivar el ataque siendo enviado contra el almacén en llamas – jajajajaj, no pensé que fuera tan fácil acabar con el "gran salamander" natsu, pensé que eras mas fuerte pero solo eres ba…

Nick se callo al ver una figura en el fuego, el fuego que amenazaba al almacén se reunía en el sujeto hasta que se rebelo quien era.

Nick: no puede ser – dijo impresionado y con algo de temor

Del fuego aparecía natsu con la parte superior de la ropa algo sucia y con cara molesta

Natsu: ese fuego no tiene para nada buen sabor, además ya vi a la gente allí dentro, hacerle eso a una pareja de ancianos junto a su nieta, ¡te aniquilare! – grito furioso mientras el fuego le rodeaba

Nick: inténtalo – un gran círculo de magia aparece frente a el - water magic: tsunami – un violento tsunami se lanza contra natsu que solo se queda sin hacer nada

Natsu: karyuu no: boei – las flamas que cubrían a natsu aumentaron su intensidad logrando proteger a natsu y al almacén del ataque de Nick – mi turno karyuu no: Rēza hikari – de su dedo salio un rayo de fuego que impacto en las manos de Nick provocándole unas quemaduras de consideración

Nick: maldito te acabare – dijo furioso

Natsu: te equivocas – el fuego aumenta su potencia - Tu estas acabado karyuu no: hokou – el aliento de fuego impacto fuertemente contra Nick enviándolo a volar mientras natsu de un salto se eleva y reúne fuego en su mano – karyuu no: tekken – el puño de natsu se entierra en el hígado de Nick que soltó una gran bocanada de sangre debido a la fuerza y velocidad obtenida por el descenso – ufff..., si que era fuerte pero no importa ya – se dirige al almacén, derrumba de un golpe la puerta, al entrar ve como una pareja de ancianos y una mujer joven de 15 años temblaban de miedo – ya están a salvo, he acabado con esos sujetos

Anciano: OH gracias joven, no habríamos vivido de no ser por tu ayuda

Natsu: no es nada, pero díganme que ¿querían esos sujetos?

Los ancianos parecían dubitativos para responder, se miraban alternadamente y a la chica, pero la anciana corto ese momento

Anciana: ellos querían a nuestra nieta para llevársela a coyote, un traficante de mujeres, además de que hay rumores de que hace actos depravados con algunas.

Natsu: ya veo, pero ¿por que ese gremio baltanders les ayuda?

Chica: por que coyote los financia, son como su guarda espalda

Natsu: entiendo – les mira por unos momentos – escuchen, estoy buscando el gremio caith shelter ¿saben donde esta?

Anciano: no te lo podríamos decir con claridad, pero a 200 Km. Al este de aquí hay una ciudad llamada siria city, allí sin duda sabrás como llegar hasta allá

Natsu: grandioso, muchas gracias por la información – natsu se aleja sonriendo - ¡cuídense!

Natsu iba sobrevolando por el cielo, pensando sobre esos sujetos del gremio baltanders

Natsu: creo que seria conveniente averiguar algo sobre ellos, puede que encuentre algo útil también

Magnolia, fairy tail

En el gremio el ambiente no era el mejor, ya que geral se encontraba frente al tablero de misiones, todos parecían querer masacrarle, pero no tenían la determinación de hacerlo

Mirajane miraba desde la barra lo acontecido, ciertamente no le agradaba tener que lidiar con la persona que "fue la razón" de la partida de natsu, pero ella debía soportarlo

Magnolia, fairy Hills

Erza se encontraba en su habitación rememorando lo que ha sucedido en el ultimo tiempo

Erza: como puede todo esto suceder, mas esta sensación de que a natsu le podría pasar algo malo pronto – mira la fotografía de ella y natsu – pero es imposible que algo malo le pase, el es muy fuerte y podrá lidiar con todos sus problemas – dijo retirándose de la habitación

Erza no había notado como un pequeño rasguño aparecía en una de las esquinas de la foto

Con natsu

Natsu: bien he llegado, siria city, espero conseguir la información que necesito

El pelirosa se adentro en la ciudad, vio como la ciudad era transcurrida por la gente, el mercado, vendedores, herreros, etc.

Natsu se acerco a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca

Natsu: supongo que aquí habrá algo de información – suspira – como odio esto

El pelirosa entra en el edificio, comenzando a preguntar a la que parecía la recepcionista

Natsu: señorita, sabe donde puedo conseguir información sobre gremios

Recepcionista: claro señor, en aquel estante hay información de varios gremios de esta región – dijo indicando un estante al final de la sala

Natsu: gracias

Natsu se dirigió al estante indicado, busco durante unos minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

Natsu: bien, lo he encontrado, caith shelter, se ubica en un pueblo a 5 horas de aquí – dijo cerrando el libro – veamos ahora, debe haber algo sobre ese gremio – dijo buscando un libro – aquí esta, baltanders, baltanders – decía buscando en el libro – aquí esta, "gremio oscuro baltanders, su líder es Nicolay ginogaev, de magia tipo armas" parece que su magia es como la de alzack y bizca, pero esta foto del gremio también aparece el con una espada en la cintura, tal vez no solo sean armas a distancia, veamos que mas dice " a pesar de solo ser un gremio reciente, balatnders ha demostrado ser un gremio fuerte, el mas destacado de sus miembros es el denominado "tsuchi no ryu" siendo este el mas fuerte solo por debajo del maestro." – leyó del libro

Natsu cerró el libro dejándolo en el estante en que estaba, salio del edificio, rumbo al centro de la ciudad

Natsu: tomare un tren esta vez, nunca se sabe que puede pasar al llegar al gremio caith shelter – dijo llegando a la estación de la ciudad, pidió un boleto e ingreso al tren, se sentó en una cabina de pasajeros que estaba despejada de gente – veamos donde están esas pastillas, aquí están – dijo sacando una caja de pastillas anti mareos pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacía – maldición, ya se me acabaron tendré que salir de aquí rápido – dijo al abrir la puerta pero estaba el oficial de tren que lo envío de regreso – con un demonio si no salgo de aquí voy a, burgh – natsu comienza a marearse y se sienta para tratar de descansar – mhue lueva e dablo

Mientras tanto natsu seguía en ese estado sin darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, una joven de cabello azul largo acompañada de una gata entraba en la sala

¿?: Lo logramos a tiempo ¿cierto charle? – le pregunto a la gata

Charlé: si, pero me agradaría que dejaras ese habito de comer tanto dulce después de cada misión

¿?: Vamos no te preocupes tanto charle – dijo sonriéndole a la gata

Charle: no te entiendo a veces Wendy

Ambas miraron a natsu estar mareado, decidieron buscar otra sala dejando a natsu a su suerte

Magnolia

En uno de los restoranes de la ciudad, jeral y Erza se encontraban tomando una taza de café mientras conversaban

Erza: ¿Cómo te tomas lo que ha sucedido jeral? – pregunto al peliazul

Jeral: no me agrada estar así Erza, a pesar de que no puedo recordar nada, por lo que dicen solo he causado mal a mucha gente, en verdad me gustaría lograr redimirme – dijo con expresión triste

Erza: se que en algún momento todo va a mejorar, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo mientras se paraban

Jeral: gracias Erza en verdad – dijo abrazándola logrando que la Scarlet quede con un tenue sonrojo

A la distancia, Gray junto a Lucy y juvia veían la escena

Gray: Erza no puede hacerle nada a ese sujeto, supongo que en esa posición yo no podría hacer nada – dijo mientras el recuerdo de ur se hacia presente en su memoria

Lucy: supongo que tienes razón – comento la maga estelar

Juvia: Erza san no puede hacer nada contra jeral debido a que en el pasado debieron ser muy unidos, en ese caso yo no podría hacerle nada a mi Gray sama – dijo mientras el nombrado sentía un leve escalofrío

Por su parte, en el gremio, makarov veía un álbum de fotos del gremio en el que aparecían todos los miembros a través de los últimos años

Makarov: en que momento todo cambio, se supone que todos estaríamos unidos, en estos momentos desearía ser tan sabio como los maestros anteriores – dijo viendo 2 retratos, una joven mujer y un hombre en sus 50 años – que hubieran hecho ustedes, maestros

Ha pasado un rato desde que Gray y los demás se alejaron de donde estaba Erza.

Gray: mejor tomemos una misión

Lucy: cierto, debo juntar el dinero de la renta

Con natsu

Milagrosamente había terminado el viaje en tren, natsu estaba recostado contra una pared, descansando

Natsu: por fin termino ese maldito viaje, necesito encontrar mas pastillas si no quiero estar así más tiempo – vio a la gente ir y venir

Natsu se paro comenzando a caminar para salir de la estación, parecía un pueblo tranquilo, pero el pelirosa veía como la gente salía corriendo del banco

Natsu: supongo que no todo puede ser tranquilo – sonríe – es mejor así después de todo

Natsu se acerca al lugar, pero ve como una niña de cabello azul se acerca mas rápido que el al lugar

Del banco salieron unos sujetos cargando bolsas de dinero, la chica los encaro con seriedad

Ladrón 1: ¿quieres morir niña? Vete de aquí

¿?: Sujetos como ustedes son el por que de la decadencia en el mundo, los derrotare

Uno de los ladrones le intento disparar pero la chica desapareció de su vista, solo sintió un golpe en su cabeza antes de que todo se oscureciera

Ladrona 3: maldita mocosa – le disparo con su arma pero la joven logra esquivar a tiempo el daño, apresurándose se acerca a la mujer

¿?: Tenryu no hokou – una onda de viento salio de la boca de la joven la cual impacto en la ladrona

Ladrón 1: maldita – l apunta con la mano – FIRE Ball – una bola de fuego salio contra la joven que no pudo defenderse del ataque

Boom

La bola causo una explosión, el humo no dejaba ver claramente

Ladrón 1: jajá, eso pasa por meterte con nosotros mocosa – vio el lugar de impacto – ¿eh?

Al despejarse el humo, vieron a un joven con la mano extendida sosteniendo la bola de fuego

Natsu: veamos – dijo metiéndose la bola de fuego a la boca – curioso sabor pero bueno – miro al ladrón que estaba asustado – esto es una bola de fuego de verdad – dijo apuntándole con la mano – karyuu no: koen – de la mano de natsu salio una bola de fuego brillante que impacto en el ladrón

Natsu miro a la joven, le extendió la mano la cual esta respondió tomándola para ponerse de pie

Natsu: soy natsu dragneel y tú

¿?: Soy Wendy, Wendy Marvel – respondió sonriendo

Natsu sonrío al escuchar el nombre de la joven

Natsu: esa magia era de dragón slayer ¿cierto?

Wendy: así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Natsu: por que soy el dragón de fuego – dijo mientras su mano era rodeada de fuego

Wendy se emociono al oír eso, lo cual natsu solo sonrío

Wendy: eso es fabuloso, es la primera vez que conozco a un dragón slayer como yo dime, ¿sabes donde están los dragones?

Natsu (expresión sombría): la verdad esperaba que tu o algún otro de los slayer me lo dijera, solo se que desapareció el día 7 del 7º mes del 7º año – respondió

Wendy: que frustrante, pero no hay que rendirse

Natsu: cierto, dime ¿Cómo se llama tu dragón?

Wendy: se llama grandine, dragona de los cielos, ¿y el tuyo?

Natsu: igneel, dragón del fuego – respondió con orgullo

Wendy: ¿igneel?, recuerdo que grandine me contó que le conocía

Natsu: en serio, ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto expectante

Wendy: que era un dragón muy excéntrico y con un ego que solo era superado por su mal humor – dijo sonriendo

Natsu cayó de golpe al suelo con un pequeño tic en el ojo

Natsu: si que le conocía bien

Wendy: oye quieres venir conmigo al gremio caith shelter

Natsu: bueno de todas formas me dirigía hacia allá para encontrarte

Ambos se dirigieron al gremio, en el cual al llegar una gata se acerco a Wendy

Charle: te has retrasado esta vez Wendy

Wendy: lo siento charle, pero es que asaltaron el banco y tuve que intervenir

Charle: ya veo, pero dime ¿quién es el? – pregunto señalando a natsu que le veía con cierta impresión

Wendy: el es natsu dragneel, es hijo de un dragón como yo

Charle se sorprendió un poco, sonriendo levemente

Charle: esto es muy bueno para ti Wendy, por fin conoces a alguien como tu

Wendy: cierto – miro a natsu con algo de duda – natsu san ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

Natsu: seguro, ¿Qué quieres?

Wendy: me ayudaría a ser mas fuerte – dijo mirando a los ojos al pelirosa

Natsu: seguro, pero yo creo que eres muy fuerte ya

Wendy: no creo, grandine solo me enseño a hacer magia curativa, la única técnica ofensiva es el rugido de dragón

Natsu: Umm, siendo así el caso, te enseñare varias técnicas, conocí a otro dragón slayer en el pasado y alguna de sus técnicas son parecidas a las mías, además del rugido

Wendy (impresionada): en serio conociste a otro hijo de dragón, ¿quien era?

Natsu: se llama gazille redfox, es el dragón de metal, me dijo que su padre era metallicana, pero al igual que nosotros no sabe nada de a donde estén los dragones actualmente- comento serio

Wendy: que lastima, pero seguro algún otro debe saber algo

Natsu (sonríe): tienes razón, es muy pronto para rendirse – miro a Wendy – ven comenzaremos tu entrenamiento

Wendy: ¡bien! – grito emocionada

6 meses después

Se ve a una Wendy cansada en el suelo, frente a un natsu con la ropa destruida

Natsu: lo has hecho muy bien Wendy – dijo sonriendo

Wendy: Gra, gracias natsu san

Natsu: vamos, se acabo tu entrenamiento

Wendy se puso de pie como pudo y siguió a natsu al gremio caith shelter

Allí natsu tomo de su bolso un poco de ropa, mientras Wendy se limpiaba un poco

Natsu: ¡Wendy, ven vamos a comer! – grito el pelirosa

Wendy: voy!

Luego de unos minutos ambos se juntaron y fueron al pueblo a comer algo

Al llegar a un restaurante, pidieron un poco de comida, al cabo de unos minutos les entregaron su orden y comenzaron acomer

Natsu: Wendy, meses atrás me contaste que alguien te había cuidado luego de que grandine se fuera, ¿sabes quien era?

Wendy: si, su nombre era jeral, pero el me dejo en este gremio después de un tiempo – dijo sin percatarse de la impresión de natsu

Natsu (pensando): dudo que sea el mismo jeral que conoce Erza, tal vez se refiere a mystogan – pensó el pelirosa

Natsu: le daré mis saludos si lo veo

Wendy: ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto intrigada

Natsu: Wendy, recuerdas que te dije que estoy en un viaje para encontrar a los dragones, y para eso debo encontrar a los otros dragones slayer, por lo que debo seguir mi viaje

Wendy (triste): eso quiere decir que te iras ¿cierto?

Natsu: si, pero no te desanimes, nos veremos antes de lo que tu piensas – comento sonriendo – vamos, no creo que a grandine le guste verte así

Wendy (secándose las lágrimas): tienes razón – dijo sonriendo

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes

Wendy: ¿Dónde iras ahora?

Natsu: al este de aquí, escuche hace 2 meses atrás que el tal "ryu no tsuchi" es el dragón slayer de tierra, además que allí esta el gremio baltanders el cual ha causado caos aquí y en otras parte de esta región

Wendy: suena peligroso, seguro que quieres ir solo, si quieres te acompaño

Natsu: no te preocupes Wendy – la mira un poco – mira Wendy, hagamos un trato – Wendy le mira – si logras dominar todas las técnicas que te enseñe en estos 6 meses y aprendes a dominar la técnica definitiva de los dragón slayer, podrás acompañarme, ¿es un trato? – pregunto sonriente

Wendy: hecho, ya veras natsu antes de lo que piensas lo lograre, pero no me has dicho cual es la técnica definitiva de los dragón slayer, dime ¿Cuál es?

Natsu: se llama dragón forcé, el como la domines y en que consiste debes aprenderlo tu – dijo divertido

Wendy: eso no es justo –dijo inflando las mejillas

Natsu: jaja no te pongas así Wendy – escucha el sonido del tren – es tiempo de irme Wendy –dijo alejándose

Wendy: ¡adiós natsu! - grito la joven

Natsu ingreso al tren y rápidamente saco una pastilla – esta vez no se me a olvidado, que difícil es encontrar de estas – dijo tragándose la pastilla

El tren partió bajo la mirada de Wendy, charle se acerco a la peliazul

Charle: ¿esta bien así? Wendy – pregunto la gata

Wendy: si – dijo retirándose del lugar – es tiempo de ser fuerte, si no jamás podré estar con natsu san

Charle: al menos ya tiene algo en que estar concentrada – dijo siguiéndola

Magnolia, gremio fairy tail

El gremio se encontraba en una de sus habituales fiestas, solo que esta vez jeral estaba unido a la ocasión

Makarov veía con media sonrisa junto a gazille lo sucedido

Makarov: a pesar de no poder perdonar lo sucedido, es mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, aprovechando el hecho de que no puede recordar el pasado, estos chicos han reconocido los esfuerzos de el para ser aceptado ¿no piensas así?

Gazille: puede que tenga razón, pero tarde o temprano, el recordara lo que ha hecho, y en ese momento veremos si puede cambiar o seguir siendo la persona que fue –dijo mientras Erza golpeaba a jeral por pisar su pastel

Makarov: ¿crees que el este bien?

Gazille: Np, ese bastardo de salamander es muy duro, conociéndolo puede que este peleando

Con natsu

El pelirosa se encontraba sentado encima de unos sujetos con la marca de una espada encima de un escudo

Natsu: con que esa es la marca de baltanders – dijo mirando la marca – dime bastardo, ¿Dónde esta el gremio? – pregunto sosteniendo del cuello a uno de los sujetos

Miembro: ah, no me hagas daño – se asusto mas al sentir la presión de natsu – a 2 horas al norte de aquí se encuentra el gremio, déjame ir

Natsu golpeo en la cara al sujeto dejándole inconciente, corriendo hacia el lugar indicado natsu, se encuentra con más miembros de baltanders

Mientras tanto, en lo que parece ser un castillo, 2 personas están reunidas

¿?: ¿Quien es el atacante?

¿?: Es natsu salamander maestro, ¿quiere que lo acabe maestro?

¿?: Si acábalo "ryu no tsuchi"

¿?: Como ordene, maestro Nicolay – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

Mientras tanto, natsu incendiaba a un grupo de miembros de baltanders

Natsu: y esos eran el 3º y 4º mas fuerte de baltanders, los otros 2 deben ser el maestro y el dragón slayer de tierra

Pero antes de que siguiera, más tipos del gremio aparecieron dispuestos a atacar

Natsu: no se rinden nunca – sonríe un poco – mejor así karyuu no: hokou – el ataque arraso con el lugar quemando árboles al contacto

Natsu sonrío al ver su poder

Natsu: sin duda, debo de darle las gracias a mystogan por entrenarme en aquel entonces, si no dudo que desde que salí del gremio hubiese seguido entrenando por mi cuenta

Tsuchiryu no: tekken

Natsu se giro y solo vio un puño de tierra incrustarse en su cara enviándolo a volar y tocar estrepitosamente el suelo

Natsu (levantándose): ¿quien diablos eres? – pregunto enojado

¿?: Soy stark, el dragón slayer de tierra, aunque todos me llaman "tsuchi no ryu"

Natsu le miro seriamente

Natsu: ¿quien era tu padre?

Stark: terra, dragón de tierra ¿y el tuyo salamander natsu?

Natsu: igneel dragón de fuego, ¿que año?

Stark: 7/7/7, supongo que el mismo que tu ¿no?

Natsu asintió mientras se ponía de pie, vio la apariencia de stark, tenia el cabello algo desordenado de color café ojos de color naranja, tono de piel clara, vestía una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas encima de una camisa de color blanco a medio abrochar, unos pantalones ajustados de color café oscuro junto a unas botas de combate negras

Stark: no hay mucho que decir así que, ¡a pelear! – dijo colocándose en posición

Natsu: de acuerdo – dijo imitando la acción de stark

Ambos dragón slayer se lanzan chocando sus puños lo que causa una onda expansiva, stark trata de conectar un golpe de izquierda pero natsu lo esquiva y conecta un golpe al hígado, pero stark no se inmuta

Stark: vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso – dijo mientras le pegaba con la rodilla en la cara

Natsu se toco con las manos lo cual fue aprovechado por stark para dar un salto y darle una fuerte patada en la cien a natsu, natsu se tomo la cabeza mientras stark preparaba su siguiente ataque

Stark: prueba la fuerza de la tierra, tsuchiryuu no: kikku – stark le asesto una patada ascendente envuelta de tierra que natsu recibió en el centro del estomago enviándolo a metros del lugar

Natsu: mal, maldición – dijo parándose – eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor –dijo rodeándose de fuego – karyuu no: yokugeki

Los brazos de natsu se envolvieron en flamas con las que se dirigió a atacar a stark que lo esperaba

Stark: idiota, tsuchiryuu no: hokou – el aliento impacto en natsu provocando una estruendosa explosión en el lugar – te lo dije ¿no?, tu no puedes vencerme

Natsu: yo te venceré, no importa como

Stark tomo del cuello a natsu y comenzó a darle golpes

Stark: no puedes lograr nada con ese minúsculo poder – dijo dándole un golpe en la nariz que le hizo sangrar de la nariz - ¿Qué puede hacer alguien tan inútil como tu?

Natsu perdía la a cada segundo el aire, comenzaba a perder la conciencia, hasta que dejo de tratar de zafarse

Stark: que inútil – dijo lanzando a natsu contra un árbol

Natsu estaba inconciente, pero su mente no

Recuerdos de natsu

En un bosque cubierto de nieve, 2 personas estaban, una joven y un niño

Joven: ¿natsu que haces? – pregunto algo temerosa

Natsu: no te preocupes Sasha, todo estará bien, igneel me la enseño mira esto – dijo el pequeño mientras el fuego le rodeaba – karyuu no: dragón forcé – el fuego se introducía en su interior, cada parte de natsu aparecían escamas mientras su cabello se volvía rojo al igual que sus ojos – AHHHHHHH

El fuego se hacia incontrolable, una explosión alrededor de natsu surgió, la explosión alcanzo a Sasha, quien no pudo esquivarlo

Sasha: uhg – vio a natsu ser rodeado de fuego, pero la visión de la apariencia de natsu parecía algo bestial – natsu ¿estas bien?

Natsu no pareció no reaccionar, pero un leve movimiento le natsu hizo que se estremeciera

Natsu: karyuu no: hokou – el ataque salio en contra de Sasha que lo esquivo por poco, pero recibiendo parte del daño – AHHHHH

Sasha: ¡natsu cálmate! – pero la falta de reacción no le dejo opción: koriryuu no: hokou – un aliento de hielo salio contra natsu pero el fuego de natsu lo protegió del ataque – no puede ser

Natsu miro a Sasha y se preparo para atacar

Natsu: karyuu no: saiga – con el puño le impacto un fuerte gancho que elevo a Sasha – karyuu no – dijo saltando – kagidzume – dijo impactándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen, la potencia del ataque hizo que Sasha saliera disparada contra el suelo – karyuu no: koen – natsu disparo una bola de fuego contra Sasha la cual no pudo esquivar

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se podía ver a la distancia, natsu se acercaba a Sasha pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien intervino

¿?: Absorción de fuego

Todo el fuego de natsu fue absorbido, dejándolo volver a su estado normal

Natsu despertó de inmediato, miro a su alrededor, vio a igneel junto a hyorinmaru, junto a un dragón y una chica que nunca había visto, busco a Sasha pero no la vio

Natsu: ¿Dónde esta Sasha? Díganme – nadie respondió hasta que la chica que estaba presente se acerco y comenzó a golpearlo

¿?: Maldito niño, suiryuu no: tekken – el puño de la joven se envolvió de agua con la cual impacto a natsu provocándole una herida en el ojo – esta situación se prolongo unos minutos mas, hasta que escucharon algo

¡Natsu! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

Todos escucharon aquel llamado la chica soltó a natsu el cual se dirigió a quien lo llamaba

Natsu: ¿Sasha? – Pregunto pero se asusto al ver el estado de su amiga – Sasha

Sasha tenía varias heridas y sangraba gravemente del pecho

Natsu se acerco a ella tomo su mano mientras lloraba amargamente

Natsu (llorando): no te mueras, por favor no

¿?: no te preocupes Nat-Chan, viviré siempre que me recuerdes en tu corazón

Natsu: fue mi culpa, por hacerme el fuerte-dijo derramando lagrimas que se mezclaban con una herida en el parpado produciendo lagrimas de sangre

¿?: No es a-así nat-Chan n-no e-es tú –culpa- decía entrecortadamente-v-ven hacer-cate

Natsu se acerco a la joven y esta le beso en la boca

¿?: al menos t-tendré un Bo-ni-to recuer-do an-tes de pa-rtir-dijo antes de que su mano cayera

Natsu: SAAAASHHAAAA - grito natsu ante la impotencia de la presente y el rugir de los tres dragones

Fin recuerdos

Natsu despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, miro el lugar

Natsu: el recuerdo de aquel día me acompañara hasta el final, mi estupido deseo de fortalecerme y creer que era capaz de dominar el dragón forcé a toda su capacidad, incluso ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo – dijo presionando su puño – debo terminar esto y acabar con baltanders – dijo avanzando

Natsu tenía una leve herida en la frente, mientras mas avanzaba veía la destrucción de su anterior encuentro con stark

Gremio baltanders, sala del trono

Stark: ¿desea algo maestro Nicolay?

Nicolay: si, ve y acaba con salamander – dijo de manera seria

Stark: pero señor, el esta acabado

Nicolay: ¿en serio? Entonces esa columna de fuego que es – dijo indicando una de las ventanas

Stark se acerco a la ventana y endureció la mirada, a la distancia se veía una columna de fuego que amenazaba con quemar los cielos

Stark: ese bastardo – dijo retirándose del lugar

Natsu había incendiado a un grupo de baltanders provocando una columna de fuego, sintió una presencia acercarse

Natsu: karyuu no: tekken – su puño impacto contra uno de tierra, stark había llegado con abismal rapidez al lugar

Stark: eres muy terco para rendirte ¿lo sabias? – dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente

Natsu: si, mas de las que pueda recordar – se separaron y comenzaron a atacarse a diestra y siniestra

Stark: tsuchiryuu no: hokou

Natsu: karyuu no hokou

Ambos ataques impactaron causando una gran explosión, pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad, natsu y stark siguieron atacándose sin magia, golpes en la cara recibía natsu y stark en el estomago

Se volvieron a alejar preparando un nuevo ataque

Natsu: karyuu no: koen – una bola de fuego salio disparado rápidamente contra stark

Stark: tsuchiryuu no: kyokoku – un cañón de tierra salio de la boca de stark que impacto a los segundos contra la cola de fuego causando una humareda

Natsu: tiempo de subir el nivel de esto karyuu no: tsubasa – las alas de fuego aparecieron con rapidez

El humo se despejo, natsu vio a stark non unas alas de tierra, lo cual le sorprendió

Stark: no seriamos dragones como nuestros padres si no pudiéramos volar – dijo elevándose

Natsu también se elevo, miraba seriamente a stark

Natsu: ¿listo para ser derrotado?

Stark: ni en tus mejores sueños

Ambos se lanzaron a atacarse, esquivando y atacando se mantenían, stark recibía golpes peligrosos de natsu pero los esquivaba con dificultad

Stark (pensando): este maldito ha mejorado de alguna manera – pensó mientras esquivaba una patada con fuego

Stark: no se como has mejorado pero ya me canse de ti – se alejo de natsu y bajo hasta la tierra

Natsu también lo siguió

Stark: esta es la forma definitiva de un dragón slayer – la magia a su alrededor se hacia mas y mas fuerte

Natsu: con que quieres acabar rápido – dijo mientras era rodeado de fuego

Stark/natsu: Tsuchiryuu/karyuu no: dragon force

Ambos fueron rodeados por sus elementos, al despejarse se veía a stark poseer escamas cafés por todo el cuerpo y ojos del mismo color, mientras que natsu tenia escamas rojas y el ojo derecho brillando en color carmesí, mientras que su cabello tenia algunas puntas en rojo

Natsu: ¿listo para el último round? – pregunto con voz ansiosa

Stark: más que listo – respondió de la misma forma

Ambos chocaron sus puños, creando ondas expansivas y grietas en el suelo

Patadas y golpes, el daño era algo que pocos podrían aguantar, ambos sangrando de la cara

Natsu: karyuu no: enchu – de su codo salieron flamas con las que potencio su golpe que impacto en la costilla de stark

Stark se alejo un poco resintiéndose del golpe

Stark: maldito tsuchiryuu no: hashira – de su mano salio un pilar de tierra que impacto en el estomago de natsu haciendo que retroceda un poco

Natsu: jeje maldito karyuu no: kyuryu – de su mano salio un torrente de fuego del cual stark solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos para resistir el ataque

La potencia del ataque había creado una pequeña explosión que dejo un incendio en algunos árboles

Stark: tsuchiryuu no: kui – dio un golpe al suelo y unos segundos después varias estacas comenzaron a salir contra natsu que tuvo que esquivarlas

Las estacas salían con rapidez, y por la cantidad a natsu le costaba esquivarlas del todo, algunas le hicieron heridas en brazos y piernas

Natsu: maldición – dijo esquivando – mejor será elevarme

Natsu se elevo al cielo para escapar de las estacas, stark sonrío al verlo que hizo, stark se elevo con rapidez en contra de natsu

Stark: tsuchiryuu no: tochi Ken – su cuerpo fue rodeado por tierra mientras que a la velocidad a la que iba lo hacia parecer una espada de tierra

Natsu veía lo que stark intentaba, sonrío y preparo su ataque

Natsu: karyuu no: kenkaku

Ambos impactaron usando su cabeza, una potente explosión se veía a la distancia

Gremio baltanders sala del trono

Nicolay se encontraba enfrente de un hombre sentado en el trono

Nicolay: esa es la situación señor – decía solemne

¿?: Nicolay, debes evitar que ese chico llegue aquí, a toda costa

Nicolay: como diga, coyote sama

Nicolay se retiro dejando a coyote quien miro a un costado donde estaban algunas mujeres

Coyote: quien quiere ser la primera afortunada – dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras las mujeres temblaban del miedo

Con natsu

El lugar de batalla se hallaba devastado, natsu salía de una pequeña montaña de rocas, vio a stark en igual de condiciones, pero le llamo la atención que no tratara de recuperar fuerzas comiendo rocas

Natsu: ¿por que no tratas de recuperarte comiendo rocas o tierra?

Stark: terra me enseño a pelear limpiamente, pero decidí de forma personal pelear contra los sujetos que sean realmente fuertes y que considere que no vallan a hacer trampa de esa manera, es por eso que no trato de recuperar energía

Natsu: ya veo – se puso de pie aunque con dificultad – no quisiera seguir peleando contra ti, pero como mi objetivo es acabar con tu gremio no creo que me dejes pasar

Stark: honestamente, te dejaría pasar, pero me sentiría mal si no acabamos este combate, se de los tratos del maestro Nicolay con ese pervertido de coyote, pero me quede por que sentía que pelearía contra sujetos fuertes si lo hacia

Natsu: ya veo – sonríe – es tiempo de acabar con esto

Stark: si – sonríe – pero al estilo que solo un dragón sabría hacerlo

Natsu (sonriendo): destruyéndolo todo a su paso

Ambos concentran magia en su cuerpo, preparando el golpe culminante del combate

Stark se elevo al cielo mientras preparaba su técnica

Natsu: metsu ryu ougi: Shinkutsu ryūbi – una estrella de fuego resplandecía en sus manos, natsu lanzo su técnica con rapidez

Stark: metsu ryu ougi: Ryūsei ryū no tochi – una esfera que simulaba ser un meteoro aparecía por encima de stark que la lanzo mientras natsu hacia lo mismo

Ambos ataques colisionaron, el impacto provoco una fiera onda expansiva que destruía todo el suelo, pero al ser de elementos que se podrían mezclar, se fundieron provocando que el meteoro se convirtiera en una gran roca de llamas, pero el poder destructivo descontrolo al meteoro provocando que este se destruyera desde su núcleo

La explosión provoco que tanto natsu como stark no pudiesen escapar de la zona, recibiendo también el daño del estallido

Gremio baltanders

En el gremio Nicolay veía lo sucedido

Nicolay: parece que los dos han muerto, mejor así

Natsu

Mientras tanto en la zona de la explosión, natsu se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su mente le hacia ver sus recuerdos hasta que todo se oscureció, llevándolo a una memoria en especifico

Recuerdos de natsu #2

Se ve a un pequeño natsu arrodillado frente a una tumba en una montaña nevada

Natsu: 2 años han pasado ya, me he entrenado muy duro desde ese entonces, Sasha

Detrás de natsu se acerca una joven de de al menos 14 años

¿?: Veo que estas aquí desgraciado, al menos tienes la suficiente dignidad de venir aquí

Natsu se gira y mira a la joven

Natsu: Claire, es imposible que me olvide de ella

Claire: mas te vale que así sea natsu, mi hermana falleció por tu culpa, esta tumba es honorífica, ¿recuerdas por que cierto?

Natsu: si, unos minutos después de su muerte, un rayo de luz elevo su cuerpo al cielo en el cual desapareció

Claire: bien, recuerda que no te he matado aun solo por su memoria

Natsu: lo se bien – mira a Claire con duda – ¿Qué harás ahora?

Claire: me uniré a algún gremio dentro de un año, o puede que sea una maga que viaja por el mundo, no se en verdad

Natsu: ya veo – mira la lapida – cuando acabe mi entrenamiento con igneel me uniré al gremio que ella quería, además de perfeccionar esa "técnica"

Claire: debes hacerlo para que no suceda algo como eso nunca mas, espero no nos veamos mas que este día – dijo mientras dejaba una flor color azul marino y se retiraba

Natsu: supongo que seria lo mejor – dijo mientras dejaba también una flor roja y se retiraba

Fin recuerdo #2

Natsu se despertaba poco a poco, se levanto viendo el desierto en el que se había convertido el lugar de combate entre el y stark, busco a stark y vio su cuerpo en el suelo inconciente

Natsu avanzo como pudo hacia el gremio baltanders, desprovisto de algo de fuego, su estado no era el mejor, sus heridas eran de seriedad, sangraba de la retina derecha, de la nariz y de varias partes mas.

Pum

Natsu sintió algo rozar su mejilla, siguió avanzando como podía

Natsu llego hasta baltanders, donde la puerta estaba abierta, como di le invitaran a pasar

Natsu entro al castillo/gremio baltanders, varias antorchas iluminaban el lugar, natsu se acerco a las antorchas y absorbió el fuego de estas, pero la poca cantidad de fuego no basto para reponerlo del todo

Natsu: con un demonio, necesito más

Natsu avanzo por el castillo, llegando a una sala grande donde había una persona sosteniendo una espada y armas de fuego

Natsu (pensando): espadas y armas como las de alzack, este debe ser el maestro del gremio, Nicolay ginogaev

Nicolay: natsu salamander, una gran proeza el que hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero será tu final

Natsu: te acabare y luego será ese tal coyote

Nicolay: veamos, ven, natsu salamander

Natsu se lanzo intentando golpear a Nicolay pero este con agilidad lo esquivo y le golpeo con el mango de su espada, con lo cual natsu retrocedió unos pasos

Natsu: maldito, karyuu no: tekken

Natsu trato de golpear a Nicolay con el puño de fuego pero este lo bloqueo con su espada, le apunto con la pistola pero natsu se alejo a tiempo

Natsu: maldición, si tuviera mi energía completa podría usar todas mis técnicas, pero en este estado, hacer el dragón forcé me dejaría débil por días, incluso podría perder el control sobre esa forma, no me queda mas que usar alguna de las artes secretas y tratar de asestar un golpe mortal – susurraba el pelirosa

Nicolay: que tanto murmuras, bueno da igual, prueba mi arte – Nicolay hizo aparecer una espada dorada con varios adornos dorados – esta espada es Excalibur, se dice que esta espada podía cortar cualquier cosa a su paso, tu serás prueba de eso – dijo mientras apuntaba por encima de el con la espada

Natsu: no queda otra, metsu ryu ougi: guren karyuuken – las manos de natsu se prendieron en fuego carmesí mientras se dirigía contra Nicolay

Nicolay: EXCALIBUR – exclamo mientras su espada era envuelta en una segadora luz dorada al tiempo que corría contra natsu

Ambos impactaron causando una gran explosión, que no dejo ver nada

AHHHHRGG

Pum

Pum

Pum

Pum

Pum

Boom

Al despejarse el humo, se veía como natsu tenia incrustada la espada en el lado izquierdo del estomago, mientras que Nicolay tenia marcas de explosiones en el cuerpo, algunas de estas eran tan mortales que permitía ver las entrañas de el

Ambos se separaron, sus cuerpos brotaban cantidades de sangre suficientes para llenar bolsas

Nicolay: maldito seas, Hugh

Natsu: COF COF, maldito desgraciado, eso a estado cerca de acabarme

Nicolay cayó al piso estrepitosamente

Nicolay: al menos se que no vivirás tanto salamander – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Natsu: mal, maldición – concentro fuego en su mano y la acerco a la zona herida en el estomago – AARRRGGGHHH

Natsu cerró la herida de manera violenta

Natsu: si no consigo un medico pronto seguro muero, pero antes debo acabar esto

Natsu se dirigió hacia las siguientes habitaciones hasta que llego a la puerta de la sala del trono

Natsu estaba en un estado muy débil, la sangre a pesar de cerrar la herida seguía brotando, sumado a las otras heridas y la falta de magia hacían que cada segundo fuera vital para el pelirosa

Natsu: me lleva el demonio, debo acabar esto – se acerco a la puerta karyuu no: tekken

Su mano envuelta en fuego destruyo la puerta, al entrar natsu fue bombardeado por explosivos que le causaron daño pero también le daban fuego para recuperarse un poco

Natsu: desgraciado – dijo parándose y acercándose al centro de la sala

Al llegar al centro vio a una persona sentada en un trono, vio a un hombre joven de cabello azul de ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa morada y unos pantalones a rayas

Natsu: tu eres coyote ¿cierto?

Coyote: si, ¿Quién eres tu?

Natsu: tu asesino – dijo caminando lentamente hacia el

Coyote se asustaba cada vez mas, la mirada de natsu no le prometía nada un final bueno, natsu comenzó a sonreír con algo de demencia

Natsu: para alguien tan despreciable como tu – olfateo y miro a su lado donde se halaban cuerpos desnudos de mujeres con marcas de forcejeos heridas, pero todas parecían estar muertas – un ser tan despreciable como tu no merece vivir, te hare experimentar el infierno karyuu no: reza hikari – de su dedo salio un potente rayo de fuego que atravesó las rodillas de coyote – ahora no te podrás vivir

Coyote (con miedo): déjame vivir, te daré todo lo que quieras, dinero, mujeres, joyas – dijo mientras le mostraba las joyas

Natsu tomo una de las joyas

Natsu: lacryma de fuego, esto me dará energía suficiente para hacerlo – dijo comiéndose la lacryma

Coyote miro como al comerse la lacryma natsu era rodeado de fuego, natsu miro sonriendo con sadismo a coyote

Natsu: karyuu no: tsubasa

Natsu se elevo destruyendo el techo, coyote pensó que estaba a salvo, pero se aterro ante lo que hacia natsu

Natsu desde el aire tenía una gigantesca flama rodeándole

Natsu: karyuu no: tatsumaki – de las manos de natsu apareció un tornado de fuego que se dirigió contra coyote que solo veía el tornado acercarse

Boom

El castillo estallo en llamas, natsu por el cansancio no pudo sostener las alas de fuego y caía en dirección al castillo

Natsu: maldición, a esta altura no viviré

Mientras caía, natsu fue salvado por un sujeto, natsu a ver quien era se sorprendió

Natsu: stark ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – pregunto el pelirosa

Stark: cuando desperté sentí tu presencia y la del maestro, por lo que vine tan rápido como pude y por lo que veo fue a tiempo

Natsu: gracias amigo

Stark: te llevare al pueblo allí hay un medico – dijo llevando a natsu

1 semana después

Vemos a natsu sentado en una roca junto a stark

Natsu: ahora estamos totalmente recuperados, te debo una grande

Stark: te la cobrare en algún momento, pero dime ¿Qué harás ahora?

Natsu: seguiré en busca de algún dragón slayer que sepa algo sobre los dragones o al menos por que desaparecieron

Stark: parece difícil, además de mí, ¿has encontrado a alguno más?

Natsu: si, a 2 mas, al dragón slayer de metal y a la de los cielos, pero ninguno sabe algo

Stark: ya veo

Stark: (miro el hombro de natsu): oye desde hace rato me inquieta, pero no veo la marca del gremio al que perteneces

Natsu: es por que renuncie a fairy tail – se quedan unos segundos en silencio ¿Qué harás tú?

Stark: bueno, en vista que destruiste mi gremio, tal vez viaje por el mundo – dijo pensativo

Natsu: que tal si me acompañas, así sabremos que pasó con nuestros padres y encontraremos sujetos fuertes, además de vivir muchas aventuras

Stark: por la manera que lo propones si te acompaño – dijo al momento de estrechar la mano de natsu

6 meses después

Magnolia gremio blue pegasus

Vemos a varias personas reunidas, estas personas eran Erza Scarlet, Gray fullbuster, Lucy heartfillia, jeral Fernández y gazille redfox, hibiki laytis, ren akatsuki, eve thyrm, ichiya wanderlei, jura nekis, Lión Bastías y Sherry blendy

Erza: faltan solo los enviados de caith shelter y rising moon para que estemos los designados para enfrentar a oracion seis – comento la peliescarlata

Lión: oigan fairy tail, ¿Dónde esta salamander?

La pregunta tensiono al grupo y esto no paso desapercibido por nadie

Erza: el se fue del gremio hace un poco mas de 1 año – la respuesta impresiono a todos los presentes, todos conocían el nombre y la clase de persona que era natsu

Ichiya: pero ¿por que paso eso, men?

Gazille respondió esta vez

Gazille: fue a buscar a su padre, el dragón de fuego

Muchos de los presentes no entendieron lo dicho, pero jura hablo

Jura: entonces la leyenda es cierta – todos le miran – se cuenta que la magia de dragón slayer solo puede ser aprendida por un dragón, y hace tiempo, escuche rumores que decían que los dragones habían desaparecido

Todos los que no sabían la historia se sorprendieron, pero escucharon una voz en la puerta

¿?: El día 7 del 7º mes del 7º año, esa es la fecha

Gazille: ¿Quién eres y como sabes eso? – pregunto el pelinegro

¿?: Soy Wendy Marvel, dragón slayer del cielo. Y la persona enviada por caith shelter

Todos vieron sorprendidos a la pequeña de pelo azul

Hibiki: que joven y linda es

Erza: contigo ya estamos casi completos

Lucy miraba a la fata que acompañaba a Wendy

Lucy: se parece a happy – abrió su mochila de la cual saco al gato azul que se quedo mirando con un sonrojo a charle

¿?: ¿Supongo que conmigo ya estamos todos no?

Todos se giraron y vieron a una mujer de unos 20 años, cabello celeste largo hasta la espalda amarrado en dos coletas, con ojos color jade, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados con unas botas cortas de cuero, una blusa color azul y una camisa sin mangas

Lión: dinos quien eres

¿?: Al igual que la pequeña, soy una dragón slayer, del agua en mi caso, soy la enviada de rising moon, Claire hikami

FIN CAPITULO 3


	5. Chapter 5

Diario de natsu, capitulo 2: las hermanas de hielo y agua, Claire y Sasha hikami

Vemos a una joven de pelo escarlata, buscar algo en su habitación, Erza parecía desesperada buscando algo que parece haber perdido

Erza: ¿donde demonios lo deje? – Se preguntaba volteando un estante - ¿donde?

Erza seguía dando vuelta toda su habitación mientras seguía preguntándose donde dejo el objeto

Toc, toc – Erza sintió los golpes a la puerta

Erza: ¿Quién rayos será en estos momentos? – se pregunto dirígiéndose a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta, Erza recibió un golpe en la cabeza, vio quien fue, mirajane Strauss entro en la habitación sosteniendo un diario en las manos

Mirajane: si que serás tonta Erza – dijo volviendo a pegarle con el diario – dejar en el gremio el diario de natsu así como así, solo por estar con tu novio – dijo la bella mujer

Erza: lo siento pero no me puedo concentrar en ver que jeral no le pase nada y estar leyendo el diario Y NO ES MI NOVIO – grito sonrojada

Mirajane: si lo que digas – respondió con saña – Erza, han pasado 5 meses desde que el se fue, ¿crees que el? – pregunto la peliblanca

Erza: el esta bien, como siempre – miro el diario – será mejor que aprovechemos este momento para leer el diario ¿no crees?

Mirajane se acerco a la cama mientras Erza le seguía por detrás, ambas se sentaron, mirajane abrió el libro enfocando una de las hojas

Erza: ese debe ser el 2º mes, dice…

Diario de natsu

"A partir de aquí relatare lo que me sucedió durante este mes de febrero"

1º semana

Durante la primera semana, llegue al monte ventisca, vi a hyorinmaru el dragón de hielo a un costado de la zona, miraba el cielo, sin decir nada, aunque sentía su ira, no era para menos después de "aquello", pase por su lado dirigiéndome hacia un bosque, mientras me acercaba a mi destino la nostalgia se hacia mas fuerte, al final del bosque, había un camino ascendente por el cual subí

Al terminar de subir el camino, había un nuevo camino, el cual era solo recto, pasado unos minutos llegue a una cueva, faltaban 8 días para que se cumpliera el aniversario, me dedique a entrenar un poco en las cercanías hasta la fecha indicada

2º semana

Cuando faltaban 4 días para que se cumpliera la fecha regrese a la cueva, tome una de las raras flores carmesí que crecen en estos rumbos, al llegar a la cueva, ingrese hasta llegar al fondo de esta, al llegar allí, había una tumba

Era la tumba de Sasha, la cual hice hace 2 años, no a pasado ningún día sin que recuerde lo sucedido, jamás me perdonare por eso, será mi pecado por la eternidad

Durante la mitad de semana me pregunte si "ella" vendría, claro no era del mejor ánimo verla, pero era una especie de compromiso que teníamos, en memoria de Sasha

El día viernes ella llego, Claire hikami, la hermana mayor de Sasha, ella apareció mientras yo estaba en la tumba de Sasha recordando el día de la muerte de Sasha. Claire jamás me ha perdonado por aquello, no la puedo culpar por hacerlo, ya que tiene razón, como siempre desde aquello, ella me insulta, de la joven tierna y cariñosa, solo queda una persona fría con odio en su corazón por perder a la persona que más quería

3º semana

Cuando partimos, Claire dijo que si nos veíamos fuera de esta fecha, ella me mataría, la verdad, si ella lo hiciera, el único consuelo que tendría yo, seria pedirle perdón a Sasha, pero supongo que eso no bastaría

Emprendí el camino de regreso a casa, debía seguir mi entrenamiento con igneel, para ser mas fuerte, las palabras de Claire no se borraban de mi mente, no podía pelear con ella, pero al menos me aseguraría de que ella no pudiese acabarme, ella era la dragón slayer de agua, necesitaba hacerme tan fuerte como para incendiar el agua que ella producía

4º semana

Igneel me ha estado entrenando más duro que nunca, desde que le dije lo sucedido en la montaña, esta empeñado en hacerme tan fuerte como para vencer a Claire o a cualquier otro, sin a, ahora estaré mas cerca de ser muy fuerte

Lo que me extraño, fue que igneel me diera una capa donde aparecían dragones, pero me dio igual

No me gustaba la idea de que Claire me odiase así, siendo que antes éramos muy cercanos.

Hasta el próximo mes diario

Mira cerro el libro, ante la mirada de Erza

Mirajane: me pregunto que será lo que paso entre natsu y esa tal Claire

Erza: sea lo que sea, natsu esta muy triste – comento pensativa la Scarlet

Mirajane: supongo que la única persona que actualmente pueda responder es esa tal Claire – dijo la "demonio"

Erza: pero no tenemos idea de donde este, en el diario decía que ella tal vez se una a algún gremio o sea maga errante, no tenemos ni idea de cómo es también mira – le dijo la titania

Mirajane: tratare de buscar en los archivos de los gremios de la región, ojala ella sea de algún gremio de esta región y no de otro – dijo levantándose y yendo a la puerta

Erza: espero tengas razón – abrió la puerta – hasta mañana – dijo cerrando la puerta mientras mira se despedía con la mano

Erza fue hacia la ventana mirando las estrellas

Erza: espero que este bien natsu

Fin omake


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 4 Ñalianza de gremios vs oracion seis, la furia de claire, la tecnica final del arte secreto de natsu parte 1

Erza miraba expectante a Claire, los pensamientos de que ella seria la chica a la que se refería natsu en el diario

Erza (pensando): puede que ella sea, la hermana de Sasha, Claire hikami, pero ¿Cómo debo dirigirme hacia ella? – pensaba la titania

Erza recordó lo dicho por mirajane hace un par de meses

Erza flashbacks

Erza estaba junto a mira en el bar del gremio, ambas tomaban jugo, mirajane miro a Erza de manera seria

Mirajane: Erza, sobre esa tal Claire – Erza miro seria a la peliblanca – no encontré mucho sobre ella – dijo la ojiazul

Erza miro sorprendida a mira, era raro que no consiguiera información sobre algo o alguien

Erza: supongo que debe ser de otra región, pero dime ¿Qué has encontrado? – pregunto la peliscarlata

Mirajane: lo primero que encontré es como la llaman, "mizu no Hime", por su belleza y habilidades con el agua, su historial indica que puede ser tan letal como silenciosa, es maga clase s de su gremio, también encontré que ella en una sola semana destruyo a 10 gremios oscuros, forma parte del gremio rising moon, ubicado en la región Star fires al norte de magnolia – dijo la peliblanca

Erza: gracias mira, supongo que debe ser extremadamente fuerte si es maga clase s, solo nos queda esperar tener algo de suerte y encontrarnos con ella por algún motivo – dijo la Scarlet

Fin flashbacks

El grupo de la alianza estaba hablando entre si, tratando de conocerse un poco, gazille, se acerco a Wendy con deseos de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

Gazille: Ey pequeña – llamo a la peliazul

Wendy: ¿Qué desea señor, ummm...

Gazille: gazille redfox, dragón slayer de metal – dijo con seriedad

Wendy se emociono al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro, Claire puso un poco mas de atención en ambos acercándose un poco

Wendy: tu eres el hijo de metallicana ¿cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa que desconcertó al antiguo phantom

Gazille: así es, ¿pero como lo sabes? – pregunto algo inquieto

Wendy: eso es fácil de decir, natsu san me lo dijo – dijo sonriendo

Todo tipo de platica se detuvo, los de fairy tail se quedaron mirando a la pequeña, Erza se acerco rápidamente, a la vez que Claire lo hacia de manera lenta

Erza: dijiste ¿natsu? Te refieres a natsu dragneel ¿cierto? – pregunto la titania

Wendy: así es, el me ayudo a entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades como dragón slayer – dijo sonriendo

Gray: eso es excelente de escuchar, pero dinos pequeña ¿Dónde esta?

Wendy entristeció un poco la mirada, al grupo de las hadas no le gustaba mucho eso

Wendy: no lo se

Lucy: ¿a que te refieres con que no sabes? – dijo acercándose

Wendy: me refiero que hace 6 meses que no le he visto – el grupo se sorprendió dando miradas amargas al vacío – la ultima vez que le vi, el se dirigió hacia el gremio baltanders para destruirlo

Nadie entendió eso, ¿Por qué el iría a hacer eso?

Ichiya: dinos jovencita, ¿a que te refieres con eso? Men – pregunto el pelinaranja

Wendy: el gremio baltanders era un gremio oscuro, que tenía trato con un traficante de mujeres llamado coyote, natsu había tenido problema con ellos al parecer antes de que se encontrara conmigo por primera vez, por lo que luego de haber terminado de entrenarme, el se dirigió hacia el lugar en que se encontraba ese gremio – dijo la joven asesina de dragones

Claire se acerco al grupo, Erza miraba a esta, algo le inquietaba

Claire: así que el bastardo de natsu fue el causante de esa destrucción – dijo para sorpresa de todos por la manera de referirse a natsu

Gray se acerco molesto a ella

Gray: oye a quien crees que te refieres, natsu es nuestro amigo, si te vuelves a referir así a el te congelo, además ni siquiera lo conoces

Claire: ajajá, ¿Qué no conozco a natsu dragneel?, yo conozco a ese maldito mucho mejor que ustedes – dijo sonriendo

Jeral que no había dicho nada, se acerco a Erza

Jeral: Erza, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – susurro el chico del tatuaje

Erza: jeral no te preocupes, esto se solucionara con rapidez – le dijo la maga de las espadas

Claire: natsu dragneel, lo conozco desde la niñez, éramos amigos en ese entonces – dijo la chica de ojos jade

Jura se acerco al grupo

Jura: ya paren este escándalo, debemos centrarnos en acabar con oración seis, después si gustan pueden arreglar sus problemas – dijo el mago santo

El grupo comprendió y dejaron todo de lado por el momento, aunque el ambiente de pesadez no haya desaparecido

Ichiya: bien, ahora que estamos listos, podemos comenzar nuestro viaje

Mientras todos avanzaban, jura e Ichiya se quedaron detrás

Ichiya: dime jura – este le miro – ¿eres tu tan fuerte como el maestro makarov?

Jura negó con la cabeza a eso

Jura: no soy tan fuerte como el, aunque si alguna vez logro serlo seria un honor – comento el mago de lamia scale

Ichiya: ya veo – dijo sacando un frasco de su traje – perfume de dolor

La fragancia ataco a jura rápidamente, jura se retorció de dolor inclinándose

Jura: que cr, ¿crees que haces Ichiya? – respondió el calvo

Ichiya con expresión malvada se acerco a el saco un cuchillo

Ichiya: lo que pretendo con esto – dijo al momento de clavarle el cuchillo en un costado – es matarte

Ichiya se dirigió hacia fuera del gremio dejando a su suerte a jura

Gremio caith shelter

Robaul, maestro del gremio se encontraba frente a natsu y stark

Robaul: esa es la situación de todo esto muchachos – dijo con voz triste – pero no puedo pensar en mejores personas para realizar esto

Natsu: viejo, esto le provocara mucho dolor a Wendy cuando se entere – decía el pelirosa

Stark: dinos, ¿Qué clase de misión tiene ella en estos momentos? – pregunto el pelicastaño

Robaul: ella se encuentra en una misión en conjunto con los gremios de lamia scale, blue pegasus, rising moon y fairy tail – dijo el anciano maestro

Esto sorprendió a los dos slayer

Stark: ¿Por qué tantos gremios?

Robaul: es por que uno de los gremios de la alianza Balam, oración seis, se ha descubierto que andan tras la ciudad mágica "nirvana"

Natsu: ya veo, oye ¿tienes algunas fichas de los magos que han sido enviados a esta misión?

Robaul: lamentablemente no

Stark: que mala suerte – mira al anciano – ¿tienes un mapa para que nos indiques donde posiblemente vayan a estar?

Rabaul: claro – saco un mapa y marco una parte de el – alrededor de esta zona es donde lo que busca oración seis quiere

Natsu: bien, todavía hay tiempo, por lo que iremos al pueblo y mañana iremos al lugar en que se encuentran ellos – dijo mientras se retiran pero natsu se detiene en el umbral de la puerta – le diremos a Wendy la verdad, aunque preferiría que fueras tu quien se la dijera

Natsu junto a stark se dirigieron hacia el sur a un poblado a un par de horas de distancia

Stark: natsu, ¿Cómo lo haremos para realizar este trabajo sin que nos descubran? – pregunto el dragón de la tierra

Natsu: supongo que no es totalmente necesario que no nos descubran

Stark: ¿a que te refieres?

Natsu: piensa, pelearemos contra uno de los gremios mas fuertes, además nadie sabe donde estamos, podemos decir que sentimos poderes mágicos muy elevados y nos dirigimos hacia allí

Stark: supongo que tienes razón

Con el equipo luz

El equipo de la alianza se encontraba en problemas, Ichiya estaba herido junto a jura y el Ichiya que estaba con ellos era un espíritu

Lucy: ¿como sucedió esto?

Lyon: esa cosa parece ser enemiga – dijo indicando a los espíritus

Del bosque, apareció una mujer de cabello corto blanco, con un traje que la hacia parecer un ángel

Ren: ¿Quién eres? – decía enojado

¿?: Soy ángel, de oración seis – dijo para impresión de todos

Pero antes que hicieran algo, el suelo se comenzó a destruir impidiendo movimiento alguno

Al lado de ángel, apareció un hombre con cara octagonal

¿?: Ángel, debemos regresar, ya sabemos lo que necesitamos – dijo el cara octagonal

Ángel: como quieras, nos veremos – dijo despidiéndose mientras desaparecían del lugar con rapidez

A pesar de querer ir tras ellos, no podían dejar a jura e Ichiya atrás

Pasaron algunos minutos y fueron curados por Wendy, ahora todos se dirigían en dirección por donde se fueron ángel y aquel hombre de cara octagonal, aunque con dudas de que sucedería

Claire pensaba seriamente sobre lo sucedido, no le agrado el como se habían infiltrado tan fácil en su grupo

Claire (pensando): maldición, llegaron con facilidad hacia nosotros, deben ser muy fuertes, puede que sea interesante – pensó sonriendo de medio lado

Erza por su lado, buscaba como afrontar a Claire para obtener respuestas, a pesar que no le agrado el como se refirió a natsu, solo le hacia querer indagar mas en el pasado de natsu y por ende en el de Claire

Gazille se acerco a Claire con mirada seria, Claire le miro pero no le presto atención

Gazille: oye mujer – Claire le miro de manera despectiva – ¿quien fue tu dragón?

Claire: deberías de presentarte primero, aunque dudo que sepas que es eso

Gazille: je, con que así será, bien, soy gazille redfox, dragón slayer de metal

Claire: Claire hikami, dragón slayer de agua, y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, mi padre se llamaba Selene, ¿y el tuyo?

Gazille: metallicana, no sabes nada al respecto sobre "eso" ¿cierto?

Claire: nada, supongo que todo los slayer deben de estar en lo mismo

Gazille: espero que no, salamander se fue del gremio para resolver ese misterio

Claire: ¿salamander? – pregunto extrañada

Gazille: es como llaman a natsu – respondió

Claire al escuchar el nombre del pelirosa, ensombreció la mirada, cosa que fue notada por el pelinegro

Gazille: supongo que tienes serios problemas con el ¿no?

Claire: eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo cortante

Gazille se molesto por la respuesta y se alejo de Claire

Frente al grupo jura se detuvo

Jura: acamparemos aquí – saco un mapa – nuestro objetivo esta al norte de nuestra posición, por lo que si mis cálculos son correctos, llegaremos en 7 días

Con natsu

Stark y natsu se hallaban en una habitación de hotel, conversando sobre la misión

Stark: por lo que sabemos, este gremio, oración seis, es parte de la alianza Balam, uno de los tres gremios oscuros más fuertes – comento el mago

Natsu: lo se, pero será interesante, tengo un presentimiento que me dice que habrá buenos combates allí – dijo sonriente el mago de la bufanda

Stark: espero tengas razón, llevamos meses sin pelear con alguien fuerte – ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas – buenas noches

Natsu: hasta mañana

Al día siguiente

Natsu se despertaba con pereza, mientras al lado, stark tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico

Natsu: buenos días

Stark: buenas – dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la cómoda al costado de la cama – escucha, aquí en el periódico dice que el consejo nos quiere arrestar por arrasar con una ciudad completa – dijo sonriente

Natsu: déjalos, en aquellas ciudad había tráficos que ni ellos conocían, mejor que no se enteren de donde estamos – dijo levantándose

Stark: tienes Razón, seria una molestia que enviasen mas soldados detrás de nosotros – dijo también levantándose

Ambos sacaron de sus mochilas algo de ropa y procedieron a cambiarse

Stark llevaba una playera de color café de manga larga con una camisa sin mangas encima, pantalones tipo vaqueros color caqui junto a unos zapatos negros, llevaba unos lentes color café tipo deportivos en los ojos

Stark: estoy listo

Natsu por su parte llevaba su clásica bufanda amarrada al cuello, un chaleco de color negro con bordes en rojos sin mangas, pantalones grises con un faldón negro con bordes rojos y unas sandalias negras

Natsu: vámonos

Minutos después en las afueras del pueblo

Natsu y stark hablaban sobre como llegar al lugar

Natsu: digo que nos aproximemos por aire y cuando seamos capaces de sentirlos vallamos por tierra – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Stark saco un mapa

Stark: mira, según lo indicado por el viejo, el lugar esta cerca de un pueblo, por lo que podemos descansar allí antes de llegar a nuestro destino – mira a natsu – llegamos a este pueblo, descansamos en algún hotel o casa de hospedaje, dejamos nuestras cosas allí y al día siguiente vamos hacia allá ¿te parece?

Natsu: suena bien, hagámoslo –sonrío el pelirosa

Ambos dragón slayer salen con rapidez del pueblo con dirección a su objetivo

Stark: en 6 días estaremos allí, apresurémonos natsu – dijo corriendo

Equipo de la luz

El quipo estaba en marcha hacia el lugar del objetivo, las cosas parecían más calmadas desde lo de ángel, aunque mantenían precaución por si acaso

Los miembros de blue pegasus trataban inútilmente de coquetear con Claire quien los enviaba a volar con los puños o amenazaba con encerrarlos en una burbuja de agua, en cambio con Lucy solo lograban que se sonrojara al igual que con Wendy, Ichiya también trataba de cortejar a Erza pero no lograba nada mas que recibir un golpe en su nariz, con Sherry en cambio no se acercaban debido a que esta se encontraba al lado de Lyón abrazada

Gray: me pregunto que clase de sujetos habrá en oración seis, ese sujeto de cara octagonal se veía fuerte

Lucy: si, parece que esta vez va ser una lucha mucho más fuerte, ¡que miedo! – dijo temblando la rubia maga

Erza: no te preocupes Lucy, sin duda será una misión de gran riesgo, pero aquí estamos los mejores de cada gremio – dijo confiada

Claire parecía pensativa, algo parecía no gustarle

Claire (pensando): presiento que algo sucederá, pero que, no puedo saber que pasara, es como si algo faltara, y ese algo fuera vital para esta misión – los pensamientos de Claire la ofuscaban cada vez más

Erza se acerco a Claire de manera que se retrasaran un poco, la mirada seria de Erza y la mirada penetrante de Claire no dejaba duda de que seria una charla poco agradable

Erza (pensando): debo aprovechar este momento si no quien sabe cuando tendré otra oportunidad

Claire: ¿Qué quiere conmigo la "titania" de fairy tail? – pregunto sin dejar su mirada

Erza: quisiera hacerte unas preguntas

Claire: adelante

Erza: ¿Qué es natsu dragneel para ti?

Claire no pudo responder a eso, a pesar del odio que profesaba a natsu desde hace años, la memoria no jugo a su ritmo

Recuerdos de Claire

Junto a un lago están 2 chicas, Claire y Sasha, las hermanas parecían estar celebrando una ocasión especial

Claire: jajaja, parece que te ha ido muy bien Sasha – dijo sonriendo

Sasha: si, he logrado completar la mayoría de las técnicas que me a enseñado hyorinmaru

Claire: me parece excelente – mira la reacción de Sasha - ¿Qué te sucede?

Sasha: es que, CONOCI A UN CHICO HACE TIEMPO – grito la pequeña

Claire se sorprendió bastante por lo dicho, aunque al principio se molesto acabo por sonreír tiernamente

Claire: me gustaría conocerle en el futuro

Sasha: si, ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi cumpleaños hermana?

Claire: iré, y aprovechare de conocer a mi cuñado – dijo molestando a Sasha quien se sonrojo abruptamente

Sasha: pero que dices

Fin recuerdo

Claire sonrío de manera imperceptible aun para Erza, pero volvió rápidamente a su frialdad

Claire: natsu dragneel es…

6 días después

Natsu y stark habían llegado ya al pueblo, aunque parecían cansados

Natsu: te maldigo a ti y a tu lujuria por mujeres jóvenes – dijo molesto

Stark: que puedo decir, ellas me aman ajajá – dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo en la cara

Natsu: no lo creo, ellas corrían mientras gritaban "AYUDA, UN DEMENTE PERVERTIDO NOS QUIERE VIOLAR" – cito para el desagrado de su acompañante

Stark: viejo, cuando haces eso suena mal – dijo mientras tenia un ligero tic en el ojo

Natsu: como sea, vamos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y preparémonos para el combate de mañana – dijo corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo

Stark: siempre que haya chance de pelear el se emociona – menciono con algo de aburrimiento

Con el equipo luz

El equipo se alistaba para dar el ultimo tramo de viaje hasta donde se supone estaría oración seis, las diferencias internas aun existían como por ejemplo el hecho que ninguna chica se quería quedar con Ichiya a solas, para desgracia de este

Erza hablaba con jeral, quien parecía algo inseguro

Erza: vamos jeral, dime que te sucede

Jeral: no es nada Erza, ya te lo dije, solo es una corazonada, no hay que hacer caso a ese tipo de cosas – dijo sonriente

Erza: si tanto insistes, pero no me creo eso de una corazonada

Lucy y Gray se acercaron a la pareja

Gray: ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el mago de hielo

Erza: nada, solo que jeral dice tener una especie de corazonada acerca de mañana – dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

Lucy: ¿Qué clase de corazonada? – pregunto algo extrañada

Jeral: siento que algo malo va a ocurrir, no se que pueda ser, pero es lo que siento – dijo el joven del tatuaje

Mientras por otro lado gazille estaba en un lago cercano bañándose, pensando sobre los acontecimientos que puedan alzarse

Gazille: que incomodidad, sin duda debo desarrollar esa técnica de alas que tiene salamander, al menos eso me servirá de muchas formas – dijo pensando en las aplicaciones que le podría dar a esa habilidad

Gazille sintió a alguien acercarse, se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver quien era

Claire se dirigió al lago para poder refrescarse antes de partir, además de alejarse de los hombres de blue pegasus quienes la intentaban seducir constantemente

Claire: me daré un chapuzón y me relajare unos momentos – dijo mientras se desvestía sin darse cuenta hasta muy tarde que no era la única en el lugar

Gazille se puso rojo al ver a la joven desnuda, tanto que no se dio cuenta que también estaba de pie, mostrando sus "virtudes"

Claire: AHHHHHHHH – grito – SUIRYUU NO: HOKOU – el ataque llego hasta gazille quien no podía hacer nada debido a la impresión

SSSPLAASH

En el campamento

Erza: ¿Qué fue eso?

Wendy (acercándose): ¿Dónde están gazille y Claire san?

Todos al notar la falta de ambos, imaginaron lo peor

Lucy: hay no, esos dos podrían estar acaso peleando – dijo al recordar como era natsu y gazille cuando estaban en el mismo lugar

Gray: de cualquier manera vayamos hacia allá

El grupo de las hadas junto a Wendy se dirigieron hacia el lugar, pero al llegar se sorprendieron de ver a una sonrojada y furiosa Claire ir en dirección contraria mientras que en la distancia notaron el cuerpo de gazille flotando inconciente

Erza: creo que esa era la razón – dijo al razonar lo sucedido

Lucy: regresemos

3 horas después

Con un gazille recuperado, pero algo sonrojado, se prepararon para planear lo que harían

Jura: bien, como sabemos, oración seis, es formado por seis personas, pero muy poderosas, conocemos a una de ellas, ángel, quien parece tener magia de espíritus, los otros desconocemos sus habilidades, por lo que pienso que seria recomendable separarlos para averiguar que son capaces de hacer – dijo el mago santo

Claire: escuche rumores de que tenían entre ellos a un dragón slayer, por lo que pienso que será mejor que yo y los otros dos le enfrentemos, pero son rumores en cualquier caso – dijo la asesina de dragón

Jura: si es así, que ellos posean un dragón slayer, se lo dejaremos a ustedes tres – dijo indicando a los tres dragón slayer

Después de unos momentos de decidir lo que harían, se dispusieron a dormir en carpas

Algo lejos de ahí, en una cueva

Seis figuras se encontraban

¿?: ¿Que haremos entonces? Pregunto una de las figuras mientras acariciaba al que parecía ser un reptil

¿?: Debemos hacer que recupere sus recuerdos, el es nuestra clave para poder conseguir el nirvana, jeral es la clave de todo – dijo una figura que parecía sostener un bastón

En el campamento

Wendy pensaba seriamente, hasta que decidió dirigirse hasta el motivo de sus pensamientos

Wendy (moviendo la carpa): ¿esta despierto?

De la carpa salio un somnoliento jeral, que miro extrañado a la joven de pelo azul

Jeral: ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Wendy: quería saber si en verdad, ¿eres jeral?

El peliazul se sorprendió por la pregunta

Jeral: ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Wendy: si, veras, hace tiempo tu me ayudaste…

Wendy contó su historia a jeral, pensando que era la persona que la salvo tiempo atrás. Cuanto término de contar, jeral le abrazo mientras derramaba lagrimas

Jeral: no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero por lo que me dices, te salve años atrás, lo cual me alegra mucho, me siento feliz de saber que salve a alguien tiempo atrás y que no todo fue malo – dijo sonriendo

Kilómetros de allí, en un pueblo

Natsu y stark, estaban en un hotel del pueblo, preparándose para la que seria su misión mas grande en quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Stark: de nuevo así – dijo al ver a natsu estar mirando la luna que tenia un brillo plateado

Natsu: lo siento mas fuerte, el presentimiento de que no debo dejarme ver mañana – dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna

Stark: ¿crees que sea cierto el rumor del dragón slayer? – pregunto recostándose en la cama

Natsu: eso espero, nos ayudara si sabe algo

Stark: ¿y si es de segunda generación?

Natsu: lo derrotamos y ya, nuestro deber es no permitir que nirvana sea usado, y en caso de que no lo logremos – miro a stark – lo destruimos

12 horas después, pradera

Oración seis miraba sonriente como el equipo que debía detenerlos estaba en el suelo derrotado

Claire (tratando de ponerse de pie): mal, maldición, no espere que algo como eso pasara – dijo recordando como cayeron en la trampa

Flashbacks Claire

El grupo había llegado hasta el lugar, frente a ellos estaba su objetivo, ángel, la mujer que se había infiltrado, el hombre con cara octagonal, un sujeto de cabello rubio, un hombre que estaba acariciando a una cobra, un joven que parecía dormir de pie y un hombre de cabello blanco

Jura: ustedes deben de ser oración seis – dijo apuntando

¿?: Soy brain, líder de oración seis, ellos son cobra – indico al hombre con el reptil – racer – índico al hombre rubio – hoteye – índico al hombre de cara octagonal – midnight – indico al joven que dormía – y supongo que ya conocen a ángel

Sin previo aviso, racer y cobra atacaron al grupo, mientras hoteye tenia ambos ojos brillando

El ataque de racer a gran velocidad hizo que tanto Gray como Lyón le perdiesen de vista, mientras cobra fue confrontado por gazille y Claire, quienes trataron de golpearlo, pero fueron evadidos y recibieron golpes en la cabeza, los otros trataron de avanzar pero sintieron como el piso se ablando

Erza: vamos de pie, hay que atacar – dijo mientras se lanzaba contra cobra quien era el mas cercano

Cobra: tonta – dijo antes de recibir el golpe de la espada de la Scarlet – ve cubelios – el reptil se abalanzo contra Erza quien le esquivo de inmediato, pero este con rapidez clavo sus colmillos en el brazo de la Scarlet

Erza cayo por la herida, cuando Wendy se percato de esto, trato de acercarse, pero todo se volvió negro

Jeral: déjala en paz – dijo mientras se dirigía a velocidad para arremeter contra brain que sostenía a Wendy

Brain: allí estas, mi querido jeral – dijo sonriente

Jeral no se dio cuenta cuando racer apareció frente a el, le golpeo fuertemente el estomago noqueándolo y llevándoselo del lugar

Brain: vámonos, ya tenemos lo que queremos – miro a hoteye – que no nos sigan

Hoteye: como digas – levanto su mano y la tierra alrededor del grupo se volvió liquida – con eso tendrán – dijo mientras se internaba en el bosque detrás de su grupo

Jura con rapidez logro endurecer la magia, aunque esto le agoto, mientras que Ichiya usaba sus fragancias para poder curar a los demás

Fin flashbacks

Todos miraban a Erza, quien sostenía su brazo amarrado

Erza: vamos que esperan, córtenlo de una vez – decía la titania

Lyón se acerco con una espada de hielo

Lyón: si tanto lo quieres – dijo elevando la espada, pero antes de hacer un movimiento fue detenido por Gray

Gray: debe de haber otra manera – dijo serio

Antes de decir algo, Claire hablo

Claire: hay otra manera – todos le pusieron atención – escuche que la magia del cielo puede curar cualquier cosa, si rescatamos a la pequeña, seguro podrá curar a titania

Jura: siendo así, debemos apresurarnos en llegar hasta donde se encuentra la pequeña

Ichiya: hibiki, tu magia de información servirá para monitorear el estado de Erza, además de darnos datos sobre el lugar completo y lo que necesitemos

El mencionado asintió

Lucy: yo también me quedare, una vez que Erza este recuperada podremos ir todos – dijo la maga estelar

Jura: bien, todos los demás, vamos a devolver el ataque, el objetivo es recuperar a Wendy para que pueda curar a Erza, jeral debe de estar con ella, por lo que no es necesario decir que hay que rescatarle, una vez hecho, daremos el remate final contra oración seis – dijo serio

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde vieron que iban los miembros de oración seis, mientras mas avanzaban se encontraban con miembros de otros gremios oscuros

Miembro 1: no permitiré – no pudo seguir debido a que un golpe de metal lo derribo

Gazille: apártense o mueran

El combate ya había iniciado, pero aun faltaba gente

Bosque, zona norte

Stark y natsu se encontraban alrededor de 50 miembros de otros gremios que estaban repartidos en el suelo

Natsu: increíble que los idiotas de naked mummy estén bajo el control de oración seis – dijo viendo los cuerpos

Stark: no te preocupes – saco un mapa del bolsillo – según esto, este bosque lleva directamente hasta una cueva que se supone llevaba hace tiempo hasta el hogar de la tribu nirvit, quienes crearon el nirvana, o al menos eso dijo el maestro de caith shelter – dijo el pelicastaño

Natsu: entonces debemos llegar hasta esa cueva para llegar al nirvana, o ¿hay otra forma?

Stark: deberíamos acortar camino por aire – dijo mientras alas de tierra aparecían en su espalda – vámonos

Natsu: bien

Devuelta con el equipo luz

Ellos se habían enfrentado también a gremios menores, pero decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno

Gray fue tras racer junto a Lyón, racer había atacado al grupo, pero ante la superioridad numérica, tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes ser perseguido por los magos de hielo

Racer: son demasiado lentos jaja

Gray junto a Lyón congelaban el suelo para poder deslizarse y tratar de alcanzar al rubio

Racer: esto no tiene emoción que tal si – concentra magia – dead Grand Prix – cientos de motos aparecieron, este tomo una roja alejándose con rapidez

Gray: maldición, tomemos un par de motos

Lyón y Gray tomaron un par de motos y comienzan a perseguir a racer que sonrío al ver que lo seguían

Gray: Lyón debemos derribarlo – dijo el mago de hielo

Lyón: de acuerdo – miro a racer – ice make: Eagle

Halcones de hielo se dirigen hacia racer, pero este se da cuenta y logra evadirlos

Gray: hay que seguir atacando, ice make: deslizar – Gray congelo el piso tratando de hacer perder el equilibrio a racer, pero este logro mantener el equilibrio

Racer: no por nada soy el mejor corredor – dijo burlándose

Lyon: Gray sube, ice make: eagle

Lyon creo 2 halcones gigantes para poder seguir atacando a racer

Gray subió al halcón y preparo su ataque

Gray: ice make: Arrows – Gray disparo varias flechas pero racer aun así logro esquivarlas

Lyón: maldito ice make: dragón

Un poderoso dragón de hielo se lanzo contra racer que apenas pudo evadirlo

Gray: te tengo ice make: geiser

Debajo de racer apareció un geiser que logro derribarlo de la moto, este rodó por varios metros llegando a una pradera cercana a un peñasco

Gray: ice make: Hammer – dijo mientras saltaba del águila

El golpe no alcanzo a racer que quien por su velocidad logro evadirlo

Lyón también bajo de su águila, ambos se posicionaron para el combate

Racer: malditos bastardos ya verán, high side rush – de la nada una avalancha de neumáticos apareció en dirección de los magos de hielo

Gray: mierda ICE MAKE: SHIELD – Gray creo un gran escudo con el que se protegieron de ataque de racer, pero al pasar y desaparecer el escudo no vieron a este

Lyón: donde esta, no le veo – dijo el peligris

Racer: aquí par de idiotas motor – dio una fuerte patada a Lyón que salio disparado, mientras que Gray recibió una serie de golpes que lo dejaron sin aliento arrodillado

Lyón se puso de pie mirando con molestia al mago de velocidad

Lyon: ice make: snow tiger – dos tigres de nieve salieron contra racer que los esquivo varias veces

Gray: COF cof, desgraciado – miro como esquivaba los tigres – ice make: lanza – Gray disparo varias lanzas contra racer, quien a pesar de esquivar a los tigres, se las arreglo para evadir a las lanzas aunque recibió algo de daño en el proceso

Racer: maldito – racer destruyo con sus puños los tigres y se dirigió hacia Lyon pero un árbol detiene al corredor

Lyon gira hacia el bosque y ve una figura que le hace sonreír

Lyon: Sherry, que alegría – dijo el mago con lo que hizo sonrojar a la maga de cabello rosa

Mientras tanto en una cueva

Brain junto a midnight, miraban como Wendy curaba a jeral

Brain: con esto el recuperada sus recuerdos y nos guiara a nirvana

Wendy: listo

Una vez dicho eso, jeral despertó y se levanto, vestía una camisa de color morado junto a unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras

Jeral miro a su alrededor, sonrío y de su mano surgió una luz

Boom

Jeral salio de la cueva mientras sonreía y tomaba rumbo por el bosque

En la cueva brain se reponia

Brain: síguelo, no debes perderlo de vista, escuchaste cobra

En el bosque a la distancia

Cobra: claro brain – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia jeral

Minutos mas tarde, frente la cueva

Claire y gazille junto a eve llegaron a la cueva, entraron sorprendiéndose por el estado del lugar y el hecho de que encontraran a Wendy abandonada y herida levemente

Eve: ¿que paso aquí?

Claire: algo debió de haber pasado, no hay nadie y parece que hubo una explosión, se supone que jeral este aquí pero supongo que el fue el causante de esto

Gazille se acerco a Wendy, moviéndola levemente la despertó

Gazille: mocosa, ¿que paso aquí?

Wendy entristeció

Wendy: lo siento

Eve: ¿por que te disculpas?

Wendy: me hicieron curar a jeral, para que recupere sus recuerdos – esto causo sorpresa, gazille que sabia por palabras de Gray como era jeral no le daba buena espina de lo que iba a pasar

Claire: eso suena malo, pero en estos momentos debemos llevarte con titania, ella esta envenenada

Wendy: si claro, ha que llegar tan rápido como podamos

El grupo se dirigió hasta donde estaba Erza

Bosque, zona norte

Natsu y stark sobrevolaban los cielos para llegar más rápido hasta su objetivo

Natsu: falta poco, puedo ver el pueblo que menciono Rabaul – dijo serio

Stark: si – miro hacia un lado – lo sientes, hay varias energías alrededor de la zona, además de que hay cuatro que se dirigen hacia donde vamos

Natsu: si, deben ser los magos de los gremios – dijo el pelirosa, miro hacia el oeste (pensamientos): hacia allá esta Gray, junto a su compañero y la novia de este, además la otra energía debe ser de uno de los de oración seis, se siente algo débil, que estará pasando – pensaba el dragón slayer de fuego

Con Gray

Las cosas no iban tan bien como querían, aun con la ayuda de Sherry y sus marionetas, la velocidad de racer lograba superarlos, pero las heridas hacían que aun la ventaja no importara mucho

Gray tenía heridas en la cabeza, sangraba de la boca y nariz, mientras se notaba que había recibido daño por golpes en el torso, Lyon sangraba de la frente y boca, también tenia daños por golpes en el torso, cabe decir que estos dos estaban desnudos del torso, cosa que no incomodo a la única mujer presente, Sherry por su parte, estaba cansada por uso de magia, a pesar de no tener mas que algunas marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, era la mejor en condiciones del grupo

Racer por su parte sangraba de la nariz mientras en el cuerpo tenia varios cortes

Racer: malditos mocosos – dijo parándose – high side rush

Se dirigió a Gray con rapidez, pero este le esperaba

Gray: te tengo, ice make: floor – congelo el piso logrando que racer no pudiera mantenerse de manera estable – RAPIDO, LYON SHERRY

Sherry: bien, ve Golem – un Golem hecho de tierra impacto con el puño a racer quien se elevo al aire

Lyon: ice make: dragón – el dragón de hielo capturo con sus mandíbulas al corredor impactándolo fuertemente contra el suelo

Racer a pesar del daño se puso de pie

Racer: canalla

Lyon: ice make: Wolf – los lobos atacaron a racer que los esquivo como pudo dándole a Lyon una ligera idea – tal vez si…

Gray intento ponerse de pie, pero sintió sus piernas ser congeladas

Gray: Lyon, ¿que diablos haces?

Lyon: mantente fuera de esto Gray, yo peleare contra el – miro a su compañera – Sherry vamos

Lyon volvió a convocar lobos para el ataque, pero esta vez racer no pudo esquivarlas como siempre, Sherry aprovecho esto para atacar con su Golem, pero racer lo esquivo por muy poco

Lyon (pensando): espero que lo hayas notado Gray, el tiene un radio para esquivar las cosas con velocidad – pensó mientras invocaba mas lobos

Gray por su parte, había descongelado sus piernas, vio como racer esquivaba los ataques, era muy distinto a como lo hacia antes

Gray: entiendo, parece que el tiene un cierto rango para evadir o usar su velocidad, pero si es tener un rango de uso, puede que el no sea más rápido que nosotros – se dio cuenta – eso significa que el no tiene velocidad, si no que reduce la nuestra, si es así, ICE MAKE: CAÑON – en sus manos apareció una bazooka con la que disparo un cañón de hielo que se dirigió hacia racer que no se percato de lo sucedido

Boom

Racer se levanto, su espalda tenia marcas de congelamiento por el ataque de Gray, pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar ya que el Golem de Sherry y los halcones de Lyon estaban encima de el

Racer: mierda, gear change: red zone – todo se ralentizo alrededor de el, con lo que logro esquivar los ataques

Gray: con que así es, creo que el solo puede ralentizar todo lo que ve, pero si no ve mi ataque, ICE MAKE: FLECHAS CONGELANTES

Gray disparo varias flechas de hielo que congelaban el camino, racer no pudo esquivar el ataque al ser por detrás de el

Las flechas se clavaron, el ataque del Golem y el dragón de hielo derribaron a racer, que estaba muy cerca del desfiladero

Racer: no dejare que me venzan por que yo, "quiero ser mas rápido que nadie…rápido"

Los tres magos legales se juntaron, pero alertas por si intentaba algo, vieron impresionados como, racer se levantaba una vez mas, pero este se quito la chaqueta

Lyon: no puede ser, eso es lacryma explosiva

Racer: si, este es mi ultimo recurso, moriremos juntos, JAJAJAJA

Gray no pudo hacer nada debido a la falta de magia, Sherry miro a Lyon, pero este ya se había movido

Lyon: no lo permitiré – dije al abalanzarse contra racer

Gray y Sherry vieron sin aliento como Lyon caía junto a racer por el desfiladero

BOOOOMMM

LLLLYYYYYYYOOOOOONNNNN

El humo de la explosión se extendía hasta el cielo

Gray: Sherry, debemos de buscarlo – dijo mientras creaba una rampa de hielo

En otro lugar, jura estaba enfrentando a hoteye, en un duro combate, ambos parecían exhaustos por el uso excesivo de magia

Jura: mierda, esto es mucho mas duro de lo que pensé, su habilidad de ablandar la tierra, es la forma perfecta para detener mi tierra endurecida

Hoteye: no importa lo que hagas, no funcionara, por que no tienes suficiente dinero

En otro lugar

Wendy había llegado con Erza, la curo tan rápido como pudo, cuando se recupero, miro como Wendy caía inconciente a su lado

Erza: ¿que paso? – pregunto mirando a su lado

Claire: recuerda, estabas envenenada, Wendy te curo, pero a caído inconciente por el gasto de magia

Erza: ¿y los demás?

Hibiki: dame unos segundos Erza san, monitoreare el lugar – dijo mientras aparecía un mapa del lugar – ren, ¿me escuchas?

Ren: si, aquí estoy junto a Ichiya sama

Hibiki: dime, ¿cual es la situación?

Ren: bueno, después de separarnos, jura san se quedo a combatir con aquel sujeto, hoteye creo que se llamaba, nosotros cambiamos de rumbo debido a que Ichiya sama detecto un olor en otra dirección, según el, huele como el veneno de Erza san, hablando de Erza san, ¿como esta ella?

Hibiki: esta bien, gazille y Claire junto a eve lograron traer a Wendy san, pero no encontraron a jeral

Ren: ¿jeral? Dame unos segundos – se escucha como llama a Ichiya – te dejare con Ichiya sama

Ichiya: hibiki kun, ¿me recibes? men

Hibiki: si, Ichiya sama, ¿dígame que sucede?

Ichiya: bien, como te dijo ren kun, nos desviamos debido a que olfatee la fragancia del veneno que ataco a Erza, pero también puedo sentir la fragancia de jeral y aquel tipo, el líder de oración seis men

Hibiki: ya veo, iremos tan rápido como podamos, déjeme ver el mapa – miro el mapa – lo veo, ya se donde están, parece que se acercan al objetivo, espere, Ichiya sama, hay dos señales ajenas a todos nosotros que se acercan hacia ustedes

Ichiya: ¿que, a que te refieres? Men

Hibiki: me refiero a que no son ni de nosotros ni de oración seis

Ichiya: eso no puede ser bueno men

Hibiki: de todas formas, tenga cuidado Ichiya sama, cambio y corto – dijo cerrando las comunicaciones

Gazille: ¿que crees que sean esas dos señales?

Hibiki: francamente no se, puede ser aliado o enemigo – miro al grupo – será mejor que Erza gazille y Claire san vayan hacia allá, mientras yo con Lucy san – los nombrados asintieron – eve, ve a buscar a Gray, debe de estar junto a Lyon y Sherry san, ah y llévate a Wendy, pueden que estén heridos

Eve: bien – dijo partiendo de inmediato

Hibiki: nosotros también debemos partir

El grupo se disperso, rápidamente

Erza: díganme, que paso con jeral

Gazille: Wendy dijo que la obligaron a devolverle sus memorias – dijo mientras la cara de Erza tomaba una expresión de preocupación

Erza: eso es malo, si jeral recuerda todo lo que hizo, no quiero ni imaginar que sucederá

Con Lucy

Ellos viajaban en una barca de madera improvisada a través de un río

Lucy, de su mochila había dejado salir a happy, quien todo este tiempo estaba allí, escuchando la situación

Happy: por fin me sueltas Lucy, estaba apunto de dejar de sentir mi cuerpo

Hibiki: llegamos, aquí debe de estar ángel

Bajaron del barco, pero para sorpresa de ambos, allí los esperaba

Lucy: ¿que hago yo ahí? – dijo mientras se veía a si misma

Hibiki miro a la Lucy al frente suyo, pero quedo sin habla cuando esta se levanto la blusa mostrando su pecho

Lucy: AHHH, no hagas eso – dijo mientras hibiki caía por el sangrado nasal y la impresión de ver un seno tan cerca

La falsa Lucy se dividió en dos pequeños seres pequeños que se alejaron de allí

Lucy: hibiki, vamos apresúrate no podemos perder de vista

Ambos siguieron al espíritu, llegando a un camino que era dividido por un río, frente a ellos, una hermosa mujer estaba de pie, ángel se hacia presente

Ángel: vaya, justo a quien quería ver – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Lucy

Lucy: ¿que quieres de mi?

Ángel: tus llaves

Lucy: ya lo veremos, sagitario – dijo alzando la llave del arquero

Sagitario: mochi mochi – saludo

Lucy: ataca a ángel

Pero el arquero fue incapaz de moverse

Lucy miro a donde debían estar los gemelos, pero en su lugar estaba ella misma

Lucy: no puede ser

La falsa Lucy hizo un movimiento y sagitario apunto a Lucy

Lucy: ¿que haces?

Sagitario: no puedo moverme a voluntad

Lucy: en ese caso, cierre forzado de puerta

Sagitario desapareció del lugar

Falsa Lucy: ábrete puerta de sagitario – el arquero apareció junto a la falsa Lucy

Sagitario: mochi mochi

Lucy veía impresionada como los gemelos convertida en ella habían invocado a sagitario

Lucy: no puede ser – dijo impresionada

Ángel: que te parece la habilidad de los gemelos gemí y mini, además de convertirse en cualquier persona puede usar las habilidades de esta – dijo sonriendo de manera confiada

Los gemelos se separaron de nuevo, provocando que sagitario desapareciera

Lucy: maldición, así me dificulta invocar, ni modo, no me agrada llamarla si no es un motivo bueno, ABRETE PUERTA DE LA SIRENA, AQUARIO

De una luz salia una sirena de cabello azul marino, sosteniendo un jarrón

Acuario (alzo su jarrón): INTERRUMPISTE MI CITA CON MI NOVIO – grito enojada mientras una fuerte corriente de agua salía de su jarrón

Ángel: vaya, esto será fácil, ABRETE PUERTA DEL ESCORPION, ESCORPIO – una luz revelo a un sujeto con un peinado corto de color rojo y blanco con un aguijón saliendo detrás de el

Escorpio: hola amor, ¿seguimos donde quedamos?

Acuario y Escorpio se fueron juntos para sorpresa de Lucy

Lucy: ¿DONDE VAS? – pregunto sorprendida

Ángel: ¿no lo sabias?, esos dos son novios, y te llamas maga estelar

Lucy gruño de molestia

Lucy: ábrete puerta del León, REGULUS

Loki apareció vistiendo formal de brazos cruzados

Ángel: ábrete puerta del carnero, ARIES

Una joven de cabello rosado con unos cuernos como de carnero en su cabeza, vestía de blanco con botas blancas

Lucy: ¿como tienes a Aries?, se suponía que era…

Ángel: de Karen lírica, la razón de eso es por que yo la mate – dijo sonriendo mientras Aries y Loki se miraban tristes

Ángel: ataca Aries – ordeno

Lucy: Loki – susurro

Loki: no te preocupes princesa, ahora somos enemigos, es nuestro deber como espíritus – dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos

Aries: si te contienes me enojare Loki – dijo sonriente

Loki sonrío al escuchar eso, miro a Aries y tuvo que defenderse de una patada

Golpe tras golpe se atacaban mutuamente

Aries: disparo de lana – de sus manos salieron bolas de lana

Loki esquivo como pudo las bolas, pero no tuvo tanta suerte ya que una de las lanas impacto en su estomago logrando que este se resienta

Loki: maldición, Régulus – sus puños son rodeados de luz

Aries ve esto y rodea sus puños con lana

Loki: espero que estés lista Aries Chan – dijo sonriente

Aries solo sonrío, Loki ataco con ferocidad, la pelea continuo mientras Lucy veía triste

Ángel: que aburrido, caelum – una esfera metálica aparece, la cual se transforma en un cañón que dispara contra Aries y Loki, atravesando a ambos

Loki: ARIEESSSS – grito extendiendo su mano a la vez que Aries hacia lo mismo, pero desaparecieron sin alcanzarse

Lucy estaba impactada, como podía ser ángel tan malvada

Detrás de ella, happy con hibiki vieron lo hecho por la maga peliblanca

Hibiki: es una desalmada – activo su magia buscando algo – aquí esta – dijo viendo a Lucy pero se sorprendió al ver a la falsa Lucy sosteniendo el láser como si fuera una espada

Lucy lloraba debido a como ángel usaba a los espíritus

Lucy: como puede existir alguien tan desalmada, usar de esa manera a los espíritus, jugar con sus sentimientos para tu beneficio, que asquerosa persona eres

Géminis detuvo su ataque, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Ángel: ¿que?, como te atreves a no obedecerme géminis, DESAPARECE – grito mientras géminis desaparecía

Hibiki: te ha llegado tu hora maldita

En otro lugar, bosque

Jeral había cumplido su cometido, nirvana estaba activado, pero detrás de el, Erza y los demás, habían llegado

Con Lucy

La magia de nirvana se sintió en todo el lugar

Hibiki fue afectado por esta, los deseos vengativos contra ángel le dominaban poco a poco, pero aun así el se sobrepuso tocando a Lucy transmitiendo la información que ella necesitaba

Hibiki: debes ganar Lucy – dijo antes de caer al suelo

Lucy sintió como la información pasaba por su mente

Ángel vio como a su alrededor se convertía en una galaxia, escucho a Lucy recitar unas palabras

Ángel (viendo a Lucy): maldición, ataca rápido caelum

Lucy: Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...

Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,

Hazte conocer a mí

O Tetra biblos...

Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...

Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola

O ochenta y ocho signos...

Brillen!

URANO METRIA!

Ángel recibió el ataque sin poder protegerse, vio como si una galaxia se lanzara contra ella

Ángel cayó pero dijo unas palabras antes

Ángel: quiero volar por el cielo… como un ángel

Con Erza

Erza le contó su pasado al peliazul, quien se entristeció por sus crímenes

Jeral: Ya veo, no soy un hombre bueno, pero al menos hare que no me recuerden como alguien totalmente malo – dijo mientras en su pecho un sello aparecía – sellare por siempre a nirvana

¿?: No lo permitiré – dijo una voz proveniente del bosque

Los presentes se fijaron en quien era, sorprendiéndose de ver a cobra, midnight y brain, en el lugar

Jeral: no puedes detenerme ahora, el sello de autodestrucción ya esta en marcha – dijo confiado

Brain: no me preocupa ese simple sello, después de todo yo te lo enseñe – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras lo cancelaba

El sello estaba cancelado, nirvana liberado en su máxima expresión

En el cielo

Natsu y stark se detuvieron al sentir el enorme poder de nirvana

Stark: demonios, lo han liberado, debemos apresurarnos antes de que logren usar su poder – dijo impresionado por el poder que se sentía en el lugar

Natsu: el anciano dijo que debíamos llegar hasta el palacio, allí debería de estar la forma de detener a nirvana

Ambos vieron como el nirvana se elevaba hasta tener forma de araña

Stark: impresionante, es como una ciudad Mobil, debemos de tener cuidado natsu, recuerda que la magia de esta cosa es hacer cambiar la luz y oscuridad de lugar

Natsu: ya lo se, vamos, debemos de llegar al palacio, ya no interesa si nos descubren – mira la mochila de stark – tienes los transmisores en la mochila, llegando allá, nos separaremos para cubrir mas terreno – dijo de manera seria

Stark: tienes razón, además así, puede que podamos usar a los enviados de los gremios para que nos ayuden

Ambos dragón slayer apresuraron su velocidad para llegar al nirvana

En el nirvana, la situación no era la mejor, jeral junto a Erza, gazille, Claire a bordo del nirvana, se sorprendieron al notar que era un pueblo

Gazille: increíble, ¿esto es en realidad nirvana? – pregunto sorprendido el asesino de metal

Claire: debió de haber una civilización en el pasado aquí, si es así el caso, para que hayan creado nirvana

Erza estaba junto a jeral que parecía lamentarse por algo

Jeral: maldición, si tan solo hubiese muerto con nirvana, esto no estaría pasando – dijo triste

Erza le dio una bofetada a jeral, que quedo sorprendido

Erza: nunca te perdonare, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso – dijo tomando del cuello a

jeral – si quieres expiar tus pecados, debes hacerlo con vida – dijo mientras unas lagrimas descendían por su cara

OOIIIGAANN

Todos escucharon el grito, se giraron a un costado, vieron que icihiya junto a ren se acercaban corriendo

Ren: que suerte que los hayamos alcanzado – dijo tomando aire

Gazille: ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

Ichiya: poco después de cortar comunicaciones con ustedes, fuimos sorprendidos por un gran grupo de magos oscuros, pero gracias a mis habilidades combinadas con las de ren Kun logramos salir del aprieto, pero lamentablemente ya habíamos perdido el rastro a

jeral Kun Mens – dijo el "galante" pelinaranja

Claire: ya veo, pero al menos ahora somos más para atacar a los miembros restantes de oración seis

Antes de seguir, ren se toco la cabeza

Ichiya (ve a ren): ¿sucede ago ren Kun?

Ren: es un mensaje telepático de hibiki, dice que han acabado con ángel, se dirigen acá en estos momentos

Ichiya: eso es fantástico, solo falta que eve encuentre a los otros para que estemos juntos

Desfiladero, parte baja

Gray se encontraba en aprietos, después de sentir como una poderosa energía aparecía, Sherry comenzó a atacarlo, pero por falta de magia y cansancio, sin mencionar las heridas, no podía hacer mucho

Gray: detente Sherry

Sherry: POR TU CULPA EL ESTA MUERTO

Sherry iba a atacar a Gray con el Golem, pero en último instante dos tigres de hielo intervinieron

Sherry: ¿Quién se atreve a – no pudo seguir ya que vio a la persona que defendió a Gray

Sherry vio a Lyon junto a eve cargando a racer acompañados de Wendy, pero lo que le importaba, Lyon estaba vivo

Lyon: Sherry – fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir el abrazo de ella – calma, ya estoy aquí

Eve: Wendy san, ¿puedes curar a Gray san?

Wendy afirmo y se dispuso a curar a Gray

5 minutos después

Eve: bien, hibiki Kun me acaba de decir que nirvana parece ser que ya fue activado, debemos apresurarnos y reunirnos con los otros

Lyon: ice make: Eagle – 4 halcones de hielo aparecen – subamos, con esto llegaremos más rápido

Bosque, a unos minutos de nirvana

Hibiki cargaba a Lucy mientras happy vigilaba los alrededores

Hibiki: happy san, ¿ves algo? – pregunto el mago de la información

Happy: aye, queda poco para llegar a nirvana, estamos a unos minutos solamente, pero veo como se mueve

Hibiki: maldición, apresurémonos, ¿happy san, ves algo mas?

Happy miro los alrededores, pero cuando miro al cielo, vio una estela café y roja se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el nirvana

Happy: veo dos estelas, deben ser los sujetos que se dirigían al nirvana –dijo el gato volador

Hibiki: happy san, ¿puedes investigar quienes son y que intenciones tienen?

Happy: aye, confía en mi – dijo tocándose el pecho

Happy salio contra las estelas a gran velocidad, sin sospechar que conocía a uno de ellos

Aire, frente a nirvana

Natsu y stark habían llegado hasta el nirvana, miraban a la distancia al equipo de la luz, quienes corrían hacia el palacio

Natsu: parece que no somos los únicos – dijo mientras enfocaba su vista hacia una de las chicas

Stark miro hacia donde miraba natsu

Stark: ¿es ella, la hermana de tu amiga fallecida que me contaste cuando visitamos monte ventisca hace dos meses?

Natsu: si, ahora entiendo la sensación de no dejar que nos vean, pero eso no importa ahora debemos estar preparados

Stark: si, todavía quedan miembros de oración seis, además no podemos saber si ellos nos atacaran también – miro hacia otro lado – lo sientes ¿verdad?

Natsu: si, varias presencias se dirigen aquí, me alegro de que hayamos aprendido a sentir presencias a largas distancias, así por lo menos no necesitamos usar nuestro sentido innecesariamente

Stark: son 1, 2, 3… son 8 en total, debemos apresurarnos, natsu

Natsu: si

Pero antes de que avanzaran natsu esquivo una cosa azul

Natsu: ¿Qué demonios? – dijo al mirar la cosa azul

Happy había intentado atacar sin ver a natsu y stark, pero cuando se dio vuelta y les miro, se puso a llorar de la emoción

Happy: snif, snif, NATSU –grito al arrojarse contra el

Natsu sonrío levemente al darse cuenta que era happy, abrazo a su amigo

Natsu: hola amiguito, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto a su compañero de viejas aventuras

Happy: natsu, te he extrañado – dijo llorando

Natsu: yo también amiguito te he extrañado

Happy: natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirando a su padre

Natsu: estoy en una misión, la misma que ustedes, pero ahora hemos cambiado de objetivo

Happy: ¿a que te refieres?

Stark: debemos destruir nirvana – dijo interrumpiendo el encuentro

Happy: ¿Quién eres tú?

Stark: soy el dragón slayer de tierra, stark

Happy: entonces tú también eres hijo de un dragón como natsu

Stark: si y antes que preguntes no se nada sobre la desaparición de ellos

Happy se deprimió un poco, pero miro a natsu

Happy: natsu – este le miro - ¿te unirás a nosotros?

Natsu: lo siento, pero mi objetivo es destruir nirvana, la misión que tienen ustedes es detener a oración seis – dijo serio

Happy: entonces, ¿Quién les dio la misión?

Natsu: el maestro de caith shelter – dijo sorprendiendo al gato – no happy, no somos de ese gremio, solo nos lo pidió como favor debido a que le conocemos de antes – dijo adelantándose a lo que preguntaría el gato

Happy: ya veo, me alegra que estés aquí, me hace sentir mas seguro – dijo sonriendo

Stark: nos estamos demorando mucho, siento tener que arruinar esta reunión, pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que las cosas empeoren – miro la dirección en que iba el nirvana – NO PUEDE SER – grito sorprendido

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede?

Stark: mira hacia donde va – dijo apuntando

Natsu también se sorprendió

Natsu: diablos, va hacia caith shelter, debemos apresurarnos – miro a happy – lo siento

happy, pero debemos seguir nuestra misión, vuelve con Lucy y los demás, pero no digas que nos has visto

Happy: no, me quedare contigo – dijo serio

Natsu viendo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

Natsu: que terco – sonríe – bien, en ese caso, ven con nosotros

Stark y happy se sorprendieron, happy abrazo a natsu mientras que stark se limito a sonreír

Natsu: pero por mientras happy debes de volver para que no sospechen – dijo mirando al gato - bien, vámonos

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus destinos

Con Erza

El grupo se había reunido con los faltantes, a excepción de jura, todos se encontraban en el lugar, se dirigieron al palacio debido a que allí suponían que irían los miembros restantes de oración seis

Erza: debemos de apresurarnos – dijo la de pelo escarlata

Claire corría junto a gazille, ambos miraban a los lados frecuentemente

Claire: ¿lo hueles?

Gazille: seria imbecil si no lo hiciera

Lucy: ¿Qué sucede chicos? – pregunto al ver como miraban a los lados

Claire: hay alguien más aquí

Todos se detienen alerta al entorno, de pronto del aire aparece cobra, acompañado de cubelios que tenia alas logrando permanecer en el aire además de cargar a su dueño

Cobra: veo que han llegado lejos, pero hasta aquí llegan, dokuryuu no: hokou – de su boca lanzo un aliento de veneno que sorprendió a los presentes, mas a los tres dragón slayer presentes

Gazille: no pensé que era un dragón slayer – dijo parándose – yo lo enfrentare, ustedes váyanse de aquí – dijo serio

Erza: es muy fuerte como para que lo enfrentes solo – dijo la titania

Gazille convirtió sus brazos en metal

Gazille: el no podrá envenenarme con facilidad titania, ahora ¡largo de aquí! – exclamo el pelinegro

Claire: no mueras trasero de metal – dijo antes de irse

Gazille sonrío al oír lo dicho por Claire, cobra intento atacar al grupo, pero tuvo que esquivar un pilar de hierro

Gazille: ¿Dónde carajo crees que vas?

Cobra gruño

Cobra: no me demorare nada

Ambos se lanzaron dispuestos a golpearse

Palacio de nirvana

Brain sentía como se acercaban hacia el palacio suspiro y se dirigió hacia midnight

Brain: despierta midnight – este se movió – debes matarlos a todos

Midnight: si, padre

Con Erza

Todos veían como se acercaban hacia el palacio

Erza: separémonos, de esa manera podremos atacar por todos los ángulos y no seremos detenidos al entrar por un solo lugar

Ichiya: supongo que es razonable, bien, trimens vámonos – dijo yéndose con su grupo por el oeste

Lyon: Sherry nosotros nos iremos por aquí – dijo llevándose a la chica por el lado este

Gray: Lucy, vayamos por aquí – dijo indicando los techos

Lucy: bien

Claire: Wendy, sabes hacer alas cierto – la pequeña afirmo – entonces iremos por el cielo

Las los dragón slayer se elevaron yéndose a través del cielo, sin saber que tendrían una gran sorpresa

Erza: jeral, seguiremos por este camino – dijo mientras jeral asentía – Gray, tengan cuidado vale

Gray: no te preocupes, vámonos Lucy – dijo mientras la tomaba y saltaba hasta el techo

Con gazille

La batalla seguía a ritmo de adrenalina, gazille tenia problemas debido a no poder pelear en el aire mientras cobra a pesar de poder estar en el aire, debía esquivar los ataques que gazille lanzaba

Gazille: tetsuryuu no: tetsuryuukon – dijo mientras con sus brazos en forma de varas atacaba a cobra que esquivaba los ataque por poco gracias a su mascota

Cobra: maldito, dokuryuu no: hokou

Gazille salto hasta el techo de uno de los edificios

Gazille: este es un rugido de verdad tetsuryuu no: hokou

El rugido de metal fue con velocidad hacia cobra pero este logro esquivarlo

Cobra: no me darás con eso – dijo pero se sorprendió al ver que gazille no estaba - ¿Dónde estas?

Gazille: tetsryuso: kishin – dijo mientras aparecía a espaldas de cobra, pero este logro esquivar el ataque, aunque sufrió un corte en el abdomen

Cobra: no podrás tocarme debido a mi súper oído – dijo sorprendiendo a gazille – gracias a el, puedo sentir el corazón de mis oponentes

Gazille: maldición – susurro

Cobra se lanzo contra gazille en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos atacaban ferozmente, pero gazille aun con los brazos de metal, evadía cuando cobra atacaba con sus mortíferas garras

Una patada de cobra elevo a gazille que fue recibido por cubelios que lo embistió contra uno de los edificios

PUUMM

El sonido de gazille estrellándose sonó fuerte

Gazille (pensando): mal nacido hijo de puta, ese oído si que es nefasto, ni siquiera salamander o yo lo tenemos tan desarrollado – examina lo que pensó – ahora entiendo, pero necesito probar si es cierto, si lo logro, su ventaja será su perdición – pensó sonriendo malévolamente – tetsuryuu no: hokou

Cobra esquivo el ataque con relativa facilidad

Cobra: ya te lo dije, no podrás dañarme – dijo confiado

Gazille salio del edificio posicionándose en el techo de otro edificio

Gazille: no me agrada usar esto con sujetos débiles pero ni modo – fijo mientras unos círculos mágicos aparecían encima y debajo de el – DRAGÓN FORCE

Cobra se sorprendió cuando vio a gazille tener escamas en su cuerpo, la mirada se volvía más salvaje

Cobra: ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto al notar los cambios de gazille

Gazille: ¿esto? No es nada, solo lo que te convierte en un verdadero dragón slayer, tetsuryuu no: uroko – el cuerpo de gazille fue cubierto de escamas metálicas aumentando su protección y capacidad ofensiva - ¿seguimos?

Gazille se lanzo fieramente contra cobra que a pesar de percatarse de lo que haría, la velocidad del pelinegro era mucho más rápido, lo que le dificultaba esquivarlo

Gazille atacaba con sus brazos trasformados en varas de hierro una y otra vez, mientras cobra no podía contraatacar debido a la velocidad del pelinegro

Gazille: tetsuryuu no: hokou – dijo enfrente del pelirrojo impactando de lleno logrando derribarlo de su compañero

Cobra salio a volar metros estrellándose contra el suelo, gazille se acerco sin percatarse de cubelios que se aproximaba por su espalda, cubelios se lanzo contra gazille que se dio cuenta muy tarde

Gazille: GAAHHHHHH – grito en señal de dolor cubelios clavo sus colmillos en el hombro de gazille – condenado animal – dijo al sacárselo de encima y arrojarlo contra una de las paredes

Cobra se levanto y ataco a gazille que todavía se sentía del ataque del reptil, logro clavar sus garras en el abdomen de gazille a pesar del cuerpo metálico de este

Cobra: ahora estas envenenado maldito, pronto morirás, ajajá – rió con confianza

Gazille: mal nacido – sonríe sádicamente – entonces solo debo acabarte antes de que llegue a mi limite – dijo sorprendiendo a cobra

Cobra: no lo permitiré – dijo tratando de alejarse de gazille pero este lo agarro del cuello

Gazille: te enorgulleces tanto de tu oído, veremos que tal te suena esto, AAHHHHHH – grito en el oído del pelirrojo que debido a su capacidad auditiva aumentada se vio aturdido – comete esto, tetsuryuu no: hokou – gazille lanzo al aire a cobra y disparo un aliento de gran fuerza que impacto en el pelirrojo lanzándolo lejos – eso debe de bastar para derrotarlo – dijo cayendo con una rodilla

Cobra se encontraba muy lastimado, pero aun así logro ponerse de pie

Cobra: maldito, esta vez yo…

¿?: Tu no harás nada – dijo una figura detrás de el impactando un rayo de magia en su espalda

Cobra se percato de quien era, pero ya era muy tarde

Cobra: brain, mal nacido – dijo cayendo al suelo – mi oración es escuchar la voz de mi amigo cubelios – dijo perdiendo la conciencia

En otro lugar

Hoteye se encontraba al frente de midnight que estaba en el suelo inconciente

Hoteye: fue una buena decisión – dijo recordando los sucesos desde su pelea con jura

Flashbacks hoteye

Hoteye se encontraba peleando contra jura, ambos estaban cansados debido al hecho de que bloqueaban sus magias de tierra una y otra vez

Pero todo se detuvo al sentir como nirvana se activo completamente

Jura mira impresionado como hoteye deja de intentar de pelear

Jura: ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto extrañado

Hoteye: es por nirvana, al ser activada, cambia de lugar la luz con la oscuridad, verdad – dijo sonriendo – por lo que ahora, para expiar mis males anteriores te ayudare mi amigo – dijo extendiendo la mano

Jura (sonríe): bueno, siendo así el caso, me parece bien, al menos podremos evitar seguir con la batalla que parecía no acabar nunca

Hoteye: hahaha, tienes mucha razón mi amigo, verdad

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron al nirvana, se sorprendieron al notar como se movía este

Jura: increíble

Hoteye: ¿Cómo subiremos?

Jura: escalaremos las patas – dijo mirando una de ellas

Pasaron horas escalando, pero al fin pudieron llegar hasta la cima

Jura: esto es nirvana – dijo mientras miraba el pueblo

Hoteye: mira – dijo indicando un lugar – son tus compañeros

Jura miro el lugar indicado, vio a Gray junto con Lucy pelear contra un sujeto

Jura: son los de fairy tail, pero ¿contra quien pelean?

Hoteye se fijo y se sorprendió

Hoteye: jura, debemos apresurarnos, están peleando contra midnight – dijo viendo el lugar

Jura: ¿es tan fuerte?

Hoteye: si, mucho

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar

Minutos después llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Gray y Lucy que estaban a merced de midnight

Jura creo una pared de tierra mientras que hoteye ablandaba la tierra alrededor de midnight

Midnight: ¿Qué haces hoteye?

Hoteye: yo ya no soy hoteye, mi nombre es Richard – dijo mientras sonreía – jura san, Gray y Lucy san, sigan adelante, yo me hare cargo de el

Jura: ¿estas seguro?

Richard: si, amigo – dijo sonriendo

Jura se fue junto a Gray y Lucy, Richard borro su sonrisa poniendo expresión seria – bien midnight

Midnight le miraba en uno de los techos

Midnight: pagaras tu traición

Fin flashbacks

Richard se iba en dirección al palacio, pero por su descuido, midnight ataco

AHHHHH

En otro lugar

Gazille se trataba de reponer de su combate contra cobra, pero en estos momentos, su suerte se fue al carajo ya que frente a el se encontraba el líder de oración seis

Gazille intento atacar pero este de un golpe lo derribo nevándolo contra una pared

Brain: muere capriccio oscuro – de su bastón disparo un rayo de color verde que se dirigía al pelinegro

El rayo estallo causando una gran humareda, pero al pasar los segundos, brain vio a una figura

Brain: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Me "laman tsuchi no ryu", pero mi nombre real es stark – dijo al despejarse el humo

Brain iba a atacar pero una bola de fuego casi le impacta si no hubiese saltado

Natsu descendió colocándose al lado de stark, ambos miraban serios a brain

Brain: Hipp, no importa realmente, su amigo esta envenenado, morirá pronto – dijo retirándose del lugar

Natsu: maldito – ve a gazille que esta al lado de stark - ¿se ve mal?

Stark: bastante, deberíamos llevarlo hacia la chica que tiene los poderes del dragón slayer de cielo

Natsu: Wendy, si, es la mejor opción – olfatea el aire – la encontré vámonos – ambos se fueron volando en dirección a Wendy

Otro lugar de nirvana

Brain se había encontrado a jura que estaba junto a Gray y Lucy, esta vez no habría escape

Jura: no escaparas – dijo mientras hacia aparecer una pared detrás de el

Brain: maldición, bueno, es imposible que me derroten

Jura: ya veremos – miro a Gray y Lucy – vayan al palacio, rápido

Estos sabían que no podrían ayudar a pesar de quererlo, mas aun aun no se recuperaban del todo

Brain: ¿crees que tu solo puedes detenerme?, que idiota

Jura: ya veremos – movió sus manos y de la tierra salieron estacas que se dirigían a brain que logro esquivarlo

Brain: capriccio oscuro – disparo un fuerte rayo hacia jura que se protegió usando una pared de tierra

Jura haciendo uso de sus habilidades uso la pared a espaldas de brain para que aparecieran pilares que golpearon a brain derribándolo

Jura: estas acabado – jura movió sus manos una ultima vez logrando que varios pilares se eleven hacia el cielo, para luego hacer que caigan atacando una y otra vez a brain

Cuando los ataques terminaron, jura sonrío al ver que el líder de oración seis había sido derrotado, pero como hombre bueno que es, retiro todos los pilares

Jura: se acabo – dijo yéndose

Brain se arrastro hasta una pared cercana sin que jura se diese cuenta

Brain: maldición – miro al cielo – ve al palacio klodoa

El bastón se levanto por si solo y se fue al palacio

Brain: midnight, que tu oración no desaparezca – dijo mientras perdía el conocimiento y en su cara una línea quedaba solamente

En otro lugar

Erza se encontraba en aprietos, frente a ella estaba midnight que había derrotado con inmensa facilidad a jeral, ahora la titania debía enfrentar al autodenominado mas fuerte de oración seis

Erza ataco pero midnight esquivo dando un paso hacia un lado, Erza aprovechando la poca distancia saco otra espada pero midnight se alejo rápidamente

Erza: maldición – mascullo – tenrin no yoroi – Erza cambio de armadura, invocando la armadura del cielo – dancen mis espadas

Erza hizo aparecer una cantidad inmersa de espadas, que lanzo contra midnight a diestra y siniestra

Midnight: no te servirá – dijo mientras enviaba devuelta las espadas

Erza se sorprendió por la facilidad con que devolvió su ataque, por lo tuvo que usar dos espadas para defenderse

Una vez que las espadas se detuvieran, la armadura se destruyo en algunas partes, mientras que se apretaba el resto de la armadura en el cuerpo de Erza

Erza: maldito – dijo lanzándole la espada, pero midnight la esquivo con facilidad

Midnight: inútil, espiral de dolor – dijo moviendo su mano mientras que una especie de tornado rodeo a Erza

Erza grito estruendosamente, cuando el ataque se disipo su armadura se disipo completamente dejándola en su ropa casual

Erza debido al daño no se podía levantar, mientras que midnight se acerco a golpearla

Midnight: toma esto – dijo mientras le daba una fuerte patada en las costillas

Jeral: ALEJATE DE Erza – grito desesperado intentando golpear a midnight pero este le esquivo

Midnight: no molestes – sonrío de medio lado – ya se que hacer, ilusión – midnight lanzo una ilusión a jeral que empieza a ver cada uno de los crímenes que realizo en el pasado

Jeral: AHHHH – grito al ver la ilusión

Pasaron algunos segundos y cayo inconciente, ante la mirada de Erza

Midnight: que patético – miro a Erza – tu turno

Erza miro a jeral inconciente en el suelo, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cómo estaban juntos en la torre del cielo

Erza: se que – se tambaleo un poco para ponerse de pie – todavía hay bondad en jeral – dijo mientras cambiaba de traje – manto de yuen

El manto de yuen se componía por un kimono revelador, una tunica sin mangas decoradas con adornos de flores, además de tener un escote que revelaba los lados, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos siendo cerrada por una cinta negra con una línea roja mas una cinta de cierre ancho en la parte posterior, mediante una mas ligera de color blanco, que son a la vez envuelta por una flor, con flores estampadas en la tela que rodea la cintura. Al frente la ingle es cubierta por tela larga que cuelga, mientras la espalda es cubierta por otra pero esta llega hasta las rodillas, dividiéndose en puntas dentadas. Sus piernas son cubiertas por medias oscuras, y de calzado usa unas sandalias sencillas

Como arma poseía un bisento, una especie de alabarda con dos agujeros en la hoja

Erza: prepárate para ser derrotado – dijo mientras atacaba con su alabarda

Midnight veía como Erza trataba de cortarlo pero era ineficaz, pero sintió como una palma le impactaba enviándolo fuertemente contra una muralla

Pero Erza vuelve a ser apresada por su traje, midnight mira confiado mientras Erza no se inmuta por la atadura, por encima de midnight un circulo mágico aparece invocando varias armas, cuando son disparadas midnight se ve obligado a saltar para evitar el daño, dándole a Erza una idea de las habilidades de midnight

Erza: ya veo, creo que lo entiendo – dijo mientras se safaba de la atadura – este es mi traje mas flexible de combate – finalizo sacándose toda la enredadera

Midnight miro al cielo, comenzó a reírse de manera frenética

Midnight: ajajá, cuando llega la medianoche mi poder llega al máximo – dijo mientras era rodeado por un aura roja

Erza vio como midnight se convertía en una bestia de gran tamaño mientras todo se volvía rojo oscuro

Midnight: no es mi culpa lo que va a pasar – dijo mientras en sus manos aparecía una bola de energía oscura y la lanzaba la bola contra Erza que había saltado contra el

BOOMM

Una gigantesca explosión ocurrió cuando la esfera impacto

COF COF – se escucho

Erza se levantaba afirmándose con su arma para no caer, miro al frente sin creer lo que veía

Erza: Simon, abuelo Rob – dijo sin creer que frente a ella estaban su amigo y el anciano que se sacrifico años atrás en la torre del cielo

Ambos se encaminaban hacia Erza que había tomado la forma de cuando era esclava en la torre, Erza se negaba a creer lo que veía comenzando a derramar lagrimas

Erza: MALNACIDO – grito cortando a aquellas figuras que se desvanecieron en el aire

Midnight: o que mala eres, mataste a tus amigos – dijo riéndose

Erza: CALLA EL PUTO PICO –grito enfurecida dando un golpe con su arma pero al fijarse a quien golpeo vio la figura de jeral ser cortada por la mitad mientras tomaba su forma adulta

Erza: desgraciado

Midnight: JA JA JA JA, es imposible que me ganes – dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda

Midnight aprovecho para dañar a Erza una y otra vez, enviándole a su mente imágenes de cómo todos sus seres queridos morían a su alrededor

Erza: AHHHHHHHHHHH – grito desesperada por las ilusiones mientras su ojo falso resplandecía por la cantidad de magia liberada

Midnight: ¡no puede ser! – exclamo sorprendido

Erza había roto la ilusión, midnight no hallaba que hacer

Erza: AHHHHHH –gritaba mientras se dirigía a midnight blandiendo su arma

SSLLLAAASSSSSSSHHHHH

El sonido del corte, Erza había dañado a midnight, hiriéndole el torso, pero mas que nada, su confianza

Midnight: como pude perder, yo que soy el mas fuerte, incluso que mi padre – dijo perdiendo el conocimiento - yo… solo quería dormir en un lugar tranquilo – dijo cayendo

Erza: lo, logre – dijo tratando de tomar aire – pero lanza una espada que estaba en el suelo al aire - ¿Quién es? – pregunto afirmando su alabarda ante cualquier eventualidad

¿?: No sabia que ahora atacabas sin saber Erza – dijo una voz que la peliesacarlata reconoció de inmediato

Erza: NATSU – dijo elevando la vista

Natsu: hola Erza – dijo haciendo un saludo con la mano

Erza: ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayo

Natsu la sujeto de inmediato antes de que tocara suelo

Natsu: has roto tu promesa Erza – dijo mientras la nombrada no entendía – me prometiste no volver a hacerte daño

Erza: no fue mi culpa. El enemigo es muy fuerte en esta ocasión, por poco no lo venzo – dijo inflando un poco las mejillas – pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Natsu: bueno, además de rescatarlos – indico a stark sosteniendo a gazille – vinimos a destruir nirvana – finalizo de manera seria

Erza se sorprendió al escuchar eso

Erza: ¿Por qué vinieron a eso? – pregunto parándose por si misma

Natsu: el maestro de caith shelter nos lo pidió como favor

Erza: ¿Por qué?

Natsu: eso se lo preguntan ustedes, no contamos con mucho tiempo – dijo serio – esta cosa se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el gremio de caith shelter

Erza: imposible, ¿acaso planean destruirlo? – pregunto seria y sorprendida

Natsu: no lo se realmente, pero como sea hay que llegar hasta el palacio, allí debe de haber una forma de detener esto

Erza: supongo que tienes razón

Natsu: ¿puedes moverte bien?

Erza: algo, ¿por?

Natsu: mmm..., te llevare hasta Wendy para que te curen y a el – dijo indicando a jeral

Erza en ese momento se dio cuenta de que natsu y jeral estaban en el mismo lugar, stark se acerco

Stark: natsu, démonos prisa, no se cuanto mas pueda durar tu amigo – dijo indicando a gazille

Erza vio a gazille inconciente miro a natsu

Natsu: veneno – dijo tomando entre sus brazos a Erza – stark, ¿te importaría cargar a ese – indico a jeral

Stark miro como natsu miraba a jeral, francamente, sentía a media milla los deseos de matar de natsu

Stark (suspiro): bien, lo llevare, menos mal que estamos cerca

Stark cargo en sus hombros a jeral y gazille mientras natsu cargaba a Erza en brazos, en pose nupcial

Natsu: ¿listo? – Stark afirmo – vámonos

Saltaron de edificio en edificio hasta donde se suponía esta Wendy

En la entrada al palacio, Wendy y Claire, se habían reunido con los demás excepto gazille, Erza y jeral

Claire: por fin llegamos – miro a jura - ¿Qué te paso cabeza de papa? – dijo mientras jura se sonrojo

Jura: no me digas así – dijo – bueno, tuve un encuentro con el líder de oración seis y logre derrotarlo – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Gray: con el líder derrotado más el sujeto que parecía sonámbulo, todo oración seis ha sido derrotado

Todos sonríen un poco ante la idea, pero Claire comienza a olfatear al igual que Wendy

Lyon: ¿Qué sucede?

Wendy: alguien se acerca – todos se pusieron alerta

LUUUUCYYYY

Todos miraron el cielo por el grito, era happy que había llegado hasta ellos

Lucy: ¿happy, que haces aquí?

Happy: no los podía encontrar, por lo que deambule por todo el lugar – dijo mientras abrazaba a Lucy

Sherry: debió de ser el al que sintieron ¿no? – dijo viendo a Wendy y Claire

Claire: no, son varias presencias, se dirigen hacia acá, en esa dirección – indico uno de los caminos

Gray: esa es la dirección en que estaba Erza – dijo impresionado

Todos miraron la dirección señalada, pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que vieron unas siluetas

Las siluetas se acercaron hasta que era claramente ver quienes eran

Todos se impresionaron

Lucy: imposible

Gray: es

Claire/Wendy: NATSU

Natsu y stark se acercaron rápidamente cargando a Erza, gazille y jeral

Wendy: natsu – dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirosa

Natsu: jajay yo también me alegro de verte Wendy, pero necesito que les cures – indico a los heridos

Wendy: me tomara un momento

El ambiente se puso tenso, natsu veía fijamente a Wendy curar a gazille

Gray: natsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy: si natsu, dinos

Pero natsu no respondió, algo que no le gusto a Gray

Gray: ¿Qué pasa flamita? Te haces el muy cool ahora dijo tratando de tomar a natsu, pero este se movió

Natsu: después si gustan responderé a sus preguntas – miro a stark – que nadie interfiera

Stark: que sea lejos de aquí – dijo poniéndose al lado de natsu

Natsu: ha pasado tiempo, Claire – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Claire estaba muy furiosa, sentía deseos de matar a natsu, deseos incontrolables

Claire: lo recuerdas cierto natsu, lo que te dije, que te mataría si nos encontrábamos en un lugar fuera de esa fecha

Natsu: si, y yo te dije que no lo lograrías – dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Claire

El ambiente se oprimía más y mas, los deseos asesinos de Claire se podían sentir en el aire

Wendy: natsu, Claire no peleen

Natsu: no trates de detenerla Wendy, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, debo extinguir su odio hacia mí

Claire: pagaras por su muerte – dijo concentrando energía en la mano

Natsu: si con esto tu te calmas, entonces ven – dijo saltando hasta uno de los edificios

Claire: no escapes – dijo siguiéndolo

Los demás iban a seguirlos pero stark hizo sentir su presencia

Stark: lo siento, pero si alguien quiere seguirlos tendrá que pelear contra mi, y dudo que quieran eso – dijo con mirada seria – somos aliados ya que nuestro objetivo es acabar con nirvana, por lo que no hay razón de pelear

Gray: ¿razón de pelear?, entonces por que esos dos – fue interrumpido

Stark: esos dos tienen que arreglar sus diferencias del pasado, por ahora les diré lo que sabemos

En otro lugar

Brain despertaba, pero sus ojos ya no eran iguales

Brain: jajajajaj, ya no hay sello que me impida, SOY LIBRE – exclamo mientras una fuerte onda mágica se sentía

Con stark

Stark se giro a ver la dirección de aquella energía tan malvada

Stark: es increíble, no sabia que quedaba alguien con ese poder – miro al grupo – eso es lo que deben saber, si no nos damos prisa, caith shelter será destruida

Hibiki (buscando algo usando su magia): creo que encontré un mapa del lugar, ahora lo descargare en la mente de todos

Mientras se descargaba, vieron como un resplandor verde se dirigía hasta ellos, pero paso por su lado cuando llego, entrando al edificio

Stark: diablos, esa energía, el poseedor de aquel poder esta ahora en el palacio, debemos llegar rápido – dijo mientras se dirigía al interior del palacio

Wendy: listo ya están curados - dijo mientras miraba como reaccionaban los heridos

Gazille: ¿Qué paso? – dijo recobrando el sentido

Gray: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que acabar con esta cosa rápidamente

Todos entraron al palacio, pero se sorprendieron al notar como un sujeto que usaba un traje como de coronel les esperaba

¿?: Se han demorado

Jura: ¿quien eres?

¿?: Yo soy zero, líder de oración seis y soberano de este lugar – dijo con sonrisa orgullosa

Jura se sorprendió por lo dicho por zero

Jura: imposible, el líder era brain

Zero: el es mi otra personalidad, el me sello pero ahora soy libre

Al escuchar eso, todos se alistaron para atacar

Zero: no me hagan reír, canto oscuro – disparo un potente remolino de sus manos, pero antes jura levanto un grueso muro

El choque causo un derrumbe impidiendo que el camino principal fuera usado, zero se fue riéndose

Cuando todo se despejo, el equipo de luz vio el camino obstruido

Lyon: ¿como detendremos esto?

Hibiki: debemos detener el avance de nirvana pero como

Ichiya: si es por detener, hibiki, trae a cristina

Hibiki: pero si cristina fue dañado, ¿Cómo lo traeremos?

Ichiya: el poder de viento de ren Kun puede hacer que flote, mientras que Lyon o Gray Kun pueden reparar el daño con su dueño

Ren: tiene razón como siempre Ichiya sama

Lyon: yo iré, solo necesitan reparar, además Gray no tiene idea de cómo hacer eso, Sherry vamos – dijo mientras era seguido por su compañera

En otro lugar más alejado del palacio

El lugar se encontraba destruido, natsu y Claire se miraban serios

Natsu: es tu última oportunidad Claire, detente

Claire: pagaras por la muerte de Sasha

Natsu (pensando): parece que la magia de nirvana le a afectado, será mejor que tenga cuidado

Ambos se lanzaron con sus puños envueltos en fuego y agua, causando una gran explosión

Fin capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 4:alianza de gremios vs oracion seis, la furia de claire, la tecnica final del arte secreto de natsu parte 2

En la sala del trono, zero esperaba sonriendo, a su lado estaban los pedazos destruidos del bastón de brain

Zero: jeje, pronto el mundo se volverá un caos, y podré reducir todo a la nada misma – decía para si mismo el líder de oración seis mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba y aparecía un traje militar – mucho mejor

Entrada del palacio

El equipo de luz se encontraba reunido pensando lo que harían

Erza: ¿Qué proponen hacer?

Ichiya: sabemos que hay lacrymas que controlan el lugar, pero debemos buscar otra manera para acceder al palacio ya que la entrada principal esta bloqueada por demasiadas rocas

Stark: podemos acceder por el balcón – dijo el dragón de tierra

Gazille: suena bien, además no esperaran que subiéramos por allí

Gray: bien, pero ¿quienes van a ir?

El grupo quedo en silencio unos segundos

Jura: bueno, que tal, es mejor que vayan seis solamente, si vamos todos seria muy notorio además de que cabe la chance de que zero espere en uno de las lacrymas – dijo con sabiduría el mago santo

Ichiya: bien, entonces que les parece si vamos, Erza san, Gray Kun, Wendy, Lucy, yo, gazille Kun y Stark san – dijo el hombre "Mens"

Jura: eso es más de lo que dije Ichiya – pero piensa un poco – ya veo, es para que uno pueda hacer tiempo enfrentándose a zero mientras los otros destruyen las lacrymas, es una inteligente idea Ichiya – dijo mientras el mencionado desviaba la vista

El grupo salio hasta el frente de palacio, pero no se fijaron que geral no estaba con ellos, escucharon una fuerte explosión en la distancia

Wendy: Stark san, ¿cree que vayan a estar bien natsu san y Claire san?

Stark: no te puedo asegurar nada, solo queda confiar en que natsu y ella arreglen su problema – dijo mientras las alas de tierra aparecían en su espalda

Gray: ¿puedes decirnos a que te refieres? – pregunto el mago de hielo

Stark: eso es mejor que se los digan ellos, yo no estoy capacitado para hacerlo – dijo elevándose

Gray: maldita sea, bueno, Erza, Lucy, gazille, Wendy, vengan, creare una plataforma de hielo para que subamos – dijo concentrándose

Wendy: no se preocupen por mi, fuuryu no: tsubasa – unas alas de viento se formaron en su espalda, con las que se elevo siguiendo a Stark

Jura: tengan cuidado, nosotros esperaremos aquí

Gray: ice make: plataforma – el mago de hielo hizo una plataforma con su magia la cual se iba elevando poco a poco

Ichiya: espérenme – dijo agarrandose de una esquina de la plataforma mientras a todos les salían gotas en la nuca

En otro lugar

Natsu peleaba por su vida contra una iracunda Claire, quien no le daba chance para atacar

Natsu: quieres calmarte, estas siendo controlara por la magia de nirvana – dijo esquivando una bala de agua

Claire: no me engañaras, muere, SUIRYU NO: KOEN – con sus manos creo una bola de agua que Natsu no esquivo aunque se cubrió con sus brazos evitando parte del daño

Natsu (pensando): no me queda mas que pelear, pero no puedo pasarme si no puede que la mate – pensaba levantándose

Claire: ¿Qué pasa, decidiste dejar de huir? –pregunto sonriendo con sadismo

Natsu prendió sus manos con fuego y se lanzo al ataque con un golpe directo al estomago pero Claire con sus manos envueltas en agua, bloqueo el ataque comenzando una serie de intercambios de puños que de vez en cuando se conectaban en el cuerpo de ambos, se alejaron de un salto y ambos prepararon un ataque

Claire: SUIRYO NO

Natsu: KARYUU NO

Claire/Natsu: HOKOU

Los ataque colisionaron fuertemente, provocando una gran nube de vapor que cubrió el lugar completamente, pero de la nada Natsu salio disparado contra un edificio que atravesó completamente destruyéndolo

Claire: vamos es todo acaso, SUIRYU NO: TEKKEN – con sus manos envueltas en agua comenzó a golpear fuertemente a Natsu que recibía los golpes en su estomago y cara –SUIRYU NO: KAITEN MIZUNONI – con su pierna dio una patada giratoria en la cabeza a Natsu que no envío contra otra pared

Natsu comenzó a sangrar levemente de la nariz, vio a Claire acercarse rápidamente con la rodilla lista para clavársela

CLASH

Claire se estrello contra la pared, Natsu estaba encima de ella listo con su puño

Natsu: KARYU NO: ENCHU – dijo y su como soltó una llamarada que le dio un impulso con el cual clavo su puño en el rostro de Claire haciendo que esta cayera al suelo fuertemente – no termina aquí – la tomo de sus piernas y comenzó a girarla, para lanzarla contra un edificio con el que quedo clavada sin poder moverse – KARYU NO: KENKAKU – el pelirosa salio disparado rápidamente logrando impactar un cabezazo en el estomago de Claire que escupió un poco de sangre por la fuerza del golpe – KARYU NO: TEKKEN – Natsu le acertó un golpe en la cabeza con la que envío a la peliverde contra el suelo

Natsu descendió lentamente, espero a que Claire saliera del cráter pero se descuido lo cual fue aprovechado por Claire que apareció detrás de el

Claire: te tengo – digo tomándolo por la cintura y elevándolo por encima logrando estrellar a Natsu de cabeza (como un suplex alemán) - toma esto – dijo dándole una patada en el abdomen, para luego saltar encima de el pisándolo repetidas veces – es tiempo de acabar con esto, SUIRYU NO: HAIJO HADO – con sus manos lanzo una potente onda de mar que impacto en Natsu enterrándolo en el suelo – por fin te e vengado hermana – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción y cansancio

Palacio de nirvana

Zero había limpiado el piso con el equipo que había intentado entrar, todos estaban en el suelo levantándose pero les costaba por las heridas provocadas

Zero: jajá jajá, intenten todo lo que quieran jamás lograran vencerme – dijo retirándose de la sala

Erza: maldición, el nos venció con facilidad – dijo titania

Stark: desde que pelee con Natsu no me he enfrentado a alguien así de fuerte – dijo sonriendo

Gazille: le pateare el trasero en cuando lo encuentre – dijo levantándose y yendo tras Zero

Gray: maldición que impulsivo

Stark: hay que ir tras el para que no le maten

El grupo fue tras Gazille rápidamente, al cabo de unos minutos le encontraron en una sala con seis puertas

Stark: ¿cabeza de metal por que te detuviste?

Gazille: este debe de ser el lugar por el cual se puede llegar hasta las lacrymas

Erza: ya veo, deben de estar en distintas salas, pero si llegaste aquí, eso significa que Zero a de estar en una de las salas junto a una lacryma

Lucy: no bromees Erza – dijo atemorizada pensando que pasara si se encuentra a Zero

Gray: separémonos aquí, así podremos destruir las lacrymas – dijo el mago de hielo

Erza: tienes razón – miro a Stark y Gazille que tenían los ojos cerrados – ustedes dos vengan aquí, escogeremos por numero

Gazille/Stark: escojo el 1 – ambos fueron por el túnel escogido rápidamente

Wendy (oliendo): ya veo – todos le miraron – de allí proviene el aroma de Zero, ellos usando su olfato ubicaron le encontraron, por lo que ambos fueron a pelear contra el – dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Gray: que impulsivos, en fin, yo iré al 2º túnel

Lucy: yo iré al 3º - dijo sonriendo de que no habría pelea

Erza: yo iré al 4º túnel, por lo que Ichiya ira al 5º y Wendy al 6º - dijo la maga de ropa exótica –VAMONOS

Todos tomaron su camino correspondiente, mientras tanto Gazille y Stark corrían con una sonrisa que prometía acabar hasta con el último hueso de Zero

Gazille/Stark: te machacare maldito – pensaban ambos asesinos de dragón

Con Claire y Natsu

Claire descansaba feliz de haber acabado con Natsu, pero algo no le hacia sentir como pensaba

Claire: algo no esta bien, el ya esta muerto por que no me siento bien – se decía la maga

Seguía pensando en que era, hasta que vio sintió algo moverse, ella fue hasta donde estaba Natsu pero se sorprendió al verlo levantarse

Natsu: KARYU NO: REZA HIKARI – de su dedo disparo un rayo de fuego que impacto en el hombro de Claire que cayó arrodillada

Claire: maldición me descuide – miro a Natsu – ATACAS COMO COBARDE

Natsu se levanto, con lo que Claire vio las heridas que le había provocado con anterioridad, la ropa casi destruida mostrando el torso con heridas sangrantes, pero no parecían mortales lo único que quedaba era una capa

Natsu: sigamos, ¿o acaso te has arrepentido? – dijo sonriendo, con lo que provoco a Claire

Claire: en tus SUEÑOS – grito furiosa

Se enfrascaron en un nuevo combate cuerpo a cuerpo solamente que esta vez, Natsu dominaba fácilmente a Claire, la joven de ojos zafiro intento conectar un rodillazo al hígado pero Natsu le tomo la pierna y le clavo el codo en la boca del estomago, lo que saco todo su aire, pero el pelirosa no se detuvo y comenzó a conectar rápidos golpes al estomago para elevarla con un gancho y tomarla de la cabeza y estrellarla contra su rodilla para luego volver a repetir la acción, luego de haberla golpeado con su rodilla la soltó y se alejo preparando su ataque

Natsu: KARYU NO: KASAI HADO – con la mano derecha disparo una onda de fuego que impacto fuertemente en Claire causándole quemaduras en los brazos y parte del torso

Claire: maldito – dijo levantándose

Natsu: Claire, desiste de seguir con esto – dijo serio – no me obligues a pelear contigo al máximo

Claire: jaja jaja, no seas imbecil

Natsu: se que me odias, PERO NO ES RAZÓN PARA USAR LA MEMORIA DE TU HERMANA PARA JUSTIFICAR TUS RABIETAS – dijo muy serio

Claire: YA CALLATE – grito expulsando un gran nivel de poder formando un tornado de agua a su alrededor – ESTE ES TU FIN, USARE LA MISMA TÉCNICA CON QUE MATASTE A MI HERMANA – exclamo cruzando sus brazos frente a ella

Natsu: NO LO HAGAS Claire – dijo mientras un tornado de fuego lo rodeaba

Claire: DRAGÓN FORCE – una gran humareda la cubrió

Natsu: diablos no me queda de otra, DRAGÓN FORCE

Todo el humo se despejo, revelando a Claire con escamas en su cuerpo y partes de su cara, uno de sus ojos era color zafiro con el iris rasgado mientras que el otro era como en su estado normal, sus uñas se alargaron pareciendo unas garras

Claire: prepárate Natsu

Natsu estaba con la cara parcialmente cubierta de escamas, principalmente sus ojos que mantenían un parcial color carmesí con el iris rasgado

Natsu (pensando): debo tener cuidado, aun es riesgoso usarla, debo acabar pronto este combate, si no perderé control de la técnica – pensaba

Claire: allí voy – dijo la dragón de agua

Natsu tuvo que esquivar una patada que se dirigía hacia el, pero de inmediato esquivo otra patada mas, contraataco con un puñetazo que Claire esquivo rápidamente, pero ella respondió con un codazo conectado a la quijada del pelirosa que se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos

Claire: toma esto – dijo aproximándose a Natsu – SUIRYU NO: HOKOU – el ataque dio de lleno a Natsu que salio volando

Pero Claire le siguió con abismal velocidad, se posiciono detrás de el y trato de conectarle un rodillazo, pero Natsu logro darse cuenta a tiempo y usando de apoyo la pierna de la peliverde le conecto el rodillazo a ella

Natsu no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta ella pero cuando llego dio un barrido para conectar una patada al estomago que Claire no esquivo por la sorpresa, pero se recompuso casi de inmediato para evitar otro golpe

Natsu atacaba de manera feroz, el peligro que representaba el estar en ese estado, no era algo para jugar, si no acababa rápido el combate, quien sabría que pasara

Claire esquivaba con dificultad los ataques, pero para su suerte, una patada de Natsu le dio la oportunidad de revertir las cosas y ponerlas a su favor, comenzando a atacar con una serie de golpes que Natsu por sus heridas no podía esquivar completamente, recibiendo varios golpes en el hígado y costillas

Claire: espero que sufras maldito – comento al darle un fuerte gancho que impacto en la boca del estomago – SUIRYU NO…

Natsu rápidamente aun sin aire le logro dar un cabezazo en la cara, con lo que evito la técnica de Claire, la peliverde resentida se lanzo contra Natsu que contraataco comenzando una nueva batalla donde los golpes volaban en todas direcciones, Natsu recibía varios golpes, pero también conectaba muchos otros, Claire conectaba en el estomago de Natsu a pesar del daño que recibía no había problemas, ambos con un ultimo golpe se alejaron preparando sus técnicas

Claire: SUIRYU NO: KYOKOKU – de su boca disparo un fuerte cañonazo

Natsu: KARYU NO: KOEN – la bola de fuego rápidamente colisiono provocando un campo de humo, pero no impido que ambos dragón slayer se atacaran a diestra y siniestra

Claire conecto una patada a la quijada de Natsu que le hizo retroceder, pero este rápidamente cargo con una tacleada

Natsu: para de una vez Claire, no me hagas seguir – dijo con el puño levantado cubierto de fuego

Claire: vamos, hazlo, MATAME COMO HICISTE CON SASHA – exclamo con ira y tristeza – si no fuera por ti, ella seguiría aquí – dijo derramando lagrimas

Natsu: tienes razón, si no fuera por mi, ella seguiría aquí, todo seria como antes – dijo mirando el cielo nocturno, momento que aprovecho Claire

Claire: SUIRYU NO: HASHIRA – de su boca escupió un pilar de agua con el que mando a Natsu a unos metros

Natsu: Claire – grito al ver que la joven reunía mucho poder mágico

Claire: esto acabara todo Natsu, no te puedo vencer, así que moriremos los dos – dijo sonriendo a la vez que todo su poder formaba una cúpula

Natsu: detente – dijo corriendo hacia ella – esta no es la forma de hacerlo, Claire, Claire DETENTE – gritaba

Claire: ya es tarde – dijo mientras una lágrima cristalina escapaba – METSU RYU OUGI

Natsu: Claire NO – gritaba el asesino de fuego – no debes hacerlo, ¿crees que a Sasha le hubiese gustado que hicieras esto? – dijo abrazándola

Claire: Natsu – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – ya es tarde, aunque hubiese otra forma, no hay manera de que este rencor se extinga, me disculpare en el otro mundo – dijo – UMI IKARI – la cúpula estallo causando una gigantesca explosión, por unos momentos se vio una luz carmesí pero todo fue cubierto por el poder de Claire

Palacio de nirvana, túnel 3

Lucy: AHHHH – grito la rubia maga estelar al sentir como todo se movía - ¿Qué habrá sido eso?, bueno da igual, casi llego hasta donde esta la lacryma

Túnel 4

Erza estaba frente a la lacryma, sostenía su alabarda pero todo el lugar se movía

Erza: ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pero sintió una punzada en el pecho - ¿Qué es esta mala sensación?, es como si algo malo pasara

Túnel 1

Stark y Gazille corrían con rapidez, ya veían la luz del final, pero el asesino de tierra se detuvo

Gazille: ¿Qué pasa te dio miedo?

Stark: nada de eso cerebro de metal, sentí una molestia, como un mal presentimiento

Gazille: ¿crees que le haya pasado algo a salamandra?

Stark: no se, pero supongo que sea lo que haya sido, el sabrá librarse

Gazille: mas le vale, yo seré quien lo derrote – dijo corriendo

Stark (pensando): Natsu, no debes morir todavía – pensaba el pelicastaño

Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala, vieron la lacryma, pero frente a ella estaba Zero, sonriendo de manera psicópata

Zero: bienvenidos a su tumba

Gazille: el único que va a morir serás tu maldito – comento mientra sus brazos se hacían de metal

Stark: conocerás el poder de un verdadero dragón slayer – dijo rodeando sus manos con tierra

Zero: muéstrenme lo que tienen, asesinos de dragón – dijo lanzándose contra ellos

La pelea inicio rápidamente con Gazille atacando intentando golpear a Zero que esquivaba fácilmente los ataques, Stark salto por encima preparándose

Stark: TSUCHIRYU NO: TOCHI NO MENSEKI – lanzo una esfera de tierra que hizo que Zero se descuidada por unos segundos para que Gazille se alejara de la zona de impacto

Zero: no me subestimen – dijo al romper la esfera de un solo puñetazo – es mi turno, Zero SLASH – de sus manos apareció un látigo oscuro rodeado de anillos de fuego con los que empezó a atacar a ambos caza dragones – jaja jaja, ¿Por qué corren?

Uno de sus látigos atrapo a Stark que fue lanzado contra Gazille, que lo atajo apenas

Zero: CAPRICCIO OSCURO – dijo y de sus manos salieron 4 rayos oscuros, que comenzaron a perseguir a Gazille y Stark

Ambos esquivaban los rayos pero sin importar como estos se movían al mismo ritmo

Stark: ¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de esto?, ya se – miro a Gazille – oye, sígueme

Gazille siguió a Stark que empezó a correr hacia Zero, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer, Gazille corre para llegar al lado contrario y sorprender por la espalda a Zero

Zero: ilusos – dijo y con sus manos hizo que los rayos se enterraran en el suelo

Stark: ¿donde esta?, no puedo verlos

Zero hizo otra señal y un rayo ataco por detrás a Stark impactando en la espalda del ojo ámbar

Gazille: maldito, TETSURYU NO: TETSURYUKEN – con su brazo convertido en espada, Gazille ataco a Zero tratando de cortarlo

Pero este se dio cuenta de inmediato

Zero: muy lento, CAPRICCIO OSCURO – el rayo salio disparado en contra el estomago del pelinegro que fue a parar contra una muralla – tomen esto – con sus manos hizo aparecer los rayos que aun estaban bajo tierra y los lanzo contra ambos

Stark recibió en el estomago el rayo y Gazille los dos que le seguían también en el estomago

Zero continuo su ataque comenzando contra Stark, dándole un rodillazo en el rostro que hizo que la cabeza rebotara contra la pared, para luego levantarlo y comenzar a golpearlo violentamente, luego de un rato, lanzo de cabeza a Stark hacia una pared, para dirigirse hacia Gazille, pero este lo esperaba

Gazille: TETSURYU NO: TETSURYUKON – convirtió su brazo en una vara que se alargo para impactar a Zero en la cara, logrando enviarlo contra una pared – todavía no acaba, TETSURYU NO: HOKO

El ataque impacto dando de lleno en Zero causando una gran humareda

Stark: parece que funciono – dijo poniéndose al lado del pelinegro

Pero vieron una sombra moverse rápido contra ellos que los embistió derribándolos, ambos vieron a Zero sin ningún daño

Zero: si es lo mejor que tienen, los matare ahora, ELIMINACION OSCURA – de sus manos salieron varias esferas oscuras que impactaron en Stark y Gazille – simples basuras

Pero se sorprendió al ver como ambos se levantaban

Stark: increíble que lo vaya a usar contra alguien como tu – dijo mientras era rodeado por líneas mágicas de color café

Gazille: ahora puedes darte por muerto – dijo mientras un tornado lo rodeaba

Gazille/Stark: DRAGÓN FORCE

Las escamas aparecieron en Stark y Gazille, cubriendo parte del rostro y torso, los ojos los diferenciaban únicamente, Stark con unos ojos color café oscuro y Gazille de un color plateado mezclado con rojo

Stark: ahora conocerás el poder de un dragón slayer, TSUCHIRYU NO: TEKKEN – dijo apareciendo frente a Zero que se impresiono por el aumento de habilidades, recibiendo completamente el golpe

Gazille: TETSURYU NO: GO Ken – dijo clavando su puño en la cara de Zero mandándolo hacia la pared

Zero se levanto lentamente, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su cara, dando a notar que había sentido el daño

Zero: veo que han mejorado, ahora será mas entretenido matarlos – dijo lanzándose contra ellos comenzando una fiera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo

Zero atacaba con rápidos y poderosos puños que eran esquivados por Stark y Gazille apenas, mientras estos dos atacaban combinando sus ataques alternando entre el torso y cara logrando hacer retroceder a Zero lentamente, Zero se alejo viendo lo que pasaría de seguir y se lanzo de nuevo pero dando un salto pasando por encima

Zero: CAPRICCIO OSCURO – dijo mandando un rayo contra ambos pero fue esquivado rápidamente, justo lo que esperaba el – EÑIMINACION OSCURA – dijo y varias esferas salieron contra Stark y Gazille que no pudieron esquivar, pero aprovechando que no estaban concentrados ataco a Gazille rápidamente con una combinación de golpes que no daban chance de respuesta, pero viendo que Stark reaccionaba tomo de la cabeza a Gazille y lo lanzo haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared – tomen esto PUÑO OSCURO – dijo clavando su puño en el hígado de Gazille, pero Stark no salio airoso del ataque tampoco

Ambos cayeron al suelo tosiendo por la falta de aire, Zero comenzó a atacar a Stark violentamente pero Gazille se levanto llamando su atención

Gazille: TETSURYU NO: UROKO – dijo mientras en su cuerpo escamas de metal le cubrían

Zero fue a atacarlo pero Gazille choco su puño contra el de el, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran y impulsándose para volver a atacarse, pero esta vez ambos puños impactaron en el rostro del otro, con lo que ambos retrocedieron varios pasos

Stark: ahora, TSUCHIRYU NO: TEKKEN – grito clavando su puño en la quijada de Zero

Gazille: esta fuera de si ahora es mi oportunidad, TETSURYUSO: KISHIN – su brazo se convirtió en una lanza, que frente a ella invoco un circulo mágico que disparo varias lanzas

El ataque impacto de lleno en Zero logrando que se le clavaran varias en el cuerpo

Zero: JAJAJAJ, que divertido es – dijo quitándose las lanzas – sigamos ahora con mas poder – dijo embistiendo a Stark fuertemente, y pateando a Gazille en la cabeza

Túnel 2

Gray: bien, aquí esta es tiempo de acabar con esto, ICE MAKE: CANNON – dijo disparando contra la lacryma

Túnel 1

Zero golpeaba repetidamente a Stark, que se defendía como podía pero los golpes mientras que Gazille trataba de golpearlo con el brazo convertido en espada

Túnel 3

Lucy miraba a los gemelos gemí y mini invocar a Tauro

Lucy: gracias en verdad – miro al toro pervertido – Tauro acaba con esa lacryma

Tauro: LUCYY – grito el toro al cortar el cristal

Entrada sala del túnel

Geral caminaba tranquilamente tomando el túnel 1 mientras sonreía malévolamente

Túnel 1

Gazille atacaba con múltiples lanzas a Zero mientras Stark se levantaba lentamente

Gazille: no puedo mantenerlo así por mucho más, ayúdame

Stark: ya se, TSUCHIRYU NO: KUI – golpeo la tierra y varias estacas salían disparadas tratando de empalar a Zero pero este las esquivaba rápidamente

Túnel 4

Erza se alistaba para cortar la lacryma

Erza: HAAAAYAAAA – grito al saltar y cortar con la alabarda

Túnel 1

Zero se defendía de los golpes de Gazille y Stark que atacaban con gran fuerza, de un momento a otro quebraron su defensa recibiendo una dura combinación de golpes

Fuera del palacio

Donde Natsu y Claire pelearon una sombra alada se elevaba y se dirigía al palacio

Túnel 1

Zero se levantaba pero rápidamente fue derribado por Stark que lanzo una dura roca

Túnel 5

Ichiya aspiraba el olor de uno de sus perfumes y su cuerpo se lleno de músculos

Ichiya: esto es por mi querida Erza y mis novias alrededor del mundo, espero no se entere Erza – se lanzo a la lacryma – por el poder MENNNNNNNNNNN

La lacryma se destruyo mientras Ichiya se sobaba la mano

Túnel 1

Stark esquivaba el capriccio oscuro de Zero mientras Gazille se levantaba

Túnel 6

Wendy miraba la lacryma y cerraba sus ojos concentrándose para atacar

Wendy: FUURYU NO: HOKO – el rugido de viento corto la lacryma en varios pedazos

Túnel 1

Zero miraba a Stark y Gazille quienes trataban de levantarse

Zero: han peleado bien, pero yo e sido mejor es tiempo de matarlos, GENESIS…

KARYU NO: TEKKEN

Zero sintió unas flamas golpearlo enviándolo hasta la pared

Stark miro a quien lo salvo, se sorprendió de ver a Natsu cargar a Claire entre sus brazos, pero su estado no era el mejor, la cabeza la tenia cubierta de sangre, el torso con múltiples marcas de golpes y heridas sangrantes

Gazille: así que ganaste tu combate salamander

Natsu: se ven muy mal, parece que los usaron de bolsa de golpes

Stark: cállate, te vez peor que nosotros, estas sangrando de varias partes y te atreves a decirnos algo

Natsu: ese sujeto parece muy fuerte – dijo mirando a Zero

Stark: y que lo digas, tuvimos que usar el dragón forcé para igualarlo, tu tendrás que hacerlo también si te enfrentas a el – dijo mirando al pelirosa que sonreía

Natsu: me leíste el pensamiento, pero tendré que usarlo completamente al 100%, si no no podré hacerle frente

Stark: ya lo usaste contra ella, ¿no será peligroso?

Natsu: tal vez pero me curare un poco de mis heridas

Gazille: suenas confiado

Natsu: claro, les patee el trasero a ustedes dos, el no será la diferencia – dijo para molestia de sus compañeros caza dragones – toma llévala con Wendy para que le curen, todavía vive – dijo entregándole a Gazille a Claire

Gazille: yo la llevo – dijo afirmándola

Stark: asegúrate de vivir, no quiero lidiar con ella cuando despierte

Natsu: si no se preocupen – dijo mientras se veía como corrían

Natsu veía a Zero levantarse, el peliblanco escupió algo de sangre

Zero: así que tu eres salamandra, eh escuchado de ti, al parecer eres fuerte, pero en tu estado no me servirás ni para el entrenamiento – dijo sonriendo

Natsu: apuesto a que aun así te venceré – dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

Zero se lanzo al ataque comenzando el combate, Natsu atacaba fieramente al igual que su rival, los golpes se intercambiaban con rapidez, olvidándose de la defensa ambos recibían daño, pero no se detenían hasta que Zero de un golpe derribo a Natsu pero este valiéndose de sus reflejos se afirmo del suelo le dio una patada en el estomago, para comenzar a conectar varios golpes mientras Zero no hacia nada, con un golpe con fuego Natsu alejo a Zero

Natsu: KARYU NO: HOKO – el rugido atrapo al líder de oración seis estrellándolo contra la pared

Zero se repuso rápidamente y volvió al ataque comenzando a intercambiar golpes pero esta vez de manera igual ambos, los golpes hacen que Zero vaya sangrando de a poco en distintas partes de la cara mientras Natsu era dañado en las heridas que ya tenía, Zero conecto un golpe a Natsu en la nariz lo que hizo que este retrocediera, el peliblanco aprovecho y le clavo su rodilla en el hígado, Natsu se inclino y Zero le propino un fuerte gancho que lo derribo cayendo al suelo

Zero: ¿es todo lo que tienes? – dijo sonriendo

Natsu: KARYU NO: REZA HIKARI – el rayo de fuego impacto en un costado del estomago de Zero, lo que provoco que este se arrodillara por el dolor – te tengo, KARYU NO: ENCHU – con su codo propulso el golpe a la cara de Zero que lo recibió completamente elevándolo – KARYU NO: KOEN – disparo la bola de fuego la cual impacto completamente estrellándolo contra el techo del lugar – para cerrar, KARYU NO: KAGIDZUME – sus pies se prendieron en flamas que lo propulsaron con gran velocidad – KARYU NO: KENKAKU v- su cuerpo se fundió en fuego, Zero iba descendiendo pero Natsu le impacto con su cabeza en el hígado haciendo que este escupa mucha sangre

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Natsu cayó afirmándose en unas de sus piernas mientras que Zero se estrello estrepitosamente

Natsu: que te pareció – dijo sonriendo

Zero se levanto con expresión iracunda

Zero: jamás me habían dañado tanto, pagaras por eso – dijo lanzándose al ataque

Natsu trato de levantarse pero por un dolor del cuerpo producto de sus heridas no pudo levantarse, permitiendo que Zero lo atacara con una patada brutal a la cabeza, que lo envío unos metros a distancia

Zero: CAPRICCIO OSCURO – el rayo salio disparado contra Natsu que no pudo defenderse – jaja jaja, y decías que me podrías vencer

Natsu se levantaba lentamente, el fuego le rodeaba, su cara era cubierta por escamas, su ojo derecho cambiaba a un carmesí brillante mientras que su ojo izquierdo solo tenía el iris rasgado

Natsu: DRAGÓN FORCE – (PENSAMIENTOS) – me falta poder para usarlo a su máximo, si solo tuviese un poco mas, además no podré mantener el control del estado por mucho tiempo – pensaba el pelirosa

Natsu se lanzo a pelear contra Zero, manteniendo un ritmo veloz en sus golpes, pero Zero le igualaba, los golpes volaban causando daño en ambos, Natsu dio un rápido codazo en la boca del estomago que aprovecho para conectar una patada ascendente, para tomar distancia

Natsu: KARYU NO: KASAI HADO – de su mano lanzo una onda de fuego que impacto en Zero derribándolo – carajo, no queda mucha energía

Zero se levanto, tenia muchas heridas por la batalla, pero aun así se sobreponía para seguir combatiendo

Zero: maldito, esto te costara caro, GRITO – un rápido rayo oscuro le dio en el pecho a Natsu

Natsu se reponía lentamente, a pesar del daño recibido, su voluntad no lo dejaba caer vencido

Natsu: te derrotare, aunque no me pueda mover, te derrotare, KARYU NO: ENCHU – se lanzo con el puño alzado pero a medio camino fue derribado por una bola de fuego

Natsu absorbió el fuego rápidamente, recuperando algo de energía, luego miro a quien interfirió y su expresión se lleno de ira

Natsu: geral desgraciado – dijo furioso el caza dragones

Zero: veo que recuerdas quien eres geral

Geral: he venido a ayudar – dijo pero antes de que dijera algo más Natsu le clavo un golpe y lo llevo contra la pared

Natsu: ayudar si claro, tu solo has causado mal, Erza sufrió por causa tuya, no hay perdón para alguien como tu desgraciado – dijo furioso el pelirosa

Zero: como no necesito a ninguno, los matare juntos, CAPRICCIO OSCURO – la oscura técnica iba hacia Natsu pero geral en un rápido movimiento, uso su cuerpo para proteger a Natsu

Natsu: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Geral: no se por que, pero se que debo confiar en ti Natsu, por favor, acepta este fuego de redención por favor – dijo al encender una flama dorada

Natsu tomo la flama tragándosela de golpe, sintió una sensación parecida a cuando comió eterion

Natsu (pensamiento): mi fuerza regresa, con esto podré seguir combatiendo y usar el dragón forcé al máximo – pensaba el mago de fuego

Natsu comenzó a ser rodeado por sus flamas, las escamas se marcaron con mayor intensidad, sus ojos eran completamente carmesí con el iris rasgado, geral al verlo, sintió como que ya hubiese sentido temor de Natsu

Natsu: ven Zero, esta vez no hay impedimentos para acabarte

Zero se lanzo molesto por la intervención de geral, Natsu ataco con fuerza, los puños de ambos chocaron pero Natsu tomaba una leve ventaja conectando uno que otro golpe, Zero por su parte se veía impresionado por el aumento de poder de Natsu, Natsu rápidamente le conecto un fuerte puño al estomago, con lo que comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Zero, dándole golpes a la cara y estomago, conectando furiosos puños Natsu se alejo de Zero preparando su técnica

Natsu: KARYU NO: HOKO – el ataque arrastro a Zero contra la pared

Zero se reincorporo y se lanzo contra Natsu, pero antes de llegar toco el piso

Zero: GRAVEDAD OSCURA – el suelo se derrumbo por una presión, Natsu cayo varios pisos abajo, frente a el, Zero llego siguiéndolo – vamos o acaso te rindes

Natsu se lanzo a atacar pero Zero le esperaba con algo mas en mente

Zero: ELIMINACION OSCURA – múltiples esferas tuvo que esquivar Natsu, pero la velocidad y cantidad aumentaban por lo que no pudo esquivarlas por mucho tiempo

BOMM

Las explosiones dañaron al pelirosa, Zero corrió hasta el pateándole el cráneo fuertemente, comenzó a pegarle golpes en la cabeza aprovechando el estado de mareo del pelirosa, provocando que este sangrara manchando a Zero por la sangre que volaba, le dio una ultima patada a Natsu y concentro energía

Zero: lo has hecho bien, pero se acabo, GENESIS ZERO –a su alrededor varios fantasmas rodeaban, disparo la técnica que impacto en Natsu causando una gran explosión causando humareda, cuando se despejo no quedaba nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo – su existencia a sido borrada de este mundo

Zero comenzó a concentrarse, supo que vas lacrymas habían sido destruidas

Zero: ya han llegado muy lejos es tiempo de matarlos a ellos también

En la nada

Natsu flotaba en la nada, no había nada mas que el

Natsu: ¿Dónde estoy?, OH si, Zero me ataco con esa técnica y termine aquí, ¿será acaso el mas allá? – dijo mirando a su alrededor

¿?: ¿Acaso te rindes ya Natsu? Dijo una voz grave

Natsu: ¿Quién esta ahí?

¿?: ¿No reconoces a tu padre mocoso?

Natsu se sorprendió por la revelación

Natsu: IGNEEL – dijo sonriendo - ¿Dónde estas?

Igneel: lejos de tu alcance, te vas a tener que esforzar más si quieres encontrarme

Natsu: pero como lo hare, mira donde estoy, estoy muerto o algo así

Igneel: no lo estas mocoso, solo te mandaron a un plano distinto

Natsu: ¿y como salgo de aquí?

Igneel: ¿acaso no tienes cerebro?, es fácil, quema todo y asunto resuelto

Natsu tuvo una gota en la nuca por la resolución de su padre

Natsu: lo hare – dijo comenzando a reunir fuego

Igneel: mas te vale no perder mocoso recuerda el orgullo que debes tener por ser mi hijo, si no te achicharrare ¿me oíste?

Natsu: SI – dijo mientras recordaba algunos entrenamientos que hizo mientras escapaba de las flamas que su padre le mandaba – buenos momentos, en fin, debo salir de aquí para vencer a ese sujeto, DRAGÓN FORCE

Nirvana

Zero sintió como una explosión surgía de donde peleo con Natsu, se acerco al lugar y se sorprendió al ver una especie de portal que despedía flamas doradas

Zero: no, es imposible, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO

Natsu apareció con el dragón forcé completo, las escamas cubría parte del torso y cara mientras que los ojos brillaban en carmesí siniestramente con los iris rasgados

Natsu: ES TUFIN – exclamo sonriendo

Zero podría jurar ver algo detrás de Natsu, pero el ataque del pelirosa no lo dejo ver, Natsu ataco violentamente, su fuerza parecía aumentar con el paso del minuto, Natsu de un rápido gancho tomo la ventaja, tomo la cabeza del peliblanco y le hizo saludar a su rodilla quebrándole la nariz, le soltó y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas quebrándole una o dos, para seguir con una combinación de golpes con los puños en llamas

Natsu: AHHHH, KARYU NO: TEKKEN – el golpe dio en pleno rostro – KARYU NO: YOKUGEKI – con sus brazos formo una especie de alas con las que golpeo a Zero – todavía no, KARYU NO: ENCHU – le dio un potente gancho elevándolo varios metros – ES TU FIN MALDITO, METSU RYU OUGI, SHIRA NI GATA: GUREN HOO Ken – Natsu es rodeado de las llamas de la reprimenda lanzándose contra Zero que venia en bajada, impactándole con la cabeza llevándolo varios pisos hasta arriba, durante el trayecto llegaron hasta la sala de la lacryma del primer túnel, Natsu usando el cuerpo de Zero atravesó la lacryma destruyéndola

Natsu: por fin – dijo agotado por el esfuerzo

El lugar comenzaba a destruirse poco a poco, sin las lacrymas nirvana se caía a pedazos

Frente al palacio, el equipo de luz huía de las explosiones

Erza: corran todos, el lugar se esta cayendo – dijo mirando a todos - ¿Dónde esta Natsu y geral? – pregunto la peliescarlata

Stark: deben de estar peleando aun – dijo el asesino de tierra

Erza miro al palacio, preocupada por el bienestar de ambos

Sala lacryma túnel 1

Natsu comenzaba a moverse para escapar del lugar, se dirigía hacia geral

Natsu: no me agradas pero me sentiría mal si te dejo aquí, así que va…

CAPRICCIO OSCURO – el rayo impacto a Natsu atravesándole el hombro derecho

Natsu vio a Zero que se levantaba, sangraba mucho de varias partes principalmente de una en el estomago producto del ataque de Natsu

Natsu: es imposible que sigas vivo

Zero: no moriré por alguien como tu JAJAJAJA – dijo el líder de oraron seis

Ambos comenzaron a luchar bajo el techo que se derrumbaba, los golpes siendo mortíferos conectaban las zonas afectadas

Natsu quien por usar un are secreto y mas de una vez el dragón forcé se encontraba en su limite, pero Zero al recibir tanto daño también estaba en sus ultimas, chocando la rodilla se separaron quedando en lados opuestos

Natsu (pensando): no me queda mucha energía, y si sigo peleando aquí moriré aplastado, solo me queda probar esa técnica – dijo reuniendo todo su poder

Zero: prepárate a morir maldito, luego de ti iré por tus amigos – dijo siendo rodeado por magia oscura

Natsu: no te lo permitiré – dijo reuniendo todo el fuego en su mano - METSU RYU OUGI: CHOSINSEI HI RYU – una flama anaranjada resplandeciente se mantenía flotando en la mano de Natsu, este la lanzo rápidamente

Zero: GENESIS ZERO –dijo enviando los fantasmas

Ambas técnicas colisionaron causando una gran explosión, Zero seguía mandando fantasmas para vencer definitivamente a Natsu mientras que este trataba de aumentar el poder de su técnica

Zero: es inútil que te resistas, no importa que tanto lo intentes estas solo aquí, sin nadie que te apoye – dijo sonriendo sádicamente

Natsu: no es cierto, hay mucha gente que me apoya, incluso en estos momentos – dijo recordando a sus amigos – YO JAMÁS PERDERE –el fuego a su alrededor formo un dragón que destrozo el lugar, Zero vio el dragón intimidándolo, haciendo que pierda el control de su técnica –AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La esfera avanzo hacia Zero, causando una gigantesca explosión cuando impacto en el

Llanura, cercanías a nirvana

GROOAARRRR

Todos miraron hacia nirvana, se sorprendieron al ver un gigante dragón de fuego alzarse

Stark: idiota llamativo, siempre hace lo mismo – dijo sentándose en el suelo

Wendy: Stark san, ¿cree que estén bien Natsu y geral?

Stark: Natsu seguro se las ingenio para salir vivo del derrumbe, pero ese sujeto geral, tendrá suerte si Natsu no lo a matado aun – dijo sonriendo

Ichiya: ahí viene cristina – dijo el hombre Mens

La nave descendió posesionándose a un costado de ellos

Ren: ¿están bien todos? – pregunto el moreno

Todos se reunieron mientras que se reunían, Erza trato de ir con ellos pero sintió algo en su tobillo

Erza: ¿pero que? – Miro su tobillo y se asusto – AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos miraron a Erza, vieron a donde miraba y se sorprendieron al ver una mano

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La mano se elevo, mostrando que en realidad era Natsu geral y hoteye

Hoteye: jaja, por poco y no nos salvamos – dijo el pelinaranja

Jura: Richard, estas vivo – dijo dándole la mano

Richard: por muy poco mi amigo, encontré a estos dos casi muertos, pero nos salvamos gracias a mi magia de tierra blanda

Natsu se encamino hasta Wendy arrastrando a geral todo el camino

Wendy: siento abusar de ti otra vez Wendy ¿pero puedes curarnos? Por favor – pregunto el pelirosa

Wendy: claro Natsu san, no debe preocuparse, quedara como nuevo en unos instantes – dijo sonriendo la peliazul

Minutos después

Stark: ¿crees que este bien? – pregunto mirando a Claire

Natsu: si, solamente fue afectada por la magia de nirvana, no hay que preocuparse, no mucho al menos

Ichiya: bueno, como hemos terminado aquí, gracias a la cooperación de Natsu y Stark Kun Mens – dijo el perfumado – creo que podemos partir ¿no jura san?

Jura: así es, pero será mejor que sea mañana para que podamos descansar un poco

Wendy: si gustan, pueden descansar en el gremio caith shelter que esta cerca – propuso la pequeña

Erza: suena bien

Pero al tratar de avanzar el grupo se vio detenido por unas runas que los encerraron

Gazille: ¿Qué diablos pasa?

¿?: Alto, no den un paso mas – dijo un sujeto

Jura: ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el mago santo

¿?: Mi nombre es lahar, soy el líder de la unidad de custodia y aplicación, vengo con la orden de detener a los miembros de oración seis y a geral Fernández – dijo seriamente

Natsu: no te lo permitiremos – dijo al golpear a un soldado

Stark: ya comenzó a pelear – dijo pateando a otro

Los soldados comenzaron a pelear contra los magos, pero escucharon un grito pidiendo que se detuvieran

Erza: deténganse por favor, lahar, yo tomo la responsabilidad, puedes llevarte a quienes viniste a buscar

Los soldados tomaron a Richard quien no opuso resistencia

Richard: esto será una forma de pagar mis pecados, nos veremos amigo jura – dijo despidiéndose

Geral también fue llevado por los soldados, miro a Erza

Geral: Scarlet – Erza le miro – ahora recuerdo, es el color de tu cabello, ahora no lo olvidare – dijo antes de que lo subieran al carro

Erza se retiro a un lugar aparte, lloraba desconsoladamente, el cielo se había teñido de un color escarlata, triste ironía

Varias horas más tarde,

El maestro Robaul explicaba la relación entre el nirvana y el gremio, después de que desaparecieran todos quedaron frente a la nave christina

Erza: Wendy, ven con nosotros a fairy tail, seguro que te divertirás – dijo la titania

Wendy miraba alrededor, en busca de Natsu, pero este al parecer había desaparecido

Wendy: acepto – dijo sonriendo

Un par de horas después

Wendy salía de la nave christina, pero se sorprendió al ver a tres sombras cerca del lugar, se acerco y miro que era Natsu, Stark y Claire

Natsu: ya te dije, vuelve a tu hogar, es lo mejor – le decía a Claire

Claire: que no, ya te dije que iré con ustedes – decía la peliverde

Stark: si viene nos arruinara la diversión – dijo apoyando a Natsu

Claire: iré quieran o no, no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo – dijo retirándose pero vio a Wendy - ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? – pregunto delatando a la pequeña

Wendy: quería hablar con Natsu san – respondió tímidamente

Claire: esta bien – miro a Natsu y Stark – si se van sin mi los cazare y meteré a una pecera

Una vez que se fue, Wendy se acerco a Natsu

Wendy: ¿te iras otra vez? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Natsu: si, mi viaje es muy largo aun, pero durante el combate escuche a igneel, por lo que creo hemos avanzado un poco, pero has hecho nuevos amigos, ve a fairy tail, allí estarás bien, créeme Wendy, las personas allí son muy buenas – dijo acariciando el cabello de la pequeña

Wendy soltó unas lágrimas

Wendy: esta bien, le hare caso – dijo abrazando al pelirosa

Stark: ¿para mi no hay abrazo? – pregunto para si mismo

Wendy: disculpe Stark san, se me olvido que estaba aquí – dijo abrazándolo como disculpa

Stark: ya me siento mejor, ahora ve a dormir pequeña

Wendy se retiro despidiéndose de ambos

Natsu miro a Stark

Stark: entiendo – dijo caminando hacia el bosque

Natsu: sal de ahí Erza

Erza se acerco con espada en mano

Erza: no permitiré que te vayas otra vez Natsu – dijo apuntándolo con la espada

Natsu (sonriendo): me gusta ese traje Erza, resalta tu belleza la camisa, aunque tienes otros trajes que te hacen ver bien como el de gala – dijo acercándose

Erza se sonrojo por lo dicho y la cercanía del pelirosa

Erza: Natsu, ¿Por qué no vuelves al gremio con todos nosotros, conmigo – dijo sin dejar de apuntarlo

Natsu: Erza, me gustaría estar con todos y contigo, pero debo seguir mi viaje, no puedo dejarlo de lado, durante el combate escuche a igneel, eso me da esperanzas de que el esta en algún lugar vigilando lo que hago – dijo quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de ella

Erza: Natsu tu… - las palabras quedaron en el aire, Natsu le había plantado un beso en los labios

Natsu (separándose): buenas noches – le golpeo en el estomago haciendo que Erza pierda el conocimiento

Natsu la tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial, tal como la llevo en la torre del paraíso, la llevo hasta la nave cristina para que durmiera

Natsu: sin duda es hermosa cuando duerme – dijo dejando suavemente a Erza junto a Lucy

Natsu se fue en silencio, espero frente al bosque, Stark y Claire aparecieron

Natsu: ¿están listos? – ambos asintieron, Natsu saco de sus cosas la capa de igneel y se la amarro junto a la bufanda

5 meses después

Se ve a un trío descansar en una llanura, eran Natsu, Stark y Claire, los tres vestían las capas con dragones, del color del elemento que controlaban

A ellos se acerco un encapuchado

Natsu: para que nos hayas citado aquí, debe de ser algo no muy grato, mystogan – dijo serio

Mystogan: necesito que me hagan un favor, ¿pueden?

Natsu: ¿que clase de favor?

Mystogan: el tipo de favor donde necesito que me ayuden a rescatar

Stark: dinos los detalles – dijo sonriendo

Claire: nosotros nos encargamos – siguió la frase sonriendo de medio lado

Natsu: falling dragón, jamás ha fallado – finalizo mirando expectante a su antiguo maestro


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 5: PLANES DE GUERRA

Todo se había desvanecido, el gremio ya no estaba, wendy miraba a mystogan, quien le decía sobre una especie de portal, la pecunia maga miraba al mago quien ya no tenia la mascara, revelando su rostro idéntico a geral, antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas, una luz segadora impacto en el lugar cubriéndolo todo

Wendy abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en un bosque, a su lado estaba mystogan que se reponía lentamente

Wendy: ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto tímidamente

Mystogan: esto es edolas, mi hogar – dijo mirando el lugar

Wendy: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Mystogan: años atrás un portal se abrió, yo llegue a earthland a través de el

Wendy: ¿Cómo podemos regresar?

Mystogan: no creo que sea posible, en este mundo la magia es muy limitada y esta por acabarse, lo mas seguro es que hayan robado la magia y la hayan almacenado en algún lugar, hay que recuperarla para poder volver

Wendy: ¿Por qué robarían la magia?

Mystogan: veras, este mundo a diferencia de earthland no tiene magia ilimitada, el rey fausto, en su desesperación comenzó a robar la magia de otros planos universales, cuando comenzó a robar en earthland y llegue allá, me dispuse atrasar sus planes cerrando todos los portales que se abrieran – miro a wendy – esa es la razón por la que tuve que dejarte, ya que temía que te pasara algo

Wendy: ¿nuestros amigos?

Mystogan: es solo una teoría, pero si tu te has salvado, puede que Gazille al ser usuario de la misma magia que tu, puede que se haya salvado, desconozco si alguien mas habrá tenido la misma oportunidad

Se quedaron en silencio pensativos

Mystogan (pensando): "ellos" ya deben de estar en la ciudad, debo de apresurarme

Mystogan saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa

Mystogan: toma – dijo entregando la bolsa – allí hay píldoras para que puedan usar la magia ilimitada, pero úsalo antes de pelear, ve a buscar a los demás, es posible que estén cerca, yo iré a la ciudad para averiguar que planea el rey

Wendy asintió y se separaron, internándose en el bosque, comenzó a correr pensando en como estarán los demás y que estén bien, escucho un ruido se escondió entre los arbustos, vio a un grupo de hombres vestidos en armaduras

Hombre 1: Ey, apurad el paso tortugas, fairy hunter quiere capturar a la hada de hielo para hoy – dijo mirando a unos hombres que se habían quedado atrás

Hombre 3: ya lo sabemos, pero también hay que estar atento, recuerda que esos sujetos de fairy tail son escurridizos – dijo reuniéndose con el resto del grupo

Wendy (pensando): ¿Qué pasara con fairy tail, será un gremio oscuro? – pensaba mientras veía como se alejaban los soldados

Mientras tanto en la ciudad dos hombres muy parecidos se miraban, eran de cabello negro, uno lo tenia largo y el otro en afro, tenían los ojos rojos, uno vestía un traje formal de periodista, con corbata roja y sombrero, mientras que el otro vestía una camisa azul marino con pantalones negros usando guantes que cubrían sus nudillos, eran Gazille

Gazille: es imposible, eres idéntico a mí

E Gazille: solo hay una manera de comprobarlo

Ambos miraron a un costado y vieron un local de música entraron y decidieron probar unas guitarras

Gazille/e Gazille: chubi dubi du ba – dijeron al comenzar a cantar

10 minutos después

Ambos estaban hablando en una cafetería, felicitándose por su gran habilidad musical, pero ambos Gazille se pusieron serios, prediciendo lo que quería saber, Gazille le dijo todo lo que sabía a su contraparte de este mundo

Gazille: entonces amigo, ¿Qué puedes contarme de este lugar?

E Gazille: veras mi amigo, si lo que dices es verdad y no e que dude, tenemos problemas, ya que el rey fausto planea extraer la magia de una "lacryma", sea lo que sea, no parece ser bueno

Gazille: maldición, no se si hay alguien mas aparte de mi, pero como soy el mas cercano a ese lugar deberé de hacer algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

E Gazille: l iba a realizar en dos días, pero como la hada de hielo fue encontrada en los bosques, ha enviado a fairy hunter para capturarla

Gazille: ¿es fuerte?

E Gazille: bastante – ambos sonrieron – mi amigo, creo que podemos aprovechar el día del festival para poder hacer algo

Gazille: veo que tienes algo en mente, te escucho

Lejos de allí, al otro lado de la ciudad, en un hotel tres personas estaban en una habitación, eran Natsu, Stark y Claire

Claire: ¿Cuánto mas planea dormir este vago? – dijo mirando a Stark

Stark: lolis, lolis, lolis – decía entre sueños

Claire: DESPIERTA INUTIL – grito al arrojarlo hacia la muralla

Stark se despertó con la cara completamente roja

Stark: ¿Por qué tan agresiva?, diablos – dijo sobandose mientras se paraba – tenia el mejor sueño del mundo y tu estabas ahí – dijo apuntando a Natsu

Natsu: temo preguntar, pero lo hare, ¿que soñabas?

Stark (ojos luminados); soñaba que estaba en LOLILANDIA, había miles de lolis de todos los tamaños formas y vestidas posibles, desde loli hogareña hasta loli dictadora, tu hablabas con un oso con un collar de oro que decía kuma-sama – dijo rememorando su sueño épico

Natsu comenzó a ir a la ventana, detrás suyo Claire le daba una paliza de antología a Stark, sabia que Claire no le gustaban esas cosas

10 minutos después

Stark ya vendado se reunía con los otros dos

Natsu: ya cálmense, recuerden a que vinimos – dijo serio

Stark: ya lo sabemos

Claire: estamos aquí para ayudar a mystogan a derrocar al rey, no lo hemos olvidado

Natsu: me siento incomodo de no usar mi magia, pero agradezco que nos haya enseñado a usar armas – dijo mirando unas armas al lado de la puerta

Stark: yo pensaba que esos bastones solo eran para magia, no pensé que fuera tan hábil como para patearnos el trasero – dijo recordando como mystogan le enseño

Natsu: es un maestro rudo – dijo recordando el encuentro

Flashbacks

El trío de falling dragón miraba al mago de bastones, este les había explicado todo lo que sabia de edolas

Natsu: se oye complicado

Claire: no podemos usar magia, entonces debemos usar otra forma de defendernos

Mystogan: yo les enseñare a como defenderse – dijo sacando unas armas

Fin flashbacks

Claire: debemos de organizarnos para ver que podemos hacer

Stark: me preocupa esa lacryma gigante en el centro, algo pasara con ella

Natsu: me preocupa el hecho de que mi antiguo gremio sea uno malvado aquí, aunque no conozco los detalles, creo que son los únicos que se oponen abiertamente al rey

Claire: información, quienes, como, cuantos, necesitamos saber lo mas posible sobre el rey y sus hombres, sobre todo de fairy hunter, escuche de casualidad que era la mas peligrosa de todos

Stark: recuerden que mystogan dijo que se reuniría con nosotros, el debe de saber algo más de lo que nos dijo para ayudarnos, además de que conoce este lugar mejor que nosotros

Natsu: bien, ya sabemos que hacer, Claire tu ve a buscar toda la información que necesitamos, Stark tu ve a por mystogan y yo iré a averiguar si el fairy tail de aquí puede ayudarnos o no

Claire: recuerden que no podemos usar magia, pero igual llévense unas píldoras por si acaso

Stark: no me agrada no usar mi propio poder, pero bueno

Los tres tomaron las armas que estaban al costado de la puerta, Claire tomo usa dagas de filo curvado, Stark tomo una lanza plateada y Natsu una katana con el mango de un dragón

Natsu: nos reuniremos en una semana, un día antes del festival

Al salir del hotel se separaron tomando caminos distintos, Natsu se fue por el camino mas cercano al bosque mientras que Stark y Claire se fueron hacia el otro lado

Claire: ¿Natsu a cambiado mucho no?

Stark: después de todo lo que hemos visto no me extraña, el no suele matar a sus enemigos, pero cuando encuentra que se quieren aprovechar de alguien o son malvados como ese gremio oración seis, el los quema hasta que no se muevan

Claire: tienes razón, recuerdo que en el pasado Natsu era muy alegre, después de que "eso" pasara el solo se deprimía en las fechas cercana

Stark: hace tiempo mi padre me dijo que hay que dejar algo que nos caracteriza para cumplir nuestros objetivos, supongo que Natsu aposto su felicidad para encontrar a nuestros padres

Claire: solo espero que no toda su felicidad

Poco después se separaron

Con Natsu

El pelirosa iba corriendo al bosque, debía apresurarse a encontrar el gremio

Natsu (pensando): fairy hunter, no se por que pero me da mala espina, debe de ser alguien muy fuerte – pensaba el mago

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque, wendy se había encontrado a charle y happy

Wendy: me alegro que estén bien – dijo abrazando a ambos

Charle: wendy, ¿Cómo te has salvado?

Wendy: gracias a mi poder de dragón slayer, mystogan san también se salvo, pero no he visto a otros miembros

Happy: si es así, puede que Gazille también se haya salvado, pero no le hemos visto

Wendy: tal vez cayó en otro lugar

Charle: wendy tenemos que hablar

Charle le contó todo lo que sabia sobre edolas

Wendy: es increíble que tu y happy hayan nacido aquí, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a los demás, debemos buscar a los demás y prepararnos para pelear

Happy: AYE SIR – exclamo – nosotros podemos buscar por el aire

Wendy: tienes razón, separémonos, yo iré con charle mientras que tu happy iras por aquella dirección – dijo indicando un lado del bosque – recuerda que puede que nos encontremos con miembros del gremio nuestro o de este mundo así que ten cuidado

El gato azul asintió y se fue volando con rapidez, mientras que wendy y charle se fueron corriendo/volando

Con Natsu

Natsu estaba en lo más alto de un árbol, con ojos cerrados, estaba olfateando para encontrar algo que lo llevase hasta lo que buscaba

Natsu: snif, snif, que raro, este olor me parece conocido, parece que otros mas se acercan pero no los reconozco, debo apresurarme – dijo saltando de árbol en árbol

Con happy el gato azul iba volando cuando vio a unos soldados persiguiendo a alguien, les siguió para saber quienes eran, pero cuando llego a un claro se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a una chica que conocía muy bien

Happy: es imposible, ella debe de estar muerta – recordó lo que dijo charle y wendy – debe de ser la de este mundo, pero aun así debo de ayudar

El gato descendió como una bala, impactando una poderosa patada en la cabeza de un soldado, vio que eran 5 sujetos que llevaban armaduras, recordó a Erza por unos segundos antes de encarar a los soldados

Happy: ¿por que la persiguen?

Hombre 1: mierda un exceed – todos los hombres se arrodillaron frente a happy que no entendía que hacían

Happy: ¿que hacen?

Hombre 2: no sabíamos que esta mujer estaba con usted, pero ella es miembro de fairy tail, debemos capturarla por órdenes de su majestad – dijo sin mirar a happy

Happy: no dejare que la toquen – dijo serio dispuesto a pelear

Los hombres se levantaron sonriendo con malicia

Hombre 4: no parece que sea del ejército de extalia, debe ser solo un inútil

Happy se lanzo pero un golpe con el escudo lo mando contra un árbol

¿?: ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la chica

Hombre 5: eh, que tal si nos divertimos con ella antes de llevarla

Hombre 1: tienes razón, si la llevamos es poco posible que podamos hacer algo, así que aprovechemos

Loa cinco sujetos agarraron a la chica que trataba de resistirse, le arrancaron la banda que llevaba amarrada en la cintura

Hombre 4: ahora sabrás lo…

Una espada se clavo en su cráneo, los otros hombres sorprendidos giraron para ver a un hombre de cabello rosado y con unos ojos que clamaban sangre

Hombre 1: ataquen – dijo lanzándose contra Natsu

Momentos antes

Natsu saltaba entre los árboles para apresurarse, desenvaino su espada listo para combatir, pero al llegar se encontró con la imagen de unos soldados tratando de dañar a una chica que no podía ver pero si escuchar, lanzo su espada contra uno y bajo quedando frente a ellos

Actualmente

Natsu esquivo la espada golpeo con un rodillazo al sujeto y le arrebato la espada para clavarla en el pecho del sujeto

, vio a un segundo y tercero atacarlo con espada y lanza, salto pasando de ellos y pateo al segundo hombre en la espalda mientra que al de la espada lo tomaba de la cabeza y le estrello duramente contra el suelo, el cuarto hombre trato de empalarlo por la espalda pero Natsu logro esquivarlo no sin recibir un rasguño en un costado, Natsu lo tomo con ambas manos y lo ahorco hasta la muerte, el ultimo hombre salio corriendo, Natsu tomo una lanza y la lanzo con gran fuerza atravesando al hombre que quedo contra un árbol, tomoo su espada y la envaino

Happy se levanto y miro a Natsu impresionado

Happy: ¿Natsu eres tú? – pregunto impresionado por lo que vio

Natsu se giro sorprendido por la voz

Natsu: ¿happy, que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado

Happy abrazo a Natsu, feliz por encontrarlo después de mucho tiempo

Happy: te extrañe mucho – dijo mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: si yo también amigo, es difícil estar sin ti durante los viajes

Happy: aye, es por que yo hago significativa las cosas

Ambos comenzaron a reír, la extraña chica miraba a ambos impresionada, se levanto en silencio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo

Natsu: ¿Dónde crees que vas? No se ni tu… - se quedo en silencio

La chica tenía el cabello plateado, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta con tirantes cruzados, una falda larga cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sandalias

Natsu: ¿Lisanna? – Pregunto, la chica comenzó a correr – espera

Natsu comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, happy se coloco a su lado

Happy: Natsu, ella no es la Lisanna que conocemos, aquí hay gente que se parece mucho a los que conocemos

Natsu: ya lo se, pero mi olfato no me engaña, incluso si se parecen su olor no es el mismo, por eso se que ella es la Lisanna que conocemos

Pasaron los minutos Natsu la alcanzo, logro derribarla, ambos quedaron juntos, Lisanna comenzó a tratar de zafarse, pero Natsu la tenia abrazada, Lisanna quedo debajo de el

Natsu: se que eres tu, Lisanna, la Lisanna que conocí hace años, no hay manera que me equivoque – dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas

Lisanna iba a decir algo, pero una chica se acerco tomando a Natsu del cuello

Natsu: ¿Qué demonios, Lucy? – pregunto extrañado al ver a quien le quito

Natsu vio a Lucy, pero parecía distinta, tenía el cabello del mismo color solo que amarrado con una cinta, su cuerpo era idéntico al que recordaba, solo que vestía un traje negro con cuello alto y hombrera de metal ajustada y un pantalón negro ajustado

Lucy: ¿Qué diablos crees que haces Natsu?, aprovechándote de la pobre Lisanna así, toma – dijo dándole un puño que no vio venir – ahora vamos al gremio rápido antes que nos encuentren

Natsu: ¿Qué te pasa Lucy por que actúas así?

Lucy: ¿eh?, OH ya entiendo, creo que me confundes con la otra Lucy, ven – dijo guiando a Natsu al gremio, sin antes llevar de la mano a Lisanna por si acaso

Minutos antes, en otra parte

Lucy heartfilia, despertaba en medio de un claro, miro a su alrededor sin saber donde estaba, saco una bolsa de su bolsillo y tomo una píldora

Lucy: me alegro que mystogan me haya dado de estas píldoras, pero me dijo que debe de haber otros miembros más, debo de ir a buscarlos

Lucy comenzó a internarse en el bosque, se escondió de un grupo de soldados, escuchando sobre la fairy hunter y fairy tail, decidió buscar el gremio, pero en el transcurso se encontró a wendy y charle

Lucy: ¿wendy, charle son ustedes?

Wendy: Lucy san, que alegría encontrarla

Lucy: ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Wendy: creo que de la misma forma que usted

Antes de seguir hablando se escondieron al oír un ruido, vieron a una chica idéntica a Lucy que llevaba un látigo en su mano

E Lucy: estoy segura de que es aquí – vio a los arbustos que un mechón rubio sobresalía, sonrío con malicia y lo jalo – te tengo

Se sorprendió al ver que la persona lucia igual a ella

E Lucy: ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto

Lucy: soy Lucy heartfilia y ¿tu?

E Lucy: Lucy Ashley – miro a wendy

Wendy: mi nombre es wendy Marvel, un gusto

Wendy le explico a Lucy Ashley lo que pasaba, E Lucy comprendió aunque un poco dudosa de que sea verdad, pero antes de que hicieran algo fueron rodeadas por soldados

Wendy: estamos rodeadas – dijo mirando a los soldados acercarse

Charle: no podemos atacar

Lucy: yo si, ábrete puerta del zodiaco: Aries – de un destello apareció una chica con el cabello rosa con unos cuernos en la cabeza, vistiendo un traje de lana – Aries ataca

Aries: si, bomba de lana – lanzo una gran cantidad de lana sobre los soldados que se distrajeron aprovechando para huir

Minutos después

El pequeño grupo, había llegado hasta el gremio de fairy tail de edolas

E Lucy: vengan

Al entrar se sorprendieron al ver que todos eran como en el gremio, solo que, diferentes, elfman era cobarde, jet y droy le molestaban, Levy se comportaba de manera ruda y discutía con Lucy Ashley, wendy se quedo mirando a una mujer parecida a ella, solo que esta era mas grande en todo sentido

Wendy: hola – dijo saludando a su contraparte

E wendy: hola

Lucy: miro a mirajane de edolas que se acerco a Lucy Ashley

E mirajane: Lucy, ¿Quién es ella?

Ambas Lucy comenzaron a explicar lo sucedido y como se encontraron

E Mirajane: Lucy, ve a por Lisanna y Sasha, nos vamos pronto de aquí, fairy hunter viene por nosotros

E Lucy: bien

Actualmente

Natsu había llegado al fairy tail de edolas, se sorprendió cuando los vio a todos, su comportamiento, le causo gracia ver al Gray de este mundo llevar tanta ropa y tratar de cortejar a juvia y como esta lo rechazaba, también se río al ver a elfman, era tal y como era antes de lo de Lisanna, se giro a verla pero esta rápidamente se fue detrás de una puerta junto a mirajane

Natsu vio a la Lucy que conocía y se acerco a ella

Natsu: ¡Lucy! – grito

La aludida se dio vuelta sorprendiéndose de ver al pelirosa

Sintió algo en su cabeza y vio a happy

Lucy: Natsu, happy que alegría – dijo abrazando al pelirosa y al gato - ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Natsu: bueno, mystogan nos envío a mi y mi equipo, pero nos hemos separado para averiguar lo mas posible de este lugar y como atacar

Wendy: ¿atacar? – pregunto con una leve idea

Natsu: mystogan nos pidió que le ayudáramos a acabar con el rey, pero no sabemos como atacar y cuenta con un ejercito, sabemos que hay que tener cuidado con unos generales y una tal fairy hunter, aunque no la hemos encontrado, debemos prepararnos para enfrentarla, además de saber que planean hacer con la lacryma que hay en el centro

Wendy: yo se lo que harán – dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa – mystogan me dijo que el vértice que se abrió en el gremio – esto sorprendió a Natsu – absorbió todo, por lo que allí debe de estar nuestros amigos del gremio, pero no se como usara la lacryma

Lucy: necesitamos mas ayuda, esperen – miro a ambos dragón slayer – si ustedes que son usuarios de la misma magia están aquí, eso quiere decir que Gazille esta en alguna parte

Wendy: pensé lo mismo, pero no le he visto

Natsu: puede que este en la ciudad, cuando llegamos aquí, llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad – dijo mirando a wendy – bueno da igual, si esta aquí, seguro planea lo mismo, además Claire esta allí, es probable que se encuentren pronto si es que no lo han hecho

Antes de decir algo más, jet y droy se acercaron a Natsu

E jet: ¿oye tú, que le hiciste a Lisanna Chan?

Natsu: no les interesa – dijo serio

Droy: bueno da igual, si eres el Natsu de otro mundo, quiero pelear contigo, a ver si eres tan cobarde y débil como el nuestro

Natsu se puso en pose de combate al igual que jet y droy, todos miraban la pelea

E Levy: vamos jet y droy demuestren quienes son los mas fuertes

Jet y droy atacaron, pero fueron tomados de la cabeza por Natsu, que los estrello varias veces hasta dejarlos inconciente

Natsu: ¿eso es todo?

Todos estaban con la boca abierta por la forma y rapidez de acabar el combate

Lucy: no cambia, siempre se excede en los combates

Poco después edo mira regreso, se acerco a Lucy Ashley

E mirajane: oye ¿y Sasha? – al oír ese nombre Natsu trato de parecer calmado

Solo wendy, happy charle y Lucy sabían que pasaba

Pasaron los minutos ya todos estaban relajados, edo reedus bajo rápidamente

E reedus: fairy hunter se acerca – dijo alarmando a todos

E Lucy: rápido, Levy prepara la maquina

Levy se sentó frente a una maquina y comenzó a prepararla

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede?

E mirajane: fairy hunter nos caza para arrestarnos ya que según las leyes impuestas por el rey somos un gremio oscuro

Natsu: eso es basura

BOOOM

La puerta voló con fuerza todos miraban temerosos

E mirajane: ella es fairy hunter, Erza knightwalker

Natsu vio al homologo de Erza que conocía, tenia el mismo cuerpo de Erza, lo cual le alegro un poco, el cabello lo tenia ondulado color rojo atado en un nudo elegante, su cabello le cubría parte de su cara, curiosamente la parte donde Erza tiene el ojo artificial, su ropa era mas reveladora que la de Lucy, consistía en un halter superior tipo coraza de armadura, que dejaba descubierto en parte sus pechos y completamente su vientre, lleva guantes blindados y armadura en las piernas, también se veía que llevaba un bikini negro y una bufanda en el cuello

E Erza: los encontré – dijo sonriendo con sadismo

Erza trato de atacar a los miembros pero frente a ella apareció Natsu deteniéndola con su espada, se separaron quedando frente a frente

E Erza: ¿dragion, eres tu? – pregunto dudosa ya que sabia como era el Natsu de fairy tail

Natsu: soy Natsu dragneel – dijo serio

E Lucy: Levy apresúrate

E Levy: eso hago no molesten

Knightwalker se lanzo con su lanza atacando con gran violencia a Natsu, que resistía los golpes de buena manera

Natsu (pensando): me sirvieron las clases de mystogan, pero aun así no me acostumbro bien, debe de ser la falta de experiencia, debo de tener cuidado, debe de tener la misma habilidad que la Erza que conozco

Erza ataco tratando de clavar la lanza en el estomago de Natsu, pero este la esquivo y logro darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la acerco a la puerta

Levy: estamos casi listos, sácala de aquí – dijo seria

E Erza: no dejare que escapen – dijo pero Natsu otra vez ataco intentando cortarla por la mitad pero la pelirroja lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás

Natsu: no quería hacer esto, pero KARYUU NO: ENCHU – su codo lo propulso con una flama logrando golpear en el centro del estomago a la fairy hunter – ahora hazlo rápido

Levy asintió aun impresionada por lo que vio, el gremio desapareció frente a knightwalker que solo pudo golpear en el suelo en señal de molestia, pero aparece detrás de ella un sujeto diciéndole algo que la hizo sonreír siniestramente

Con Natsu

El gremio había aparecido en un desierto, lejos de donde estaban antes

Natsu abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose, Lucy Ashley se acerco a el

E Lucy: ¿Qué harán ahora?

Natsu: pelear – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

E elfman: están locos

E Gray: no pueden pelear, van a morir si lo hacen, ¿verdad juvia Chan? – dijo mirando a la chica

Natsu: no me interesa, mi antiguo gremio esta allí, debo ir a salvarlos – dijo serio

Wendy miro el costado de Natsu

Wendy: Natsu san, esta sangrando – dijo apuntando el lugar donde Erza le había logrado cortar

Natsu: no lo había sentido

Mirajane: Lisanna trae el equipo de curación – dijo la peliplata

La chica de orbes azules trajo un kit, wendy iba a decir que no era necesario pero happy la callo para que no interrumpiera

Natsu se sentó para ser curado, Lisanna parecía sonrojarse, Natsu se quito la manga de sus hombros que habían sido cortados en una parte por la lanza de fairy hunter, Lisanna se fijo en el hombro derecho, que estaba con marcas de quemadura

Lisanna: ¿Qué te paso en el hombro? – pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos

Natsu: en mi mundo, yo ya no pertenezco a fairy tail, me fui a buscar a alguien muy importante para mi – dijo serio

Lisanna: ¿una mujer?

Natsu: mi padre

Lisanna termino de curar a Natsu, se fue a dejar las cosas pero lagrimas caían de sus ojos, nadie se fijo en ese detalle

Natsu se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, tomo su espada y se la colgó en la espalda, wendy, Lucy, happy y charle le siguieron

E Lucy: esperen – dijo – yo voy con ustedes – todos se sorprendieron

Natsu: ¿estas segura?

E Lucy: si, vamos – dijo tomando un látigo y saliendo con los demás por la puerta

En la ciudad, con Claire

Claire había esquivado a varias patrullas, miro al cielo pensando como les iría a sus compañeros

Claire: espero que estén bien y les haya ido mejor que a mi, solo e averiguado los nombres de los generales y la verdad sobre la lacryma gigante – dijo para si misma pero su olfato detecto algo inusual

Siguió el rastro, llevándole hasta un hombre, le siguió por varios minutos hasta que este entro por un callejón, al llegar al callejón no encontró al hombre, pero este apareció a su espalda

Hombre: ¿Quién rayos eres y por que me sigues?

Claire se dio vuelta y encaro al hombre, pero se detuvo al ver que el hombre era de cabello negro y de ojos rojos con varios piercing en la cara, el hombre se dio cuenta de quien era ella también

Claire/Gazille: ¡eres tú! – exclamaron ambos sorprendidos

Gazille: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Claire: lo mismo puedo preguntar, pero supongo que ambos estamos aquí por lo mismo

Gazille: ¿sabes lo de la lacryma? – La peliverde asintió – supongo que entonces estamos juntos

Claire: ya somos 4 entonces – el pelinegro no entendió – tu, yo, Stark y Natsu

Gazille: esos dos también están aquí ¿eh?, eso es bueno para la causa, pero ¿Dónde están?

Claire: nos hemos separado para tener mas información sobre este lugar y otras cosas, pero acordamos reunirnos en una semana, antes del festival

Gazille: suena bien, yo me encontré con mi contraparte y hemos trabajado para averiguar como liberar a los del gremio

Ambos estrecharon sus manos

Claire: que esta asociación sea exitosa

Gazille: lo mismo digo

1 día después

Natsu y su grupo habían llegado a la ciudad de luen, donde compraron algunas cosas para wendy, pero fueron sorprendidos por los del ejército, pero Natsu usando su espada la rodeo de fuego y ataco a los soldados venciéndoles, pero debieron de huir del lugar

Natsu: maldición, es complicado, debemos salir de la ciudad rápido – dijo mirando a la calle

E Lucy: según el mapa debemos cruzar la plaza para llegar a la calle que nos sacara de aquí, pero es complicado con todos estos soldados

Natsu: vamos – el grupo avanzo con rapidez

Se escondían entre las personas, en tiendas, hubo veces donde casi los descubrían, otras tuvieron que pelear, pasaron varios minutos para que llegaran a la calle principal, al llegar vieron que estaba bloqueado el camino por varios soldados

Natsu: hora de hacer unos fuegos artificiales – corrió contra los soldados – KARYUU NO: HOKOU – el ataque impacto causando una explosión por la que el grupo paso escapando de la ciudad

Minutos más tardes, lejos de la ciudad Natsu veía el mapa

Natsu: pasemos la noche en la ciudad de sikka, esta a seis horas de aquí, si nos apresuramos – dijo el mago de fuego

El grupo se encamino hasta la ciudad

En otro lugar

Stark estaba con mystogan, caminando hacia la ciudad

Stark: ¿crees que sirva eso?, yo no estoy muy seguro, me parece un suicidio

Mystogan: es por eso que Natsu debe de hacerlo, el es el único tan desquiciado como para hacerlo

Stark: ya lo se, pero debe de haber otra forma

En la ciudad

Claire se reunió junto a los dos Gazille

Claire: es lo mejor parece, con una distracción tu cortas la lacryma, así liberamos a los miembros del gremio, después nos infiltramos y buscamos a los generales para luego ir por fausto

E Gazille: simple pero efectivo

Gazille: solo nos falta saber si habrá un lugar donde no haya guardia, de ser así no seria necesaria la distracción, pero si el escape

Claire: es fácil, Natsu y yo podemos incendiar e inundar el lugar, así tú y Stark pueden llevarse a los que salven

Gazille: me parece perfecto, solo debemos apresurarnos

Horas más tarde

Natsu miraba como ambas Lucy discutían sobre bañarse

Natsu: por que simplemente no se bañan juntas, tienen el mismo cuerpo ¿no?

Las dos Lucy comenzaron a gritarle

Al día siguiente/5 días para la reunión

Lucy Ashley les contó sobre los exceed y su ubicación

Natsu miraba por la ventana, happy se acerco a el

Happy: ¿Qué piensas?

Natsu: esa aeronave, la podemos usar para ir a la ciudad – dijo mirando el transporte – wendy ¿puedes hacer magia?

Wendy: si, pero como puedes saberlo – Natsu le mostró una píldora, wendy entendió

Se fueron a por la aeronave, pasaron minutos pero al llegar al lugar vieron que estaba repleta de soldados

Lucy: ¿como pasaremos?

Natsu: a la fuerza

E Lucy: no es muy brillante cierto – le dijo a su contraparte

Natsu comenzó el ataque rápidamente contra los soldados, detrás de el wendy y ambas Lucy atacaron con sus látigos, Natsu peleaba usando su katana, logro apuñalar a varios sujetos, pero eran cada vez mas

Natsu: wendy – la peliazul le miro – hora de la carga pesada KARYUU NO: HOKOU – el ataque arraso con varios soldados que fueron calcinados por las llamas

Wendy: TENRYUU NO: HOKOU – el rugido mando a volar por los aires a varios soldados que solo sintieron un viento muy potente impactarles – veamos para que sirve esta cosa – dijo al abrir la caja de la cual salio un potente tornado que arrastro a varios soldados por los aires

Natsu miro el tornado

Natsu: eso será útil – reunió una gran cantidad de magia – KARYUU NO: TATSUMAKI – en su boca concentro una bola de fuego que giraba muy rápido hasta que salio disparada como un tornado que impacto en el tornado de la caja de wendy mezclándose provocando un huracán de fuego – ¡ahora a la nave!

Todos subieron a la nave, pero al subir fueron rodeados por más soldados

Natsu: mierda, nos esperaban salgamos de aquí

Al salir fueron rodeados por más soldados

RUUUUMMMMMM RUUUUMMMMMMMMM

E Lucy: ya llego ese idiota

Vieron un auto llegar haciéndose un camino entre los soldados, se detuvo frente al grupo abriendo las puertas

¿?: ¡Que esperan suban!

Todos subieron menos Natsu que preparo el camino

Natsu: KARYUU NO: KASAI HADO – la onda de fuego creo un camino para el auto

Natsu entro al auto aunque no le gustara la idea, el auto paso entre los soldados rápidamente, pasaron minutos para que ya no les persiguiesen, cuando salieron de la ciudad, fueron salvados del auto a la fuerza

Lucy: oye, podrías tener más cuidado – dijo sobandose el trasero

¿?: Escuchen, yo no me habría arriesgado si no me lo hubiese pedido Lucy, por cierto a mira casi se le olvida decírmelo – vio al grupo – mi nombre es Natsu dragion pero me conocen como "bola de fuego" también – pero antes de que hiciera algo Natsu le agarro sacándolo del auto

Natsu: DIME DESGRACIADO CUAL ES TU SECRETO PARA NO MAREARTE EN LOS TRANSPORTES – grito el pelirosa

E Natsu: q-¿quien e-er-eres? – dijo con mucho temor

Lucy: este Natsu es un cobarde

Happy comenzó a molestar al dragion divirtiéndose

Natsu: happy para de molestarlo – miro a su contraparte – necesitamos llegar hasta la ciudad real, allí están unos amigos, ¿puedes llevarnos?

Antes de que dijera algo, Lucy Ashley le agarro por el cuello aplicándole una llave

E Lucy: claro que lo hará, el no se atrevería a desobedecerme, ¿o si Natsu?

E Natsu: claro, lo que diga, Lucy sama

Natsu solo negaba ante la cobardía de su homologo

E Natsu: tardaremos 2 días en llegar, los dejare en las cercanías de la ciudad, así que mejor apresurémonos

Se subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje

En la ciudad

Claire estaba con Stark que había llegado con mystogan a la ciudad, estaban en la habitación que tenían en el hotel

Claire: entonces, ¿sabes como llegar?

Stark: según mystogan, hay un túnel subterráneo, por lo que podemos pasar, aunque claro, es poco confiable que funcione – miro a Gazille – y que me dicen de ese plan, ¿saben algo de la guardia o no?

E Gazille: nada aun, si sigue así tendremos que esperar hasta el día de la fiesta para saber

Stark: lo cual no es muy bueno

E Gazille: lo otro que podríamos hacer es que alguien sea arrestado y desde adentro causar disturbios para poder entrar desde afuera

Claire: de ser así seria mejor que fueran dos, escuche de unos guardias que capturaron a la hada de hielo ayer, parece que aguanto 2 días el asedio contra la fairy hunter, escuche que dentro del castillo hay una maquina que drena la magia, si va uno no serviría de nada a menos que pudiese ocultarse lo suficiente para recuperarse – dijo mirando por la ventana

Mystogan: entonces debemos prepararnos para el día, dentro de 3 el rey dará un discurso, y al día siguiente será el desfile, momento en que atacaremos

Todos asintieron, salieron del lugar para preparar todo lo necesario

2 días después

Natsu: haz eso de nuevo y te la parto - dijo al ser arrojado del auto

E Natsu: ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron, yo no tengo planeado enfrentar al reino así, no quiero morir como ustedes

Lucy Ashley se subió al auto se despidió con la mano y se fue junto a "bola de fuego"

Natsu: maldición, pensé que ayudarían

Wendy: Natsu san, puede que sea su mundo pero no su batalla, nosotros estamos aquí para liberar a nuestro gremio

Natsu: lo se, pero debemos acabar con el rey para volver, de lo contrario no lo podremos hacer

Lucy: miren allá esta la ciudad, debemos de ir

Natsu: tienes razón, Stark y Claire ya debieron de averiguar las cosas necesarias para armar un plan – miro a su amigo gato – happy lleva a Lucy para que podamos apresurarnos – miro a la peliazul - ¿lista wendy?

Wendy: si, vamos charle, TENRYUU NO: TSUBASA

Happy: Lucy no eres liviana – dijo cargándola

Charle: gato tonto

Natsu: bien, KARYUU NO: TSUBASA

Se dirigieron a la ciudad volando para apresurar el paso, minutos mas tarde descendieron entre uno de los callejones para no ser vistos

Lucy: ¿Dónde están los demás Natsu?

Natsu usando su nariz comenzó a rastrear el aroma de sus compañeros

Natsu: los tengo, vamos hay que apurarnos, pero no podemos dejar que nos vean

Avanzaron con cuidado por la calle, llamaban mucho la atención, dos gatos que podían hablar y un chico de pelo rosa no es algo común que se vea normalmente

El grupo esquivo a varios soldados, había mas de lo normal

Wendy: me gustaría saber por que los soldados parecen más precavidos

Lucy: tal vez preparen algo especial aquí

Natsu: debemos de encontrarnos con los demás así sabremos

Varios minutos después

Natsu y los demás se hallaban frente al hotel donde se hospedaban

Subieron las escalas y tocaron la puerta

Tok, tok, tok

La puerta fue abierta por Claire que abrazo a Natsu de inmediato

Claire: maldito idiota pensamos que te había pasado algo, nos preocupamos mucho cuando supimos que un idiota pirómano causo un desastre hace unos días

Natsu: ¿Por qué pensaron que era yo?

Stark: no conocemos a nadie de pelo rosa que use fuego además de tu – dijo acercándose – entra de una vez, debemos hablar – se fijo en quienes venían con el pelirosa – parece que encontraste ayuda de la buena

Al entrar vieron a mystogan y a dos Gazille

Gazille: salamandra, veo que no has muerto

Natsu: en tus sueños cerebro de metal

Mystogan: ahora que han llegado podemos terminar los detalles

Comenzaron a discutir sobre los planes para rescatar e infiltrarse en el castillo, hablaron de los movimientos que debían de hacer cada uno

Natsu: entonces para finalizar, cabeza de hierro y tierra van a por la lacryma, edo Gazille se encarga de averiguar sobre la formación de los guardias, Claire y yo entramos destrozando el lugar para que puedan huir, Lucy, wendy, happy y charle entran por el túnel

Mystogan: eso lo resume muy bien, yo no debo de aparecer si no el rey podría hacer algo imprevisto

Stark: lo sabemos, no te preocupes, no hay nada que no este fuera de planes ¿o si?

Claire: tal vez lo haya – todos le miraron – recuerden que capturaron a la tal "hada de hielo", no sabemos quien sea, puede sernos de utilidad

Mystogan: tienes razón, yo no se nada sobre ella, tal vez pueda ayudarnos

Lucy: tal vez el rey lo sepa – todos le miraron – si uso a Gemini es posible que pueda averiguar quien es, además de la forma de volver, Gemini puede obtener las memorias de la persona en quien se transforma

Natsu: tienes razón, no habíamos pensado en eso, entonces descansemos para mañana

En la noche

Todos dormían tranquilamente, Lucy dormía junto a wendy en la cama, mystogan dormía recargado contra una pared, ambos Gazille dormían apoyándose espalda con espalda, Claire miraba por la ventana a la luna, en su mano tenia un collar de plata con forma de dragón

Natsu: ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto detrás de ella

Claire: no, a ella le gustaba mucho mirar la luna, era de las cosas que mas le gustaban

Natsu (colocándose a un lado): lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que ella tenia un collar idéntico al tuyo solo que de oro colgado en el cuello

Claire: ¿Cómo crees que serian las cosas si estuviera aquí? – pregunto apoyándose en el hombro del pelirosa

Natsu: muy diferentes, seriamos mas felices – dijo abrazando a la chica de orbes azul

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban encapuchados mirando al rey que comenzaba un discurso, sobre la ciudad y la fiesta, pasaron varios minutos, Natsu, Gazille y Stark estaban apunto de quedarse dormidos por aburrimiento

Cuando termino de dar un discurso, todos le miraban esperando que dijera que podían retirarse, pero

Rey fausto: mis queridos ciudadanos, como acontecimiento especial, mañana ejecutaremos públicamente a la intrépida "hada de hielo" del gremio de fairy tail, hace unos días, Erza knightwalker le capturo después de una larga búsqueda, aquí esta la malvada maga – hizo unas señas

Los soldados Traian a una joven de cabello plateado oscuro, una piel tan blanca que se podía pensar que era una muñeca, ojos color verde oscuro, tenia ropa de prisionera, unas esposas en sus manos y tobillos y lo mas significativo era un collar de oro con un dragón

Rey fausto: LES PRESENTO A LA "HADA DE HIELO" DE FAIRY TAIL, SASHA HIKAMI

Natsu y Claire miraban impactados, Gazille y Stark les agarraron de las manos a ambos presintiendo lo que harían

Stark: cálmense, si no todo se ira al carajo

Gazille: mañana la liberaremos dragneel, solo aguanten

Natsu/Claire: ese vejete lo torturare hasta que se cague en los calzones

Rey fausto: MAÑANA ESTA CRIMINAL SERÁ EJECUTADA, PUEDEN RETIRARSE

Todos se fueron del lugar

Minutos más tarde

Stark: debemos de hacer un plan para liberarla

Gazille: si, pero no sin romper el esquema que tenemos – dijo mirando al dragón de tierra

Natsu: yo y Claire la liberaremos, solo necesitamos causar una distracción para desviar la atención

Stark: yo me encargare de la distracción, Gazille, tendrás que hacerlo rápido – miro a Natsu y Claire – van a tener que tener mucho cuidado

Natsu: lo sabemos – miro por la ventana – mañana habrá guerra

fin cap 5


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 6: invasion

"ESTA CRIMINAL, SERÁ EJECUTADA MAÑANA"

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelirosa, le costaba creer que fuera Sasha aquella mujer, el la mato, claro, no apropósito, le preocupaba la reacción de Claire, era bien sabido por todos que en este mundo, se podían encontrar contrapartes, pero, el encontró a Lisanna, a su Lisanna, sabia que era el mismo olor que recordaba, eso le daba la certeza de que era ella, pero si esta Sasha resulta ser la que conoció, con la compartió, no sabría que hacer

A su mente llegan viejas memorias de una época donde todo parecía más simple

Flashbacks

Un pequeño Natsu estaba dormido apoyándose en un árbol, su cuerpo tenía marcas de heridas y quemaduras, su sueño fue interrumpido por dos figuras sonrientes

MMUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAACCCC

Natsu despertó sobre saltado y con un gran sonrojo, miro a quienes osaban despertarle

Natsu: Sasha, Claire ¿Por qué siguen haciendo eso? – dijo de forma de berrinche

Ambas chicas rieron por la forma de decir las cosas

Sasha: tenias razón Claire neesan, si lo despertamos así se sonroja – comento de forma alegre

Claire: hazme caso hermanita, yo te enseñare todo sobre estas cosas – dijo orgullosa

¿?: Pero si tu primer beso fue con ese mocoso – dijo una imponente voz

Claire: hyorinmaru, que dices – dijo sonrojándose

Sasha: hyorinmaru oto-san – dijo la pequeña abrazando la pierna del dragón

Al lado del dragón celeste, estaban otros dos mas, igneel el dragón de fuego y el dragón de agua reaver

Igneel: es tiempo mocoso – dijo mirando al pelirosa

Reaver: vámonos también Claire, debemos de seguir afinando tus habilidades

Hyorinmaru: Sasha, debes seguir mejorando tus poderes de congelamiento para que los uses contra tu hermana para que no te robe a tu novio – dijo para su diversión

Sasha fulmino con la mirada a su hermana, recordando aquel momento

Fin flashbacks

Natsu miro por la ventana, su mirada era de completa incertidumbre

Gazille: cálmate salamandra, si te alteras no servirá de nada – dijo de forma conciliadora

Natsu: lo se, pero, si llega a ser la que conocemos – dijo preocupado

Gazille, quien sabia por el diario un poco de la historia del pelirosa con Claire y Sasha, no sabia que decir, era una situación extraña

Gazille: si es o no, solo debes de preocuparte de no fallar – dijo retirándose del lado del pelirosa

Mientras tanto, Stark estaba mirando las preparaciones para el día siguiente

Stark: hay muchas cosas para el día de mañana, la guardia será complicada de pasar, pero si causamos una buena distracción y evitamos la ejecución, será perfecto – dijo mirando como preparaban una plataforma – espero que ambas chicas puedan cruzar el túnel sin problemas, tengo una mala sensación de esto

Día de la ejecución/festival

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación del hotel, preparando y recordando sus deberes

Stark: entonces, Gazille, tu debes de rescatar a los miembros del gremio o en su defecto a aquellos que nos puedan ser de ayuda – dijo mirando al pelinegro

E Gazille: yo debo de asegurarme de la ubicación de los guardias, una vez hecho enviar la ubicación por medio de los fuegos artificiales que mystogan consiguió

Claire: Natsu y yo debemos rescatar a la "hada de hielo", mientras Stark provoca una distracción, además de acabar con los que vigilen desde los techos

Wendy: Lucy san, happy y charle, cruzamos el túnel subterráneo para infiltrarnos en el castillo

Natsu: bien, todos vámonos – dijo saliendo por la puerta siendo seguido por los demás

Durante el camino se separaron, wendy y Lucy junto a ambos gatos se dirigieron a su destino, mientras Natsu y Claire subían por los techos, ambos Gazille se mezclaban con la multitud para no ser vistos

Natsu y Claire iban separados, para cubrir mas terreno, noqueaban y mataban a todos los guardias que se encontraban, poco a poco se iban acercando a donde estaría celebrándose el festival

Edo Gazille averiguaba la ubicación de los guardias, en lo que Gazille se colaba en las cercanías del festival, esperando la señal, a su lado Stark apareció con una mirada seria

Gazille: ¿tú no deberías estar en tu lugar?

Stark: no sirve de nada si no están todos, Natsu y Claire ya están listos, solo esperan que tu lo estés, yo causare la mayor distracción posible desde el lado sur

BOOM

Ambos miraron al cielo, viendo que entre los varios fuegos artificiales que daban señal al comienzo del festival, se hallaban unas letras diciendo el norte

Gazille: bien, es tiempo de que me vaya, espero que esto salga bien, dudo, mucho que podamos hacer algo si nos enfrentamos al ejército completo

Stark: no te preocupes, mi distracción les va a diezmar un poco – dijo sonriendo

Con Natsu y Claire

Vieron la señal del cielo, por lo que supieron que Gazille se iría al lugar indicado, ambos esperaban que Stark comenzara a atacar para que pudiesen iniciar su movida, vieron como lentamente los generales iban llegando, detrás de ellos llego el rey, fausto

Natsu: ¿Qué extraño, donde esta Erza? – se pregunto – no puede ser, será que ella esta en otro lugar

El pelirosa miro a Claire, quien por sus sentidos mas desarrollados se dio cuenta de lo que el pelirosa trataba de decirle

En el túnel

Wendy y Lucy se las habían arreglado para pasar por el túnel, pero al llegar al final se encontraron con la persona menos adecuada

Wendy: Erza knightwalker – dijo viendo a la pelirroja que sonreía siniestramente

Erza: buen trabajo exceed – dijo mirando a happy y charle – su trabajo a terminado

El grupo se impresiono, miraron a ambos gatos voladores que se encontraban igual

Happy: imposible

Charle se desmayo, producto de la impresión

Wendy: happy, huye de aquí rápido

Happy: ¿pero ustedes?

Lucy: nosotros estaremos bien, tú apresúrate y ve con los demás

Erza: no los dejare – dijo lanzándose contra el gato

Pero un látigo le impidió el paso, miro a quien le ataco encontrándose con Lucy y wendy preparadas para pelear

Erza: veo que tienen agallas – sonríe malévolamente – les quebrare esa voluntad

Con Stark

Este miraba el festival, miro como los guardias se movilizaban tranquilos

Stark: ya deben de estar listos – miro a las personas – no es nada personal, DORYUU: IWABA HOSHUTSU – de sus manos aparecieron varias rocas que salieron contra los guaridas y civiles en el festival, causando que todos se asustaran – es un comienzo, DORYUU NO: HOKO – el rugido de tierra impacto contra los guardias causando de por medio una gran destrucción

Con Gazille

El pelinegro veía a la distancia como Stark causaba destrozos gigantescos

Gazille: si se uniera a fairy tail se sentiría como en casa – miro a la lacryma – es tiempo de hacer lo mío

Se acerco lentamente pero un ruido hizo que se girara

Gazille: veo que no son tan idiotas – dijo mirando como un grupo de guardias se acercaba a el

Guardia: alto en nombre del rey

Gazille: tu rey me importa una mierda, TETSURYUUSO: KISHIN – transformo su brazo en una lanza de la que disparo muchas más, causando que los guardias no soportaran mucho tiempo – ahora, TETSURYUUKEN – su brazo se convirtió en una espada con la que ataco repetidas veces la lacryma hasta lograr partir un fragmento – listo

El fragmento se ilumino revelando a dos figuras

Con Natsu y Claire

Al mismo momento que Gazille iniciaba su ataque, Natsu y Claire se preparaban para el suyo, vieron como el rey ordenaba a un soldado matar a Sasha

Natsu: es hora - dijo saltando contra el soldado pero se cubrió con los brazos cuando un chorro de agua impacto en el guardia frente a el – ten mas cuidado, casi me das – dijo molesto a Claire

Claire: lo siento, sigues comportándote como un niño

Ambos miraron a la "hada de hielo" quien estaba vendada en los ojos y atada de manos y pies

Natsu: tú sácala de aquí, yo me encargo de hacer tiempo

Claire: Natsu, no me agrada que tu te quedes para ir detrás del rey – el pelirosa sonrío – regresa a salvo

Natsu: llevara a u lugar a salvo y reúnete con los demás para que puedan volver a atacar

Claire: entendido – tomo a la peliplateada y se fue del lugar

Natsu: bien – miro a los guardias que le rodeaban – ¿quien quiere ser el primero? –dijo sacando su espada

Un guardia trato de apuñalarlo pero Natsu usando sus reflejos evadió el ataque y le atravesó el pecho, otros más comenzaron a atacar al pelirosa que usando sus habilidades y magia se defendía

Natsu: coman esto, KAEYUU NO: HI NO UMI – de su boca lanzo una gran llamadara que cubrió el lugar simulando un mar de flamas – eso causara un gran daño

Con Stark

El pelicastaño atacaba con todo su arsenal a los soldados, que no dejaban de llegar

Stark: diablos, no dejan de salir estos tontos, ya me moleste, METSU RYU OUGI, DORYUU NO: RYUSEI – con sus manos creo una gigantesca esfera de tierra que lanzo hacia los soldados que se acercaban causando una gran destrucción en el lugar – será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a los demás

Con wendy y Lucy

La pelea contra knightwalker no duro mucho tiempo, la pelirroja les noqueo y mando que las llevaran a prisión

Con Gazille

El pelinegro vio como las lacrymas revelaban la forma de Gray y Erza, pero estos cayeron al suelo producto de la falta de magia

Gray: rayos, siento que no tengo magia en mi cuerpo

Erza: Gazille, ¿Qué nos sucede? – pregunto mirando al pelinegro que noqueaba a unos guardias

Gazille: coman esto – dijo dándoles unas píldoras en la boca – les ayudara a recuperar sus poderes

Ambos cometieron las píldoras, pasaron unos segundos y sintieron como su magia se recuperaba

Erza: ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor

Gazille: esto es edolas, un mundo paralelo o algo así, la cuestión es que aquí un sujeto convirtió al gremio en esa lacryma gigante – dijo apuntando al objeto

Gray: no puede ser, ¿dices que nosotros estábamos allí?

Gazille: así es, armamos un plan junto a salamandra y otros mas que están en otro lugar, ahora que cumplí mi objetivo…

No siguió hablando cuando vio a Claire cargar con una chica encima, pelinegro le hizo señales para que esta les viese

Claire: ¡lanzar un fierro es una mala señal cabeza de tuercas! – le recrimino molesta

Gazille: ja – miro a la chica que cargaba - ¿es ella?

Claire: así es, ella es la "hada de hielo" – dijo con calma

Gazille: ¿es acaso…?

Claire: si, así es, su aroma me lo confirma, todos los dragón slayer tienen cierto nivel de olor a reptil – dijo sonriendo – miro a un costado del pelinegro, este se dio cuenta y vio lo que ella miraba

Gazille: esos dos son parte del gremio, a pesar de que era un gran fragmento solo ellos aparecieron, destruiré un poco mas haber que saco – dijo mientras apuntaba su brazo contra la lacryma

Claire: no hay tiempo, debemos de huir de aquí, Natsu se a quedado peleando en la zona de ejecución, para que podamos reagruparnos todos e ir a atacar

Gazille: que molestia, pero donde esta el aliento de estiércol – dijo refiriéndose a Stark

Claire: usa tu olfato idiota – ambos empezaron a rastrear por medio de su nariz – ese idiota

Gazille: va hacia donde esta salamandra, pero todavía podemos interceptarlo

Claire: vamos con el, de seguro podemos reagruparnos rápidamente e ir a ayudar a Natsu – dijo haciendo señas a Erza y gray

Con Natsu

El pelirosa incendiaba todo el lugar acabando con varios soldados mientras que otros huían ante el miedo de ser calcinados

Natsu: bien, eso será suficiente – dijo al mirar como los soldados huían – ahora a ir por el – dijo avanzando entre las flamas

No avanzo mucho cuando tuvo que evitar una lanza

Natsu: ¿Qué diablos? – Miro a quien se la lanzo – eres tu, fairy hunter – dijo mirando a Erza knightwalker

E Erza: te encontré, ahora pagaras por haberme atacado la vez anterior

Natsu: atrévete – dijo de forma retadora

E Erza corrió contra el pelirosa e trato de atacarlo pero este salto evadiendo, la pelirroja aprovecho esto para tomar su lanza con la que ataco al pelirosa, pero este resulto mas rápido que la ultima vez que se encontraron

Natsu: ahora puedo pelear a plenitud, no hay por que contenerme – dijo sacando su espada que empezó a ser rodeada de fuego – ven cazadora de hadas

E Erza: no te creas mucho solo por eso, SILFARION – su lanza se convirtió en una con un soporte de oro y cuernos detrás de la pica que tiene forma de flecha – veamos como te va en esto

E Erza ataco a gran velocidad al pelirosa quien le costaba soportar los embates, recibiendo varias heridas, dio un gran salto por encima del pelirosa

E Erza: toma esto, EXPLOSIÓN – la lanza cambio a una de forma normal pero era rodeada por un aura roja que al impactar contra la espada del pelirosa causo una gran explosión que mando al pelirosa contra una de las paredes lejanas

E Erza: que te parece eso presumido

Natsu se levantaba poco a poco, un hilo de sangre salía por su boca, miro su espada partirse, la tiro lejos de el, miro a Erza knightwalker sonriendo

E Erza: ¿que te causa gracia, acaso quieres morir? – dijo molesta por la sonrisa del pelirosa

Natsu: te equivocas, sonrío por que me divertiré mucho contigo – dijo mientras sus puños se prenden en fuego

E Erza: te mandare al infierno, BLUE CRIMSON – en sus manos aparecieron dos lanzas gemelas una roja y la otra azul, - toma esto – de sus lanzas salieron un rayo de hielo y fuego

Natsu: idiota, KARYUU NO: KASAI HADO – la onda de fuego impacto en el rayo de hielo causando una explosión pero el de fuego impacto directamente contra el pelirosa, lo que hizo sonreír a la knightwalker

E Erza: ja ja ja, para que apren… - se quedo impresionada al ver como el fuego era consumido por el pelirosa

Natsu: gracias, acaso no te enseñaron a no alimentar a un dragón de fuego con fuego – dijo de forma burlona

Erza volvió a atacar con silfarion, pero esta vez el pelirosa evitaba con mayor facilidad los ataques

Natsu: sin la espada puedo moverme mejor, no tengo mucha experiencia con ella, aun

E Erza: maldito, EXPLOSIÓN – su lanza cambio una vez mas causando una gran explosión, la pelirroja bajo su guardia pensando que el golpe había acertado

Natsu: no te confíes – KARUU NO: TEKKEN – el puño de fuego impacto en la espalda de la capitana del primer escuadrón enviándola metros a la distancia

Con Gazille y Claire

Ambos dragón slayer interceptaron a Stark que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Natsu

Stark: veo que lograron sus objetivos, pero ¿donde están Gazille?

Gazille: nos separamos, nosotros veníamos por ti y ellos por Natsu – dijo serio

Claire: es probable que las chicas hayan fallado, no vi a la fairy hunter Erza knightwalker en la zona del rey, parece que ella estaba en otro lugar – dijo seria

Stark: es probable, sentí un gran poder en donde Natsu estaba, seguro es ella, me dirigía allí para ayudarlo

Claire: que molesto, me van a tener que enseñar a sentir el poder de otros – dijo molesta

Stark: ¿que harán con ella? – pregunto mirando a Sasha

Claire: se me había olvidado – le lanzo un corro de agua para despertarla

Sasha: COF, COF, no me despiertes así Claire neesan – miro a su alrededor – imposible – dijo al reconocer el aroma de claire

Claire: hola Sasha, querida hermanita

Ambas se abrazaron, un reencuentro soñado, se completaba

Gazille: se que es bonito su reencuentro, pero debemos de ir con salamandra – dijo serio

Claire: esta bien – dijo secándose unas lagrimas – toma esto Sasha, te ayudara – dijo mostrándole las pastillas

Sasha: unas x-balls, ¿como obtuviste esto hermana?

Claire: un amigo nos dio esto, ¿pero como supiste tu?

Sasha: mientras estaba aquí comí de estas para mantener mi poder, pero no pude conseguir mas para pelear y se me acabaron cuando enfrente a la fairy hunter

Claire: me alegro que estés bien, pero ahora debemos de ir a ayudar a…

Sasha: Natsu, ¿cierto? – vio la cara de su hermana – lo supe por que pude percibir un aroma a reptil quemado, solo Natsu tenia ese aroma

Stark: vámonos rápido, Natsu no creo que pueda estar enfrentando mucho tiempo sin destruir todo el lugar a esa mujer

Con Erza y Gray

Después de separarse de Gazille y Claire, se dirigieron hacia donde les habían indicado estaría Natsu, en el camino vieron como varias partes estaba reinando el caos, tardaron varios minutos pero al llegar al lugar vieron como había decenas de cuerpos en el suelo con marcas de cortes y quemaduras, así como varias partes donde había flamas incendiando cuerpos, pero se enfocaron en donde estaba el pelirosa, corrieron hacia el pero se sorprendieron al ver que peleaba con alguien

Gray: espera, ¿esa no eres…? – preguntaba impresionado

Erza: soy yo – dijo mirando a su contraparte, enfrentar al pelirosa

Momentos antes

Natsu peleaba en igualdad contra la pelirroja, ambos tenían heridas en el cuerpo, marcas de golpes y quemaduras en el cuerpo de Erza y marcas de cortes y congelamiento en Natsu

E Erza: eres mas fuerte que las otras dos chicas – dijo con malicia

Natsu: ¿a que te refieres? – dijo serio

Erza: mientras estaba sucediendo el festival, yo estaba en los túneles, y de casualidad me encontré con unas chicas de cabello rubio y azul, junto a unos gatos, mi corazonada fue acertada, y les capture a pesar de que trataron de poner resistencia, claro me costo capturar al gato azul ya que era muy escurridizo, pero ahora los dos exceed están en el castillos, si no estarán dirigiéndose a extalia, donde viven – dijo causando una cara de molestia en Natsu

Natsu: ya veo, entonces tengo otro objetivo para ir al castillo, ahora acabare contigo e iré hacia allá – dijo lanzándose contra ella

Ahora

Natsu sintió dos presencias detrás de el, pero no podía mirar por estar pendiente de Erza knightwalker, no se dio cuenta por esa distracción y la cazadora apareció encima de el tratando de clavarle su lanza en la cabeza, pero una espada le salvo la vida

Erza: debes de tener mas cuidado Natsu – dijo mirando al pelirosa que estaba sorprendido – ve al castillo, yo me encargo de ella – comento seria

Natsu viendo la mirada de ella, sabia que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión

Natsu: esta bien – dijo yéndose con Gray

Gray: ¿crees que este bien? – pregunto preocupado

Natsu: descuida, apostaría mi olfato a que esa pelea no durada mucho tiempo

Ambas pelirrojas se miraban, seriedad infinita al encontrarse así misma, la igualdad física era completa, solo el estilo de pelo era distinto, pero era un detalle menor

E Erza: con que tu eres mi contraparte, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Erza: mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, miembro de fairy tail – dijo seria – escuche sobre ti, Erza knightwalker, conocida también como la cazadora de hadas

E Erza: es un insulto que pertenezcas a ese gremio, te acabare – dijo lanzándose con su lanza en mano

Scarlet respondió con su espada, el choque provoco que el suelo se partiera, los embates fueron igualados, sin daño para ninguna, pero pronto knightwalker uso su poder

E Erza: SILFARION – la lanza se transformo dándole ventaja en velocidad a su portadora

Con la velocidad aprovecho para atacar a Scarlet, quien no lograba defenderse bien de sus ataques, recibiendo varias heridas

Erza: maldición – dijo al recibir un corte en la mejilla – nuestros poderes son parecidos, tu no eres la única que puede hacer eso – dijo cambiando su armadura – HISHO NO YOROI

El traje era como de fantasía teniendo a un leopardo. Su coraza toma la forma de una muy reveladora, con estampado de leopardo blindado superior, con una armadura al descubierto que sobresalen de la parte superior de la misma, en correspondencia con los pechos, y algunas pieles de revestimiento de los bordes inferiores. No hay Guardar-renes, con la armadura en lugar de con un par de revelar negro y corto, con un cinturón de la celebración de una tela que pesa sobre la pierna izquierda está unido a ellos, los brazos están cubiertos por brazaletes oscuras llegando hasta justo por debajo de los hombros, con el brazo izquierdo está siendo protegidos por cheetah-patrón armadura, que consiste en una sola Paularon y un guardia de brazo ancho. Sus piernas están cubiertas con medias similares de llegar hasta los muslos, con blindados, asimétrico botas de tacón alto por encima de ellos: una vez más, la pierna izquierda es la que más blindados, con el arranque de llegar hasta la rodilla, la cual está protegida por una cheetah-patrón rodilla guardia; la pierna derecha, por el contrario, está cubierta por una bota única que alcanza hasta parte de la pantorrilla. El equipo se completa con un collar alrededor del cuello de grandes y por una cola que cuelga de la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos, tanto de piel espesa, además de un par de orejas grandes de leopardo que adornan ambos lados de la cabeza.

Knightwalker se sorprendió ante la habilidad de su contraparte, Scarlet sostenía con en sus manos dos espadas, ambas pelirrojas salieron al ataque a gran velocidad, volviendo a la misma igualdad, en uno de los choques knightwalker le dio una patada a Scarlet que toco la pared

E Erza: te tengo – dio un salto – EXPLOSIÓN – el impacto provoco una gran humareda, ambas Erza salieron de entre ella, Scarlet vestía la armadura de la emperatriz de flamas, en sus manos la espada brillaba en un carmesí

Erza: gracias a esta armadura me salve, ya que reduce el daño de las flamas

Ambas volvieron al ataque con sus armas, su habilidad con sus armas era igual, ambas saltaron, Scarlet uso el poder de su armadura y rodeo de fuego su espada mientras que knightwalker usaba su lanza de explosión, el choque de armas produjo una gigantesca explosión

Revelando la figura de ambas, una en el suelo, la otra de pie, el humo se despejaba, Scarlet miraba a su contraparte que estaba inconciente

Erza: por fin acabo, es una lastima que debamos pelear cuando somos tan iguales

Se acerco a la chica tendida en el suelo

Erza: creo que me servirás para entrar

Minutos después Erza pasaba entre los guardias quienes le saludaban

Guardia: bienvenida capitana knightwalker

Erza: ahora solo debo de llegar hasta donde estén los otros

Con Gazille

El pelinegro de acero, estaba junto a Stark y las hermanas hikami en las puertas de donde comenzaban los dominios del rey

Stark: separémonos, yo iré por el oeste, Gazille iras por este y ustedes dos irán directamente al castillo ¿vale?

Asintieron y se dirigieron a su objetivo, el pelinegro avanzaba rápido acabando con los soldados que se aparecían, causaba una destrucción a su paso para poder llamar la mayor atención posible

Con Stark

Stark, al saber donde estaban sus enemigos, por su habilidad sensorial, aprovechaba de causar disturbios

Stark (pensando): seguro el cabeza de chatarra hace disturbios, hay que hacer eso para que Claire y Sasha puedan pasar tranquilas, además de que puede que saque a algunos capitanes – pensaba el asesino de tierra

Stark comenzó a causar destrucción invocando estacas que destruían el lugar

Con las hermanas

Su camino era relativamente tranquilo, habían escuchado que en los lados este y oeste alguien causaba disturbios, por lo que solo debían evitar a los soldados que se movilizaban, claro no todo el camino era tranquilidad ya que de vez en cuando debían pelear, pero era muy pocas veces

Con Natsu y Gray

Ambos estaban en la prisión del castillo, habían liberado a Lucy y Wendy quienes estaban inconcientes, el mago de hielo las despertaba con su magia al ponerles un cubo de hielo en las mejillas

Gray: hasta que despiertan – dijo mirando a ambas

Wendy: ¿Qué paso?

Lucy: ¿Dónde estamos?

Natsu: estamos en los calabozos, vinimos a liberarlas – dijo serio mirando a los pasillos

Wendy: recuerdo que nos enfrentamos a la Erza de este lugar, pero no recuerdo mas

Lucy: no pudimos hacer nada, era igual de fuerte a la Erza que conocemos, solo que esta es mas, sádica y violenta

Natsu: lo se, me enfrente a ella hace rato camino aquí, es dura, pero su poder se reduce a la transformación de su lanza, Erza le podrá vencer sin duda

Lucy: ¿le han liberado?

Gray: si, ella y yo estábamos en la lacryma, pero Gazille nos libero, la dejamos peleando contra la Erza de este mundo

Natsu: vámonos de aquí, siento que los otros están cerca, pero también puedo sentir que se dirigen hacia ellos y aquí también

Gray: vamos detrás de ti

El grupo se dirigía rápidamente a la salida, pero en medio del camino se encontraron a uno de los generales

¿?: Cuando todos se movilizaron hacia donde había disturbios, supe que algo pasaba, pensé que podría ser, y recordé, tenemos prisioneras, debe de ser por ellas, así que, vine aquí, y me encuentro que tenía razón, ¿que tienen que decir en su defensa?

Gray: ¿Quién diablos eres tu?

¿?: Mi culpa, yo soy sugarboy, capitán del ejercito real de edolas

Sugarboy es un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su cara es definida, y la barbilla partida, vestía una armadura rosa brillante, junto a una capa con la insignia de edolas, en su mano lleva una espada con una rosa en la guardia

Gray: payaso, váyanse de aquí, yo me hare cargo de este payaso

Natsu: bien, pero no mueras cubito de hielo – dijo pasando al lado de sugarboy que usaba su espada para evitar que Gray le hiriese con la suya

Gray: bien, ahora prepárate para que te de una paliza

Sugarboy: mientras tenga mi espada no podrás tocarme

Gray: ya lo veremos, ICE MAKE: GUADAÑA – con su hielo creo una guadaña con la que ataco a sugarboy pero este uso su espada e hizo que el hielo se derritiera - ¿Qué paso?

Sugarboy: mi espada hace que todo lo que toca sea blando, por lo que tu hielo se derrite, no puedes ganarme, ja ja ja

En ese momento, una chica apareció, cargando una llave, sugarboy al verla se sorprendió

Sugarboy: ¿Qué haces con la llave del cañón dragón, coco?

Coco: le quite la llave al rey fausto ya que quería que la lacryma gigante impactara en extalia, matando a todos y a panterlily

Sugarboy: ya lo se, de esa forma podríamos tener magia ilimitada, no lo vez, tendríamos lo que siempre quisimos

Coco: no lo acepto – dijo tratando de huir pero sugarboy le quito la llave

Sugarboy: le llevare esto al rey – dijo usando su espada para deslizarse

Gray: no te dejare ir – dijo - ICE MAKE: PISO – con su hielo congelo el suelo para poder deslizarse

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Gray trato de derribar al rubio

Gray: carajo, no puedo darle, ¡oye, como te deslizas tan rápido!

Sugarboy: ¿deslizar? - se fijo en el suelo - ¿Cuándo paso esto?

Gray: mierda, ICE MAKE: PISO

Sugarboy: ya me canse de que me sigas – miro como el hielo se acercaba y con su espada lo golpeo logrando que se derrita en agua lo que con el suelo blando se convirtió en barro, lo que causo que se resbalara y lanzara la llave contra la pared

Gray: te tengo ahora canalla – dijo acercándose al rubio

Sugarboy se levantaba lentamente, el resbalarse le causo un fuerte choque contra la pared, lo que destruyo parte de su armadura

Sugarboy: maldito, me asegurare de hacerte papilla – dijo atacando con su espada

Gray: ICE MAKE: ESPADA – creo una espada de hielo con la que evito el daño de la espada del rubio pero esta se convirtió en agua lo que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos – haber si derrites esto, ICE MAKE: FLECHAS – Gray dispara varias flechas de hielo que sugarboy no puede evitar, lo que le causa gran daño a este – ahora

Sugarboy vio que Gray se dirigía a la llave, de un rápido movimiento se lanzo por la llave, ambos tomaron la llave

Sugarboy: suéltala maldito

Gray: no, suéltala tu si no te vas a congelar la mano – dijo comenzando a congelar la llave

Sugarboy trataba de ablandar el hielo pero Gray lo hacia mas y mas frío, pasaron los minutos y la desesperación del rubio era mayor

Sugarboy: si la rompes no podrás desactivar el cañón – dijo tratando de que Gray no la destruyera

Gray: no me importa – dijo congelando la llave a tal punto que se rompió sola – me encargare de detener esta locura – dijo mirando al rubio para después retirarse

Sugarboy trato de atacar a traición a Gray, pero este ágil se saco su chaqueta para que fuera lo único que tocara la espada

Gray: idiota, ICE MAKE: CUCHILLA DE HIELO SIETE CORTES – dos espadas de hielo salen de sus antebrazos con los que comienza a cortar a sugarboy que queda herido de gravedad por los cortes – puedo hacer lo que sea con mi hielo incluso – Gray hizo una replica exacta de la llave – otra llave, ahora duerme – dijo dándole una patada en la cabeza al rubio

Gray se dispuso a irse, pero al darse vuelta vio a Erza quien le dio un puño en el estomago susurrándole algo en el oído

Con Natsu

El pelirosa estaba frente a Claire y Sasha, quienes le miraban serias

Claire: ¿donde esta el mago de hielo?

Natsu: esta peleando contra uno de los capitanes, no te preocupes, el podrá ganar

Claire: ¿como saldremos de aquí?

Natsu: mi idea era que ellas dos se quedaran contigo para ir por el rey que debe de estar en la sala de control

Claire: ¿como sabes?

Natsu: se lo saque a golpes a un guardia

Claire: claro, es natural de ti

Natsu: ¿A dónde iban?

Sasha: por ti – dijo por primera vez

Natsu miro a la hermana menor de Claire, solo quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero no era el momento, no ahora

Natsu: ya se, Lucy ve con Stark, entre los dos prepárense para acabar con el cañón que esta en este lugar, Wendy: ve a extalia junto a Gazille y avísales de lo que sucede y que tratan de hacerles

Wendy/Lucy: bien

Natsu: ustedes dos vienen conmigo – dijo mirando a las hermanas

Con Stark

El pelicastaño estaba en lo que parecía un parque de diversiones, había causado grandes destrozos en el lugar hasta que se encontró a dos sujetos

Stark: son muy valientes o idiotas si quieren enfrentarme solos

¿?: El único idiota aquí eres tu, yo soy Hughes capitán del tercer escuadrón

¿?: Y yo soy byro, jefe del estado mayor

Stark: bien ya se que nombres le pondré a sus tumbas – dijo lanzándose al ataque

Conecto un rodillazo a byro que retrocedió varios pasos, pero Hughes le esquivo rápidamente

Byro: pagaras por eso, FLAMA LIQUIDA – dijo lanzándole una gotas liquidas que Stark esquivo pero al tocar el suelo estallaron de gran forma

Stark: que clase de liquido es ese – dijo con una gota estilo anime

Hughes: preocúpate por lo que hay al frente, TACTO COMANDO - con su varita mágica manipulo el agua cercana para que atacara al pelicastaño, pero este lo esquivo saltando hacia la montaña rusa – te tengo

Stark vio como el carro de la montaña le impacto fuertemente derribándolo de la montaña

Byro: no era la gran cosa

DORYUU NO HOKO

Ambos vieron como un torbellino de tierra les impactaba enviándolos lejos

Stark: me arruinaron mi chaqueta favorita – dijo molesto – van a sentir lo que es hacer enojar a un dragón

Se lanzo contra Hughes quien trato de defenderse usando autos de choque pero fueron destrozados a punta de golpes por un molesto Stark

Byro: que te parece esto, TORMENTA LIQUIDA – dijo al lanzar unas gotas al aire para que se trasformaran en ciclones que arrasan con todo el lugar

Stark: no molestes quiero acabar con tu amigo afeminado luego me encargo de ti, DORYUU NO: KABE – golpeo el suelo y de este emergió una muralla que a duras penas soporto los ciclones, cuando el ultimo ciclón golpeo a la muralla esta se derrumbo revelando que Stark no estaba allí

Hughes: ¿Dónde esta?

Stark: DORYUU NO: SHICHU – con su mano derecha lanzo un pilar de tierra que impacto en el pelimorado mandándolo contra el suelo, Stark no conforme corrió hacia este y le agarro de la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrarlo varios metros hasta lanzarlo contra la escuela de monstruos, byro suspiro al ver que fue ignorado, algo le decia que no podría hacer nada contra el pelicastaño

en ese momento se encontro con una joven de cabello rubio y grandes pechos aparecia, se trata de lucy, que llego buscando a stark

lucy al ver a byro recordo que este era el encargado de torturarla a ella y a wendy

lucy: tu eres el sujeto que nos torturo, pagaras por eso – dijo sacando una llave dorada – ABRETE PUERTA DEL TORO, TAURO

una luz intensa aparecio y de ella aparecio yn toro con calzoncillos, que empuñaba un hacha de guerra

tauro: para que soy bueno mi linda lucy – dijo con mirada libidinosa

lucy: ese sujeto nos torturo a mi y a wendy, acabalo

tauro: NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE MAS QUE YO TOQUE A LUCY – grito mientras trataba de cortar al anciano

byro: FLAMAS LIQUIDAS – dijo lanzando las gotas que al tocar al toro estallaron cubriendolo de fuego – eso no es todo pequeña, TORMENTA LIQUIDA – dijo al lanzar unas gotas azules que se convirtieron en terribles ciclones, que destrozaron todo el lugar causando varios cortes en la maga estelar

lucy: ABRETE PUERTA DE LA DONCELLA, VIRGO

virgo: ¿en que puedo ayudar princesa?

Lucy: virgo ataca a ese sujeto

virgo: como ordene asi despues podra darme un castigo

virgo se lanzo al ataque contra byro que salto al aire, pero la doncella rapidamente se gano detras de el

virgo: SPICA HOLE – dijo dandole un golpe contra el suelo que formo un agujero por el que cayo, se acerco a lucy – he terminado princesa, espero mi castigo

pero antes de hacer algo lucy el lugar temblo y del suelo salio un pulpo gigante, virgo salvo a lucy de ser aplastada, dejandola encima de una esfera que estaba en el aire

virgo: tome esto princesa – dijo lanzandole un objeto que se clavo al lado de la cabeza de la rubia

lucy: CASI ME MATAS – tomo el objeto - ¿que es?

Virgo: es un latigo llamado rio de estrellas princesa, se puede extender tan largo como el mismo rio

byro: je je he tomado el liquido pulpo en mi mismo, ahora no puedes hacerme nada – dijo golpeando el lugar donde estaba lucy

virgo: le deseo la mejor de las suertes princesa

lucy uso su latigo en uno de los tentaculos para poder llegar hasta uno de los techos, pero un movimiento del pulpo la mando a volar

lucy: eso me dolio – miro al pulpo – debo de usar esto para ganar – dijo saltando hacia un tentaculo del que se colgo para acender

byro: ya te dije no servira de nada – dijo moviendo el tentaculo

lucy fue a parar contra el techo de una iglesia

lucy: mierda – miro el latigo – virgo dijo que podia extender el latigo tanto como quisiera, si logro amarrar sus tentaculos habre ganado

con stark

el pelicastaño asesino de dragones perseguía a hughes quien usaba a los muñecos para defenderse, pero estos eran facilmente destrozados por los golpes de este

stark: ya me canse de esto, es muy aburrido, DORYUU NO: HOKO -el ataque impacto en hughes que de paso quebro su varita

hughes: maldito – dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero stark le tomo de la cabeza

stark: veamos si aprendes – comenzo a azotar su cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces – espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo estupido – dijo retirandose

hughes: acabare contigo y todo lo que amas maldito

de alguna extraña forma, stark vio en su mente algo que le asusto

mente de stark

frente a un triste stark, millones de lolis estaban muertas

realidad

stark se giro y fue contra hughes emanando un gran poder, el capitan del ejercito juraria que vio a un dragon furoso mirandole

stark: acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – dijo tomandolo de la cabeza y lanzandolo contra el techo que se partio por la fuerza usada – METSU RYU OUGI, DORYUU NO: TSUKI SATSUJIN – dijo lanzandose con magia rodeandole para impactar contra hughes

con lucy

lucy despues de amarrar a byro con su latigo penso una forma de acabar con el, pero se sorprendio al ver como stark usaba su cabeza para golpear a hughes simulando una estocada y esto causo que impactaran en byro que quedo noqueado

stark: eso te enseñara a no meterte con lo que uno mas ama

lucy: !buen trabajo stark¡ - dijo sonriendo

stark (pensando): ahora entiendo por que a natsu le gustan las de pechos grandes, son mas pervertidas – penso mirando como estaba sentada lucy que no se daba cuenta de que revelaba un poco de su ropa interior

stark: oye, vamos con los otros

lucy: si

stark: te llevo – dijo tomandola en brazos – DORYUU NO: TSUBASA – con las alas de tierra se elevo en direccion al castillo

con natsu

el pelirosa tenia una situacion complicada, estaba rodeado por la guardia del rey, ademas de eso, erza knightwalker habia llegado arrastrando a gray y tenia con la otra mano sostenida a sasha

natsu: rayos, ese idiota

E Erza: despierta – dijo pateando en el estomago a gray

grsy: ¿que demonios? - miro a su alrededor

E Erza: vamos chico de hielo, haz la llave

gray creo la llave de hielo, pero en ese momento knightwalker se posiciono detras del rey rapidamente y le tomo por el cuello ante la sorpresa de todos

E Erza: cambien las coordenadas de ataque dsi no mato a este viejo

fausto: ¿que crees que haces knightwalker?

A la pelirroja le rodeo una luz, revelando que era erza scarlet

natsu al ver esto se pocisiono al lado de las hermanas hikami listo para pelear

erza seguia amenazando con matar al rey, pero en ese momento

SCARRLEEEETTTT

del techo aparecio la verdadera erza knightwalker tratando de cortar con su lanza a scarlet que tuvo que soltar al rey para soportar el ataque

fausto: disparen el cañon

todos vieron como el cañon disparaba contra la lacryma gigante impulsandola hacia extalia

momentos antes

wendy habia llegado con gazille quien comia un fierro encima de un gran numero de cuerpos

gazille: hola - dijo saludando

wendy: gazille san, debemos ir hacia ese lugar – dijo apuntando a donde estaba extalia

gazille: ¿por?

Wendy: el cañon va a ser disparado contra la lacryma para que pueda colisionar contra la ciudad causando una mutua destruccion

gazille: bien, ¿pero como llegamos?

Wendy: la lacryma todavia podemos llegar hasta ella, pero extalia esta muy lejos

gazille: dejame a mi la lacryma, tu ve a ese lugar

ambos se dirigieron hacia la lacryma donde gazille se quedo esperando a la pequeña

despues de dejar a gazille wendy se fue volando usando el TENRYUU NO: TSUBASA, durante el trayecto se encontro a happy y charle quienes iban a por ellos

charle: wendy ¿donde vas?

Wendy: no hay mucho tiempo, debemos de dar el aviso a extalia de que el rey planea destruirlos usando la lacryma

charle: ese canalla, hay que volver rapidamente

wendy: si – miro al gato azul – happy ve a ayudar a gazille, el se encuentra en la isla de la lacryma

happy: aye

(por motivos de flojera, no escribire la parte en la que tienen que rogar para que se den cuenta de lo que pasan los de extalia)

mientras tanto con gazille

el pelinegro miraba a la gingantesca lacryma

gazille: ¿como la parto? - se preguntaba

pero escucho un ruido y se giro para ver como el gato azul se dirigia a el a maxima velocidad

gazille: ¿que pasa? - pregunto al agarrarlo de la cabeza

happy: vine a ayudar aye

gazille: je... no pudo seguir al tener que esquivar una espadazo - ¿que diablos?

Miro al atacante y se sorprendio al ver a un gato que mide casi lo mismo que el

?: yo soy panterlily uno de los capitanes del ejercito real

gazille miro a lily quien tenia forma de pantera ciertamente

Gazille: ya decidi, te hare mi gato

lily: que insolente eres, preparate para morir

gazille: ven – dijo al convertir su brazo en espada

la batalla comenzo con un gran choque de espadas, siendo lily el que tenia la ventaja por la fuerza de impacto por su espada, pero gazille se las arreglaba para conectar uno que otro golpe

lily logro derribar al pelinegro con uno de los embates de su espada

gazille: esto es grandioso, en definitiva te hare mi gato

lily: alguien como tu jamas me vencerá

happy: gazille – dijo sosteniendolo para elevarlo

gazille: gracias gato, ahi viene – dijo viendo a lily

el choque provoco que gazille y happy se estrellaran contra la lacryma, pero gazille respondio rapidamente al ataque dejando a happy que miraba la batalla sorprendido ante la igualdad de poderes

gazille: oye gato espadachin, ¿por que ayudas a quienes tratan de destruir tu hogar?

Lily: por que es lo correcto – dijo desviando la mirada

gazille: si no me lo dices te lo sacare a golpes, TETSURYUU NO: UROKO – el pelinegro fue cubierto por escamas metalicas

gazille se lanzo al ataque una vez mas, con su espada ataco a lily que se defendia, pasaron varios minutos en que ambos se atacaban sin conseguir dañar al otro

lily miro a extalia, gazille no ataco ante la distraccion de su oponente

lily: yo, me siento como un paria, he hecho muchas cosas malas, no estoy orgulloso de eso, he renegado de mi propio pais viviendo en uno falso – comento con cierta tristeza

gazille: ¿paria?, no somos tan diferentes – dijo recordando su llegada a fairy tail – te provare que soy mas fuerte y te hare mi gato

lily: no te pases de listo – dijo tratando de partir con su espada al pelinegro quien aguanto el ataque

gazille: ya te dije, seras mi gato, TETSURYUU NO: GO KEN -con su puño golpeo la espada de lily destrozandola por completo, para despues atacar con sus puños a un sorprendido panter que no se defendio - ¿eso es todo? - pregunto de forma retadora

lily escupio un poco de sangre y miro a gazille con una leve sonrisa

lily: pagaras el haber roto mi espada

ambos se lanzaron al ataque solo con sus puños, intercambiaban golpes sin tratar mucho de defenderse, gazille tomo la ventaja despues de un fuerte golpe a la caja toracica de lily para mandarlo al suelo con una patada

gazille: prueba un poco del poder d e tu nuevo amo, TETSURYUU NO: HOKOU – disparo el rugido de hierro a quema ropa impactando a lily que no se defendio del ataque

se alejo de donde estaba el capitan del ejercito, vio como este se levantaba sin su casco

lily: eres fuerte, lo reconozco, pero aun asi no me venceras – dijo al lanzarse y conectar un golpe directo a la quijada de gazille que no se dio cuenta del ataque

gazille: asi debe de ser – dijo respondiendo el golpe con un gancho de izquierda

lily volvio a golpearlo con un directo y gazille con el mismo golpe le respondio, ambos comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente causando que sangraran en el proceso, pasaron varios minutos donde ninguno tomaba la ventaja

GRRRROOAAAAAARRRRRRR

sintieron como algo impactaba en el suelo

lily: se acabo, el cañon cadena de dragon esta conectado, no hay forma de detenerlo ahora

la cadena guio la lacryma hacia extalia, donde estaba wendy y charle, los habiantes vieron como se acercaba la lacryma

happy: gazille hay que detener el impacto

gazille: cuando vuelva te hare mi gato aunque deba patearte el trasero de nuevo

lily se impresiono por lo que iba a ser, pero ambos se detuvieron al eschuchar un grito

KARYUU NO: TEKKEN

natsu habia llegado e impacto con su puño a la isla en busca de detenerla

gazille se lanzo para ayudar, vio como los demas venian encima de un monstruo volador

coco: legipyon deten la lacryma

poco a poco todos se unian para evitar la colisionar

stark usaba su habilidad de tierra para crear pilares para evitar el avance

mientras los demas usaban su propia fuerza para evitar que la isla avanzara

lily se sorprendio al ver como trataban de impedir la colision, pero sabia que era inutil, vio como desde extalia varios rayos se dirigian hacia el lugar, vio con claridad como cada ciudadano ayudaba a detener el avance

despues de unos minutos lograron hacer retroceder la isla, pero esta desaparecio frente a todos

¿?: si que costo

todos miraron la figura que flotaba detras de lily

nstsu: mystogan

el mago se saco la mascara revelando su parecido con jeral de la tierra

mystogan: me disculpo por la tardanza, estuve buscando un anima lo sufucientemente grande como para mandar de vuelta la lacryma

lily estaba impresionado al ver a mystogan

lily: ¿principe?

Mystogan: a pasado tiempo lily, gracias a que me salvaste, pude salvar tu hogar – dijo sonriendo

lily: principe, gracias – dijo derramando lagrimas

TRAIDOOOOOR

un rayo atraveso a panterlily, miraron a quien lo habia hecho y se sorprendieronde ver a knightwalker erza con el cabello corto, detras de ella un gran ejercito y un dragon de metal que era controlado por fausto se dirigian

E Erza: SCARLET ESTO NO HA TERMINADO – grito furiosa

natsu: maldita, no la perdonare

Erza: natsu, yo me encargare de ella, tu encargate de ese dragón

natsu: bien – miro a los otros DS – ¿quieren acabar con esa imitacion de nuestros padres?

Stark: cuenta conmigo

gazille: sera una buena comida

claire: por supuesto que si

sasha: me las pagara ese anciano maldito

wendy: ayudare lo mas que pueda

natsu: bien entonces VAMOS – dijo cayendo en picada como un cometa hacia el dragon metalico

detras de el stark caia usando su poder, al igual que los demas, causando que se vieran como luces de varios colores, al momento del impacto, lograron llevar al dragon hacia una isla lejana de donde peleaban los demas

erza: coco, ¿puedes prestarme a legipyon?

Coco: si claro

erza: bien, vamos

FIN CAPITULO 6


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 7: mecha dragon vs los asesinos de dragones, un reencuentro bajo la lluvia de lagrimas

Edolas se había convertido en un campo de guerra entre los exceed y humanos, la batalla desde el principio comenzaba a cobrar vidas de ambos lados, la capitana knightwalker se encontraba batallando contra su contraparte, Scarlet, en una de las islas flotantes

La batalla entre las pelirrojas llevaba tiempo de haber comenzado, ambas tenían leves heridas en piernas y torso, pero no eran tan serias como lo quisieran

Erza: ambas somos iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo, tu eres la cazadora de hadas, y yo la reina de hadas, no hay lugar para dos Erza aquí – dijo seria

E Erza: tienes razón, es imposible que convivamos, solo una puede estar viva – dijo sonriendo sádicamente – PREPARATE A MORIR, SILFARION

La lanza se transformo, dándole a knightwalker la velocidad para superar a Scarlet, pero esta re equipo su HISHO NO YOROI para igualarle, comenzando una pelea de alta velocidad, la sangre comenzaba a caer en el suelo, al igual que las chispas de los impactos de las armas

Al cabo de unos minutos, dejaron de usar su alta velocidad volviendo a cambiar

Erza: TENRIN NO YOROI – dijo mientras una armadura plateada con alas cubría su anatomía

E Erza: NUCLEO GRAVITATORIO – su lanza se convirtió en una con la hoja oscura, de base redonda y adorno blanco

Ambas se lanzaron impactando sus armas, sacando chispas, los embates eran evadidos sin causar daño o eran bloqueados de excelente forma, dieron un salto preparando sus ataques

Erza: TRINITY SWORD – Erza creo una luz en forma de delta que envío rápidamente contra knightwalker

E Erza: GRAVITY EXPLOSIÓN – una esfera oscura salio de la lanza deteniendo el impacto – toma esto – su lanza se dividió en dos sorprendiendo a Scarlet – BLUE CRIMSON – un rayo de fuego y hielo salieron de las lanzas

El rayo de hielo fue eludido por Scarlet, pero el de fuego le alcanzo a impactar en el estomago enviándola contra una de las paredes

Erza: mierda – su cuerpo se rodeo de luz – MYOJO NO YOROI – la armadura era conformada por cuero de naranja y amarillo, una capa corta y decoración de plumas con hombreras que sobresalían debajo de ella, una tela rodea su cintura, con n cinturón por delante, malla de red cubría sus piernas con tacón alto, rodilleras blindadas cubren sus pantorrillas, los brazos del mismo material blindado, su cabello estaba enrollado en forma de bollos, usa espadas con un guardamano en forma de cruz que crecía mas y mas en los bordes

E Erza: eso no cambiara nada – dijo disparando mas rayos elementales

Scarlet disparo ráfagas de energía con sus espadas impactando en las de knightwalker, ambas comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, causando múltiples destrozos, varios de los disparos habían acertado, edo Erza se posiciono en uno de los pilares mirando a Erza

E Erza: eres fuerte, me decepcionaría si no fuera así – dijo sonriendo

Erza: tu tampoco estas mal – dijo cargando poder en las espadas – PHOTON SLICER – de sus espadas disparo un gran rayo en contra de su contraparte

La pelirroja de cabello corto se dirigió contra el rayo, cortándolo por la mitad tomando por sorpresa a Erza

E Erza: SILFARION – con la súper velocidad llevo a Scarlet contra una de las paredes, destrozándola por la fuerza del impacto

Erza salio volando después de atravesar la pared, edo Erza le siguió con silfarion, pero no espero que Scarlet usara espadas en los pies, Scarlet contraataco haciendo acrobacias para poder maniobrar con las espadas, se alejaron una de la otra

E Erza: eres fuerte, pero todavía no has probado el máximo poder de diez mandamientos – dijo mientras su lanza se transformaba en una lanza con la hoja plateada, con base de oro e incrustaciones de joyas rojas – HOLY LANCE, RAVELT

Erza: si usas tu máximo, yo no puedo quedarme atrás – la pelirroja se cubrió de una intensa luz dorada que al desaparecer revelo a la peliescarlata usando una armadura rosa unida hasta el cuello, que luce un corazón entre dos alas como adorno, las hombreras tenían una estructura similar coronada con pequeñas alas, sus guantes cubrían sus brazos completamente con una prominente decoración de alas que apuntan hacia atrás, la cintura era formada por placas con un cinturón rodeándole y una falda corta color rosa blanco que cubre parte del muslo, sus rodilleras llegaban hasta los muslos, posee ornamentos en la parte superior e inferior de las rodillas con tallados similares, la armadura se completa con una gran diadema con protuberancias de alas en la cabeza – esta armadura representa mi orgullo de pertenecer a fairy tail, prepárate Erza knightwalker, con esta armadura te venceré

Ambas chocaron causando una gran explosión, múltiples embates

En otro lugar

Dos figuras estaban en un cuarto, mystogan y pantherlily se hallaban hablando sobre un tema

Lily: ¿esta seguro? – pregunto exaltado por lo que decía el peliazul

Mystogan: absolutamente, enviare toda la magia hacia eartland, abriré un anima inversa para ello, luego debes de matarme – dijo sonriendo

Lily: ¿matarlo?, no puedo hacerlo

Mystogan: debes de hacerlo, todos creerán que soy un ser malvado, tu eres el héroe que debe de acabar conmigo – dijo serio – ahora por favor, ve a ayudar a los demás, yo empezare a enviar la magia a earthland

Con Erza

Los embates de los golpes habían destruido gran parte de la isla flotante, ambas pelirrojas tenían varios cortes en el cuerpo

Erza: esto no puede seguir así, somos igual de fuertes, acabemos esto ¡ahora! – dijo cargando todo su poder en su espada

E Erza: prepárate para morir, ¡Scarlet! – dijo cargando todo su poder

Ambas chocaron causando una terrible explosión que destrozo la mayoría del lugar, pasaron minutos para que el humo se despejara, rebelando a Erza con su armadura de hadas destrozada quedando en una falda y en un sostén púrpura, y su contraparte con la armadura cubriendo únicamente desde sus pechos hasta su entrepierna

E Erza: esto no acaba hasta que una caiga – dijo golpeando a Erza, pero la Scarlet le respondió con un gancho a la mandíbula – por que tu… yo no puedo perder, debo de hacerlo por el poder eterno

Erza: la gente debe de mostrar más amor, puedes oír, ¿puedes oír el grito del mundo que agoniza?

E Erza: ¿el grito del mundo?, seguro lo escucho mejor que tu – dijo forcejeando – están drenando nuestro poder, y por eso yo…

Erza: cuando digo el grito del mundo, me refiero a las cosas vivas – dijo clavándole la rodilla en el estomago haciendo que knightwalker llegue hasta la orilla

E Erza: este mundo se dirige hacia el olvido, un mundo que no tiene magia, es un mundo que va a la muerte – dijo dándole repetidas veces golpes – una persona de earthland como tu jamás entenderá eso - dijo furiosa -la ansiedad, el miedo, desesperación de que la magia desaparezca de nosotros, no podremos sobrevivir sin una fuente de magia eterna – dijo tratando de golpear a Erza pero esta le detuvo

Erza: ¿acaso no estamos vivas ahora?, hemos usado todo nuestro poder y aun así estamos aquí, no hemos muerto aun, tenemos la fuerza para sobreponernos a la debilidad y miedo – dijo mientras la isla empezaba a caer en picada – escúchame Erza, dentro de ti esta la misma frialdad y maldad que hay en mi, por eso se que tienes la misma bondad y amor para otros, escucha la voz de tu corazón – dijo mientras le tenia sujeto de los brazos

Edo Erza se sorprendió de que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Erza: no estas sola – dijo antes de que la isla se estrellara contra el suelo causando una gran explosión

El lugar había quedado con un gran agujero, solo estaban ambas Erza tendidas en el suelo

E Erza: no tengo fuerzas para moverme

Erza: pero estas con vida

E Erza: no pude ganar… has ganado Scarlet

Erza: en esta pelea no hay ganadores o perdedores, somos la misma persona

E Erza: ya veo

La batalla entre las pelirrojas había acabado, pero una batalla aun mas destructiva continuaba en otro lugar

Con mystogan

Lily: las islas han comenzado a caer, pronto todo edolas no tendra magia – dijo al ver el campo de guerra

Con Natsu y los otros DS

Después de derribar al dragón de metal, iniciaron el combate rápidamente, Wendy les ayudo con hechizos para aumentar la fuerza y velocidad, Sasha usando sus habilidades de hielo trataba de congelar al dragón pero este causaba destrucción evitando el daño, Stark, Natsu, Gazille y Claire atacaban desde distintas partes tratando de derribarlo, pero el dragón era duro, les golpeo varias veces, quedando con rasguños y cortes en el cuerpo

Natsu: bastardo mal nacido – dijo levantándose

Stark: es mas duro de lo que pensé, esta bien construido ese dragoncito – dijo mirando al robot

Gazille: me comeré hasta lo ultimo de ese desgraciado – dijo molesto

Fausto: no importa cuanto lo intenten, jamás me vencerán, jajajaaj – dijo con malicia – tomen esto – dijo mientras que usando el brazo de dorma anm le movía pasando por encima del suelo causando una explosión después de unos segundos enviando a los dragón slayer volando

Natsu se incorporo primero

Natsu: maldito desgraciado – corrió hasta el dragón – KARYUU NO: TSUBASA –las alas de fuego aparecieron en su espalda elevándolo – tama esto KARYUU NO: TEKKEN – su puño impacto en la mandíbula del dragón moviéndolo un poco pero no lo suficiente – maldición

A su lado se sorprendió de ver a los otros dragones slayer

Stark: no eres el único peleando aquí – dijo sonriendo

Claire: TODOS JUNTOS

Frente a todos círculos mágicos aparecieron

Wendy: TENRYUU NO: HOKO

Claire: SUIRYUU NO: HOKO

Sasha: HYORYUU NO: HOKO

Stark: DORYUU NO: HOKO

Gazille: TETSURYUU NO: HOKO

Natsu: KARYUU NO HOKO

Los rugidos de dragón impactaron duramente en dorma anm causando que lo derribaran

El dragón se levanto a pesar del daño que tenia

Fausto: malditos, pagaran esta insolencia – de la espalda del dragón salieron múltiples balas que empezaron a destruir todo el lugar tratando de impactar en los caza dragones, que a pesar de la velocidad que tenían, la cantidad de balas les superaba siendo alcanzados varias veces – aun no acaba – dijo mientras disparaba dos misiles contra Sasha que había sido alcanzada por las balas, pero frente a ella Natsu estaba parado listo para protegerla

Natsu: no dejare que te vayas, no de nuevo – dijo mirando los misiles

Sasha: Natsu

El pelirosa corrió contra los misiles, pero estos estallaron en pleno aire, sorprendiendo a todos, el fuego de la explosión cubrió el lugar, fausto creía que había vencido al pelirosa pero se sorprendió se ver como las flamas eran consumidas por Natsu, sintió algo en la cola del dragón y vio a Gazille comerse el metal, volvió a mirar al frente y vio a Stark comer tierra y a Wendy respirar por la boca, Claire tomaba una botella de agua

Natsu: me siento mejor ahora – dijo mientras se reunía con los demás

Fausto comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura oscura, el dragón se transformo en uno oscuro, en sus brazos tenia una espada y en el otro un escudo, dando la apariencia de un caballero dragón

Fausto: prepárense para morir – dijo atacando con la espada

El grupo se separo para evitar el ataque, que causo un gran agujero en el suelo

Fausto: tomen esto – de la boca del dragón una onda morada salio, apunto contra Stark, Gazille y Claire – IMPACTO MÁGICO – el cañonazo dio de lleno arrasando todo el lugar, los tres dragón slayer dejándoles con varias heridas serias en el cuerpo

Sasha: maldito, HYORYUU NO: ICE BALL – con sus manos creo una bola de hielo que lanzo contra el dragón, que se movió evitando el ataque, la bola impacto contra unos pilares congelándolos al contacto

Wendy: no también estoy peleando – dijo seria la pequeña dragona – TENRYUU NO: TATSUMAKI – con sus manos creo un poderoso tornado que embistió contra el dragón por la espalda

Natsu apareció frente a este

Natsu: KARYUU NO: BAKUHATSU KEN – con su puño envuelto en fuego golpeo al dragón, que al contacto causo una gran explosión

Natsu se junto con los caídos, miraron como este se reponía, pero tenia daño en partes del cuerpo producto de los ataques

Fausto: desgraciados – dorma anm se elevo al cielo abriendo sus alas comenzando a disparar múltiples balas que cubrió el lugar

Stark: mierda, DORYUU NO: DOMU – el pelicastaño creo un domo que cubrió al grupo del ataque

Fausto: eso no servirá – con la espada causo una explosión en el domo que se destruyo

Stark: desgraciado, DORYUU NO: KEN – impacto su puño en el pecho del dragón

Gazille: ahora no hay razón para contenerse – dijo sonriendo – pensé que sucedía algo si peleáramos al máximo, pero parece que no ja ja ja – el pelinegro dio un gran salto - TETSURYUU NO: GO KEN – el puño se clavo en la cola del dragón que impacto en el suelo

Fausto: idiotas – el dragón se ilumino en luz roja de la que salieron varias agujas, que dañaron levemente a ambos dragones – mueran – dijo disparando mas balas que impactaban en varios lugares

Sasha se dirigió corriendo contra el dragón negro, evadía las balas por muy poco, se posiciono a espalda de este

Sasha: HYORYUU NO: TOKETSU HASHIRA – con su mano disparo un pilar de hielo que impacto en uno de los cañones del dragón, lo que causo una explosión en su espalda producto de tratar de dispar por este

Claire: bien hermanita – dijo mirando lo que hizo – es nuestro turno, SUIRYUU NO: HAIJO HADO – con sus manos disparo una potente onda de agua que impacto en uno de los pies de dorma anm

Gazille: je, debo de cobrarme el daño que me ha hecho, TETSURYUU NO: KON – con su brazo convertido en bastón impacto en el ojo derecho del dragón, destrozándolo por completo

Fausto: ¡malditos! – Cargo magia en la boca que disparo al cabo de unos segundos, se fijo en el pelirosa que era el mas cercano – MUEREEEEE

Natsu vio como se abalanzaba contra el tratando de aplastarlo, todos vieron como el pie de dorma anm se poso encima del pelirosa aplastándolo

Claire/Sasha: NATSU – gritaron al ver como el pelirosa era aplastado

Fausto: jjajajajajajajajaj – se río el rey de edolas

Una flama salio del pie del dragón, todos se fijaron como lentamente el dragón era movido desde su pie

Fausto: IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDES

Natsu levantaba al dragón usando solo su fuerza, pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado de escamas y sus ojos eran como un rubí

Natsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – exclamo al lanzar al dragón derribándolo

Stark: ese impulsivo, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para usarlo – dijo concentrando magia en si mismo – no podemos dejarlo solo a el usarlo, DRAGÓN FORCE – los ojos eran de color ónix

Gazille: maldita sea, aun no se controlarlo del todo, pero por otro lado… DRAGÓN FORCE – sus ojos se convertían a color plata

Claire: impulsivo, DRAGÓN FORCE – grito mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser de color zafiro

Sasha: muéstrame cuanto has mejorado, DRAGÓN FORCE – los ojos se hicieron celeste

Wendy: será mi primera vez usándolo, espero hacerlo bien, DRAGÓN FORCE – los ojos de la pequeña pasaron a ser grises

Fausto: imposible, ¿este es el poder de los dragón slayer? – se pregunto a si mismo impactado

Stark: prepárate, DORYUU NO: TOCHI NO MENSEKI – lanzo una esfera de tierra que impacto en el costado del dorma

Claire: SUIRYUU NO: KYOKOKU – de su boca salio un potente cañonazo que impacto en la mandíbula

Wendy: TENRYUU NO: SEKO FURYOKU – de su boca disparo una onda de viento contra el cañón en la boca del dragón que al chocar fue cortado en pedazos

Sasha: HYORYUU NO: HYOKETSU HIKARI – de sus dedos disparo un rayo contra uno de los pies congelándolo completamente

Gazille: no te olvides de mi mal nacido TETSURYUU NO: KPN – con el bastón inmovilizo la otra pierna de dorma – RAPIDO SALAMANDRA

Natsu estaba volando con sus alas de fuego, concentro su poder

Natsu: es tu fin maldito METSU RYU OUGI, GATA SHIRANUI: GUREN HOO Ken –Natsu se lanzo contra el dragón metálico, fausto vio por un momento a un dragón que lo atravesó causando un gran agujero – te tengo – dijo sosteniendo a fausto con su mano

El dragón cayo al suelo, vencido destruido

El equipo de dragón slayer miraba al rey que estaba inconciente, escucharon una voz y vieron a un gato negro que se dirigía hacia ellos

Claire: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Yo soy nadi, sirviente de la reina shagote

Natsu: ¿Qué deseas de nosotros? – pregunto el pelirosa serio

Nadi: necesito que me ayuden a evitar que al que ustedes conocen como mystogan cumpla su plan – dijo nervioso

Wendy: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nadi cuenta el plan de mystogan junto a Lily, lo cual sorprende al grupo por la resolución de este

Natsu: no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos – dijo sonriendo

En la capital

Varios torrentes de luz se cernían sobre la ciudad, la magia de edolas se iba hacia un agujero en el cielo, la batalla entre exceed y humanos se había detenido por esto, el gremio de fairy tail de edolas también había llegado a ayudar en la batalla, una explosión se escucho en las puertas del castillo, la gente que se acerco al lugar pudo ver al rey fausto amarrado, y a su lado a un sujeto con capa, alas de fuego cabello color rosa, cuernos de fuego y ojos color carmesi

Natsu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, YO SOY EL GRAN REY DEMONIO DRAGNEEL, YO DERROTE A SU QUERIDO REY, TIEMBLEN ANTE MI JAJAJAJAJAJ

La gente decía cosas como que era terrible, un monstruo o se preocupaban por fausto, desde el castillo, mystogan y Lily veían esto junto a otros soldados

Natsu: JAJAJAJ, YO SOY QUIEN A ROBADO LA MAGIA DE EDOLAS – exclamo lanzando una llamadara desde su boca – MIS SECUACES, DESTRUYAN TODO

Desde atrás de el aparecieron Stark, Gazille, Wendy, Claire y Sasha, que empezaron a destruir todo el lugar, entre el grupo, estaba edo Gazille, quien al ver lo que ocurría comprendió lo que harían

E Gazille: ellos son los malvados – dijo a la gente a su alrededor – son un grupo que se propone destruir la ciudad, ellos se inclinaron hacia la maldad, basta con mirar, todo es obra suya – dijo mirando a su contraparte, quien vio lo que hacia sonriendo

En el castillo, mystogan y Lily, estaban sorprendidos

Lily: ¿acaso ellos planean…?

Mystogan: ¿Cómo supieron?

¿?: Yo fui príncipe

Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a nadi, que agitaba su brazo rápidamente

La gente comenzaba a gritarle cosas a Natsu

Natsu: no me gusta como suena, ¡todo aquel que se interponga…! – dijo disparando una potente flama

Mystogan vio desde el castillo, no pudo soportarlo más

Mystogan: ¡detente Natsu! – grito atrayendo la atención de la gente

Natsu: soy el gran señor demonio dragneel – dijo mirando al peliazul

Mystogan: pon fin a esta locura, el rey a caído, no hay necesidad de atacar la ciudad

Natsu: KASAI HADO – disparo una onda de fuego contra la gente que escapo del lugar aterrada

Mystogan: detente – dijo serio

Natsu: ¡¿crees poder detenerme príncipe de edolas?!

La gente se sorprendió al escuchar eso

E Gazille: es el príncipe que desapareció hace siete años, EL PRINCIPE GERARD

Natsu: ven, enfréntame si te atreves si no esta ciudad será mía JAJAJAJAJ

Lily (pensando): el héroe y el villano, como el príncipe planeo – pensó el gran exceed

La gente estaba aun escéptica a la idea de que el peliazul fuera su príncipe

Gerard: esta bien, ¡me enfrentare a ti, no te muevas! – dijo dirigiéndose con su bastón

Natsu: eso es – dijo destrozando mas edificios

Claire: esta yendo demasiado lejos ¿no? – pregunto la asesina de agua

Gazille: esta bien, es un demonio con mucho poder mágico y será enfrentado por un héroe sin magia – dijo sonriendo

Gerard corría frente a la gente, que aun dudaba de si era realmente el príncipe

Gerard (pensando): se lo que planeas hacer, pero ¿por que Natsu? – pensaba el príncipe

Al acercarse a Natsu trato de usar magia, pero esta se desvaneció

Natsu: ¿Qué pasa, no puedes enfrentarme sin usar magia?, claro que no, la magia es poder – decía mientras con sus flamas destruía el edificio en que estaba

Gerard: ya es suficiente, no puedo ser un héroe, pero tú no puedes escapar por lo que has hecho – dijo serio

Natsu: no me importa – dijo dándole un puñetazo que derribo al peliazul

Gerard: esto es una farsa, la gente no arreglara sus diferencias después de esto – dijo lanzando un puño contra Natsu pero este lo detuvo fácilmente

Natsu: no te contengas – dijo mirando al peliazul que se las arreglo para darle una patada al pelirosa

La gente comenzó a apoyar a Gerard dándole ánimos para vencer al "gran rey demonio dragneel"

Natsu: parece que tenemos una tribuna aquí, vamos principito, enfrentame

Gerard: si insistes, te Hare caer

Natsu: eso jamás – dijo clavando su puño en el estomago del peliazul

La gente abucheo al pelirosa por esto, pero Gerard ataco rápidamente con un golpe a la mejilla, lanzo un gancho contra la mandíbula pero solo era un engaño para tomarlo del cuello

Natsu: no te lo tomes a mal, pero como no hay nadie mejor para hacerlo lo hare yo – le susurro – este es mi forma personal para la ceremonia de despedida en fairy tail, hay tres reglas que debo decirte – dijo soltando y comenzando a darle fuertes puñetazos que el peliazul apenas esquivaba – uno, jamás reveles información a alguien sobre fairy tail mientras vivas – dijo para recibir un puño en la nariz - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo aturdido

Gerard: dos, no tener contacto con clientes pasados o beneficiarte de ellos – dijo dándole una serie de golpes

Natsu: así es, tres – dijo dándole un gancho al hígado – no importa el camino, ¡debes vivir tan fuerte como puedas, nunca debes de tratar tu vida como algo insignificante y…! - dijo lanzando un fuerte puñetazo

Gerard: nunca olvides a tus cercanos mientras sigas vivo – completo lanzando fuertemente su puño

Ambos impactaron en un doble golpe en sus caras, la gente estaba impresionada, ambos caían al suelo

Natsu: lo has entendido, siempre que mantengas esa forma de pensar del gremio, lograras lo que te propongas – dijo cayendo al suelo – espero nos volvamos a encontrar mystogan

Gerard se mantuvo de pie, quedando como el ganador, miro a Natsu tendido en el suelo, la gente comenzó a vitorear al príncipe por su victoria contra el terrible demonio

Edo Gazille se alejaba con la mano levantada en señal de despedida para su contraparte quien le vio y solo se limito a sonreír, el cuerpo de todos los que poseyeran magia se ilumino, los magos de earthland y los exceed eran arrastrados hacia el cielo

Los miembros de edo fairy tail veían esto impresionados

E Lucy: ¿esto significa que la magia se acaba?

E Gray: ¿Qué haremos?

Desde el cielo Gray vio a su contraparte

Gray: ¡no importa si no tienen magia, si tienen a sus amigos su gremio estará allí – dijo apuntando con su puño

Erza también era elevada hacia el cielo, se miro por ultima vez con su contraparte, despidiéndose

Gerard veía como Natsu y los demás eran absorbidos, escucho la voz de Lily llamándole

Lily: príncipe, no es necesario cambiar de inmediato, es mejor hacerlo poco a poco, aun que el ritmo sea lento, las personas pueden dar el primer paso, el paso hacia el futuro

El cielo se ilumino mientras todos eran absorbidos, en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica de cabello plateado también era llevada por la luz, Lisanna era llevada para su propia sorpresa, a pesar de que esta no quería irse, mirajane le dijo unas palabras

Mirajane: nosotros sabíamos que no eras nuestra Lisanna, debes de volver y estar con tus hermanos – dijo soltando su mano mientras lloraba

El ánima se cerró después de que todos hayan sido absorbidos, Gerard daba un discurso a la gente sobre que la magia no era necesaria para la vida

En earthland

La lluvia caía sobre magnolia, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que todo estaba igual, los magos de fairy tail y el grupo de Natsu se encontraron a los exceed, quienes explicaron sucesos del pasado, entre los exceed estaba pantherlily, a quien Gazille abrazo emocionado y diciendo cosas sobre que ya tenia gato

Erza miro al grupo de Natsu, acercándose a ellos

Erza: ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto seria

Stark: no lo se – dijo sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja

Erza se molesto y trato de agarrarlo pero una mano la detuvo, miro a quien le detuvo y se sorprendió de ver a Claire

Claire: no debes de preocuparte, seguro estará cerca – dijo mirando a la Scarlet

NOOOOO

Miraron a Lily gritar angustiado

Gazille: ¿Qué paso Lily? – dijo mirando a su gato

Lily: mi prisionera a escapado – dijo mirando un extremo de cuerda

Stark tomo la cuerda y comenzó a reír

Stark: no a escapado, algún pirómano la a soltado je jeje – dijo indicando la quemadura en la cuerda

En una iglesia

Dos personas de cabello blanco estaban paradas frente a una tumba, mirajane y elfman, estaban en la tumba de Lisanna, para el aniversario de su muerte, la lluvia les acompañaba en tristeza y los relámpagos en agonía, un grito a sus espaldas les hizo girar, una chica venia corriendo hacia ellos para sorpresa de ambos

Lisanna: MIRA-NEE, ELF-NII – gritaba llamando a sus hermanos quienes estaban sorprendidos

Los magos de fairy tail y los del grupo de Natsu presenciaban la reunión familiar, mirajane abrazaba entre lágrimas y sonrisas a su hermana menor al igual que elfman, quien se sentía completamente feliz de ver a su hermana, mira vio lo más alto de la iglesia, donde una figura con alas de fuego estaba parada

Mirajane (pensando): tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad Natsu? – pensaba feliz la peliblanca

Claire abrazaba a su hermana, por fin después de tiempo se volvían a reunir, no habían podido abrazarse antes por las batallas

Natsu miraba ambas reuniones con una sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón estaba reparándose, nunca lo admitiría, pero el día que perdió a Sasha tuvo ganas de suicidarse, el día que perdió a Lisanna, sintió lo mismo, ahora, podía estar en paz consigo mismo, su alma estaba bien, pero eso no evitaría el hecho de que el las protegiese, un dragón debe proteger a sus tesoros después de todo y eso incluye a sus princesas

Días después

Natsu y su grupo no se habían ido de magnolia, necesitaban recuperarse, y francamente, Natsu quería saber que haría Sasha, después de todo ella siempre quiso ir a fairy tail

Natsu: ¿Qué decides Sasha, te quedas con nosotros o te quedas en fairy tail? – pregunto serio

Sasha: pides mucho, se lo que quieres hacer – miro a su hermana – creo que me – se detuvo cerrando los ojos – me quedo contigo Natsu – dijo abrazando al pelirosa sacándole un sonrojo, miro a su hermana quien veía la escena – es Mio – Claire se molesto un poco y comenzaron a discutir, para la diversión de Stark que a pesar de sus gustos por las mujeres, una pelea de gatas siempre era divertida

Natsu salio del lugar, el bosque donde esta ubicada su casa, sabia que nadie vendría allí, comenzó a buscar algo usando su olfato, al encontrarlo, se dirigió hacia el lugar, pasaron minutos hasta que llego a un lugar donde solo había una lapida y metros mas allá una rustica cabaña, una peliblanca estaba frente a la lapida mirándola, el pelirosa se acerco lentamente

Natsu: me sentí abatido cuando dijeron que habías muerto – llego al lado de la peliblanca – no sabes cuanto te extrañe Lisanna

Lisanna: cuando llegue a edolas, me sorprendí de cómo era el gremio, a pesar de que eran iguales no era mi gremio, el Natsu de allí se parece mucho a ti, pero no era mi Natsu, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Natsu? – Dijo llorando - ¿Por qué renunciaste a fairy tail?

El pelirosa le abrazo derramando unas lagrimas, no le gustaba llorar

Natsu: hay cosas que se deben de hacer, esta es una de ellas – dijo robándole un beso en la boca – siento no poder estar junto a ti, pero desde que te fuiste, yo te extrañe, pero lentamente me hacia a la idea de que no podría estar contigo, mi corazón esta dividido, en muchas piezas, tu tienes una parte de ella, pero hay mas quienes también tienen una parte, y no puedo dejarlas, Lisanna, se que tal vez no podamos estar juntos, créeme me gustaría estar contigo, pero no ahora, no puedo dejar mi misión de lado, debo encontrar a igneel, hasta entonces no podré estar con nadie, no te pido que me esperes, quiero que seas feliz, debes de encontrar tu propia felicidad también – dijo triste el pelirosa

Lisanna: parece que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea, pero al menos déjame tener este recuerdo – dijo dándole un beso duradero a Natsu que no hizo nada por evitarlo

FLASH

Natsu se giro y vio una cámara, Lisanna sostenía una en sus manos mientras sonreía

Lisanna: una imagen es mejor ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Natsu: je – miro la lapida – karyuu no: reza hikari – disparo un rayo que impacto en la lapida, dejando carbonizada la parte que mostraba los años – ahora lo único importante es eso – dijo mirando la cabaña

¡Lisanna!

Natsu: vienen por ti, ve, este es tal vez el ultimo momento que tenemos hasta quien sabe cuanto – las alas de fuego aparecieron elevando al pelirosa que se fue rápidamente del lugar

Lisanna vio a mirajane acercarse

Mirajane: estaba preocupada – miro la lapida - ¿Qué paso?

Lisanna: un dragón vino a hacerlo, fue muy rudo y me robo mi primer beso, mira-nee

Mirajane sabia que Natsu había estado allí, se molesto al escuchar que este había tomado el primer beso de su hermanita, pero era algo inevitable, después de todo así eran antes, solo miro al cielo, preguntándose cuando volvería a ver a Natsu

Al volver a su hogar, Natsu se encuentra con Erza, quien lo esperaba mirándole seriamente

Natsu: ¿vienes a despedirte? – dijo sonriendo

Erza: Natsu, ¿Por qué no regresas?

Natsu: ya te lo dije, debo cumplir mi misión, además recuerda la forma en que me fui, no puedo hacerlo, escucha Erza, debo de hacer esto, no importa como, es mi deber, como hijo de dragón, si regreso ahora, en algún momento volver a hacerlo, y algo malo pasaría – dijo mirando a la peliscarlata

Erza: entonces…llévame contigo – dijo seria

Natsu estaba impresionado, solamente sonrío y abrazo a Erza

Natsu: no puedo llevarte conmigo, un dragón se rapta siempre a la mujer importante, en algún momento vendré y te raptare y te encerrare en una torre y no habrá ningún caballero azul que te salve – dijo mirándola divertido – creo que leer tantas cosas eróticas te a dañado – la expresión de Erza era un poema entre millones – tengo mis medios para saberlo ahora como despedida – la beso profundamente, Erza correspondió el beso que duro un minuto – adiós Erza – dijo pasando a su lado entrando a su casa

Erza se fue del lugar, algo le decía que se encontraría con Natsu en malas circunstancias, pero ella solo quería estar con su dragón

FIN CAPITULO 7


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 8: GUERRA EN TENROUJIMA

la isla tenrou es el lugar en el que se realizan los examenes de mago clase S, en estos momentos el examen se lleva a cabo, los participantes del actual examen son: levy mcgarden acompañada de gazille redfox, cana alberona junto a lucy heartfillia, elfman strauss y evergreen, gray fullbuster acompañado del espiritu de leo loky, freed justine junto a su amigo del raijinshu bixlow, juvia loxar junto a lissana strauss y wndy marvell junto al nuevo miembro del gremio mest

los equipos se dividieron en diferentes rutas para llegar a donde se supone se encuentra la tumba de la primera maestra de faira tail, mavis vermillion, pero habia algunos trucos en las rutas, algunas se conectaban entre si, otras eran cuidadas por magos clase S, solo habia una de descanso libre de peligro

actalmente las batallas han dado comienzo en distintos lugares de la isla, sin que los miembros que estan en el lugar se dieran cuenta de que un peligro se acerca a ellos rapidamente

el equipo de loki se encontro con el de wendy y mest poco despues de haber entrado en una cueva cercana a un bosque, comenzando un encuentro por ver quien sigue antes que el otro

gray: je, tenemos suerte, ¿no crees loky? - dijo sonriendo el mago de hielo

wendy: gray san, mejor no me subestime – dijo preparandose para el combate

loky: tratare de no hacerte demasiado daño pequeña, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu compañero – dijo el espiritu

mest se repraro para el combate sin decir palabra alguna

gray: empecemos entonces, ICE MAKE: BAZOOKA – el exhibicionista creo una bazooka de hielo con la que disparo contra la pequeña dragon slayer

pero la pareja habilmente logro esquivar el ataque alejandose uno del otro

loki se lanzo rapidamente contra mest iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que al principio estaban parejos, pero mest uso su magia con la que comenzo a dominar al espiritu

loki: mierda, es magia de teletransportacion ¿no? - dijo mientras se cubrio con sus brazos de una patada de mest que aparecio por la izquierda de elpara luego desaparecer rapidamente – bien si quieres jugar asi, no puedes engañar al leon, REGULUS – del anillo salio un rayo que casi impacta en el estomago de mest – ahora tu eres mi presa – dijo sonriendo

mientras tanto, wendy peleaba a distancia contra gray que usaba distintas variantes con su magia de hielo mientras la pequeña trataba de acercarse a el

gray: ICE MAKE: LANCE – lanzas aparecieron diriguiendose hacia la pequeña maga que preparo su contraataque

wendy: TENRYUU NO: HOKOU – el rugido de viento destrozo las lanzas llendo contra gray que se sorprendio por la potencia del ataque

gray: mierda, ICE MAKE: WALL – una muralla de hielo se formo protegiendo al mago del ataque, pero cuando deshizo la muralla wendy ya estaba cerca

wendy: TENRYUU NO: SAIGA – con sus dedos envueltos en viento golpeo a gray en el estomago mandandolo contra la muralla de rocas – aun no aca... - no pudo seguir debido a que mest fue lanzado contra ella por un rayo del regulus de loki

loky: gray apresurate

gray: ya lo se, ICE MAKE: FLOOR – el mago de hielo toco el suelo con su mano congelandolo

wendy y mest fueron atrapados por el hielo impidiendo que se movieran

wendy: maldicion – dijo tratando de moverse

gray: no te preocupes, eso durara unos minutos solamente, eres fuerte wendy, solo que, la experiencia esta con nosotros – dijo yendose junto a su compañero de equipo

en otro lugar

juvia y lissana se hallaban caminando por un acueducto subterraneo

juvia: parece que tomamos el camino libre de obstaculos, ¿no cree lissana san? - pregunto sonriendo la maga de agua

lissana: si, al parecer esta es la ruta sin enemigos – dijo mirando el agua pasar entre sus tobillos

pero antes de seguir hablando tub¿vieron que moverse para esquivar una espada

lissana: ¿una espada?, no me digas que es erza – dijo con algo de miedo

juvia se asusto al pensar que deberia de enfrentar a erza en combate, pero segundos mas tarde escucharon el chapoteo del agua cuando alguien se mueve, pasaron unos minutos de tension cuando por fin vieron quien se acercaba a ellas

juvia: ¡es erza san! - dijo con algo de miedo la ex fantom

erza venia con una expresion seria en su rostro, sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha

erza: bienvenidas, yo sere, su oponente, si me logran derrotar podran seguir este camino – dijo seria – no se contengan solo por que seamos compañeras del mismo gremio peleen en serio desde el principio

la pareja de chicas se prepararon para el combate, sabian que tenian pocas posibilidades de triunfar, pero no podian dejarse vencer facilmente

juvia: juvia esta lista para enfrentar a erza san – dijo la maga

lissana: yo gual – dijo mientras su cuerpo adquiria rasgos de tigre

la peli azul uso su control sobre el agua para atacar a la scarlet, pero esta esquivo el ataque con un salto, por detras de ella aparecio lissana rapidamente, tratando de dañar con sus garras a la pelirroja, pero erza era habil, se protegio usando su espada logrando forzar a alejar a la peliblanca

lissana: ¡juvia san! - exclamo la menor de los strauss

juvia: si, WOTA KANNE – usando el agua a su alrededor, creo dos latigos que atraparon a erza y la lanzaron contra la pared destrozandola - ¿habra funcionado?

La pareja vio como la hermosa caballero se levantaba

erza: bien hecho, han demostrado un buen trabajo en pareja – dijo levantandose – KAIO NO YOROI – dijo mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a iluminar

una coraza verde cubre unicamente sus pechos dejando libre el abdomen y espalda, algunas cadenas se veian en distintas partes del cuerpo de erza, una coraza vinculada a las hombreras con adornos de aletas, unos guantes que cubrian hasta el antebrazo dejando libre los biceps con una decoracion de remolino prominentes, una reminicencia de conchas marinas la cubrian en la cintura, la ingle estaba cubierta de un liguero oscuro y una larga tela, con bordes parecidos a aletas, unas estrellas de mar adornaban en la cadera junto al liguero, las rodilleras poseen protuberancias con forma de aletas correspondiendo a la de los tobillos extendiendose hasta las rodillas, la armadura se competa con un casco en la cabeza con una parte de metal al frente tendiendo una especie de remolino decorado con protuberancias de aletas

erza: esta armadura me da cierto control sobre el agua, ahora, ¡continuemos! - dijo yendo con rapidez contra la pareja

lissana se lanzo con sus garras chocando contra erza comenzando una pelea de espada contra garra, pero la fuerza fisica de erza era mayor y logro golpear con el reves de la espada a la peliblanca que cayo arrodillada, mientras que juvia usando su poder trato de mantener a raya a erza que se acercaba rapidamente

juvia: DOBLE ONDA – cruzando sus manos creo dos grandes olas que se abalanzaron contra la pelirroja que se quedo quieta

erza: no funcionara – dijo concentrando energia marina en su espada para luego soltarla atravesando las olas impactando en el pecho a juvia que impacto contra el muro de rocas - ¿eso es todo?, si quieren cumplir sus metas no pueden dejarse vencer por un poco de daño, deben levantarse y pelear hasta que no tengan fuerzas – dijo mientras la pareja de chicas la veia de forma desafiante – eso es

en otro lugar

se ve a un hombre de pelo naranja sentado en una roca con expresion aburrida fumando, es gildarts clive, el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail

gildarts: ahhh – suspiro en forma aburrida – si natsu estuviera aquí seguro usaria su olfato para encontrarme y pelear, me pregunto que tan fuerte se habra hecho – dijo recordando al pelirosa

en otro lugar

elfman strauss y evergreen se habian encontrado con mirajane, que poco despues de haberse encontrado se transformo en su modo satan soul

mirajane: sera mejor que peleen enserio si quieren pasar – dijo elevandose unos centimetros

elfman: pelearas en serio desde el principio, eso es de hombres – dijo el mago – BEAST SOUL: CUERPO COMPLETO – dijo mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba aumentando su tamaño, unos cuernos salieron de su cabeza elevandose al igual que de sus hombros salian, su cuerpo se cubrio de un pelaje rojizo y verde en el pecho

evergreen: de todos lo que pudo tocarnos nos toco ella – dijo viendo a la demonio

elfman: no temas, es de hombres proteger a sus mujeres – dijo elfman preparandose para el combate

mirajane: comencemos dijo yendo contra la pareja

evergreen: si no hay de otra, LEPRECHAUN – varias luces se diriguieron contra mira que los esquivaba con cierta facilidad

la demonio se acerco a ellos con rapidez, elfman trato de golpearla pero ella lo detuvo con una mano para luego mandarlo de un puñetazo a la cara unos metros atrás, para luego atacar a la peli castaña con una patada hacia el estomago

mirajane: vamos, ¿con eso creen que pueden ser magos clase S? -pregunto para fastidio de la pareja

elfman: te mostrare el poder de mi hombria – dijo corriendo contra su hermana

evergreen (pensando): es imposible vencerla, incluso aunque solo fuese una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, elfman no ganaria, debemos sacarla de concentracion, ¿pero como? - pensaba para luego una idea paso por su mente – ELFMAN Y YO NOS CASAREMOS

el grito se escucho por todo el lugar, mirajane se desconcentro mientras elfman le acerto un puñetazo en la cara mandando a su hermana contra unos arboles dejandola inconciente

elfman: no es de hombres usar tacticas asi – dijo volviendo a su estado normal – dijo el cruzando sus brazos

evergreen: !no soy un hombre tu condenado idiota¡ - dijo golpeandolo con su abanico

en otra parte de la isla

levy observaba como gazille aniquilaba a cada monstruo que se pasaba frente a ellos, para el disgusto de ella

gazille: maldicion, yo queria enfrentarme a titania o a ese sujeto de cabello naranja – dijo con algo de molestia el pelinegro

levy: ahh, que molesto, ¿no te preocupas por mi acaso?

Gazille: ¿ah?, no he dicho algo como eso – dijo mirando a la peli azul

levy: tu solo te pones a pelear con todo, no piensas nada en mi – dijo molesta

gazille: ah, era eso, ¿crees que puedes conmigo pequeña?, mejor te haces mas grande y fuerte antes de querer ir contra mi – dijo tocando la cabeza de levy

levy: soy pequeña y debil

gazille: jes, no te pongas depresiva quieres – dijo para recibir un golpe del bolso de levy que lo aturdio

levy: ¡pierdete, tonto gazille! - dijo corriendo del lugar

levy corria tan rapido como podia pensando en el pelinegro

levy: ¿cual es su problema?, pense que no era tan malo – dijo recordando el momento en que gazille dijo que seria su compañero – tan idiota, le odio...le odio – se repetia en su mente recordando mas momentos que convivio con el pelinegro, deteniendose poco a poco cerca de unos arbustos, escucho el ruido de estos al moverse - ¿gazille eres tu? - pregunto pero en ese momento aparecieron dos sombras que atacaron a levy

la chica esquivo el ataque solo siendo cortado el lazo que tenia amarrado en su cabello

levy: ¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunto pero uno de ellos la atrapo por la espalda sosteniendola para que su compañero le atacara, levy vio que uno era un pollo gigante y el otro un perro con armadura

cuando el perro la iba a atacar con una espada gazille aparece golpeando en la cara al pollo subdesarrollado y con su otro brazo convertido en metal protegiendo a levy del ataque

gazille: es dificil encontrar a alguien tan pequeña – dijo serio – es por eso que no quiero que te alejes de mi

levy miro sorprendida al mago de hierro, sonrio al escuchar eso y asintio pegando su espalda a la de gazille

gazille: asi que, ¿quienes son estos sujetos? - pregunto mirando al perro con armadura

levy: esa marca, son de grimoire heart – dijo mirando un tatuaje de un corazon casi completo con unas alas en la parte inferior - ¿que hace aquí el gremio socuro mas fuerte?

gazille: dudo que el maestro invite a gremios oscuros a esto, ¿o si?

Levy: no creo, ellos debieron de llegar por algun lado

gazille: bueno, los accidentes ocurren, mas en los trabajos clase s – dijo sonriendo – si no puedes sobre ponerte a un accidente asi, no estas calificada entonces para ser maga clase s – dijo chocando sus puños

levy: pero ellos son de gremoire heart, el gremio mas fuerte de la alianza ballam, ellos no deberian atacarnos asi como asi – dijo para la risa del perro samurai

perro: jajajaja, ese es el problema de los gremios oficiales

pollo: en la guerra no hay reglas peron – dijo riendose

gazille: ¿guerra?

Levy: ¿por que lo hacen?

Perro: por que somos magos de gremoire heart – dijo preparandose para el combate – soy yomazu

pollo: y yo kawazu

gazille: ¿yomazu y kawazu?

Yomazu: hemos venido a – dijo agitando su espada de la cual salio un potente grito que hizo que levy y gazille se cubrieran los oidos - !a cazar hadas¡

en ese momento, yomazu y kawazu atacaron

levy: ¡gazille!, oye, ¡gazille escuchame! - pero el pelinegro no la escuchaba por el ruido, levy agarra del traje al pelinegro y se lanzan a un costado esquivando a ambos magos oscuros

pero kawazu da un salto y lanza varios huevos contra ellos

gazille: ¿huevos? - pero estos estallaron golpeandoles varias veces

yomazu dio un salto dispuesto a cortar a gazille que esquivo por poco el ataque, pero el perro le siguio atacando con su espada

levy: ¡gazille! - pero en ese momento kawazu la golpea alejandola unos metros – SOLID SCRIPT: SILENT – unas letras aparecieron llendo contra el pollo que las esquivo pero estas siguieron su curso para impactar a gazille que se sorprendio por no escuchar ruido alguno

gazille: ya no escucho nada – dijo para si mismo cosa que lo hace sonreir comenzando a atacar a un sorprendido yomazu por ver que el pelinegro no era afectado por el ruido

pero el compañero de este comenzo a lanzar mas huevos de su boca

levy: SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE – letras rojas salieron de la mano de la pequeña maga para luego convertirse en fuego que impacto a los huevos derritiendolos para sorpresa del pollo subdesarrollado

yomazu logro estabilizarse quedando varios metros lejos de gazille, pero en ese momento comenzo a concentrarse

yomazu: SLASH – dijo y varios arboles fueron cortados

gazille sin saber que pasaba se alejo sintiendo una pequeña onda de viento

yomazu (sonriendo): SLASH, SLASH – dijo mientras mas cortes salian contra el mago de metal que se cubrio con sus brazos recibiendo de lleno el ataque

mientras tanto, kawazu seguia lanzando huevos contra levy que usaba el fuego de sus letras para protegerse

kawazu: EGGS BUSTER – dijo mientras mas huevos salian de su hocico

levy: FIRE – dijo lanzando el hechizo – oh no, son demasiados – dijo al ver como el fuego solo derretia una parte de la cantidad de huevos lanzada contra ella

BOOM – se escucho por el sucesivo impacto de los huevos

gazille vio a levy ser atacada dejando de ver a yomazu que lo atacaba rapidamente logrando cortarlo

gazille: ¡¿como puede cortar mi escamas de metal?! - se preguntaba el mago

yomazu: STAB – dijo mientras lanzaba su espada de atrás para delante logrando apuñalar a gazille en un costado para sorpresa de este

yomazu: DARKNESS SWORD: CRYING BITE – dijo concentrado magia oscura alrededor suyo, para luego impulsarse contra gazille que sintio como la espada le cortaba el torso haciendolo volver a su estado normal

levy: ¡no! - dijo al ver como su compañero caia al suelo

yomazu: je, si son asi de debiles estos magos de fairy tail, nosotros podemos acabar con ellos antes de que los refuerzas lleguen - dijo arrogante

gazille: ¿de qu-que refuerzos hablas?

Kawazu: nos referimos a los otros magos de gremoire heart, ellos llegaran pronto y acabaraemos con ustedes, pero como son tan debiles no sera necesario – dijo la gallina parlante

gazille: mierda, eso es grave – miro a levy que se habia acercado a el – ve con los demas y diles esto, rapido – dijo el pelinegro

levy: no, te ayudare y luego iremos – dijo triste

gazille: yo puedo solo con estos tipos, ¡es mas importante que vallas y les digas a los demas de esto! - exclamo mirando seriamente a levy

levy: bien – dijo al ver que no lo haria cambiar de opinion y usando su magia creo un poco de hierro para que el dragon slayer pudiera recuperar energia

gazille: gracias

levy: no mueras – dijo antes de comenzar a correr

kawazu: ¡no iras a ninguna parte! - dijo tratando de alcanzar a levy pero recibio un bastonazo de parte de gazille

gazille: ahora, comencemos el segundo round – dijo preparandose para el combate – TETSURYUU NO: HOKO – dijo expulsando un rugido de su boca que fue a parar contra un sorprendido yomazu

yomazu: BLOCK – dijo al momento de cubrirse usando su espada

gazille vio a su espalda a kawazu que comenzo a disparar huevos al aire

gazille: ¿que hace?

Yomazu: jejejeje, idiota, mira arriba – dijo el espadachin

gazille vio hacia arriba donde los huevos caian contra el

kawazu: LLUVIA DE HUEVOS – dijo mientras loe huevos comenzaron a estrellarse contra el suelo

en ese momento, gazille comienza a recordar como natsu en su batalla contra el, lo vencio proclamando ser mago de fairy tail

gazille: mierda, no puedo dejarme vencer por estos idiotas – dijo mientras se cubria de los ataques de huevos de kawazu - ¡no puedo! - dijo y un torrente de energia lo comenzo a cubrir

yomazu: ¿de donde saco tal poder magico? - se pregunto impresionado

gazille convirtio sus brazos en metal pero estos fueron rapidamente cubiertos por escamas, mientras sus ojos se hacian plateados como el mas brillante acero

gazille: TETSURYUU NO: GO KEN – dijo lanzandose contra el pollo que recibio el ataque de lleno siendo enviado varios metros a distancia para despues fijar su vista en el espadachin canino que se acercaba a el rapidamente

yomazu: STAB – dijo mientras empuñaba su espada

pero el pelinegro tomo la espada en sus manos quebrandola con su fuerza paras sorpresa de este

yomazu: mierda – dijo impresionado

gazille le planto una patada en la cabeza que lo derribo completamente

kawazu: te tengo – dijo agarrando al dragon slayer con sus garras

gazille: jeje, TETSURYUU NO: KEN – dijo mientras con su brazo apuñalaba al pollo dejando caer a gazille que miraba al samurai con expresion malvada – ahora sigues tu jejejej – dijo mientras un torrente de energia lo rodeaba

yomazu comenzo a correr tratando de alejarse de gazille que comenzo a realizar su tecnica

gazille: METSU RYU OUGI: DEMON KARMA: GOMA TETSU JIN KEN – dijo mientras su brazo se convertia en una espada de gran tamaño con la que impacto a yomazu en el torso causandole una gran herida en la espalda

gazille habia logrado derrotar al duo de gremoire, peo ese solo era el comienzo de la batalla

en otro lugar

el equipo de wendy y mest se habia encontrado a charle y lily, quien comenzo a interrogar a mest

lily: ¿quien eres?

Mest: soy mest, antiguo aprendiz de mystogan – dijo algo nervioso

lily: imposible, el casi nunca estaba en el gremio, ademas de sus propios asuntos personales, es imposible que seas su alumno, dudo tambien que seas de fairy tail, asi que responde o te machacare la cara – dijo mientras se convertia en su forma original

mest algo intimidado por lily y sabiendo que no podria huir, se rindio

mest: tu ganas, mi nombre es doranbolt, soy miembro del concejo de magos, me infiltre en fairy tail para poder destruirlo desde adentro – confeso

detras de ellos aparecio un hombre alto de tez morena, de cabellos y ojos color marron, su cuerpo se notaba que era trabajado por los musculos que se notaban a traves de la ropa, en el hombro tiene la marca de gremoire heart

?: con que aquí estan – dijo mirando al grupo

lily: ¿quien eres? Amigo de este – pregunto mirando al mago

?: jejeje, soy azuma, miembro de gremoire heart – dijo asombrandolos

wendy: ¿que hacen aquí los miembros de ese gremio oscuro? - pregunto mirando al mago oscuro

azuma: facil, por que estamos en guerra dijo causando una explosion en el lugar destrozandolo

doranbolt: mierda – dijo al tomar entre sus brazos a wendy y escapar usando su magia mientras lily sostenia a charle

el grupo aterrizo un poco lejos de donde estaban, pero azuma aparecio de un arbol cercano

azuma: valla, lo esquivaron – dijo mirandolos

lily: maldito – dijo lanzandose contra el mago que simplemente elevo su mano hasta quedar en angulo recto

azuma: BLEVE – dijo lanzando un cañon en plena cara de pantherlily, sin enbargo este lo soporto sin problemas dandole un gancho en la mandibula mandandolo unos metros de distancia, pero unas esferas aparecieron ante lily para luego estallar causandole gran daño

lily: mierda, si solo tuviera una espada – dijo serio

wendy: yo te ayudo – dijo concentrando magia – viento veloz que nos guia en  
>los cielos, VERNIER – dijo mientras lily era rodeado por la magia<p>

lily: increible, me siento mas ligero

wendy: fuerza del brazo que hunde los cielos, ARMS

lily: ¿esto es lo que llaman magia de apoyo?, excelente – dijo mientras saca sus alas y se abalanza contra azuma que extiende sus manos formando mas esferas explosivas

pero lily comienza a esquivarlas rapidamente

lily: increible, puedo esquivar su magia explosiva – dijo mientras se elevaba para luego descender rapidamente para darle una patada pero el mago de gremoire lo esquivo rapidamente

en ese instante, wendy aparece junto a doranbolt

wendy: gracias, TENRYUU NO: HO..

azuma: aburrido – dijo extendiendo sus brazos a los costados con rapidez – TOWER BUST – dijo mientras una explosion se elevo hacia el cielo con fuerza dañando al grupo de hadas dejandolos inconcientes

doranbolt: increible, ¿este es el poder de los 7 parientes del purgatorio?

Lejos de la isla, en pleno oceano

tres personas veian el torrente creado por azuma, en sus ojos se podia ver la ira, eran stark, sasha y natsu, que se acercaban a la isla rapidamente con motivos perosonales

natsu: ellos estan alli – dijo mirando un barco que volaba siendo atacado por un gigante – sera una batalla dificil

stark: es cierto, pero si no no seria divertido – dijo sonriendo el dragon de tierra

sasha: ese bastardo de fuego negro pagara caro lo que le hizo a claire ne san – dijo furiosa

natsu: calma sasha, el que lo encuentre, lo asesina, ese infeliz vera que un dragon es superior a un dios

el trio se dirigio con rapidez hacia la isla, venganza era una forma de describir lo que deseaban, mas aun sasha

orilla de la isla

makarov atacaba el barco de gremoire heart donde se hallaban, pero uno de los cañones del barco le disparo obligandolo a cubrirse, el cañonazo le hirio un poco el brazo, pero en respuesta makarov le da una patada al barco destrozandolo, pero una esfera rodea el barco reconstruyendolo rapidamente

makarov: hom, conoceran el poder de fairy tail – dijo poniendo sus manos en una pose invertida una de la otra creando una luz dorada – FAIRY LAW – dijo juntando sus manos pero se sorprendio al ver como un anciano encima de la nave de gremoire hizo lo mismo

anciano: GREMOIRE LAW

makarov: maestro purehito – dijo al ver al anciano que tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo

purehito: hpm – unas cadenas salieron de su mano golpeando a makarov que cayo derribado para luego ser enviado varios metros por la isla mientras volvia a su forma original

makarov llego hasta una parte del bosque rodeada de arboles donde aparecio purehito frente a el

sin medir palabras makarov se pone su ropa mientras mira a purehito con furia

makarov: ¿por que atacas? - pregunto el 3° maestro

purehito: para alcanzar mis propositos, fairy tail solo es unn obstaculo – dijo tranquilo

sin decir mas comenzaron a realizar encantamientos, makarov lanzo varios rayos dorados contra el maestro de gremoire, que rapidamente elevo un escuro oscuro que absorvio el ataque de makarov formando una esfera oscura que disparo un rayo oscuro contra makarov que lo esquivo rapidamente, purehito formo otro encantamiento que contrajo el circulo magico causando que un torrente purpura se elevara, makarov se protegio usando un escudo dorado que se expandio eliminando la reminicencia del torrente, purehito lanzo unas cadenas que impactaron a makarov, el lider oscuro uso las cadenas para azotar a makarov contra los arboles de los alrededores para luego azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo que un poco de sangre salga de su boca

purehito: rindete makarov, es inutil que sigas – dijo tranquilo

en ese momento makarov se da cuenta de que es rodeado por un circulo magico, entonces trata de usar su poder haciendo que tres pilares salgan del suelo pero en ese momento la magia de purehito estalla causando una gran devastacion en el lugar

en medio del humo causado por la explosion, makarov veia al viejo lider de gremoire acercarse, pero un problema en su pecho lo hizo sentirse

purehito miraba a makarov que lo veia serio, makarov recordo un momento que paso junto a su predecesor, antes de darle a el el titulo de maestro

purehito: tus chicos caeran ante mis hijos – dijo serio para despues concentrar un poco de magia que hizo que makarov sintiera una presion que lo hundio en el suelo – es el comienzo del fin de fairy tail – dijo retirandose

en ese momento, del barco salieron las tropas de gremoire heart

los 7 hermanos del purgatorio aparecieron en distintas partes de la isla, iniciando los combates rapidamente


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 9: LA VENGANZA DE FALLING DRAGON, FAIRY TAIL CONTRAATACA

guerra, es el infierno para algunos, para otros, un hermoso lugar donde el honor puede ser alcanzado, la guerra es vista de muchas formas, pero para almas inocentes, es triste, mas aun si se ven involucrados y no tienen mas opcion que pelear

fairy tail conocia lo que es la guerra, pero una donde no sabian si sobrevivirian a un rival como este, no

algunos miembros del gremio yacian inconcientes en un campamento improvisado, mientras otros estaban alejados del campamento luchando contra los hermanos del purgatorio

una de las batallas que estaban apunto de comenzar era asuma, quien se encontro a mirajane y lissana que salieron del campamento en busca de los demas

asuma: bah, primero gatos y noños y ahora mujeres – dijo con algo de aburrimiento – preferiria un oponente mejor

mirajane: ¿gatos y niños? No me digas que te refieres a...

lissana: happy y wendy

sin embargo asuma levanto su brazo haciendo estallar el lugar donde estaban las hermanas strauss, que esquivaron el ataque rapidamente sorprendiendose por el poder usado

mirajane: es fuerte – dijo viendo el lugar atacado - ¿lissana estas bien?

Lissana: si, ¿ y tu mira nee?

Mirajane: si, debes tener cuidado, es muy fuerte – dijo viendo al mago oscuro

lissana: lo se, por eso no me contendre, TAKE OVER: ANIMAL SOUL – dijo transformando sus brazos y piernas en las de un ave con las que ataco a asuma que atrapo facilmente a lissana

asuma: ohh, ¿take over?, puedes usar esa magia tan interesante – dijo mostrando algo de interes

lissana: ahora, PENGUIN – dijo transformandose en un pingüino con el que logro escapar del agarre de asuma

mirajane miraba impresionada a su hermana, quien enfrentaba habilmente a asuma

lissana: no pienses mal de mi, tambien soy maga de fairy tail – dijo cambiando su forma a un conejo gigante

asuma: bleve – dijo haciendo estallar el lugar donde estaba lissana que evadio el ataque transformandose en un ave para luego volver a transformarse en una tigresa

la peliblanca menor comenzo a atacar rapidamente a asuma que de una explosion la alejo

mirajane: lissana – dijo preocupada

lissana: no te preocupes mira nee, estoy bien

asuma: veo que peleas mejor de lo que pense, tal ves pueda pelear con todo – dijo serio el mago elevando su mano mientras hacia estallar derribando a mira y lissana – espiritu y actitud no son lo unico que los hace oponentes dignos de mi, las batallas donde arriesgamos nuestras vidas nos hace mejor, no piensas lo mismo?

Lissana: ¿que significa eso?, nosotros peleamos para proteger este lugar y poder volver al nuestro

asuma: eso es lo que crees tu – dijo cerrando los ojos – pero eso, me temo que contra mi... - no pudo seguir debido a que mira aparecio detras de el dandole una patada a la que logro bloquear a tiempo

mirajane: lo mantendre ocupado, tu ve y busca a los demas

lissana: no puedo hacer eso – dijo seria

asuma (pensando): que sucedió, esa mujer que apenas emana magia, por un momento senti una gran presion de ella – pensaba seriamente

lissana: si peleamos juntas seguro le vencemos – dijo con conviccion

mirajane: eres la misma de aquel entonces – dijo sonriendo

asuma: entonces no es necesario que me contenga?

Mirajane: tu, vas a lamentar haber subestimado el poder de nuestro gremio... de muestra familia – dijo mientras magia oscura la rodeaba

asuma: interensate – dijo mientras le apuntaba con su mano causando una explosion que mando a volar a las hermanas strauss

lissana: mira nee, usa el satan soul – dijo mirando a su hermana

asuma: satan soul? - se pregunto a si mismo

mirajane: no es magia que pueda usar repetidas veces

asuma: hermanas?, las hermanas de fairy tail, ¿podria ser?, ¿eres tu la demonio mirajane? - pregunto algo pensativo a mirajane

mirajane: eso fue hace mucho tiempo

lissana: cuando mira nee se pone seria es realmente fuerte

asuma: ya veo, ahora es mas interesante, me encantara pelear contra ella - Dijo con algo de alegria pero al notar la mirada dubitativa de mira se confundio - ¿que pasa, no puedes ponerte seria?

Lissana: mi magia es mas que suficiente para vencerte – dijo viendo desafiante a asuma

mirajane: no, lissana, este hombre es muy fuerte, quiero que te vayas a buscar a los demas

asuma: preferiria que no pasara eso – dijo elevando su mano mientras de la tierra salieron ramas de arbol que atraparon a lissana y en medio de este aparecio un tipo de reloj que comenzo en 180 hacia atrás – en 3 minutos estallara – dijo viendo como mira trataba de sacar a lissana de alli – espera, si fuera tu no pondria mas presion en el, sera mejor que me enfrentes si quieres liberarla

lissana: no puedo salir – dijo tratando de moverse

mirajane: maldito – dijo molesta

asuma: hare lo que sea para enfrentar a la demonio

mira se puso de rodillas mientras un circulo negro la rodeo, se ilumino completamente para luego revelar el satan soul activo

mirajane (pensando): no es que fuera a durar mucho, pero no tengo de otra – dijo al momento de darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen

asuma: esta es, esta sensacion – decia sonriendo – espectacular – dijo al momento de apuntar a mira que fue rodeada de unos destellos que estallaron segundos despues mandando a mirajane por los aires pero esta se estabilizo usando sus alas

lissana: mira nee, no te preocupes por mi solo concentrate – dijo mientras veia a su hermana mayor

la demonio descendio rapidamente para golpear a asuma, pero este detuvo el ataque con solo usar una mano, para luego protegerse de los poderosos golpes de mira que atacaba fieramente

mirajane: ¡deja ir a lisanna! - exclamo furiosa

asuma: sabia que eras fuerte – dijo sonriendo mientras evadia los golpes de la demonio

mirajane miro por un momento el reloj fijandose que solo quedaban 58 segundos

asuma: a donde miras dijo mientras unas ramas golpeaban a mira en el estomago elevandola – BURST CLAW – dijo mientras varias luces fueron contra mirajane que no logro esquivarlas

lissana: mira nee – dijo al ver la explosion

mirajane caia lentamente pero se recompuso en pleno aire con un esfera oscura en su mano

mirajane: EVIL EXPLOSION – dijo al lanzar su ataque que impacto de lleno en el mago de gremoire

al despejarse el humo, mira vio como asuma estaba protegido por las ramas de un arbol, indicando que estaba ileso

asuma: sabia que eras fuerte, divirtamonos mas, mirajane

mirajane: mierda, sabia que el era muy fuerte, si no hubiese usado el satan soul contra elfman y evergreen, no tendria problemas – dojo para luego ver el reloj en la parte central de las ramas que atrapaban a mirajane que indicaban que solo quedaban 15 segundos – kgg – dijo para luego ir con lissana abrazandola

asuma: ¿que demonios haces? Pregunto asombrado

mirajane: lo siento, estoy frustrada por no poder vencerle, me queda poca magia como para tratar de vencerle, ahora mismo es imposible para mi – decia mirando a su hermana

lissana: mira nee

mirajane: pero, tengo fe, tengo fe en que alguien en el gremio pueda verncerle

lissana: ¿que dices mira nee? - pregunto mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos azules

mirajane: asi que...me rindo – dijo sorprendiendo a asuma que no despegaba ojo de la peliblanca – pero, no te preocupes, no dejare que mueras de nuevo – dijo abrazando a su hermana menor

RIIIIIINNNNN – se escucho la alarma del contador sonar

lissana vio a mira entrar en estado de satan soul, mira uso su poder para proteger a lissana de la explosion gigantesca

asuma estaba impresionado por lo que mirajane habia hecho. cuando el humo se despejo, lissana vio a mirajane encima de ella abrazandola

lissana: ¿mira nee? - pero su hermana no respondia – mira nee vamos despierta – dijo comenzando a llorar

asuma cerro los ojos y desvio la mirada para luego retirarse al escuchar los gritos incencesantes de lissana que trataba de despertar a mira

lissana: mira nee – dijo moviendola - ¡MIRA NEE! - grito llorando con toda su fuerza

por encima de la isla, en el cielo

el trio de falling dragon habia llegado a la isla, viendo como el barco de gremoire heart estaba en la playa

stark: ya salieron a combatir, va a ser dificil encontrarlos – dijo mirando hacia el bosque

natsu: tienes razon – en ese momento se escucho el grito de lissana, cosa que hizo a natsu sentir algo en su pecho

sasha: ¿que sucede natsu? - pregunto mirando al pelirosa que se toco el pecho

natsu: no nada, no te preocupes, solo era una sensacion rara, bueno no importa – dijo mirando de nuevo la isla – cazaremos a esos bastardos de gremoire, luego iremos por el lider de ellos – dijo serio – separemonos – dijo mientras se fue a la parte este de la isla

stark: cada vez que nos cruzamos con estos chicos sucede algo grande – dijo sonriendo

sasha: supongo tienes razon, pero eso lo hace mas divertido

stark: si te encuentras a ese bastardo de fuego ten cuidado – dijo serio para luego ir a la parte oeste

sasha: lo se – sijo yendo al norte

en otra parte de la isla, en la parte sur

loki miraba seriamente a un hombre cabra frente a el, detras de loki se veia a lucy, gray y cana correr alejandose

loki: eres un maldito capricornio, trabajar para ellos – dijo molesto

capricornio: apartate leo, si quieres morir claro – dijo serio

loki: callate – dijo lanzandose iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo igualada

los golpes iban y venian rapidamente, pero loki usando el poder de su anillo le acerto un golpe que mando a la cabra contra el muro de piedra detras suyo, para luego lanzarse de nuevo con el ataque, pero capricornio lo espero para darle un rodillazo en el estomago que le saco el aire

capricornio realizo un sello del cual aparecio un sujeto con armadura y alabarda que ataco a loki son darle tiempo de defenderse, el espiritu de leo sintio como la sangre salia de su costado rapidamente

loki: mierda – dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar las ultimas palabras de lucy que le habia dicho antes

pero capricornio tambien recuerda las ultimas palabras de su ama, pero tambien las de lucy y las compara llegando a una conclusion

capricornio: ella es la hija de layla heartfilia ¿no es cierto leo? - Pregunto furioso mientras realizaba mas sellos de los cuales salieron varios sujetos dispuestos a acabar con loki que se las arreglaba para aniquirarlos rapidamente

loki: ¿por que no estas con lucy?

Capricornio: hace años rompi uns de las reglas, es por eso que estoy en este cuerpo – dijo mirando sus manos – pero en verdad, soy un humano poseyendo a este espiritu – dijo sonriendo con maldad mientras usa su poder para oscurecer el entorno – leo, tu cuerpo sera mio jajajaj

todo alrededor de loki se obscurecio, el espiritu de leo no podia ver mucho

loki: mierda, no logro ver nada – dijo molesto

varias sombras rodean a loki para luego lanzarse sobre el sorprendiendolo, el espiritu de leo es cubierto rapidamente por las sombras sintiendo como algo se introdujo en su cuerpo

cuando abrio los ojos estaba todo normal, y ataco a capricornio rapidamente con regulus dandole en el estomago, derribandolo

en eso loki escucho una voz en su mente, cuando se recompuso su cara tenia unas ojeraas oscuras debajo de los ojos al igual que una expresion malvada

loki: ahora me ganare la confianza de lucy y la asesinare jajajaj – dijo pero en ese momento un rayo purpura lo atraveso - ¿que?

Capricornio detras de el lo ataco usando regulus, del cuerpo de loki sale un humo negro que luego toma forma de persona

¿?: ¿que? - dijo mirando sus manos - ¡por fin!, he regresado a ser yo jajajajaja – pero su alegria no siguio mucho al sentir como su cuerpo se desvanecia poco a poco

la batalla de los espiritus habia terminado, pero en otros lugares las batallas seguian

una de ellas era lucy, quien buscando a su compañera cana se encontro con otro miembro de gremoire heart, llamado kain hikaru

lucy: ¿por que tuve que enconltrarme con uno de ellos ahora? - se pregunto mirando al gordo miembro de gremoire

kain: preparate – dijo sacando un muñeco - ¿me puedes dar uno de tus cabellos para usar mi magia de de control?

Lucy: mientes, nunca he oido algo como eso – dijo mirando al gordo albino

kain: te demostrare que es cierto – dijo sacandose un cabello y poniendolo en el muñeco – toma, has la prueba

lucy al tomar el muñeco lo azota contra el suelo, haciendo que kain tambien se azotara, para luego estirarlo de piernas y hacer que gire como trompo entre otras cosas

pero el gordo rapidamente recurera el muñeco antes de que lucy logre hacerle algo mas

kain: eres mala, ahora me toca a mi atacar – dijo comenzando a perseguir a la rubia

lucy escapaba de un violento kain que daba golpes a cada paso que daba, lucy decide sacar una de sus llaves para enfrentarlo

lucy: abrete puerta del toro, TAURUS – un toro con haca aparece atacando a kain que detiene el golpe con sus manos

tauro: MUUUU, POR LUCY – dijo atacando a kain que raapidamente lo golpeo en la cara derrotaando al espiritu – para volver a perseguir a lucy

lucy: mierda, abrete puerta del arquero, SAGITARIO – un hombre con dizfras de caballo aparecio

sagitario: mochi mochi

lucy: sagitario ataca rapido antes que se acerque mas – dijo seria

sagitario: de inmediato – dijo apuntando con su arco para luego disparar 3 flechas

pero eso no fue nada para el mago gordo, de una patada las devolvio contra sagitario que recibio el ataque impresionado – siendo derrotado

lucy saco rapidamente otra llave invocando a un hombre co un agijon saliendo detras de el

scorpio: te acabare rapidamente para volver a mi cita con mi linda novia – dijo viendo a kain – CAÑON DE ARENA – dijo disparando arena desde su cola

pero kain logro bloquear el ataque con sus manospara contraatacar rapidamente mandando a volar a lucy y el espiritu estelar

scorpio: lo siento, si mi arena no funciona entonces no hay razon para quedarme

cuando cayo al suelo lucy invoco rapidamente a cancer que ataco con sus tijeras, pero estas se rompieron al tratar de cortar el cabello de kain, entonces el gordo les dio un fuerte golpe derrotando al espiritu haciendo que lucy invoque otro mas

lucy: abrete puerta del carnero, ARIES – dijo invocando a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa vestida con algodón, curiosamente dos cuernos salian de su cabeza

aries: en que puedo ayudar? - pregunto timida

luucy: necesito que me ayudes a pelear aries

lucy: si – dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer un movimiento extraño con su cuerpo

el movimiento logro atraer la atencion de kain, quien se sonrojo al ver a aries

lucy: ¿que haces? - pregunto extrañada

aries: lo estoy seduciendo – dijo algo timida – BOMBA DE LANA – dijo atacando al mago

lucy: ya veo, ¿pero por que?

Aries: leo kun me enseño que eso serviria con algunos oponentes – dijo recordando al espiritu de leo

pero el ataque de aries no sirvio de mucho, cuando kain se libero la golpeo a ella y lucy fuertemente, obligando a aries a desaparecer y a lucy caer por una parte inclinada de la isla

kain lanzo al muñeco al aire haciendo que el se eleve tambien, para luego cambiar el material del muñeco a metal haciendo que su cuerpo tambien fuera de metal, usando eso ataco a lucy que miraba sin poder moverse como el miembro de gremoire heart se acercaba

cuando faltaba poco para que golpeara a lucy una sombra llego al lugar pateando a kain

lucy al no sentir el golpe abrio los ojos, encontrandose con una joven de cabello blanco con puntas celeste tomado en una cola de caballo, vestia una camisa de manga larga semi abierta, junto a una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en sus pies usaba unas botas pequeñas de cuero negro, en sus manos unos guantes negros

lucy: ¿quien eres? - pregunto mirando a la joven

sasha: veo que no me recuerdas, soy sasha hikami, hermana de claire hikami, tu y los otros me rescataron en edolas – dijo sonriendo para luego poner una expresion seria mirando a kain que se reponia del ataque – oye gordo, dime ¿donde esta el idiota de fuego negro? - pregunto con enfado

kain miro a sasha y sonrio

kain: vaya, veo que han regresado, ¿acaso no tuvieron suficiente con lo que les hicimos la ultima vez? - pregunto burlon

sasha: que yo sepa tu tenias miedo de pelear y cuando te enfrentaste a stark el te noqueo rapidamente, ni no hubiese sido por que ese mal nacido de fuego negro dejo en estado grave a claire nee san, hubiesemos acabado con casi todos ustedes – dijo enojada

kain: je, aunque sea asi, no me venceras – dijo lanzandose contra la peli blanca

sasha: idiota, HIORYUU NO: HYOZAN – dijo lanzando una bola de hielo de sus manos que el gordo mago esquivo apenas, la bola de hielo impacto en un arbol que quedo congelado de inmediato

kain: tedras que acerlo mejor – dijo confiado

pero detras de el aparecio sasha que le dio una fuerte patada a la cabeza que lo mando contra el suelo rapidamente, para despues dar un salto en el aire

sasha: HIORYUU NO: HOKO – el rugido de hielo impacto con fuerza a kain que no logro defenderse siendo congelado en el proceso – listo

lucy se sorprendio al ver como derroto al miembro de gremoire heart con tal rapidez

lucy: increible – dijo al ver como era congelado kain

sasha: ese sujeto era bastante debil, solamente su fuerza era lo impresionante – dijo seria mirando al miembro de gremoire

lucy: sasha san, ¿que hace aquí? - pregunto mirando a la maga de dragon de hielo

sasha: estoy aquí para vengarnos de estos bastardos – dijo dandole una patada al miembro congelado quebrandolo

lucy: ¿vengarnos?, ¿natsu esta aquí? - pregunto algo emocionada

sasha: si, stark y el estan en otras partes de la isla, tal vez ya se encontraron a otros miembros – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

lucy: ya veo, me siento mas tranquila con ustedes aquí – dijo aliviada

sasha: no te confies, recuerda que no estamos del mismo lado, solo nuestros intereses soon los mismos de momento – dijo mientras se iba corriendo del lugar

lucy vio como la asesina de hielo se fue del lugar, para despues seguir buscando a sus compañeros

en otra parte de la isla, lago

erza y juvia se encontraron con una chica de cabello rosado que usaba una capa roja con el emblema de gremoire heart, meredy

la chica comenzo su ataque con espadas que impacto en juvia sin que ella tuviese tiempo de poder esquivar el ataque

erza: ¿que hacen aquí ustedes?, este lugar es de fairy tail – dijo la titania

meredy: nuestro gremio vino en busca del mago zeref, para alcanzar el mundo magico perfecto – dijo impresionando a la pelirroja – pero yo he venido para asesinar al mago de hielo, gray fullbuster por haberle hecho a ultear san – dijo lanzando mas espadas contra erza pero antes de que llegaran con ella una ola de agua desvio las espadas sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y pelirosa

ambas vieron como juvia se levantaba lentamente, con una expresion gelida en sus ojos

juvia: ¿matar a gray sama? - balbuceo mientras una lluvia comenzaba a caer en el lugar y era rodeada de un oscuro poder - ¡no te dejare hacer eso! - exclamo mientras usaba su magia para golpear a la pelirosa que salio volando contra un arbol para despues lanzarse rapidamente contra meredy – NEBULA WATER – dijo mientras doss columnas de agua aparecen girando entre si para golpear duramente a la pelirosa que estaba sorprendida por el poder desplegado por juvia

despues de un puño de agua meredy obtuvo distancia para poder atacar con sus espadas, pero la peli azul usando sus habilidades con el agua detuvo el ataque, meredy salto al aire preparando su ataque

meredy: MAGUILTY RAYS – dijo disparando varios rayos contra la chica de agua

juvia: WATER SLICER – dijo mientras detras de ella salio una cuchilla de agua que impacta contra los rayos para anularse mutuamente

meredy: ¿por que defiendes a ese maldito? - pregunto a la peli azul

juvia: defiendo a gray sama por que es importante para juvia – dijo seria

meredy: ese infeliz, el le hizo daño a ultear san, debe morir – dijo con odio – asi que tu moriras junto a el – dijo concentrando magia en sus manos – KANKAKU NO RINKU – dijo atacando a juvia con un rayo rosado que impacto elevandola para despues el rayo se diriguiera rapidamente a otro lugar

el rayo impacto en una persona que estaba escondida detras de un arbol, esa persona era el mago de hielo gray fullbuster, que se extraño al ver una pulsera con un corazon amarrada a el

volviendo a la batalla, juvia se extraño al ver el ataque de la pelirosa

meredy. Esta tecnica une tus sentidos con una persona con la que tengas un sentimiento fuerte – dijo seria

juvia al escuchar eso se sintio feliz ya que penso que estaba conectada a gray

meredy: todo lo que sientas lo sentira la otra persona, como el dolor – dijo preparandose para atacar – lost magic, MAGUILTY SENSE – dijo mientras atacaba a juvia que se cubrio con sus brazos sintiendo el daño, a la vez que gray sentia un golpe en el brazo cosa que lo extraño

juvia (pensando): si sigo recibiendo daño gray sama, sufrira, ¡no puedo dejar que eso pase! – pensaba con determinacion

juvia ataco con fuerza a meredy que se impresiono por la rabia con la que atacaba la peli azul

meredy: mierda, entonces que tal esto, SURI SUPUREDDO KANKAKU NO RINKU – dijo esta vez conectando un enlace entre ella y juvia quedando conectada tambien a gray

juvia le conecto un fuerte golpe con agua en el estomago mandandola a volar, pero al hacrlo ella misma y gray sintieron el mismo daño del golpe

meredy: ahora estamos los tres conectados – dijo cansada – asi que lo que nos suceda los otros lo sentiran, MAGUILTY SODOM -dos espadas aparecieron por encima de ella – si yo muero entonces el tambien lo hara – dijo seria

juvia: no lo hagas – dijo tratando de correr pero al ver que no llegaria decide golpearse en la pierna haciendo que meredy pierda el equilibrio haciendo que las espadas desaparescan y gray caiga sentado contra un arbol por el dolor

meredy: no dejare que interfieras, hare que el valla al infierno – dijo seria mientras una espada aparece acercandose rapidamente a su cabeza

juvia se acerca tan rapido como puede y usando su poder de agua ataca a la pelirosa, pero el ataque no va contra ella si no contra la espada encima de ella, juvia sorprende a meredy dandole un abrazo

la pelirosa por medio del enlace sensorial siente los sentimientos de juvia, en ese momento ambas se ponen a llorar, para luego caer inconcientes por el esfuerzo del combate

campamento de fairy tail

rustyrose, miembro de gremoire heart habia llegado al campamento de fairy tail, donde se encontro a levy y lissana quienes atendian a los heridos acompañadas de panther lily, la pelea no duro mucho ya que frente a el aparecieron freed justine y bickslow

freed: no crei que algo asi fuera a pasar cuando vimos la señal de alerta – dijo viendo al peliplateado – es un insulto que alguien como tu este pisando esta tierra sagrada

rusty: deberian sentirse agradecidos de que alguien como yo se figne a pisar este lugar – dijo de forma algo dramatica

bickslow: acabemos esto, FORMATION BARYON – dijo mientras sus muñecos formaban un pentagrama para luego lanzar un rayo de gran potencia

pero al despejarse el humo se revelo que el peliplata se protegio con un escudo de oro, pero freed no pierde tiempo y ataca obligando a rusty a esquivar el ataque con un salto

rusty: alas de pegaso – dijo mientras en sus pies unas alas aparecian con las que esquivo el ataque de freed – BELFAST EL HURACAN – dijo mientras una bestia de color negro aparecia en el campo de batalla

bickslow: tus mascotas no son nada – dijo concentrando magia en sus ojos sobre la bestia de rusty – CRUSH – dijo haciendo que la bestia estalle para sorpresa de rustyrose

freed: ya me canse de jugar, acabemos con esto, YAMI NO: ABSOLUTE DARKNESS – las letras se introdujeron en el peliverde, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de oscuridad transformandolo, pero a diferencia de la transformacion que uso en su pelea con mirajane esta lo convirtio en un caballero de armadura oscura

freed le da un poderoso golpe a rustyrose mientras junto a su compañero se acercan rodeandolo, para intimidarlo, pero antes de hacer algo sienten como su poder disminuye

bickslow: ¿que diablos pasa? - pregunto sintiendo la perdida de poder

freed: ¡el arbol de la isla a caido! - dijo viendo como este caia partido lejos

rusty: es mi oportunidad – dijo levantandose – FANTASMAS DE BRITTIA – dijo mientras varios fantasmas aparecian deteniendo cualquier movimiento que los del raijinshu hicieran – ahora preparense jajajja – dijo comenzando su ataque

en otro lugar al mismo tiempo (mas especifico cuando comenzo esta pelea)

cana estaba impactada, despues de encontrar la tumba de la maestra de fairy tail, habia obtenido una de las tres magias legendarias del gremio, cuando llego con wendy y lucy que se encontraban enfrentando a bluenote stinger, el mas fuerte de gremoire heart, ella se les une, para poco despues usar la magia recien adquirida, el fairy glitter, pero por su inexperiencia en este, el mago de gremoire uso su magia de gravedad para detenerlo facilmente

bluenote estaba a punto de matar a cana cuando sintio un poderoso puñetazo en su rostro, al ver a quien se atrevio a golpearlo vio a un hombre de cabello naranjo que usaba una capa negra, curiosamente tenia un brazo de metal en lugar de uno normal

cana: gildarts – dijo al ver al mago

el mago de fairy tail ataco con su palma abierta imitando lo que hacia bluenote, pero la magia del peli naranja lo mando a volar rapidamente, la cara de goldarts mostraba una furia indescriptible, bluenote mostraba la misma expresion en su rostro

gildarts: Vayanse de aquí, yo me encargare de este bastardo – dijo con gran enfado

cana, lucy y wendy junto a los exceed escapan del lugar al mismo tiempo que gildarts usando su magia hunde la tierra debajo de bluenote para acercarse y acertarle un golpe, pero el mago oscuro respondio con un golpe de la misma potencia creando una explosion que remece el lugar

bluenote: es increible, me siento emocionado – dijo sonriendo al ver el poder del pelinaranja

gildarts: bastardo, este examen era importante, mas aun para estos chicos que era la oportunidad de mostrar su determinacion para el futuro – dijo furioso – por eso, no te perdonare – dijo mientras magia comenzaba a rodearlo

bluenote era rodeado por una magia oscura, ambos se lanzaron comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde estaban muy parejos en cuanto a habilidad, el pelinaranja recibia duros puños en la cara al igual que los mandaba, no paso mucho para que comenzaran a sangrar ligeramente de la boca, gildarts da un poderoso golpe a las costillas de bluenote que se reclina un poco por el dolor para luego recibir un rodillazo que lo elevo unos centimetros para finalizar con un uppercut en la mandibula que lo derribo

pero habilmente puso su mano en el suelo para afirmarse y volver al ataque con un cabezazo que hizo tambalear al mago de fairy tail

gildarts se recompuso a tiempo para evitar una patada de bluenote que comenzo un fiero ataque, pero con maestria el pelinaranja lo evitaba, para luego contraatacar con un fuerte golpe al pecho haciendo que el mago oscuro escupa un poco de sangre

bluenote: si, eres muy fuerte gildarts, cuando te acabe absorvere tu magia – dijo sonriendo con algo de locura – mientras volvia al ataque con una patada a las costillas pero fue detenido por los brazos del pelinaranja que lo detuvo para luego levantarlo y lanzarlo contra las rocas

bluenote se levanto mirando al pelinaranja, se lanzo rapidamente con el puño derecho en alto pero cuando estuvo cerca engaño a gildarts y le ataco con el izquierdo clavandolo en el estomago para seguir con una rapida combinacion de derecha e izquierda en la cara del pelinaranja para finalizar con una patada a la cabeza que hizo retroceder al mago de fairy

glidarts: mierda – dijo algo desorientado

bluenote aprovecho para atacar con su magia de gravedad con la que elevo a gildartds para luego hacerlo caer duramente contra el suelo repitiendo esta accion 2 veces mas para luego dejarlo en un charco de su propia sangre que salia de su cuerpo principalmente de su cara

bluenote: jejejeje, pense que serias algo mejor, pero eres como el resto de la basura – dijo con arrogancia

gildarts: vete al diablo – dijo usando su magia para mandarlo a volar contra las rocas

BOOOM – se escucho cuando impacto

gildarts: te descuidas facilmente – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su cara

cuando bluenote se lanzo al ataque gildarts lo recibio con un golpe certero en el estomago que lo hizo estremecer, para despues el pelinaranja darle varios golpes en la cara haciendo que sangre de la nariz y de un corte por los puños que daba este

gildarts: preparate - dijo reuniendo magia en sus manos pero en ese instante, el arbol de la isla comienza a caer

bluenote aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada al pelinaranja que cae contra unas rocas

bluenote: ¿que pasa? - dijo mientras miraba al arbol caer – ya veo, sin magia no eres nada JAJAJAJAJ – dijo mientras se acercaba a gildarts

en el centro de la isla, varios minutos antes

poco despues de haber dejado a juvia pelear con meredy, erza llego al centro de la isla, donde encontro a azuma, que estaba en una de las ramas del arbol

erza comenzo su ataque con espada en mano, pero las habilidades de azuma con sus explosiones la obligaron a usar la armadura de emperatriz de fuego, para poder protegerse, la batalla continuo pareja durante un rato, sin mucho daño para erza y algunos cortes para azuma que se veia complacido

azuma: tu y yo somos iguales titania – dijo sonriendo – vivimos para pelea con enemigos fuertes – dijo emocionado

erza: te equivocas, yo peleo para proteger con mi fuerza a mis amigos – dijo mirando al mago oscuro

azuma: ya ve – dijo concentrando magia – LOST MAGIC: GREAT TREE – dijo mientras su magia lo cubria – ahora controlo este arbol – dijo indicando al arbol gigante de la isla – cada mago que tenga la marca e fairy tail no podra usar su magia, pero claro – dijo sonriendo – si me derrotas la devolvere toda, jajajajaj

erza: yo aun siento mi magia, ¿por que pasa eso?

Azuma: por capricho mio, quiero enfrentarte en tu maximo poder, el poder que dices es para proteger a tus amigos que ahora podrian morir facilmente por mis compañeros de equipo – dijo sonriendo

erza: bien, te derrotare y restaurare la magia de mis amigos

azuma: bien, si me derrotas devolvere la magia a tu gremio

erza cambia a su armadura de vuelo con la que ataco rapidamente al mago de gremoire, pero este esquivaba cada ataque para luego atrapar a erza

azuma: bleve – dijo causando una explosion de la que erza no habia logrado cubrirse

pero erza volvio al ataque con su armadura morning star, con la que preparo su ataque

erza: cortadores de fotones venus – dijo disparando un disparo con ambas espadas unidas logrando dañar a azuma que sale varios metros volando

erza persigue a azuma que se recupera quedando el en una rama superior a la de la pelirroja, que vuelve a usar su armadura de corazon kreuz

azuma: Siempre espere un rival como tu erza scarlett – dijo mientras se unia al arbol haciendo que varias venas se notaran en su cuerpo, en ese momento azuma comienza a derribar al arbol de la isla, arrebatandole la magia a todos los miembros del gremio exceptuando a erza que la mantenia por mano de azuma

erza: TENRIN NO YOROI – dijo mientras saltaba cambiando su armadura a la de metal plateada – BLUMENBLATT – dijo mientras un circulo de espadas aparecia para luego lanzarse contra azuma que usaba su poder para levantar una rama de arbol y cubrirse del ataque

azuma: HOJAS SICA – dijo lanzando varias hojas que lograron hacer varios cortes en el abdomen de erza que usaba sus espadas para cubrirse – PUÑO DE ARBOL – un puño se formo con ramas logrando golpear duramente a la pelirroja que impacto contra una gran rama de arbol

el puño de ramas habia logrado hacer que erza se arrodillara, pero rapidamente ella logro esquivar otro ataque de hojas sica usando su armadura rapida con la que aprovecho para atacar a azuma que se sorprendio por la velocidad de erza, erza logro realizar un corte con su espada por el abdomen de azuma, el mago de gremoire heart uso su poder de arbol para lograr derribar a erza que cayo al suelo para luego hacer un pie de madera pisandola

pero erza cambio a su armadura de adamantino para protegerse del ataque

azuma: ohh, increible defensa, veamos cuanto aguanta – dijo mientras lanzaba mas hijas filosas contra erza que usando el escudo de su armadura comienza a defenderse de las muchas hojas

luego de un rato cayeron unos truenos sobre las hojas, erza habia cambiado a su armadura de emperatriz del trueno con la que comenzo a atacar mientras perseguia a aszuma, pero este desaparece haciendo que erza pierda de vista a este, la pelirroja se habia quedado mirando hacia atrás, mientras azuma aparecio por delante en una rama logrando sorprenderla con un golpe en la cara que mando a erza contra una rama

azuma se acerca un poco a erza, quien cambia de nuevo a su armadura de corazon kreuz

erza: eres muy fuerte, has logrado dañar varias de mis armaduras – dijo seria para luego iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo chocando sus puños

el intercambio de golpes era fuerte, azuma le daba un derechazo a la cara y erza se lo devolvia por la izquierda, se golpeaban de forma dura sin tratar de defenderse, pero no paso mucho para que erza con una patada tomara ventaja para luego darle un gancho bajo al higado haciendo que azuma retroceda y use su magia para detener a erza y hacerla estallar

pero del humo salio una lanza que apenas esquivo el miembro de gremoire, pero el no se dio cuenta de que la peli escarlata aparecio por debajo para despues azotarlo, pero cuando trato de seguir su ataque azuma hizo aparecer varias ramas grandes que impactaron en erza de forma dura enviandola contra un arbol

azuma vio como las ramas fueron destrozadas, erza cambio a su armaduraa del purgatorio, erza trato de aplastar con su maza al mago de madera pero este la esquivo rapidamente para luego atraparla desde abajo

azuma: TOWER BUST – dijo creando una torre de explosion dañando a erza

azuma se aleja un poco al ver como erza se levanta, su armadura estaba dañada severamente y en algunas partes faltaban piezas de esta

erza: para ganar, debo poner todo en el ataque sin tratar de defenderme – dijo mientras su pecho era cubierto por usa vendas y un pantalon con flamas aparecia mientras se concentraba y hacia aparecer una espada con la que se lanza a atacar a azuma, pero este sonrie y la detiene en pleno vuelo

azuma: TERRA CLAMARE – dijo mientras una poderosa explosion rodeaba a erza dañandola de forma grave

el ataque habia dejado jadeando a azuma que hizo un gran esfuerzo en el

erza cayo de mucha altura azotandose contra una rama

erza: mierda, es muy poderoso – dijo apenas conciente

erza – escucho la pelirroja en su mente, vio la imagen de jerall

jerall: no vayas a perder erza – escucho la pelirroja

erza se levanto lentamente, miro a azuma de forma desafiante para luego lanzarse a atacar

azuma se protegio levantando una rama para luego ser cortada por la espada de erza que continuo su ataque, azuma continuo evadiendo sus ataques y usando sus ramas para poder portegerse, no paso mucho para que el amgo oscuro se arrinconara y erza le pusiera su espada en el cuello, pero este usando sus poderes logro alejarla pero erza rapidamente se lanzo tratando de cortar el cuello de este que lo esquivo agachandose y dandole una patada que elevo a erza, quien se impulso usando una rama, azuma uso ramas sica para atacar a la peli escarlata que comenzo a cortar todas las ramas con rapidez pero estas fueron demasiadas para ella, terminando atrapada de nuevo

azuma: esto se acaba ahora, TERRA CLAMARE

la explosion fue de tal magnitud que se podia ver a la distancia, erza sentia como las fuerzas la abandonaban pero en el ultimo segundo

¿ya te rindes? Esa no es la erza que conozco – dijo una voz

erza vio la figura de un hombre de cabello rosado viendola seriamente, para despues darle una sonrisa, poco a poco aparecieron los miembros del gremio viendola, erza se dio cuenta entonces de algo

erza (pensando): ya veo, yo no los protegia, ellos me protegian a mi – penso con una sonrisa la titania

erza desde dentro de la explosion de la terra clamare se lanzo concentrando toda su energia en la espada, azuma veia sorprendido esto

azuma: ya entiendo, es un gremio muy interesante – dijo sonriendo meintras recibia el corte de la espada de erza cayendo lentamente al suelo – como prometi, devolvere el poder a tu gremio – dijo debilmente

erza vio como el arbol de la isla volvia a su estado normal, la magia de los miembros se restauraba rapidamente, luego la peli escarlata poso sus ojos en el mago de gremoire, se sorprendio al ver como este se unia al arbol arrastrado por las ramas

erza: ¿que te sucede?

Azuma: es un efecto secundario, por usar demasiado mi magia perdida – dijo mientras su cuerpo era absorvido por el arbol de la isla

campamento de fairy tail

rustyrose habia apaleado duramente a freed y bickslow quienes soportaron tanto como pudieron los golpes, pero su estado actual era deprorable, el peliverde sangraba de los ojos y de la nariz, ademas de un corte porfundo que tiene en la cabeza, mientras que su compañero no podia abrir el ojo izquierdo por la cantidad de sangre que lo cubre, sangre salia de su boca con rapidez mientras su cuerpo varios moretones de golpes se veian

rusty: jajajajaj, no son mas que inutiles, no son nada – dijo mientras le daba una patada a bickslow en la cabeza

pero en ese momento la pareja del raijinshu vio como el arbol se reponia, recuperando su magia, ambos sonrieron dandose cuenta de que su fuerza estaba casi completa

rustyrose se acercaba confiado sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, se puso al frente del mago de muñecos dispuesto a darle otro golpe, pero este lo detuvo

bickslow: se acabo tu tiempo de juego – dijo dandolemun rodillazo a la cabeza seguido de un fuerte golpe a la nariz rompiendosela al mago de gremoire

rusty: ¿que sucede?, ustedes estaban debiles – dijo sorprendido – no importa, ya no jugare mas, TORRE DE DINGIR

una torre comenzo a elevarse, arrastrando a los magos de fairy tail presentes

freed: mierda, ¿como acabaremos con ese maldito? - pregunto mirando la torre que los arrastraba

bickslow: no lo se – dijo serio – espera, tengo una idea – dijo mirando a un punto – SEITH MAGIC: POSESION HUMANA

rustyrose no se percato hasta el ultimo segundo que por detras se acercaba elfman, que lo golpeo duramente haciendo que pierda el control de la torre de dingir, mientras que freed salto al aire para encontrarse con lissana convertida en un ave que lo agarro con sus garras impulsandolo hacia el peliplata de gremoire

freed: ¡es tu fin! - grito reuniendo magia – YAMI NO ESCRITURE: DESTRUCCION – dijo mientras las oscuras letras se introducian en rustyrose acabando con el

rusty cayo inconciente mal herido, derrotado por la pareja de la tribu del trueno

mismo momento distinto lugar

gildarts en cuanto perdio la magia, sintio una paliza que solo el dragon que lo dejo sin un brazo y organos le habia dado, o al menos bluenote se acerco a eso, ya que le habia pateado hasta por debajo de la garganta, el estado del pelinaranja era que varias de sus cicatrices se habian vuelto a abrir, sangrando con fuerza de varias partes del cuerpo

pero cuando la magia regreso, sintio las fuerzas para poder pelear de nuevo

bluenote trato de pisarle las costillas, pero para su sorpresa el pelinaranja le agarro la pierna

gildarts: por tu culpa, ya no podre hacer de examinador si sigo recibiendo tal paliza – dijo en tono bromista

bluenote: por fin has regresado, temia que te fuera a matar antes de que esto pasara – dijo sonriendocon demencia

gildarts: vete al diablo – dijo dandole un potente puñetazo en la mejilla que manda a volar al miembro de gremoire

bluenote se levanta sonriendo, mientras una gran cantidad de magia sale de el

bluenote: ahora te absorvere jjajajaja – dijo mientras con sus manos creaba una esfera oscura

gildarts estaba sorprendido, el poder que sentia de esa tecnica era muy grande, podia sentir como esta la atraia

gildarts: ¿me quieres decir que es eso? - pregunto mirando la esfera

bluenote: te lo concedere como tu ultimas palabras, este es un agujero negro de gravedad infinita que absorve todo – dijo mientras la esfera crecia en sus manos

gildarts estaba muy cerca cuando levanto su brazo expulsando una gran cantidad de magia

bluenote: ¿que sucede? - pregunto cuando noto unas grietas en su esfera

gildarts: no pense que fuera a funcionar jajajajaj – dijo mirando a bluenote – si vuelas tan mal, ¿que pasa si te mado a volar? – dijo mientras una gran cantidad de magia se concentraba en su brazo – se acabo – dijo corriendo contra el mago de gremoire heart – APLASTANDO EL MAL, DIFUNDIENDO LA VERDAD: EMPYREAN – dijo dandole un gancho mezclado con su magia a bluenote que salio volando varios metros al aire – uff, eso estuvo movido – dijo sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo

en otro lugar, en el lago de la isla

meredy se habia encontrado con ultear poco despues de su combate, ultear al ver a juvia inconciente hace aparecer una espada y trata de matarla cuando una pila de hielo aparece protegiendo a la maga de agua, ultear se sorprende al ver quien la habia salvado

ultear: gray – dijo mirando al mago de hielo

gray miro a ultear con una fria mirada en los ojos

gray: sabia que mentias – dijo enojado el mago de hielo

ultear: no te atrevas a enfrentarme, soy la lider de los siete hermanos del purgatorio – dijo viendo al mago de hielo

gray: me vale un cuerno quien seas – dijo mientras la golpeaba en la cara

el exhibicionista de fairy tail se quito la camisa listo para comenzar a pelear

ultear: meredy – dijo ella mirando a la chica pelirosa – lleva a zeref al punto de extraccion rapido, yo me encargare de el – dijo mirando a gray

meredy: si – dijo corriendo con el legendario mago oscuro

gray: juvia, despierta – dijo moviendo a la maga de agua que al despertar se sonrojo al ver a su adorado gray sama

juvia: gray sama – dijo sonrojada

gray: necesito que persigas a esa chica que lleva a zeref en la espalda – dijo apuntando a la maga pelirosa

juvia: lo que diga gray sama – dijo comenzando a perseguir a meredy

ultear aprovecho que el peli azul estaba distraido para lograr golpearlo con una patada en la cara que lo hizo dar varias vueltas, la pelinegra hace aparecer un orbe que lanza rapidamente contra el mago de hielo, que trata de protegerse pero estas se multiplican haciendo que el no pueda cubrirse del ataque, pero rapidamente gray se logra poner en pose par lanzar su ataque

gray: ICE MAKE: LANCE – dijo lanzando su ataque contra ultear

ultear: no funcionara conmigo – dijo mientras concentraba magia en su mano para despues moverla haciendo que el hielo se evapore

gray: mierda, ICE MAKE: HAMMER – dijo lanzando un mazo gigante contra la pelinegra que volvio a hacer lo mismo que con sus lanzas de hielo - ¿que diablos pasa?

Ultear: jajaj, mi arco del tiempo me permite controlar el tiempo de los objetos, es una magia especifica para acabar con magos de creacion, como mi madre – dijo con algo de maldad en su voz

gray: ¡maldita! - dijo furioso, pero en ese momento tiene un flashback de su maestra llorando con un vestido de niña en sus manos

ultear ataca con sus orbes obligando a gray a defenderse con un escudo de hielo

ultear: no te servira – dijo usando su arca del tiempo haciendo que el escudo de gray se evapore desprotegiendolo contra los orbes a su alrededor

gray se lanza corriendo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la pelinegra quien lo espera lista

gray: ¡ur siempre penso en ti! - dijo dandole un puñetazo que fue bloqueado rapidamente

ultear atrapo el brazo de gray para despues de un salto poner sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de gray para lanzarlo contra unas rocas cercanas con fuerza

cuando gray se levanto, formo una espada de hielo en su brazo con la que se corto un costado de su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre fluya y se impregne con el hielo para impresion de ultear, luego saca una espada de su codo haciendo que tambien se impregne de sangre, teniendo ambas brillando por la sangre

gray: antes no eras asi supongo, tus equivocados pensamientos te hicieron mala, por eso yo sellare tu oscuridad – dijo comenzando a correr contra ultear que trato de usar el arco del tiempo, pero esta vez no funciono – tu solo controlas las cosas que no tienen vida, pero mi hielo si tiene ya que esta con mi sangre creada – dijo cuando llego en frente de la pelinegra – ICE MAKE: ICE BLADES_ SEVEN BLADE CUTS – dijo mientras usando sus espadas cortaba a ultear haciendo que despues de dar el ultimo golpe las espadas se rompan

gray se vio obligado a cerrar con hielo el corte de su costado que sangraba con rapidez, mientras ultear se ponia en pocision similar a la del exhibicionista de fairy tail, sorprendiendolo

gray: mierda, no espere que supieras usarlo – dijo con dolor al sentir el frio del hielo en su herida

ultear recuerda por un momento a ella misma cuando era niña y esta lloraba al lado de un arbol

la pelinegra concentraba una gran cantidad de poder en su ataque

ultear. ICE MAKE: ROSEN CORONE – dijo mientras varias rosas de hielo aparecian golpeando a gray que se dio cuenta de algo

gray: ahora entiendo, ¡esa tecnica es exactamente igual a la de ur! - dijo el mago de hielo haciendo que la pelinegra de gremoire heart se enojara mas

ultear entonces lanza de nuevo el rosen corone pero esta vez gray se logra apoyar de una de las ramas de hielo de las flores

gray: ¡tienes la misma sangre de ur! - dijo apoyandose en la rama para luego impulsarse contra ultear

al ver esto la pelinegra saca su espada y trata de cortarlo pero falla el ataque permitiendo a gray que la taclee, derribandola y cayendo junto a el

gray: ¿por que haces esto?

Ultear: CALLATE – grito furiosa

ambos siguieron cayendo hasta llegar a un precipicio por el cual cayeron hacia el mar

mientras caen, ultear recuerda cuando era niña y encontro a su madre sonriendo junto a un pequeño gray y un chico de cabello blanco

SSSPLLAAASSSSHHHHH

ambos cayeron al mar

ultear: ICE MAKE – pero no pudo seguir debido a que su mente escucho, varios recuerdos de su madre llegan a su mente haciendo que pierda la concentracion y dandole a gray la oportunidad de atacar

gray: ICE MAKE: GUNGNIR – dijo mientras un pilar de hielo con forma de lanza atrapa a ultear elevandola carios metros por encima del mar

minutos despues

gray carga a ultear y la deja encima de una roca descansando, esta mira a gray quien tomaba su camisa atandosela en la cintura

gray: sabes, ur me conto una historia una vez – dijo llamando la atencion de ultear – me dijo, que el dia que su hija nacio habia sentido una luz que la llenaba de esperanza para el futuro – dijo sorprendiendo a la maga

ultear se quedo algo pensativa, para luego mirar al mago de hielo

ultear: no puedes derrotar al maestro hades, y lo sabes – dijo seria

gray: ya lo se, pero por eso tengo compañeros – dijo yendose del lugar, pero antes de avanzae, una columna de fuego carmesi se levanto por los cielos, la columna se podia ver desde cualquier parte de la isla, con ella se sentia una sed de sangre gigantesca

orilla de la isla, frente al buque de gremoire heart

el maestro del gremio oscuro mas fuerte miraba desde la proa de su nave la columna

hades: ese chiquillo, si que es de temer – dijo mirando la columna - ¿no crees tu? - Pregunto mirando hacia la playa donde un joven de cabello castaño, ojos naranja, vestia una camisa color blanca junto a unos pantalones ajustados en negro, ademas de unos zapatos plomos con lineas negras le miraba, era stark, quien le miraba con expresion seria mientras se acercaba caminando al barco

stark: natsu no se limita, menos con alguien que daño a algun amigo de el, y ese idiota que es un god slayer, cometio el error de dejar en ese estado a claire – dijo con voz fria

hades: ustedes son los culpables de eso, querer enfrentarnos asi como asi, apesar de que lo hicieron bien no pudieron con mis hijos

stark: tienes razon, hace 1 mes nos confiamos, pero ahora dijo mientras alas de tierra aparecian de su espalda elevandolo – ustedes caeran – dijo mirando al maestro

hades: eres valiente mocoso, enfrentarte a mi solamente tu es de admirar – dijo mientras se preparaba para combatir

mientras tanto en otro lugar (esta batalla se situa antes de la de juvia, la explicacion de por que es la ultima despues del capitulo)

natsu despues de buscar en muchas partes habia dado con la persona que buscaba

un rubio de ojos como el rubi con aureolas golpeaba a un indefenso makarov, que no podia hacer nada para defenderse, cabe decir que parte de los brazos del maestro de fairy tail, tenian marcas de quemaduras

¿?: jajajajajajajaj, no eres nada makarov – dijo pateandolo en el estomago – solo erees basura para el hijo de un dios... un golpe en la mejilla lo mando a volar

el rubio miro a quien se atrevio a golpearlo para luego reirse, natsu le miraba con una expresion fria en el rostro

natsu: te encontre, zancrow, kami slayer de fuego – dijo mirando al rubio

zancrow: el dragon de fuego, salamander natsu – dijo sonriendo con demencia – ahora nada imperida que peleemos o quieres que deje casi muerto a tu amigo de tierra como lo hice con la chica de agua

al oir eso, natsu recuerda como claire estaba tras su pelea con el rubio hace tiempo, el poder de natsu crecio rapidamente junto a un instinto lleno de deseos de matar lo rodeaba

natsu: hoy es el ultimo dia que vives – dijo con furia

dos peleas inician, una de venganza, la otra para acabar con esta batalla de gremios, la guerra de tenroujima, esta alcanzando su climax

FIN CAPITULO 9


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 10: LA FURIA DE NATSU, STARK ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

la batalla entre el asesino de dios y el asesino del dragon estaba por comenzar, pocas batallas quedaban antes de que esta guerra terminara, solo habia claro una cosa, lo que pasaria despues de esto, quedaria grabado en la mente del mundo

natsu: preparate hijo de puta, KARYUU NO: KOEN – dijo lanzando una esfera de fuego contra zancrow que la esquiva de un salto

zancrow: muy debil – dijo pero no encontro a natsu donde estaba - ¿crees que puedes huir del sentido de un dios? - dijo dando una patada hacia tras de el revelando a natsu que la recibio en la cara – este es verdadero fuego – dijo lanzando bolas de fuego negras sucesivamente

pero natsu usando su agilidad esquiva estas, pero una dirigida hacia makarov lo hace servir de escudo recibiendo una horrible quemadura en su espalda

makarov: ¡natsu! - dijo al ver como este lo protegia

natsu: no te preocupes viejo, estoy bien – dijo mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a zancrow que sonreia de forma sadica – vas a necesitar mas que eso intento de dios

zancrow: ¡no te atrevas a llamarme asi puta lagartija! - dijo enojado lanzandose contra natsu entablando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que estaban parejos

zancrow atacaba con fuertes combinaciones de combos, pero natsu las bloqueaba de forma eficiente, logrando obtener una chance de coontrataque que aprovecho, pero fue una trampa del godslayer que le propino trmenda rodilla al estomago para luego golpearlo repetidas veces en el torso para luego darle un derechazo en la mandibula mandandolo contra un arbol

zancrow: come esto – dijo mientras lanzaba una poderosa bola de fuego en contra de natsu que al estar levantandose no logro esquivarla por completo quedando atrapado en la explosion

zancrow reia descontroladamente, pero de un momento a otro se movio hacia makarov

zancrow: ahora sigues tu anciano – dijo concentrando fuego en sus manos – muere – pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo natsu estaba a su lado con flamas en el brazo derecho

natsu: KARYUU NO: TEKKEN – dijo dandole el poderoso golpe en la mejilla mandandolo a volar varios metros – viejo, sera mejor que te vallas, no podre salvarte el culo por mucho rato si esto sigue asi – dijo mientras a gran velocidad iba tras el rubio

mientras iba por zancrow varias flamas negras se dirigian hacia el, el pelirosa esquivo varias mientras que otras las respondio con su fuego causando vaarias pequeñas explosiones

cuando llego con el godslayer este le lanzo una gran roca pero natsu la rompio de un puñetazo, claro, zancrow aprvecho para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara que saco de enfoque al asesino de dragon, para seguir golpeandolo con una combinacion de patadas y puños finalizando con una patada con fuego negro en las costillas

natsu comenzaba a sangrar de la boca levemente, se levanto rapidamente y corrio contra zancrow que lo esperaba con su conocida sonrisa

natsu: KARYUU NO: KENKAKU – dijo para sorpresa de zancrow que recibio el ataque completo recibiendo una quemadura en su estomago – aun no acabo, KARYUU NO: MOSHO – dijo lanzando una onda de energia de fuego que golpeo a zancrow mandandolo a volar algunos metros, cosa que natsu aprovecho para acercarse a el por encima – te tengo, KARYUU NO: ENCHU – el codo del pelirosa se prendio y uso eso para aumentar la velocidad del puño logrando mandar a zancrow contra el suelo clavandolo en el

pero el oji rubi escapo de eso con su poder, miro a natsu con furia

zancrow: como te atreves a enfrentar a un dios, cuando acabe contigo, ire por tu puto amigo de tierra, luego por la chica de hielo, no ya se, a ella me la cogere junto a su estupida y puta hermana Uheeheeheeo'Uhahahah – dijo mientras comenzaba a reirse desquiciadamente, pero lo que dijo termino por aumentar la ira de natsu que estallo dejando todo a su alrededor en llamas - ¿acaso te enojaste puta lagartija? - su respuesta fue un puño de fuego en la cara

natsu lo mando a volar varios metros

natsu: KARYUU NO: KOEN – dijo lanzando la esfera de fuego, pero zancrow se estabiliza y cuando el fuego se acerca comienza a succionarlo como si fuera un jugo – je, gracias por la comida – dijo luego para lanzar una bola de fuego que impacto a un natsu que no salia de la impresion mandandolo a volar varios metros

zancrow: jeje, idiota, KAMI NO HI: SHOIZAI MARU – dijo lanzando un circulo de fuego que rodeo a natsu – KAMI NO HI: KAMI BAKUHATSU MARU – dijo mientras el circulo de fuego negro estallaba afectando a natsu que estaba dentro de el

el fuego consumio todo a su alrededor, quemando la vegetacion y arboles, natsu estaba en el suelo, sus ropas estaban desapareciendo consumidas por el fuego, solo su bufanda parecia en perfecto estado, se levanto algo debil, sangrando de la ceja derecha, el rabillo del ojo izquierdo y por la boca, natsu se levantaba dispuesto a seguir luchando

zancrow: eres molesto lagartija inmunda – dijo mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra natsu que apenas lo esquivo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido para poder evitar un puñetazo con fuego negro al estomago recibiendo una quemadura que logro hacerlo sangrar en la zona afectada, para luego ser agarrado y lanzado fieramente contra unas rocas – toma esto – dijo lanzando una gran esfera de fuego que al chocar con las rocas causo una gran explosion – zancrow sonreia por lo que habia hecho – que salga luego el humo, ya quiero ver su cadaver siendo quemado por el fuego de dios jajajajajajajajajaj – dijo de forma sadica

pero el fuego lentamente se fue consumiendo mientras se concentraba en un solo punto, pasado unos minutos, zancrow vio que natsu era el que lo hizo, tragandose sus flamas

pero el pelirosa se daño al hacerlo ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese fuego, por la cantidad consumida fue demasiada para el

zancrow: jajajjajaja, seras idiota ahora estas a mi merced completa – dijo mientras le daba una patada que derribo a natsu para despues darle mas patadas al torso pero con la pierna rodeada de fuego oscuro dañando mas grave al pelirosa que comenzo a escupir sangre manchando el pie del rubio – tu sucia sangre me a tocado toma! - dijo dandole una fuerte patada que lo hizo rodar varios metros – moriras insolente – dijo mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano

pero antes de que hiciera algo, zancrow recibio una poderosa patada

natsu vio como sasha habia mandado a volar al rubio, sorprendiendose

natsu: ¿sasha?, ¿como llegaste hasta aquí? - pregunto apenas orientado

sasha: senti su poder y lo segui hasta aquí, creo que llegue a buen tiempo – dijo mirando el estado de natsu

natsu: ese infeliz es muy fuerte, su poder es mas fuerte que el mio – dijo debil quedando inconciente

sasha: natsu, se que puedes vencerlo, solo debes hacer que tus flamas sean mas ardientes que las de el, ahora decansa, yo me encargare de congelarlo hasta la muerte – dijo levantandose

zancrow regreso con cara muy molesta

zancrow: veo que mas lagartijas llegan, no te preocupes, te dejare igual a tu hermana, o tal vez los mate a ambo y luego a su herma, soy piadoso ¿no? - dijo sarcasticamente

sasha: callate, HIORYUU NO: HYOZAN – dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de hielo, pero esta fue derretida por el calor del fuego del rubio – mierda – dijo molesta

zancrow sonreia victorioso ante eso

zancrow: ven chica ruda, te acabare rapidamente – dijo mirando sadicamente a la joven

sasha se lanzo rapidamente contra el, pero sus golpes eran esquivados que de forma rapida el peli rubio le clavo un izquierdazo haciendo que sasha baje su guardia cosa que el oji rubi aprovecho para darle una poderosa patada seguida de un golpe con el puño en llamas haciendo que tenga una quemadura en el torso mandandola vaarios metros s ls distancia

zancrow: muere estupida lagartija – dijo lanzando una bola de fuego negro que bloqueada por un muro de hielo -tch, persistente, prolongas lo inevitable – dijo molesto al ver en buen estado a la asesina de hielo

sasha: di lo que quieras, al final tu moriras por dañar a mi onee san – dijo lanzandose contra zancrow dando una patada hacia la cabeza que el rubio atrapo

al atrapar la pierna de sasha zancrow comenzo a quemarla con su fuego para luego lanzarla al aire donde el salto para poder golpearla, pero la maga deñ dragon de hielo ya lo esperaba

sasha: HIORYUU NO: HASHIRA – dijo lanzando un pilar de hielo de su mano que golpeo en la cara al oji rubi haciendo que caiga a suelo estrepitosamente

sasha al aterrizar cayo de rodillas, la quemadura provocada por el rubio le molestaba ademas de no permitirle andar bien

sasha: hijo de puta – susurro molesta mientras veia como el goslayer se levantaba mirandola

zancrow: eres atrevida, me asegurare de matarte lentamente – dijo sadicamente mientras fuego negro lo rodeaba – SHINSENAI HI NO NAMI – dijo lanzando una onda de fuego negro que se dirigia con rapidez a sasha que apenas lo esquivo

pero no esperaba a zancrow tan rapido, el rubio la atrapo dandole un gancho corto al higado quitandole el aire, para luego darle un golpe de reves con la mano derecha dejandole una pequeña quemadura en la mejilla izquierda mientras ella rodaba por el suelo

zancrow: ¿que pasa, es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ¿no decian que me iban a matar?, en verdad son todos ustedes muy pateticos y debiles eso me enferma Uheeheeheeo'Uhahahah – dijo mientras caminaba dando grandes pasos pero se detuvo al ver la gran columna blanca como el hielo

sasha: ¡cierra el pico mal nacido, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! - dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color celeste claro con el iris rasgado y le salian escamas por el brazo derecho y las mejillas – me asegurare de matarte maldito – dijo lanzandose al ataque con el puño congelado

zancrow: ohhhh, ¿te enojaste? - pregunto burlon mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por fuego

sasha atacaba fieramente haciendo retroceder a zancrow, en un descuido zancrow recibe un golpe a las costillas que le congela esa parte, haciendo que este se aleje dando un salto

zancrow: maldita, no creas que tu hielo me detendra – dijo mientras derretia el hielo con su fuego

sasha (pensando): ese maldito fuego es mas fuerte de lo que pense, mi hielo tal vez no sea suficientemente helado para derrotarlo – pensaba la asesina

zancrow luego de descongelar el hielo se lanzo contra sasha que se protegio de una patada a la cara con sus brazos haciendola retroceder un poco, el rubio continuo su ataque dañando los brazos de la joven, hasta el punto que todo el brazo tenia quemaduras, con un ultimo golpe quebro su defensa permitiendole al godslayer atacar con fuerza dandole una patada al higado seguida de un codazo al craneo que la derribo, pero noo queriendo detener el ataque la levanto del cabello para luego lanzarla al aire

zancrow: muere maldita zorra – SHINSEI NO KUROSU – dijo lanzando con ambas manos una cruz de fuego negro que impacto en sasha provocandole graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo mientras caia de cabeza contra el suelo

PAAFFF – sono al impactar con algunas rocas

en una pradera lejana, los hermanos del purgatorio enfrentaban a falling draagon, las batallas eran igualadas, salvo por una

zancrow reia victorioso, se sentia dichoso, por haber vencido a ambos dragon slayer, pero el no se daba cuenta de que natsu habia recuperado la conciencia, el godslayer se dirigio hacia sasha dando grandes pasos

zancrow: es hora de asesinarte malditaa puta – dijo poniendo un pie sobre el pecho izquierdo de sasha haciendo que de este salgan pequeñas flamas – primero te torturare jejejejejejeje – dijo haciendo presion

natsu veia como el godslayer torturaba a su compañera, sintiendose debil, mas aun, debido a un pequeño recuerdo que llego a su mente

flashback - varias semanas atrás

los miembros de falling dragon estaban impresionados, enfrentaron a los hermanos del purgatorio logrando igualar el poder de varios, pero se detuuvieron al ver a claire, siendo derrotada por zancrow

sasha: NEE SAN – grito dejando de ver a ultear que la golpeo en el vientre duramente

zancrow se aproximo a claire pisandole el pecho

zancrow: muere maldita lagartija apestosa – dijo mientras concentraba fuego en su mano pero natsu rapidamente llego a tiempo alcanzando a darle un fuerte golpe con sus flamas salvando a claire

natsu: maldito, NOS VAMOS, DEBEMOS LLEVAR A CLAIRE A UN LUGAR DONDE PUEDA SANAR – exclamo furioso

zancrow: no los dejare malditas lagartijas – dijo pero antes de que hiciera algo un poder gigante se sintio

de la nave flotante, que estaba por encima de la pradera, el maestro de gremoire heart aparecio

hades: detenganse hijos mios – dijo tranquilo – ya han mostrado su superiodidad, pronto llegaremos al objetivo que tenemos, asi que no pierdan mas tiempo con ellos – dijo mientras los hermanos del purgatorio se retiraban

fin flashback

natsu: es lo mismo, que en ese momento, no puedo permitir que pase lo mismo, no puedo permitirme perderla de nuevo – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie – vamos, es todo lo que puedo dar, debo levantarme y pelear – dijo poniendose de rodillas – debo levantarme y protegerla de ese maniaco – dijo afirmandose con una mano mientras se ponia de pie – DEBO PROTEGERLA PARA PODER EVITAR PERDERLA – dijo mientras emanaba gran cantidad de fuego – DEBO LEVANTARME Y PELEAR PARA PROTEGER A QUIENES QUIERO, DEBO PELEAR – dijo antes de que un gigantesco pilar de fuego carmesi lo rodeada desatando una gran sed de sangre

el pilar se elevo a tal punto que en toda la isla podia verse, varios vieron el fuego elevarse, preguntandose que pasaba, mientras que otros sintiendo el poder supieron de quien era

zancrow al sentir el poder se alejo de sasha ya que un rayo se dirigio hacia su cabeza, el rubio apenas logro esquivar el rayo de fuego

zancrow: maldito, pero es una estupidez que vuelvas a pelear sabiendo que es imposible que un dragon supere a un dios – dijo burlon

el pilar de fuego se desvanecio de un momento a otro, revelando a natsu con los ojos de color escarlata, con varias partes del cuerpo con escamas y alas de fuego salian de su espalda

natsu: ¿un dragon no puede superar a un dios?, no me hagas reir, lo que sucedera en unos minutos es simplemente, que un dragon ingirio a un dios para despues defecarlo – dijo con una voz fria, pero marcada con ira

zancrow: insolente – dijo lanzando una bola de fuego

pero natsu la esquivo e un salto para luego lanzanrse contra el oji rubi que se sorprendio por el aumento de velocidad del pelirosa, que le conecto un derechazo a la mandibula mandandolo a volar unos metros

natsu miro a sasha, se enfuerecio al ver como estaba, poso sus ojos reptilianos en el godslayer que se levantaba mientras concentraba fuego en sus manos – KARYUU NO: RYU OKI KYU – dijo lanzando una gigantesca esfera de fuego que arrasaba con todo a su paso

zancrow lanzo una esfera igual de grande contrarrestando la de natsu causando una gran explosion, pero el pelirosa sin perder tiempo usando sus alas se elevo mientras juntaba fuego

el rubio mago si percatarse de nada, al momento de pasar la explosion y el humo no vio a natsu por ningun lado, hasta que escucho un grito

natsu: KARYUU NO: KENKAKU – dijo mientras se rodeaba de fuego e impactaba segundos mas tarde a un sorprendido zancrow en el torax mandandolo algunos metros mas alla, pero segado por el instinto, natsu se acerco al rubio y comenzo a golpearlo varias veces haciendolo sangrar de forma abundante de la nariz y boca rompiendole algunos dientes, mientras que le causo unos cortes y contusiones a la cabeza

pero el oji rubi logro contraatacar dandole una patada por detras a natsu que no lo vio venir cayendo al lado dejando que zancrow pueda moverse y alejarse

zancrow: maldito, me hiciste mucho daño – dijo limpiandose la sangre – moriras junto a esa maldita – dijo furioso – KASAI GEKIDO SHIN – dijo lanzando una gran llamadara contra natsu que se cubrio con ambos brazos elevando su propio fuego

zancrow veia impaciente como su fuego ganaba terreno lentamente, pero este comenzo a disminuir poco a poco

minutos mas tarde vio como natsu comenzaba a tragarse sus llamas

zancrow: JAJAJAJAJAJ. Idiota, caeras igual que la ultima vez, una lagartija como tu no puede atreverse a comer el fuego de un dios sin sufrir las consecuencias – dijo mientras seguia riendose

pero natsu seguia tragando las flamas negras hasta que no quedaba ninguna, zancrow esperaba que este cayera para poder rematarlo, pero se sorprendio al ver que natsu comenzaba a ser rodeado de fuego negro en el brazo izquierdo

natsu: parece que te equivocas jajajajaj – dijo mientras en su otra mano su fuego color carmesi le rodeaba, ahora pagaras caro mal nacido – dijo lanzandose contra el rubio que no salia de la impresion

zancrow recibio un golpe del fuego de natsu para despues recibir una combinacion certera del fuego carmesi y negro dañandolo severamente, el pelirosa lo mando a volar algunos metros con una patada con fuego negro en la cabeza del rubio que tenia una quemadura horrible en la cara

natsu: ahora recibiras tu propio fuego como mereces maldito, METSU RYU OUGI, KARYUU NO: RYUJIN NO KOEN – dijo mientras acercandose rapidamente a zancrow junto sus dos manos mezclando ambos fuegos generando una gigantesca explosion que removio todo el lugar dañando gravemente a zancrow que quedo en el suelo sangrando

natsu miro el estado del rubio, pero aun sentia un ardor en su pecho, esa molestia no le dejaria tranquilo hasta que cumpliera lo que iba a hacer

natsu: moriras maldito – dijo lanzandolo con gran fuerza al aire mientras concentraba fuego en sus manos – METSU RYU OUGI, KARYUU NO: SHINKUTSU RYUBI – dijo mientras una estrella de fuego salia disparada contra zancrow que en pleno aire recibio el ataque causando una gigantesca explosion que se hizo visible en toda la isla, el pelirosa vio como el cuerpo calcinado y todavia ardiendo del godslayer caia muerto al suelo – te merecias eso y mas maldito – dijo con odio, pero no se preocupo mas y fue con sasha – sasha, ¿estas bien?

Sasha: ¿natsu? ¿Q-ue suce-de? ¿Donde es-ta ese des-graciado? Preguntaba debil

natsu: ya acabo todo, le he vencido

sasha: me ale-gro – dijo entre cortadamente

natsu: resiste, te llevare a un lugar donde podras descansar – dijo mientras la levantaba con cuidado y comenzaba a moverse guiado por su olfato

varios minutos despues campamento de fairy tail

en el campamento yacian los miembros heridos del gremio, quienes combatieron a los hermanos del purgatorio en duras batallas, algunos otros como freed justin, bix low, gray fullbuster y girldarts clve se mantenian concientes, pero descansando para la proxima batalla,wendy por otro lado se encontraba curandolos tanto como pudiera, para su suerte, los mas graves ya estaban en reposo, por lo que solo debia atender a los que tenian heridas leves

wendy: es una lastima que esto haya pasado – dijo melancolica

levy: si, justo en este dia que debia ser de alegria

lissana: es una suerte que hayamos vencido a varios de los enemigos, pero al estar aquí no podremos hacer nada – dijo mirando a su hermana y hermano

lucy: es una suerte que el grupo de natsu haya aparecido, al menos podemos contar con ellos para pelear – dijo la maga estelar

antes de que siguieran hablando, un ruido desde los arbustos llamaron su atencion, vieron como los arbustos fueron incendiados

gray que se percato de esto, se acerco preparado a pelear

gray: quien sea que ande alli, mejor que aparesca de una vez – dijo serio mientras se ponia en pose de ataque

de los arbustos incendiados, aparecio un hombre pelirosa, todos los del campamento vieron a natsu, con una mujer en sus brazos , ambos heridos, mas la mujer que el pelirosa, natsu solo tenia algunos cortes y sangraba del rabillo del ojo

gray: NATSU – exclamo el exhibicionista mas famoso

wendy se acerco a natsu rapidamente dispuesta a curar sus heridas

natsu: no lo hagas wendy, quiero que la cures a ella primero – dijo indicandole a sasha – yo me cure gracias al dragon force

wendy: es sasha san – dijo sorprendida - ¿que les paso?

Natsu: peleamos con uno de los hijos del purgatorio, era un sujeto que tenia el poder de un godslayer de fuego – dijo serio

wendy: ¿godslayer?

Natsu: asi es, es como nuestro poder, solo que el lo obtuvo de un dios, aunque en verdad lo aprendio de su maestro de gremio pero el lo consideraba como un dios, pero ya no importa, ahora ese desgraciado esta muerto – dijo tranquilizandose – wendy, necesito que la cures, esas quemaduras fueron hechas con un fuego negro que es mas fuerte que el mio, te lo encargo mucho – dijo preparandose para irse

wendy: estas herido natsu san, ¿donde planea ir en ese estado?

Natsu: stark esta peleando contra el maestro de gremoire heart, debo ir a ayudarlo tan rapido como pueda, ese sujeto es muy peligroso – dijo con mirada seria, incluso aunque ambos peleemos es probable que no le ganemos – dijo impresionando a la pequeña asesina de dragon y a todos los que escucharon eso

gray: imposible, ¿ese sujeto es tan fuerte?

Natsu: el poder que tiene es inimaginable, pero puedo sentir su poder y es gigantesco, por eso debo ir a apoyar a stark rapido

gray: ire contigo – dijo el mago de hielo

natsu: no, tu eres un mago de fairy tail, debes quedarte con tus compañeros, ademas aun no te recuperas de tus heridas – dijo serio

natsu comenzo a avanzar deteniendose al lado de girldarts

natsu: te lo encargo viejo, cuida de ella por favor – dijo sin mirarlo

gilrdarts: tu y yo hablaremos despues de que acabe esta batalla – dijo con gran seriedad

natsu: je, suponiendo que siga vivo para ese momento – dijo desapareciendo en el bosque

gilrdarts: escuchen, wendy, cura lo ams pronto que puedas a esa joven, cuando erza despierte, tu, gray, lucy y erza iran a donde se desarrolla esa batalla, deben vencer al maestro de gremoire heart, por eso, deben ir y ayudar a natsu y su compañero – dijo el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail

alguna parte del oceano

un rayo dorado junto a uno de color zafiro se movian con gran rapidez en direccion a tenroujima

isla tenrou, orilla del mar

stark estaba con algunas heridas menores en el cuerpo, su batalla con hades habia comenzado poco despues del levantamiento de natsu con el pilar de fuego

stark: ¿terminaste de calentar?

Hades: si, ¿y tu?

Stark: si, AHORA EL VERDADERO COMBATE COMENZARA – dijo mientras era rodeado por su magia

hades: ohh, veamos que puedes hacer chico – dijo mirando al mago de tierra

el pelicastaño se lanzo con rapidez contra hades que esquivo el ataque para darle un rodillazo en el estomago pero stark con habilidad logro con su mano apoyarse en la rodilla para darle una patada en la mejilla con su talon cosa que hizo retroceder un poco al lider del gremio oscuro, pero sin querer desaprovechar continuo el ataque con un golpe a la boca del estomago quitandole el aire para tomarlo con sus manos y darle unos rodillazos que le hicieron sangrar la nariz, con un empujon stark alejo a hades y luego le dio una doble patada en el pecho derribando al viejo mago para rapidamente lanzarse contra el y comenzar a pegarle en el suelo, pero en el primer golpe es atrapado por hades que lo aleja de un golpe al estomago con su pierna derecha

el maestro de gremoire con rapidez se lanza con un fuerte golpe a la cara de stark que sale volando

hades: eres bueno chico, te doy eso, pero ahora no me contendre – dijo mientras sus manos tomaban simulaban la forma de una pistola y comenzaba a disparar balas magicas contra stark

stark: mierda – DORYUU NO: KABE – dijo elevando un muro con la tierra a su alrededor, pero rapidamente se mueve debido al que el muro no aguanto demasiado las balas de hades que perforaron algunas partes de este

hades seguia disparando balas persiguiendo a stark que corria tan rapido como podia, dando un gran salto llego a la cubierta del barco de gremoire heart logrando escapar de las balas de hades que al ver donde estaba sonrio y lo siguio

hades: astuto, una buena decision el haber llegado aquí para escapar de mis balas, sabiendo que es mi base y no planeo dañarla – dijo sonriendo

stark: jajaj, puede ser, pero hay algo aquí que quieres proteger, estoy seguro de eso, cuando te derrote lo buscare y destruire – dijo con seguridad en su voz

hades: parece que has hecho la tarea – dijo con algo de molestia – pero es imposible que me venzas muchacho, pero sera entretenido ver como lo intentas

stark: je, hare que te trages esas palabras – dijo corriendo contra hades que se preparo para el combate

el pelicastaño lanzo un golpe con el puño izquierdo que fue esquivadopor hades que contraataco con un poderoso golpe a stark, pero el mago de tierra logro evadir el ataque quedando con la rodilla en el suelo

stark: te tengo – DORYUU NO: HOKOU – el rugido de tierra impacto en hades mandandolo a volar contra uno de los mastil del barco – debo aprovechar – dijo mientras sus puños eran envuelto entierraa solida

hades no pudo frenar el ataque de stark recibiendo una combinacion de golpes duros en el estomago y cara dinalizado por un gancho a la mandibula elevandolo varios metros

stark: no te escaparas – dijo subiendo por el mastil corriendo

el asesino de tierra alcanzo a hades para seguir golpeandolo en pleno aire para luego darle una poderosa patada en la cara que lo mando duramente a la cubierta

stark: DORYUU NO: KYOKOKU – dijo disparando un cañonazo poderoso que impacto contra hades – para finalizar – dijo mientras descendia con agilidad – DORYUU NO: GYORAI – dijo mientras caia rodeado de tierra como un misil que golpeo a hades en el estomago

hades: GUUUAAAAAA

stark se alejo, a pesar del ataque, no podia confiarse

stark: ese viejo es mas duro, le hice un gran daño, pero nunca se sabe

un poder se sintio en el lugar, stark se alejo mientras veia como hades aparecia en el lugar, sin su capa, solo con su camisa oscura, hombreras negras, guantes de blindaje y una cota de malla, que cubre sus brazos hasta el codo, un pantalon con flamas en los bordes con dos correas y unas botas

hades: eso fue un gran ataque, si hubiese sido yo algo mas debil podria haberme afectado seriamente – dijo sonriendo – preparate chiquillo, ahora es mi turno de atacar – dijo con seriedad

hades a velocidad abismal se acerco a stark dandole un golpe a las costillas, seguido de una poderosa combinacion de patadas y golpes que daño seriamente a stark que luego de una patada giratoria salio volando fuera del barco hasta la playa

hades: he estudiado mucho tiempo la magia, este es el poder que vencio a makarov – dijo haciendo sellos – SELLOS DE AMATERASU: FORMULA BOMBA – dijo cuando en un patron de triangulos y algunos sellos aparecieron alrededor de stark, hades apunto con su mano al pelicastaño haciendo que una explosion sucediera dentro de los sellos dañando a stark seriamente

cuando los sellos desaparecieron dejaron ver a un stark con varias heridas en el cuerpo, la ropa a causa de la explosion quedo reducida, a solamente un pantalon y sus zapatos

hades: ohh, te vez mejor de lo que pense – dijo tranquilo

stark: desgraciado, no sabia que podias usar esa clase de tecnicas – dijo poniendose de pie a penas

hades: ¿que sucede chico, es todo lo que tienes? - dijo mirando a stark

stark: callate, DORYUU NO: HASHIRA – dijo lanzando de su mano un pilar de tierra que hades evadio saltando del barco hacia la playa – ahora, DORYUU NO: SUTEKU – dijo golpeando el suelo, hades al tocar el suelo sintio algo y moviendose rapidamente se movio, del suelo salieron estacas de piedra – carajo las esquivo

hades: buena tactica, pero fallaste – dijo tranquilo

stark se lanzo contra hades tan rapido como pudo, el maestro del gremio oscuro lanzo una patada pero el pelicastaño evadio el ataque agachandose mientras concentraba magia en su mano

stark: DORYUU NO: TEKKEN – dijo mientras con su mano rodeada de tierra solida golpeaba en la mandibula a hades que volo a pleno aire por el golpe – DORYUU NO: TSUBASA – dijo mientras alas de tierra aparecian en su espalda, elevandolo con rapidez, alcanzo a hades pero este le esperaba

hades contraataco con puñetazos pero stark bloqueo con sus puños el ataque del maestro peliblanco, ambos recibieron daños, sus golpes conectaban cada dos de cuatro que lanzaban, stark logro tomar ventaja con un gancho al higado seguido de una patada a las costillas, momento que aprovecho para agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo mientras preparaba su ataque

stark: DORYUU NO: TOCHI NO MENSEKI – dijo formando una esfera de tierra lanzandola con rapidez segundos despues contra hades que antes de llegar al suelo recibio el ataque quedando aplastado cuando llego al suelo – funciono – dijo descendiendo rapidamente

una pequeña explosion surgio de donde estaba hades, revelando al maestro con algunas heridas en la cara y cuerpo que sangraban, pero no eran de gravedad para favor de el

hades: eso fue peligroso ciertamente – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su ojo izquierdo

stark: maldito, eres muy resistente, pero eso te lo quitare a base de golpes – dijo lanzandose contra hades

hades: tarado – dijo mientras unas cadenas se lanzaron contra el asesino de tierra que fue capturado por los brazos – ahora estas a mi dispocision – dijo mientras con las cadenas lo acercaba comenzando a golpearlo repetidas veces en el torso y cara, haciendo que la sangre brote rapidamente del cuerpo de stark – hmp, ya me canse de golpearte – dijo mientras lanzaba al mago contra unas rocas – SELLOS AMATERASU: FORMULA 28 – dijo mientras tres sellos se crean frente a el uno detras de otro, stark sintio como una onda de choque le golpeaba para luego ser atrapado en un pilar de runas siendo dañado severamente en todo el cuerpo

stark estaba muy dañado, el poder de hades parecia ir mas alla de lo que pensaba

stark: carajo, debo acabarlo – dijo mientras era rodeado por magia color café - ¡no me rendire, menos aquí, yo te VENCERE! - dijo mientras un tornado de tierra aparecia para luego revelar a stark con los ojos color café brillante con el iris rasgado, mientras el lado izquierdo de su cara era rodeado de escamas igual que su brazo derecho

hades: con que esa es la transformacion de los hijos de dragon, su poder aumento, veamos que tanto puede hacer – dijo mientras con su mano simulaba una pistola y comenzaba a disparar

pero stark con rapidez cargo energia lanzando un pilar de tierra contra hades que no logro esquivarlo, siendo lanzado por el pilar contra el barco

stark: te vencere maldito vejestorio – dijo lanzandose con el puño delante

el pelicastaño conecto una fuerte combinacion de golpes logrando abrir varias heridas en el cuerpo de hades que comenzaba a sangrar, el hijo del dragon de tierra lanzo a hades contra el suelo

stark: DORYUU NO: TEKKEN – dijo conectando un poderoso golpe a la nariz de hades quebrandola ademas de hacer que el tabique sea expuesto mientras sangra – DORYUU NO: ASHI -dijo mientras su pierna era rodeada de tierra, impactandola contra el pecho de hades que escupio sangre por el golpe, stark de un salto al aire se alejo concentrando magia – METSU RYU OUGI: RYUSEI NO TOCHI – dijo creando una esfera tan grande como un meteoro, stark lanzo la gigantesca esfera contra hades que recibio el impacto del ataque quedando bajo la gran piedra – por fin ahhh – dijo mientras caia hacia la cubierta cansado – ese maldito si que es duro, ahora debo ver que es lo que protege con recelo – dijo levantandose a duras penas encaminandose hacia el interior del barco

campamento de fairy tail

erza despertaba lentamente, a su lado wendy curaba a sasha, que seguia con varias heridas en su cuerpo

erza: ¿que a pasado? - pregunto mirando a sasha

lucy: ¡erza! - exclamo feliz abrazando a titania

cana, lissana, freed, bix low y los otros miembros que habian despertado, se acercaron a donde estaba la peli escarlata

makarov que estaba vendado por el daño recibido durante la batalla con hades y su encuentro con zancrow

makarov: debemos terminar esto ahora, por lo que dijo wendy, uno de los compañeros de natsu esta peleando contra el maestro purehito – dijo serio

lucy: maestro, ¿usted de donde conoce a ese hombre?, pregunto por que antes vi que uso una tecnica parecida a la fairy law – dijo la maga de llaves zodiacales

makarov: el... fue el segundo maestro de fairy tail, el fue el que me nombro como tercer maestro – dijo para sorpresa de todos

levy: imposible

makarov: el se fue del gremio para estudiar la esencia de la magia, no se que le habra pasado para que se vuelva asi, pero no podemos permitir que gane aquí – dijo el maestro

cana: pero maestro, ese hombre lo derroto incluso a usted, ¿como podremos vencer nosotros? - pregunto la maga de las cartas

makarov: debemos atacar, pero no todos, por eso, quiero que vayan a apoyar a natsu, erza, gray, lucy y wendy – dijo el tercer maestro

erza: como diga maestro – dijo la maga de armaduras

gray: bien – dijo sonriendo

lucy: uhhhh, es peligroso – dijo con algo de temor

wendy: ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo la maga del cielo – mientras curaba a claire

makarov: en cuanto wendy estabilice a esa joven partiran – dijo serio

los nombrados asintieron, pensando en la batalla que estaban por afrontar

bosque de tenrou

natsu corria tan rapido como pudo, pero sus heridas eran molestas, algunas se habian abierto de nuevo

natsu: mierda – dijo sosteniendo su brazo derecho – duelen demasiado, si uso el dragon force mi cuerpo no lo soportara y caere por el cansancio – dijo sin darse cuenta que piso el borde, natsu cayo por un barranco rodando cuesta abajo, al llegar al final se golpeo contra un arbol quedando inconciente

pero en ese momento, una joven de cabello rubio ondulado con ojos verdes, vistiendo un vestido color rosa con partes blancas con triangulos azules y bordes rojos, en el cuello tiene un liston rojo, y de forma curiosa en su cabeza a la altura de los oidos lleva unas alas rosadas

¿?: jujujuju, veo que encontre un dragoncito – dijo de forma juguetona, pero noto las heridas sangrantes del pelirosa – lo mejor sera curarte, igual que siempre

a 16 km de la isla tenrou

un rayo dorado seguido de uno azul marino se aproximaban a la isla

¿?: alli es – dijo indicando una figura masculina en el rayo dorado

¿?: espero que esten todos bien – dijo una voz femenina proveniente del rayo azul

¿?: es una suerte que nos hayamos cruzado con el viejo vittorio, no crei que te encontraria alli en ese estado claire

claire: calla laxus, tu llegaste en pesimo estado a ese lugar con ese escalofriante medico

laxus: lo que digas mocosa de agua – dijo el antiguo lider del raijinshu

claire: mejor cierra la boca anguila – dijo molesta

laxus: jo, mas que te hago de guia hasta alla y tu me insultas – pero se puso serio – pero me pregunto que querra el antecesor del viejo alli, ademas que ataco la isla, siento debil el poder del abuelo, seguramente uso el modo titan pero de alguna manera fue derrotado – dijo con voz preocupada

claire: hace 1 mes enfrentamos a esos malditos, el poder del maestro va mas alla de lo que pensamos, aunque debimos retirarnos por mis heridas, esta vez no sera lo mismo – dijo con seriedad

laxus: debemos apresurarnos, falta poco y tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo aumentando la velocidad

claire: no eres el unico – dijo siguiendo al nieto de makarov

playa de tenrou

un torrente de energia oscura se alzaba con una sombra dentro de ella, hades, no habia sido vencido

en el barco de gremoire heart, sala del trono

stark se encontraba en la sala del trono buscando algo, el problema es que no encontraba lo que buscaba

stark: demonios, no encuentro nada, tal vez deba ver en la sala de maquinas – dijo pero de un momento a otro sintio un inmenso poder acercandose a el – es un gran poder, ademas de que hay mucha maldad en el ¡no puede ser, ese desgraciado aun no cae, maldito seas hades! - dijo dandose vuelta, pero con sus reflejos evadio varias cadenas que iban a por el saltando de un lugar a otro logro

las cadenas dejaron de tratar de atraparlo, stark vio como por donde el llego hades aparecia con varias heridas en el cuerpo, mirandole con una mirada de enfado

hades: a pasado tiempo desde que alguien me haya dañado asi, eres muy fuerte chico, pero aun te falta mucho para vencerme – dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar varios sellos – SELLOS DE AMATERASU: FORMULA BOMBA – dijo mientras varios sellos rodeaban a stark para luego con un movimiento de hades estallar atrapando al asesino de tierra

stark salio contra el trono impactando duramente, el pelicastaño se levanto a duras penas

stark: no podre aguantar mucho mas, el dragon force solo podre mantenerlo por diez minutos mas, este anciano en verdad es muy fuerte jejejejej – dijo para si mismo

hades: preparate muchacho, la batalla para ti termina ahora – dijo simulando una pistola con su mano disparando balas magicas que a penas pudo esquivar el dragon de tierra, las balas impactaron en la pared estallando – estas balas magicas son diferentes, si tocan algo estallaran – dijo disparando contra stark que comenzo a moverse tan rapido como podia

stark (pensando): si me toca me matara con esas balas, necesito tiempo, necesito reunir suficiente energia para poder hacer una ultima tecnica, pero primero debo debilitarlo un poco mas – pensaba el mago

stark trataba de acercarse pero hades no le daba chance, por lo que comenzo a concentrar energia en sus manos

stark: DORYUU NO: SUTEKU – dijo golpeando el suelo rapidamente

hades sabiendo lo que pasaba se movio, pero miro a stark golpeando el suelo repetidamente, mas estacas comenzaron a aparecer haciendo que hades se comenzara a mover rapidamente por la sala, hasta que de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que no salian mas estacas de piedra, miro a stark que no estaba en el mismo lugar, comenzo a buscarlo con la vista hasta que lo encontro arriba de el

stark: te tengo viejo – dijo mirando a hades – DORYUU NO: HOKOU – el rugido golpeo a hades con fuerza derribandolo haciendo que caiga en donde estaba, stark cayo con las rodillas encima del maestro de gremoire golpeandolo con dureza – DORYUU NO: TEKEN - dijo golpeandolo en la nuca enterrando al anciano en el suelo de madera, para luego saltar una vez mas juntando mas magia – DORYUU NO: ASHI . Dijo cayendo con su pierna rodeada de rocas golpeando en la espalda a hades haciendo que traspase la madera cayendo hasta la sala de maquina – no te escaparas solo por que hayas llegado a otra sala – dijo siguiendolo por el orificio pero al llegar vio una maquina con un objeto moviendose en un resplandor purpura – esa cosa es como un alimentador de energia, puedo sentirlo, no puede ser, esa cosa debe ser lo que querias mantener a salvo, ¿no es asi hades? - pregunto mirando al viejo levantarse

hades: eres inteligente muchacho, si, tienes razon, esa maquina es un alimentador de magia, rellena mi poder magico cada mientras me encuentre cerca de la nave, pero por llegar hasta aquí, no permitire que la destruyas – dijo lanzandose a gran velocidad

stark apenas logro esquivar el ataque, pero no vio una patada que impacto en su estomago mandandolo a volar, pero el pelicastaño con agilidad se repone y apoyandose en un fierro se lanza contra hades que logra agarrarlo antes de que pudiese intentar algo, impactandolo contra el suelo para despues lanzarlo contra el techo regresando a la sala del trono, pero antes de que lograra tocar el suelo hades lo impacta con un fuerte gancho al higado para despues agarrarlo del cuello y comenzar a golpearlo

pero stark tenia otros planes

stark: idiota – dijo para sorpresa del viejo mientras ponia su mano frente a la cara de hades – DORYUU NO: CHIJOHA GEKI-SHO – dijo mientras una potente onda de magia de tierra impactaba a hades en la cara mandandolo a volar mientras stark caia duramente contra el suelo tosiendo – cof cof, eso estuvo cerca, ahora debo aprovechar, todo o nada – dijo mientras era rodeado por energia – METSU RYU OUGI: O WA FUSO CHIKYU – dijo lanzandose contra hades con la mano siendo rodeada de tierra que forma una punta de alabarda – ES TU FIN – dijo frente a hades sorprendiendose

pero el anciano maestro preparaba su contraataque, sonriendo cuando stark estaba tan cerca

hades: BALA PERFORADORA – dijo mientras disparaba una bala que impacto justo debajo del pecho gracias a los reflejos de stark que logro evitar un golpe mortal

la bala atraveso completamente al mago que cayo metros sangrando gravemente, mientras su cuerpo volvia a la normalidad, señal que el dragon force se desvanecio

campamento de fairy tail

makarov veia a sus "hijos" seriamente

makarov: esta sera una dura batalla, tal vez la mas dura de sus vidas, tengan cuidado, purehito conoce muchas tecnicas poderosas – miro a sasha – en cuanto ella despierte le dire donde se encuentran, sus heridas no sera un problema creo

wendy: si, las heridas en su cuerpo no seran impedimento, aunque creo que aun que estuviese herida iria igual alla – dijo sonriendo

makarov: bien, no pierdan tiempo, VALLAN EQUIPO TENROU

BOSQUE DE TENROU

la joven de cabello rubio ondulado veia tranquilamente el despertar de natsu, el pelirosa desperto sin sentir dolores cosa que le llamo la atencion

natsu: ¿que sucede? - dijo despertando y viendo su cuerpo sano sin heridas

¿?: je, eso lo hice yo – dijo tranquila

natsu: ¿tu? - dijo mirando por primera vez a la pequña - ¿quien eres y que haces aquí? - pregunto el pelirosa mirando a la joven

¿?: mi nombre es mavis vermillion y digamos que vivo aquí – dijo sonriendo

natsu: bueno – dijo levantandose – es un lugar algo raro para que viva una pequeña como tu

mavis: no me digas asi, aunque no lo creas soy mayor de lo que aparento, ademas que yo te cure – dijo inflando las mejillas

natsu: ¿en serio? – dijo mirandose – bueno en ese caso debo darte las gracias - pero en ese momento se acordo de lo que estaba haciendo – es cierto, lo siento pequeña, ahora no podre recompensarte, debo ir y ayudar a un amigo que esta en peligro – dijo mirando hacia donde se encuentra el barco de gremoire

mavis: esta bien, debes apresurarte, natsu dragneel – el pelirosa la miro pero ella ya no estaba

natsu: ¿donde se metio?, ah, da igual, tal vez la vea mas tarde, ahora debo concentrarme en llegar con stark – dijo concentrando magia – KARYUU NO: TSUBASA -dijo mientras alas de fuego aparecian en su espalda elevandolo – aguanta un poco amigo – dijo impuslandose a gran velocidad

CERCANIAS DE ISLA TENROU

laxus: ALLI ESTA – grito viendo claramente el barco de gremoire heart

claire: puedo sentir a stark – dijo pero de un momento a otro se preocupo – hay que apresurarnos, siento como se debilita muy rapido – dijo temerosa de lo que podria pasar

laxus: parece que la fiesta comenzo desde hace rato, venga, solo a esta velocidad estaremos en 2 minutos alla

claire: si, esta en el barco, seguramente fue a pelear con el maestro de ese gremio solo – dijo mientras ambos aumentaban la velocidad

BARCO DE GREMOIRE HEART, SALA DEL TRONO

stark estaba herido gravemente, la herida provocada por la bala perforadora le atraveso completamente, si no recibia ayuda en poco tiempo, podria morir

hades: peleaste muy bien, si me hubieses golpeado con esa tecnica tal vez yo seria el que estuviera herido – dijo mirando a stark

stark: maldito anciano, esa maquina te da mucha energia, creo que cometi un error al venir a pelear solo, si hubiese esperado a natsu o sasha podria haber sido diferente jejejejejeje – dijo mientras reia

hades: ¿que te causa gracia? - pregunto el maestro

stark: siento a mis amigos venir hacia aquí, sera tu fin anciano eso me provoca gracia – dijo sonriendo

hades: ¡callate! - dijo dandole una patada que mando a stark contra la muralla – ya me harte de ti, moriras ahora – dijo haciendo varios sellos, pero antes de que lograra terminar sintio dos puños impactar en su cara y estomago mandandolo contra su trono

stark vio impresionado a quienes le salvaron, mas aun a la segunda persona

stark: ¡CLAIRE! - dijo feliz pero tosio sangre luego

ICE MAKE: STAIRS – se escucho a lo lejos

laxus: parece que los mocosos ya llegaron – dijo al escuchar el grito

hades se levanto de su destruido trono, mirando a quienes llegaron, para despues mirar hacia el pasillo viendo que los "chicos de makarov" habian llegado tambien

hades: les doy la bienvenida, fairy tail, a ti tambien descendiente de makarov, y por supuesto a la señorita claire, ¿como esta de sus heridas? - pregunto mirando a la asesina de agua

claire: mis heridas estan bien, sera mejor que te preocupes por tu trasero ahora – dijo mirandolo con furia para despues mirar a wendy - ¿puedes curar a stark? - pregunto mirando a la pequeña mientras le indicaba donde estaba el dragon de tierra

wendy: esta muy grave, mas que sasha san, pero creo poder hacerlo – dijo sorprendiendo a claire

claire: ¿mi hermana esta herida? - pregunto mirando a la pequeña

lucy: asi es, natsu la trajo, aunque el tambien estaba bastante herido, pero se fue sin recibir ayuda – dijo mirando a la asesina de agua

claire: tipico de el

wendy: quedese quedese quieto stark san – dijo comenzando a curarlo

hades: espero que hayan terminado de hablar, ahora los acabare para cumplir el objetivo con el que vine aqui

laxus: ven anciano, ahora te enfrentas a nosotros – dijo mientras se preparaba a pelear

claire: me cobrare contigo lo de la vez pasada – dijo asumiendo pose de combate

FIN CAPITULO 10


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 11: EL PODER SECRETO DE HADES, LA DECISION DE NATSU, TODO O NADA

Laxus y Claire veian fijamente al maestro de Greomire Heart, mientras este les miraba impasible mientras el barco se elevaba a los aires

Claire/Laxus: SUIRYU/RAIRYU NO: HOKO – exclamaron lanzando rugidos de trueno y agua que se conbinaron ganando mas poder

Hades esquivo el ataque con rapides, no tanta a los ojos de stark como en su batalla pero aun asi rapido

Hades: buena combinacion de ataques, pero ineficaz – dijo mientras comenzaba a usar sus balas magicas haciendo que ambos se separen

Claire: Debemos sacarlo de aquí, no podemos pelear sin causar mucho daño – comento la asesina de agua

Laxus: como digas mocosa – respondio haciendo que Claire se moleste

Laxus se acerco a hades comenzando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, el anciano le costaba esquivar y bloquear los ataques, los daños de su pelea contra Stark no se habian curado aun, laxus ataco lanzando una patada hacia el talon haciendo que pierda el equilibrio para concentrar magia electrica en su puño y darle un poderoso golpe que logro que atravesara la pared

Claire: ¡Wendy, trataremos de mantener la pelea lo mas lejos posible, ante cualquier eventualidad ustedes entraran a pelear! – exclamo mirando a los miembros de fairy tail

Claire se unio a Laxus que atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo a Hades una vez mas, aumentando la dificultad del antiguo maestro de esquivar los golpes, con un fuerte gancho al higado Laxus logro arrancarle el aire dandole lugar a Claire para que ataque

Claire: SUIRYU NO: HAIJO HADOU –exclamo lanzando una onda de agua que impacto en el estomago de Hades enviandolo varios metros de distancia

Mientras se levantaba lentamente, a la velocidad del rayo Laxus aparecio a su lado

Laxus: aun no acaba – dijo mirando a Purehito – RAIRYU NO: HOKEN – con el puño rodeado de electricidad, golpeo en el estomago lanzando al maestro hasta la cubierta siguiendolo rapidamente al igual que Claire

Hades: malditos mocosos – dijo levantandose – no me queda otra opcion, debere pelear con mi maximo poder – comento retirandose el parche en el ojo

En ese momento un gigantesco poder se sintio en toda la isla

BOSQUES DE TENROU

Natsu usando sus alas volaba por encima del bosque

Natsu: mierda, ¿Qué sera ese poder? – se pregunto a si mismo para luego fijarse en un joven que vestia unas tunicas - ¿Quién sera el? Bueno, no importa, aun me falta por llegar – dijo aumentando su velocidad

El chico que natsu vio, le miro por unos instantes, dando una leve sonrisa de alegria

EN EL BARCO DE GREMOIRE HEART

Laxus y Claire veian como la apariencia de Hades cambiaba radicalmente, sus oidos tomaban forma puntiaguda, su bigote y cejas aumentaban su tamaño apuntando hacia arriba al igual que su cabello, lo que quedaba de su traje se deshizo por no soportar la presion y el daño continuo dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado para alguien de su edad

Hades: contemplen, esta es mi maxima forma, ahora usare mi 100% de poder, espero puedan soportarlo – dijo con calma

Claire: no te creas – dijo reuniendo magia a su alrededor – DRAGON FORCE – exclamo mientras sus ojos se convertian en dos zafiros y su brazo izquierdo era cubierto hasta la mitad por escamas y sus uñas se hacian garras

Laxus: si asi estan las cosas – dijo reuniendo magia tambien – DRAGON FORCE – sus brazos eran rodeados casi en su totalidad por escamas al igual que parte de su pectoral derecho, sus ojos obtenian un color parecido al dorado de los citrino

Hades: me halaga que usen su maximo potencial tambien, pero no les sera util – dijo mientras disparaba balas de un tamaño mayor a las anterior y mas rapidas pero la velocidad del dragon force permitio que ambos dragon slayer las esquivaran sin muchos problemas

Pero no se dieron cuenta que hades aprovecho para acercarse y darles potentes golpes que los enviaron contra el suelo

Hades: FORMULA BOMBA – exclamo mientras sellos amaterasu rodean tanto a Laxus como aa Claire que no logran salir de ellos mientras Hades las acciona haciendolas estallar causando daños serios a ambos

Al despejarse el humo Laxus se ve sangrando de la cara y algunas quemaduras de la explosion en el torso y parte de la ropa destrozada revelando casi toda la parte izquierda mientras que claire tenia un daño en el brazo derecho y algunas quemaduras en el estomago y parte de su ropa destrozada revelando un poco del sosten color indigo

Laxus: linda vista – dijo sonriendo

Claire: no es tiempo para tus estupidas bromas – comento molesta mientras se lanza al ataque

La peli azul atacaba con gran rapides pero el poder de Purehito era abismal, el peliblanco anciano contraataco con rapidez dandole una patada en el estomago para luego lanzarla de un fuerte golpe centrado a la cara contra la pared, pero dejo su defensa descubierta lo cual aprovecho Laxus para atacar y darle una combinacion de poderosos golpes cargados de electricidad que impactaron con fuerza en la cara y torso de forma alternada

Laxus: RAIRYU NO: HOKO – el rugido fue a quemarropa impactando fuertemente enviando a Hades a algunos metros de distancia

Claire se levantaba algo lento, pero aprovecho el golpe dado por Laxus para atacar

Claire: SUIRYU NO: KYOKOKU – exclamo expulsando un cañonazo de agua desde la boca que dio de forma contundente en hades - ¿Qué te parecio anciano?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Hades se levanto sin mucho daño, de su boca salia un poco de sangre y el daño de la batalla con stark habia casi desaparecido

Hades: les sera imposible vencerme, a pesar de que lo han hecho muy bien, sus ataques no son nada para mi, ahora dejenme mostrarles algo de MI PODER – exclamo – URA MAHO: NEMESIS – exclamo mientras movia los brazos en forma circular haciendo del suelo aparecieran unos seres como demonios – estos son los jueces del cielo, espero que puedan sobrevivir a su juicio – comento el antiguo maestro de fairy tail

Laxus y Claire estaban sorprendidos, los demonios que aparecian eran cada vez mas, al igual que el poder de Hades

Claire: debemos eliminar a estas cosas - dijo mientras lanzaba una onda de agua destruyendo la cabeza de uno de los demonios derrotandolo

Los dragon slayer comenzaron a atacar a los demonios mientras hades con rapidez los golpeo duramente en el rostro a ambos enviandolos contra la pared de nuevo mientras caian al suelo mientras el aparece por encima

Hades: BALAS EXPLOSIVAS – dijo disparando dos balas que estallaron al contacto con los asesinos de dragon enviandolos al interior del barco

El peliblanco continuo su ataque impactando un rodillazo en el centro del estomago de Claire haciendo que el aire salga con rapidez de sus pulmones mientras laxus trataba de reponerse para recibir al instante una patada a la cabeza que lo envio varios metros lejos, el maestro de greomiore tomo de la cabeza a claire y comenzo a correr mientras arrastraba a la chica contra la pared para lanzarla con fuerza contra un laxus algo desorientado por el golpe y ser usado de proteccion para Claire contra la pared que se destrozo por el fuerte impacto llegando al comedor de la nave

Laxus y Claire vieron como con gran rapidez Hades se lanzo contra ellos dandoles un lazo al cuello a ambos para luego lanzarlos contra la pared del otro lado y disparar una vez mas balas explosivas enviandolos a otra parte de la nave, mientras el veia los jueces del cielo se reunian junto a el

Hades: adelante – dijo mientras con una señal los demonios se lanzaban contra Laxus y Claire

El rubio y la chica peli azul apenas lograron esquivar el ataque de los demonios que usaban sus brazos para atacar y algunos lanzaban proyectiles

Continuaron esquivando durante un rato hasta que laxus se paro frente a ellos cargando rayos en sus manos

Laxus: RAIRYU NO: KOSEN BUN´YA – los rayos se expandieron como un campo impactando a los demonios condundentemente logrando que desaparescan

Claire: eso fue grandioso – comento mirando al asesino electrico

Laxus: pero me toma mucha energia hacerlo, aun no lo controlo del todo – dijo cansado

Claire: debes tener cuidado entonces, aun no derrotamos a ese maldito – dijo seria la asesina de agua

En ese momento sintieron el poder de Hades, vieron al viejo mago entrar al lugar mirandolos con seriedad

Hades: veo que han derrotado a los jueces del cielo con rapidez, pero eso no es nada – dijo mientras una onda de energia golpeaba a Laxus y Claire enviandolos contra la pared pero rapidamente hades llegaba ante ellos y los golpeaba en el centro de la cara haciendolos sangrar

El duo de asesinos de dragón llego hasta donde comenzaron el combate, donde se encontraban los miembros de fairy tail y stark junto a los exceed que se sorprendieron al ver como se encontraban ambos

Claire: hijo de puta, es muy fuerte – maldecia con rabia

Hades se acerco caminando tranquilamente, pero se detuvo al esquivar una espada, miro quien la lanzo y noto que fue una joven de cabello escarlata

Erza: ¡ahora es momento de que te enfrentes a nosotros! – exclamo sosteniendo una espada en su mano derecha

A su lado, gray, lucy y wendy se alistaban para pelear

Wendy: ARMS X ARMOR X VERNIER – exclamo mientras realizaba los hechizos de apoyo en sus compañeros que sintieron como su poder aumentaba al igual que su velocidad y defensa

Gray: ICE MAKE: CANNON – exclamo disparando un cañonazo de hielo contra Purehito que lo esquivo con rapidez

Lucy: entonces, aunque no hayamos hecho un contrato aun, ABRETE, PUERTA DE LA CABRA, CAPRICORNIO – exclamo usando una llave dorada de la cual salio un resplandor del cual aparecio capricornio vestido con un traje de mayor domo

Capricornio: ¿Qué desea? – pregunto el espiritu mirando a lucy

Lucy: ayudanos a derrotar a hades – respondio la maga

Capricornio: como usted diga – dijo mientras se lanzaba en combate contra el maestro

Hades esquivo los ataques del espiritu pero este logro hacertarle un derechazo a la mandibula seguido de una patada al estomago para finalizar con un codazo a la nuca que lo enterro en el suelo pro la fuerza para luego levantarlo y darle un fuerte patada a la cara elevandolo unos metros

Cosa que fue aprovechada por la pequeña Wendy

Wendy: TENRYU NO: YOKUGEKI – exclamo mientras con sus manos generaba un torbellino que embistio a Hades mandandolo de frente

Erza: TENRIN NO YOROI – exclamo mientras corria contra Hades que estaba aun en el aire por el golpe de Wendy – ESPADA PENTAGRAMA – exclamo mientras formaba una estrella pentagrama con cada corte que realizaba en Hades que cayo duramente al suelo sangrando del torso por los ataque y los cortes de espada

A pesar del daño, Hades se levanto lentamente para sorpresa de todos

Hades: MALDITOS –grito furioso mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos con su mano que el dragon de tierra apenas reconocio

Stark: mierda, TODOS HUYAN – grito pero ya era muy tarde, sellos amaterasu aparecieron conectados como circuitos

Hades: SELLO AMATERASU: FORMULA 28 –exclamo mientras los sellos se iluminaban y creaban un gigantesco torrente de magia purpura que daño a todos los magos enemigos de hades

Cuando desaparecio el humo del ataque, todos estaban en el suelo tratando de levantarse, pero las heridas hechas por la tecnica de Hades les daño mas de lo que pensaban

Hades (pensando): que bueno que no dañe la sala de maquinas, hubiera sido malo para mi que algo hubiera pasado alli – penso el maestro oscuro para luego dirigirse a los magos de fairy tail y falling dragon – es mejor que se rindan, nunca me venceran mocosos – dijo con mirada seria

Laxus: vete al carajo – dijo apenas

Erza: nosotros no nos podemos rendir tan facil

Claire: tu eres el que se debe rendir – dijo mirando al cielo que se veia por el ya no existente techo

Hades: ¿yo?, ¿rendirme? No me hagas reir mocosa – dijo el maestro de gremoire heart – como no se quieren rendir, los asesinare – dijo elevando su mano en forma de pistola, pero en ese momento sintio como un calor sofocante le impactaba en la nariz quebrandosela en el proceso para segundos despues impactar contra la pared de la habitacion del trono - ¿QUIEN ERES? – pregunto gritando enojado, pero al ver a la persona que lo golpeo sonrio – veo que venciste a Zancrow, natsu-kun – dijo mirando al asesino de fuego que tenia los ojos de color carmesi y su brazo derecho y parte de la cara estaba con escamas junto a la mitad del torso

Natsu: vete a la mierda anciano come caca – respondio mirando furioso a hades que se molesto por la forma de contestar

Hades: mocoso insolente, ahora veras – dijo lanzandose contra natsu que agarro su puño y lo lanzo contra el suelo para luego clavarle un puño en la boca del estomago

Natsu: se que no es todo tu poder anciano, mejor que lo uses todo si no no me ganaras - dijo mientras de un salto se alejo acercandose a Claire – Claire, quiero que se mantengan fuera de esto, ahora yo me hare cargo – dijo el salamandra

Claire: ten cuidado, es muy fuerte – dijo la peli azul para obtener una sonrisa por parte de natsu

Natsu: KARYUU NO: HOKO – exclamo impactando el ataque de fuego contra Hades que apenas se levantaba hiriendolo gravemente

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Stark junto a Happy, Charle y Lily se escabullian por un agujero hacia la sala de maquinas

Hades se levanto enojado, su poder aumento aun mas de lo que estaba, natsu sonreia con satisfaccion solamente

Ambos se lanzaron en un violento combate de golpes que se conectaban una y otra vez, los golpes conectados por el pelirosa hacian que Hades sangrara de distintas partes de la cara y alguna que otra quemadura en el torso por el fuego usado mientras que natsu sangraba por lla nariz y boca y un corte por uno de los puños de Hades bajo el parpado derecho y la ceja izquierda

Ambos se separaron y elevaron sus manos, Hades con forma de pistola y natsu con la mano a palma abierta

Hades: BALAS PERFORADORA –exclamo disparando balas

Natsu: KARYUU NO: KASSAI HADO – exclamo disparando una onda de magia de fuego que colisiono contra las balas que lluego de un rato estallaron sin dañar a ninguno dejando humo en el lugar

Pero de ese humo se escuchaba el sonido de los puños y patadas que ambos lanzaban

De un momento a otro, natsu salio despedido hacia el cielo, pero antes de que Hades pudiera atacar el Dragneel lo hizo

Natsu: KARYUU NO: HOKO – exclamo lanzando el poderoso rugido de fuego del cual Hades se defendio usando a uno de los demonios que puede invocar

Hades: eres muy poderoso chico – dijo mirando a natsu – pero aun no puedes ganar, FORMULA BOMBA – exclamo mientras natsu era rodeado por sellos amaterasu para luego estallar dañandolo

Pero para sorpresa de hades no funciono mucho

Hades: ¿Por qué?

Natsu: por que la explosion es mediante fuego, y el fuego es mi comida anciano estupido – respondio sonriendo – KARYUU NO: REZA HIKARI – grito mientras con un dedo apunto al maestro de Gremoire Heart y disparo un rayo de fuego que fue esquivado por muy poco pero alcanzo a darle una severa quemadura en el hombro izquierdo – anciano maldito, pero de esta no escapas – KARYUU NO: KENKAKU – exclamo mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de llamas y a gran velocidad impacto en el anciano mago enviandolo algunos metros lejos dejandole chamuscado el pecho – te lo dije

El grupo de fairy tail y los asesinos de dragon estaban sorprendidos por el poder mostrado de Natsu, no creian que fuera capaz de pelear a ese nivel a pesar de que Hades soportara todo el daño de los combates anteriores

Pero el anciano se levanto alzando su poder alrededor, sorprendiendo a Natsu que no pensaba que aun tuviera tanto

Hades: eres bueno mocoso, pero eso se acaba ahora – BALAS PERFORADORAS – grito disparando muchas balas que Natsu esquivaba con rapidez para luego sin previo aviso acercarse al pelirosa y golpearlo en el estomago para despues con ambas manos darle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero no queriendo detenerse tomo del brazo al asesino de fuego y comenzo a girar para luego lanzarlo contra el grupo de las hadas y asesinos de dragon que no vieron venir eso, Gray y Erza fueron los que sostuvieron a natsu pero cayeron por la fuerza con que venia

Erza: ¿Natsu estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

Natsu: no te preocupes, eso no es nada – dijo mirando a Hades fijamente – sera mejor que se vallan de aquí – dijo mientras se levantaba

Gray: ¿estas loco? Nosotros nos quedaremos a apoyarte – dijo el chico desnudista

Natsu: deben irse, estan heridos y no pueden pelear por que el arbol no esta aun estable, muy apenas tienen magia para hacer algo – dijo serio

Antes de que pudieran decir algo natsu se lanzo contra Hades que lo recibio con una patada pero el pelirosa habilmente uso la pierna del anciano para darle una patada con fuego haciendo que retroceda para rapidamente darle una combinacion de golpes cruzados que le saco mucha sangre al anciano para finalizar con el KARYUU NO: TEKKEN en pleno rostro dejandole una fea quemadura

Natsu comenzo a concentrar magia en su mano pero Hades levanto la mano y le disparo una bala que le atraveso la pelvis de la pierna izquierda, el pelirosa cayo arrodillado, cosa que el viejo mago aprovecho para reponerse y dirigirse rapidamente contra el mago de fuego pero antes de llegar apenas logro esquivar una espada de Erza que estaba frente a el mirando con furia

Erza: no daras ni un paso mas – dijo con una voz tan fria que es caracteristica de ella

Hades: je, ven, mocosa de makarov – dijo retador el antiguo maestro de fairy tail

Erza se lanzo tratando de cortar a hades pero este se movia rapido, de un rapid movimiento Erza vio como su espada era rota por un golpe con magia por parte de Hades

Hades: no te sorprendas, aun no estan recuperados, por eso es tan facil romper tus espadas jovencita – dijo calmadamente

Pero el anciano vio como por encima de ella Natsu tenia el codo expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego con el que propulso su puño para darle un golpe a la mejilla de Hades que salio disparado hacia otra parte del barco

Natsu: erza – la peli escarlata le miro – NEMURI – dijo mientras la joven caia dormida por una sensacion en su cuerpo – vaya, al fin pude hacerlo bien – dijo sonriendo mientras apenas levantaba el cuerpo de Erza debido a su herida llevandola con el grupo de hadas que lo veian sorprendidos por tal esfuerzo

Wendy: Natsu-san, debo curar su herida – dijo mirando como sangraba rapidamente por el hueco que dejo la bala de Hades

Natsu: no te preocupes, no es nada, ademas aun no puedes curar este tipo de heridas debido a tu falta de magia, por lo que mientras la cerrare – dijo concentrando fuego en la zona produciendole gran dolor mientras la herida cicatricaba dejandole toda la parte negra

Lucy: ¡natsu, como puedes ser tan tonto al cerrarte la herida asi! – grito la maga celestial

Natsu: no se preocupen, ademas a Wendy le llevaria mucho cerrar esta herida y ese infeliz mal nacido no ha sido derrotado aun – dijo mientras dirigia su vista hacia un Hades que regresaba con muchas heridas y sangre brotando del cuerpo y cara

Una explosion se sintio desde abajo, sorprendiendo a todos, de uno de los agujeros del suelo aparecio Stark con los exceed

Hades: NO PUEDE SER – grito pensando en lo que hizo Stark

Stark: asi es maldito, lo que protegias con recelo, ese corazon oscuro que te proveia de magia ilimitada es historia – dijo sonriendo con satisfaccion para luego caer rendido – ahora si no me quedan energias

Hades: MALDITO – grito mientras movia sus manos haciendo sellos pero tuvo que moverse debido a que Natsu lanzo un rayo de fuego contra el

Natsu: tu pelea es conmigo idiota, como ya no tienes esa fuente de poder, ahora podre ¡acabarte! – exclamo mientras un torrente de fuego le rodeaba para luego concentrarse en sus manos girandose hacia sus compañeros de falling dragon y fairy tail – adios – dijo sorprendiendolos – KARYUU NO: NETSU BOCHO – exclamo mientras abria con fuerza sus manos haciendo que una onda de calor los impactara enviandolos fuera del barco

Hades: ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunto extrañado

Natsu: por que ahora podre pelear sin temor a dañarlos, ademas, no estoy seguro de vencerte realmente, a pesar de todo tu no has usado tus tecnicas mas poderosas como la de hace un rato con la que casi matas a todos, o la que usaste contra el maestro makarov – respondio serio mirandole

Hades: entiendo, bueno mocoso, ahora, ¡demuestrame todo lo que tengas! – exclamo mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: ¡si! – exclamo lanzandose contra Hades – KARYUU NO: TEKKEN – grito lanzando el golpe de fuego pero este fue esquivado por Hades que respondio con un puñetazo al estomago que elevo al pelirosa pero rapidamente se repuso para lanzar otro ataque – KARYUU NO: TATSUMAKI – grito lanzando un tornado de fuego que apenas esquivo el anciano pero el ataque dejo un gran agujero en la nave

Hades: mocoso, no sigas dañando mi nave – NEMESIS – grito invocando a varios demonios

Natsu: no te servira –dijo mientras tocaba el suelo – KARYUU NO: NETSU BOCHO – exclamo mientras una onda de calor impacto en los demonios destrozandolos

Hades: maldito, ahora veras – FOTMULA 28 – dijo mientras hacia los sellos y natsu era rodeado para luego estallar

Cuando el humo se despejo el viejo estaba sorprendido de que una cupula de fuego estuviera en el lugar de natsu, luego el fuego se disipo revelando a natsu con multiples heridas que sangraban

Natsu: logre protegerme a tiempo, pero ese ataque me afecto bastante – dijo mientras algo de sangre escapaba tras toser un poco

Hades: en verdad eres sorprendente muchacho, te felicito por tener tal poder, lastima que vayas a morir

Natsu: tal vez si o tal vez no, solo lo sabremos al final del combate – KARYUU NO: KOEN – grito lanzando una bola de fuego que Hades esquivo de un salto

Pero antes de que natsu lograra impactarle una patada por arriba, el mago anciano le impacto una patada en la zona herida de natsu causandole gran dolor para luego tomarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo de cabeza, para despues comenzar a pegarle repetidas veces en la cabeza abriendole un poco haciendolo sangrar, pero de un momento a otro el anciano se separo debido a que natsu estaba siendo rodeado de fuego

Natsu: METSU RYU OUGI – dijo mientras se levantaba – SHIRANUI GATA: GUREN HOO KEN – exclamo lanzandose contra el anciano envuelto en flamas carmesi como si fuera una espada que impacto en el centro del pecho arrastrandolo por varias partes del barco hasta llegar a una habitacion grande - ¿Qué te parecio eso? – pregunto sin darse cuenta de que su bufanda se iba por el cielo

FUERA DEL BARCO, PLAYA DE TENROU

Los miembros de fairy tail y de falling dragon junto a laxus, no creian que natsu los sacara del barco de esa forma

Stark: ese idiota – murmuro mirando al barco

Claire: tan inseguro esta de ganar – dijo para si misma

Gray: ¿a que se refieren con eso? – pregunto el stripper mas conocido de fiore

Claire: es la primera vez que natsu esta tan inseguro de vencer a alguien, jamas le vi asi – respondio la maga asesina de agua

Laxus: ¿natsu inseguro? Eso no me lo creo – dijo el rubio de la cicatriz

Stark: aunque no lo crean, es asi, natsu ahora debe estar usando las tecnicas mas fuertes que tiene para vencer, pero su magia no estaba recuperada del todo cuando llego – dijo el asesino de tierra

Lucy: ¿no estaba completa? – pregunto la maga llavera

Stark: el fue a pelear contra Zancrow, otro de los miembros de los hijos del purgatorio, ese sujeto tenia una magia llamada asesino de dios y manejaba un fuego oscuro, natsu fue a enfrentarlo desconosco como se recupero pero su nivel de magia no estaba del todo completa, seguramente uso de mas el dragón force y como llego aquí usandolo tambien es mayor el nivel de exigencia que hace sumado al daño que ha recibido seguramente esta en las ultimas – dijo el pelicastaño

Wendy: natsu-san – murmuro preocupada la dragon slayer del cielo

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la bufanda del pelirosa cayo encima de Erza que aun estaba dormida

EN EL BARCO

Natsu estaba agotado, las heridas mas la perdida de sangre le habian hecho mucho daño

Natsu: anciano de mierda muerete ya – dijo mirando a Hades que se levantaba a pesar del daño que ha recibido

Hades: mocoso, si que eres fuerte, casi me derrotas, pero puedo sentir que no te queda mucha más energía – dijo concentrando una gran cantidad de magia – en recompensa a tus esfuerzos, te matare con este poder – URA MAHO: JINSEI NO SAIGO – exclamo mientras concentraba magia oscura en su mano

Natsu: no te creas anciano, te demostrare mi máxima técnica tambien, METSU RYU OUGI: SHINKUTSU RYUBI – exclamo creando una estrella de fuego en su mano

Ambos estaban a punto de lanzar sus técnicas, en el último instante sintieron como una energía llegaba haciendo desaparecer sus técnicas, al momento de desaparecer las técnicas vieron a un chico de cabellos negros con ojos negros, además de un collar, en su boca se notaban unos colmillos, el chico viste una túnica roja junto a una toga blanca que le envuelve el cuerpo sobre el pecho, además de unas botas oscuras

Hades: ¡Zeref! – exclamo el viejo maestro sorprendido

Natsu: ¿Zeref?

Zeref: es bueno verte, natsu – dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al pelirosa

Natsu: ¿Cómo diablos me conoces?

Zeref: parece que no lo recuerdas aun – dijo algo triste – pero eso no importa de momento, aun no es tiempo para nosotros, te vere pronto – dijo mientras concentraba algo de magia oscura en su mano y la lanzaba contra un sorprendido Natsu que no pudo hacer nada desapareciendo del lugar

Hades: esa es la técnica de transporte – dijo el maestro de gremoire heart

Zeref miro a Hades cambiando su mirada a una enfurecida mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí con un anillo dentro

Zeref: tú y tu estúpido grupo, por su culpa acnologia casi a llegado, es imposible detenerle ahora, con el se anuncia el fin de esta era, el mundo se dirige a su fin desde este momento – dijo mientras magia negra aparecia en sus manos – conoce tu lugar basura, te enviare a las profundidades del infierno – URA MAHO…

Una gigantesca explosión se vio en la nave, todos vieron como desaparecia completamente la nave del gremio oscuro sin dejar rastro

Los dragón slayer y los miembros de fairy tail estaban sorprendidos por el poder proveniente de esa explosión, pensaron lo peor mientras escuchaban el llamado del resto del gremio de hadas

OTRO LUGAR DE LA ISLA

El pelirosa despertaba rápidamente mirando para todos lados, vio que estaba en el bosque de tenrou

Natsu: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ese sujeto de alguna manera me envio hasta aquí, ya no puedo sentir el poder de Hades, rayos, estoy demasiado cansado para poder hacer algo, ¿aunque me pregunto si ese en verdad era zeref? – hablo para si mismo

¿?: si era el – escucho el pelirosa

Natsu se giro la cabeza para encontrontrarse a una joven de cabellos rubios

Natsu: ¿mavis? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el pelirosa

Mavis: yo vivo aquí recuerdas – respondió con una sonrisa – además vine a curarte de tus heridas de nuevo, si no que podrías hacer – dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Pero en ese momento escucharon un gran rugido

Natsu: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mavis: afirmate – dijo mientras le extendia el brazo

El pelirosa le tomo la mano y desapareció en un fulgor dorado para al segundo siguiente estar en una rama del árbol de la isla

Pero se sorprendió de ver a un dragon negro con escamas que formaban una espiral azul

Natsu: un dragon – dijo sorprendido – debo ir con el – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero mavis de un jalon lo sento

Mavis: el no hara caso alguno, acnologia es el dragón que menos le agrada ver humanos, para el es como si fueran insectos – dijo mientras veía como Makarov usaba el modo titán para hacerle frente

Ambos contemplaban como el dragón hacia frente a los miembros de fairy tail, Makarov a pesar de usar su máximo poder era ineficaz contra el dragón del apocalipsis siendo arrojado varios metros mientras volvia a su forma normal, los miembros del gremio de hadas comenzaron a atacar junto a los asesinos de dragón compañeros de natsu usando sus rugidos pero no afectaron mucho a acnologia debido al poco poder que tenían, el dragón negro comenzó a elevarse al aire ante la atenta mirada de todos reuniendo energía para luego soltarla como un rugido

Natsu vio al ultimo instante a mavis rezar antes de que todo se iluminara

Lejos de la isla, en un barco con el símbolo del concejo, Doranbolt y Lahar veian como la isla desaparecia

Al mismo tiempo en otro barco, Ultear y Meredy veian como la isla desaparecia en la explosión solo dejando un gran cráter

A los seis meses siguientes se dejaron las labores de búsqueda y rescate, debieron pasar 7 años para que los integrantes del gremio de hadas volvieran… pero no para los miembros del equipo de caza dragones

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


	15. FUEGO EXTINTO

CAPITULO 12: FUEGO EXTINGIDO

En medio del mar, la isla Tenrou volvía a aparecer, lentamente los que estaban allí desde hace 7años despertaron como si hubiesen estado durmiendo

Extrañados ya que lo ultimo que recordaban era el ataque de acnologia, miraron a su alrededor

Makarov: veo que están todos bien, eso me tranquiliza – dijo con voz calmada – pero aun así, ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos? – pregunto sin lograr llegar a una conclusión

Todos los miembros se hacian la misma pregunta, pero escucharon unos pasos acercarse

¿?: tal vez yo pueda contestar a eso – dijo una joven mujer de cabello rubio

Todos parecían extrañados, nadie le conocia pero Makarov estaba con la boca abierta a mas no poder debido a la impresión

Erza: ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto la Scarlet seria notando que algo se cayo de su hombro

¿?: mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion – dijo sonriendo

Makarov: pri-primera – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Mavis: parece que son buenos tus chicos, tercero – comento mirando a los miembros de fairy tail presentes

Makarov: jejejeje – rio algo sonrojado – si, aunque a veces me sacan canas verdes – dijo sonriendo

Gray: primera, ¿Cómo es que usted sigue con vida? – pregunto el stripper de Fiore

Mavis: a decir verdad, esto es solo una forma eterea, en realidad para salvarlos a todos tuve que dar todo, además que gracias a la fuerza de sus lazos de amistad logre activar la magia de defensa absoluta de fairy tail – comento sonriendo

Todos se sorprendieron al oir las palabras de la primera maestra de fairy tail

Mientras, Erza tomo lo que se había caído cuando ella hablo, dándose cuenta que era la bufanda de Natsu, mirando a todos lados se fijo que los miembros de falling dragón no se encontraban allí, pero según su memoria ellos estaban cuando acnologia ataco

A lo lejos escucharon voces, reconocieron las voces como las de sus compañeros de gremio que no participaron en el examen de ascenso, mavis por su parte desapareció en una estela dorada bajo la mirada de Makarov que se extraño

ISLA TENROU, ZONA DEL ÁRBOL

Mavis apareció en una de las ramas altas del árbol mas grande de la isla, viendo fijamente a los miembros del gremio que ella fundo años atrás

A su lado, hologramas de 3 personas encapuchadas miraban a mavis, quien cambio su mirada alegre por una mas seria

Mavis: ya saben que hacer – dijo mirando a las imágenes quienes asintieron – espero que todo esto funcione

VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

En magnolia, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado demasiado. El gremio fairy tail debido a su deterioro en cuanto a poder tuvo que relegarse a una parte alterna de la ciudad, ya que no podían representar a la ciudad, además de que un nuevo gremio llamado twilight ogre había tomado ese puesto, pero con el regreso de los que se encontraban en la isla Tenrou, las cosas habían mejorado, el gremio twilight ogre fue apaleado por abuso contra los miembros que se encontraban en fairy tail

Las cosas lentamente volvían a ser lo que eran antes, eso era lo que parecía

Lucy heartfilia, noto que el lugar donde vivia se lo habían dado a otra persona, además que debía una suma monetaria por todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, además de que le llego la noticia de que su padre había muerto meses atrás mientras ella estaba en la isla

Durante la noche, una gran fiesta comenzó celebrando el regreso del grupo de Tenrou, durante la celebración aparecieron miembros de lamia scale y blue pegasus

Al día siguiente, luego de recuperarse la mayoria de una gigantesca resaca, comenzaron a actualizarse con lo sucedido en el tiempo que no estuvieron, Makarov miraba a makao junto al grupo de tenrou

Makarov: así que, ¿que me dices makao? – pregunto mirando al 4º maestro

Makao: la verdad, desde que ustedes desaparecieron, como vieron ayer las cosas fueron mal, no hemos podido hacer mucho a favor del gremio – comento melancolico

Makarov: de eso no hay que preocuparse, ahora que hemos regresado no habrá que pensar en eso – comento con tranquilidad – pero quisiera saber que ha pasado en el exterior – dijo mirando a makao

Makao: bueno, desde hace unos años, comenzó a realizarse un torneo para los gremios, el ganador es declarado el mas fuerte y como premio se le otorga 30 millones – dijo haciendo que los ojos de Makarov fueran cambiados por signos de dinero – pero lastimosamente no hemos podido llegar muy lejos

Makarov: de eso no hay problema, ahora están los mas fuertes así que no habrá muchos problemas – comento pensando en el premio

Makao: eso creo, en los ultimos años, varios gremios han participado, pero los ganadores han sido siempre los de Sabertooth, ellos tienen un gran poder, será difícil vencerles – comento

Makarov: bueno, eso lo veremos mas tarde, de momento cuentame que mas ha sucedido – dijo mirando a su sucesor

Makao: bueno, además de eso solo hay dos cosas mas, la primera es que jeral Fernández fue sacado de prisión por un grupo de magos mercenarios, no se sabe con que proposito, pero no se ha sabido de el desde que escapo, eso fue hace 4 años – dijo sorprendiendo a los magos en especial a Erza

Makarov: es extraño realmente, ¿Qué es lo otro? – pregunto pero se extraño al notar la mirada triste de makao y de wakaba que se puso junto a su amigo

Makao: es mejor que lo vea maestro, wakaba ve a buscarlo – dijo mientras que su amigo bajo al sotano en busca de algo

Todos parecían extrañados por ese comportamiento, parecía que era demasiado duro decirlo

Cuando wakaba llego con un diario en mano, se lo entrego a Makarov, que extrañado comenzó a leer, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente en signo de sorpresa

Mirajane: ¿maestro que sucede? – pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta, Makarov le entrego el diario por lo que la peliplateada comenzó a leer para que todos escucharan -  
>A causa de la impresión la Strauss dejo de leer, lagrimas salian de los ojos de todo el gremio, los miembros de blue pegasus y lamia scale que se encontraban allí también sintieron el pesar<p>

En una de las mesas, Erza sostenía la bufanda de Natsu que encontró en la isla tenrou

Makarov: dime, ¿hay una tumba de el? – pregunto con tristeza

Makao asintió y lo guio hasta una zona lejana, en el bosque, los llevo hasta la casa de Natsu, que se encontraba algo afectada por los años

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por parte de los miembros desaparecidos, las memorias de los momentos que pasaron con el pelirosa aparecían en sus mentes

El cielo como señal de tristeza comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras, la lluvia comenzó a caer rápidamente, lentamente

A la distancia, un hombre de ojos marron veía lo sucedido, una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras alas café de dragón aparecían en su espalda elevandolo hacia el cielo

Varios días han pasado, con el anuncio de que los grandes juegos magicos seran dentro de un mes, todos los gremios han comenzado a entrenarse para lograr vencer

Mientras tanto, en las cercanias de crocus, la capital de Fiore, el hombre que vio a los de fairy tail se saco la mascara revelando ser Stark, que susurro unas palabras y frente a el de la nada apareció un camino subterraneo por el cual bajo

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, al entrar se encontró con 5 mujeres y 3 hombres encapuchados que estaban sentados en silencio mirando al pelicastaño

¿?: ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una de las encapuchadas

Stark: los rumores del regreso de fairy tail son ciertos, ya saben de la muerte de Natsu, además que se preparan para ingresar a los juegos de este año – dijo serio

¿?: entonces debemos ponernos en marcha, el tiempo no esta precisamente de nuestro lado – dijo un encapuchado

Stark: lo se, es por eso que quiero que Sasha vaya a buscarle para que regrese, según se mavis debería de liberarlo pronto – comento mirando al grupo

Sasha: bien, partire esta noche, debe de estar ansioso por volver después de todos estos años – comento con una sonrisa

¿?: ¿por que debe de ir ella? – pregunto una chica al lado de Sasha

¿?: por que ella no va a violarlo a penas le vea jajaja – comento burlón un encapuchado

¿?: atrevete a decir eso de nuevo Gale y te electrocutare – comento molesta mientras por sus manos leves rayos salian

Gale: sabes que no me afectara, ambos somos slayer de trueno tarada – comento para luego esquivar un rayo de la chica – eres muy temperamental Sakura –dijo divertido

Stark: paren ambos, pareja de novios – dijo al momento de levantar una pared de tierra protegiendose de un rayo proveniente de Sakura y Gale que se quitaron las capuchas molestos y sonrojados

Gale era un hombre de unos 25 años, de cabello plateado corto, ojos plateados, piel un poco bronceada y un collar de plata, debajo de la capa con capucha se podía ver una playera blanca con pantalones azules y unos zapatos café, en la capa que tiene puesta hay un dragón rodeado de unos rayos

Sakura por su parte, era de cabello largo negro, piel clara, ojos castaños, debajo de su capa viste una playera rosa junto a unos pantalones cortos hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de calzado usa unas botas de cuero color café

Sasha al ver a ambos magos de rayo se saca la capucha con mirada cansada, ella había cambiado poco desde lo de tenrou, su cabello color plata estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su mirada parecía un poco mas fría a lo que era años atrás, debajo de la capa con el dragón de hielo usa una camisa sin mangas color celeste y una falda blanca hasta las rodillas junto a unas botas pequeñas de color negro

Sasha: siempre se ponen a pelear, tal como Claire onee-san y Stark – dijo mirando a los slayer de trueno

Claire: oye yo no peleo con este idiota, solo lo castigo – comento sacandose la capucha

Claire al igual que su hermana y Stark no había cambiado mucho, su cabello verde ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos habían adquirido unos tintes azules, bajo la capa del dragón de agua se podía ver una playera de color azul y unos pantalones negros junto a unos zapatos negros

¿?: aunque es mejor mandar a otra persona además de Sasha, no vaya a ser que ella trate de violarlo como la ultima vez – comento el ultimo de los hombres que estaban en el lugar

Stark: lo que dice cobra es verdad, aun no se sabe si ellas trataron de violar a Natsu o todo fue consentido – comento divertido

Cobra, el antiguo miembro de oración seis había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que se le vio, ahora el tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, sus orejas eran mas puntiagudas, eso era todo el cambio en el, usa una chaqueta púrpura junto a unos pantalones blancos con botas

Cobra: así es – dijo para luego esquivar un rayo de hielo de una molesta Sasha

Sasha: si se va a cuestionar así a alguien, entonces Minerva puede ser el ejemplo – dijo molesta

Minerva: oye, a mi no me involucres niña, que conmigo si haya resultado no es motivo para que te enceles – comento sacandose la capucha sin simbolo

Mierva es una mujer delgada de estatura promedio, de cabello azul oscuro llevándolo suelto hasta la cintura, luce dos flequillos que bajan por sus hombros, una separación en la parte de la frente para enmarcar su rostro, en la parte superior lleva dos bollos y una trenza un poco mas debajo de ambos bollos, usa maquillaje de sombra en los ojos y lápiz labial rojo vino, sus ojos por la forma que son le dan un toque oriental. Usa un vestido estilo oriental sin tirantes con una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejandola a la vista, usa guantes de color azul oscuro que le llegan hasta los hombros y botas negras que le llegan hasta la pantorrilla

Stark: ya calmense – dijo serio a lo que los demás también se pusieron serios – falta poco para los juegos magicos, así que debemos de prepararnos, ultear, ¿Cuáles son los movimientos de geral? – pregunto el asesino de tierra

La ultima encapuchada, Ultear milkovich no había cambiado mucho desde la batalla en tenrou, usa un traje parecido a un traje de baño que le llega desde los hombros hasta la pelvis, el traje es de color oscuro con detalles grises y lleva una capa sujetada al cuello de color azul, en el cabello lleva dos listones blancos, uno a cada lado, usa botas negras con unas mallas de color oscuro que marca la diferencia con su tono de piel, además usa unos guantes que casi llegan a los codos

Ultear: jerall planea infiltrarse haciendose pasar como mystogan a favor de fairy tail, la presencia que se ha sentido en los ultimos años ha sido particularmente fuerte – comento la maga de tiempo

Stark: bien, dile que nosotros participaremos como un equipo mas del torneo, nos reconocera de inmediato – comento sonriendo mientras ultear asentía

Cobra: entonces, ¿quienes participaran en el torneo? – pregunto mirando al pelicastaño que sonrío

Stark: luego lo decidiremos, además recuerda que aun faltan miembros en nuestro grupo

Gale: jeje, cierto, faltan esos sujetos – comento riendo

Claire: Sasha, es momento de que te prepares para partir, recuerda que el viaje hasta allá es largo – dijo a su hermana menor

Sasha: ya lo se, pero preferiria que fuera otro, no soporto a esa molesta mujer – comento molesta

Gale: vamos, mary no es tan mala, solo algo cruel y sádica, nada mas – comento como si fuese normal

Sakura: además, debemos esperar a los otros ya que seria raro ver a un equipo de solo dragón slayer, necesitamos a los otros – dijo seria – cobra, ¿tus camaradas están listos o lo estaran para esas fechas? – pregunto la pelinegra

Cobra: si, aun faltan cosas pero estaran preparados definitivamente para esas fechas – respondió mirando a la joven mujer

Ultear: Stark, ¿puedo preguntar una cosa? – dijo mirando al mago de tierra

Stark: dime, ¿Qué deseas saber?

Ultear: ¿Cómo surgió el plan de la muerte de Natsu? – pregunto mientras minerva y cobra miraban a Stark con la misma pregunta en su mirada

Cobra: a mi también me resulta extraño, no me creo que este muerto, incluso fui al lugar en cuanto supe y encontré que el aroma de el se alejaba hacia el norte, pero no se como hicieron para que haya un cuerpo – dijo serio

Stark: jejeje, si, fue algo planeado, veran, todo comenzó luego del ataque de acnologia a la isla tenrou…

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	16. UN PLAN PARA MORIR

CAPITULO 13: EL PLAN PARA MORIR, LA VERDAD DEL PLAN DE MAVIS

FLASHBACK

En la isla tenrou se veía a todos los magos de Fairy Tail inconcientes en el suelo, mientras eran observados por los dragón slayer de falling dragón que veían extrañados a Natsu que tenia el pelo hasta la cintura junto a una Mavis con marcas de heridas

Stark: ¿nos perdimos de algo? – pregunto el asesino de tierra mirando a su camarada

Claire: ¿Qué te sucedió Natsu? – pregunto incrédula la peliverde

Natsu: es fácil de responder – dijo con mirada algo seria – han pasado tres años desde que llegamos acá – dijo mirando a sus compañeros que no creían

Sasha: es imposible que hayan pasado tres años – dijo la asesina de hielo

Natsu: pero es verdad, miren a su alrededor, este no es ni siquiera nuestro mundo – dijo mientras sus compañeros miraban alrededor observando el raro cielo verde con sol negro

Stark: ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto sorprendido

Mavis: estamos en el mismo lugar al que llegaron, pero en otro espacio – respondió – este es el mundo espiritual

El grupo se sorprendió en grande al escuchar tal respuesta

Stark: es imposible, no podemos estar aquí… a menos que hayamos muerto – dijo mientras caía arrodillado - ¡nooooo, hay tantas mujeres con las que no me he acostado aun! – grito mientras Claire le daba una patada en la cabeza

Mavis: gracias, en fin, no están muertos como el idiota dijo, si no que yo los traje aquí junto a los miembros de Fairy Tail, vivos y en verdad han pasado tres años desde que llegaron aquí, pero a causa que estaban inconcientes sus cuerpos no han envejecido – dijo mientras el trío miraba sus cuerpos que estaban tal y como recordaban

Sasha: un momento, si nosotros estamos como recordamos, ¿Por qué Natsu parece un poco mayor? – pregunto mirando al pelirosa

Mavis: es fácil, el nunca cayo inconciente, por lo que a diferencia de ustedes el entro en cuerpo y alma, a diferencia de ustedes que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para poder hacer que sus cuerpos pudiesen estar sin problemas de este lado – dijo la primera maestra

Claire: parece lógico – dijo pensando

Mavis: además aquí transcurre más lento el tiempo, por lo que Natsu solo aparenta tener 19 cuando en verdad tiene 22, el cabello no se lo ha querido cortar así que puede parecer mayor – comento mirando el cabello del pelirosa

Natsu: bueno, de cualquier manera he estado esperando a que despierten, he visto lo que ha pasado en el mundo desde que desaparecimos y en ese lapso de tiempo he estado en distintos lugares, y entrenando – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Stark: seguro causaste estragos – dijo sonriendo

Mavis: lo he tenido bajo control – dijo sonriendo mientras que Natsu sentía un estremecimiento en el cuerpo

Claire: para que el este así debe ser verdad – murmuro para su hermana

Sasha: jeje, cierto – asintió sonriendo para luego ver a las hadas - ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – pregunto mirando a los miembros de fairy tail

Mavis: como recordaran acnologia ataco la isla, para protegerla tuve que usar la energía de ustedes, ellos tardaran mas tiempo, como 4 años mas para que puedan volver a estar concientes, además que es el tiempo en que se abrirá una nueva brecha espacio tiempo para transportar esta isla de vuelta a su lugar – dijo con una leve sonrisa – a diferencia de ustedes que casi dominan sus habilidades como dragón slayer no hubo tanto problema ya que al nivel que están pueden soportar muchas cosas – dijo mirando al grupo – en cambio ellos incluyendo a los dragón slayer aun no alcanzan ese tipo de fortaleza

Stark: ya veo, me parece algo fuera de razonamiento pero, conozco a Natsu, quien ya es alguien fuera de lo normal – comento mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: no se si sentirme halagado o insultado – dijo mirando al asesino de tierra

Mavis: dejen las tonterías, ahora no es el momento – dijo dejando sentir su fuerza cosa que impresiono a todos – a pesar de estar muerta aun puedo usar mis poderes – dijo sonriendo – ahora es necesario que vuelvan a su mundo, en estos tres años he podido juntar energía suficiente para que vuelvan ustedes junto a Natsu, tienen un objetivo que cumplir – dijo con seriedad la pequeña

Stark: ¿Qué clase de objetivo? – pregunto mirando a la rubia

Natsu: la clase de objetivo que de ser completado, dará el inicio a nuestro reencuentro con nuestros padres – respondió con una sonrisa

Claire: siendo así, acepto – dijo sonriendo

Sasha: mi hermana va, además de que hay posibilidades de encontrar a otou-san, también voy – dijo la menor hikami

Stark: siento que esto costara pero será emocionante y si el resultado es tan bueno con mayor razón estoy dentro – dijo el castaño

Mavis: muy bien, luego de cortarle el cabello a Natsu los enviare de vuelta al mundo vivo – dijo sonriendo

Pasaron unos 20 minutos para que le cortaran el cabello al Dragneel y dejárselo tal como estaba

Mavis: bien, ahora los enviare a donde pertenecen, pero con la magia que tengo reunida podré enviarlos a un poblado que conocen bien dijo sonriendo mientras sus manos se iluminaban con una luz blanquecina y sus palabras dejaban de escucharse a la vez que todo se iluminaba

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que estaban a la entrada de un pueblo conocido para ellos

Natsu: Skiryse – murmuro sonriendo

Stark: buen lugar al que llegamos – dijo mirando el poblado - ¿ahora que?

Natsu: debemos irnos de Fiore – dijo sorprendiendo al grupo

Claire: ¿irnos, a donde? – pregunto sorprendida

Natsu: iremos a Minstreel – respondió sonriendo

Stark: vaya, han pasado unos años desde que estuve allí, pero dime, ¿Por qué exactamente allí? – pregunto el asesino de tierra

Natsu: por que allí esta Zeref - respondió sin dejar de sonreír

Sasha: ¿estas loco cierto? – pregunto mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: para nada, el objetivo es ir a batallar y que me mate – dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Stark: creo que Mavis te hizo algo, ¿no te habrá violado o algo? – pregunto mirando a su compañero

Natsu: no morire realmente pedazo de alcornoque, no estoy tan demente – dijo mirando a su compañero – de hecho, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para recoger algo especial – dijo caminando siendo seguido por sus compañeros – vamos a casa de vitorio, si quieren comprar algo haganlo – dijo mientras se adentraba en el pueblo

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde llegaron a casa del doctor vitorio, quien al abrir se alegro de ver a Natsu

Vitorio: es bueno verte muchacho, ya tengo lo que me pediste hace meses, fue difícil conseguir una de estas drogas – dijo viendo al pelirosa para luego mirar a sus compañeros – ah, veo que has traído a tus compañeros esta vez, ahora podré entregarles sus cosas – dijo con voz de alivio

Al entrar al hogar del doctor el hombre fue a buscar las cosas de los compañeros de Natsu, cosa que les extraño a ellos un poco

Natsu: es dinero y algo de ropa – dijo mientras veía volver al doctor con mochilas

Stark: al menos tenemos para cambiarnos y comprar algunas cosas – dijo tomando su mochila

Vitorio: por cierto, aquí esta Natsu, desde pergrande ha tus manos – dijo mirando al pelirosa entregándole una bolsa pequeña

Natsu: gracias viejo, esto me servirá de mucho para completar mi misión – dijo sonriendo

Salieron de la casa despidiéndose del hombre, en pocos minutos volvieron a la entrada al pueblo mientras miraban a Natsu

Stark: ¿Qué es esa droga especial? – pregunto mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: es una especie de droga que hace un clon perfecto del que la tome, pero solo del estado en que se tomo, en otras palabras, debo forzar a Zeref a usar uno de sus hechizos mas poderosos en mí luego de haber ingerido esto – dijo sonriendo

Sasha: entonces, ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? – pregunto mirando al pelirosa confundida

Natsu: que el mundo piense que Natsu Dragneel esta muerto, así puedo desaparecer tranquilamente y moverme en las sombras – dijo mirando al cielo

Stark: entonces, ¿Dónde encajamos nosotros? – pregunto serio

Natsu: bueno, el plan de Mavis es reunir a mas dragón slayer para algo que sucederá en el futuro, es por eso que luego de completar esto ustedes deberán ir en busca de los otros, una vez que hayan reunido a otros nos reuniremos y prepararemos la siguiente fase de su plan, que aun desconozco – dijo rascándose la cabeza

Stark: bueno, supongo que esta bien, además, por como parece este plan es de plazo muy largo – dijo mientras las hermanas asentían

Natsu: bien, vayamos a Hargeon Town, allí iremos en barco hasta la ciudad de Port, de allí iremos hasta High Sun donde según Mavis, Zeref aparecerá en unos días – dijo comenzando a moverse mientras alas de fuego aparecían en su espalda

3 DÍAS MÁS TARDE

El grupo llego a Hargeon Town, un pueblo portuario conocido en la región, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al puerto donde había varios barcos, desde pesqueros hasta de transporte

Natsu: allí esta – dijo caminando hasta un hombre mientras sus compañeros le miraban hablar con un hombre que sonrío al verle y parecía asentir a lo que el pelirosa le pedía, luego de minutos el pelirosa volvió con el grupo sonriendo – bien, ya tenemos pasajes para el barco, saldrá a las 6 de esta tarde así que vamos a comer algo – dijo caminando mientras se le quedaban viendo

Claire: ¿alguien sabe que paso aquí? – pregunto mirando a sus compañeros

Stark: se supone que yo soy el chantajista del grupo – dijo caminando – seguro aprendió viéndome – dijo para si mismo

Luego de minutos siguiendo al pelirosa llegaron hasta un restorant donde el pelirosa volvió a hablar con alguien y este les llevo hasta una mesa

Sasha: Natsu Dragneel, ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto mirando seria mientras Natsu desviaba la mirada

Natsu: bueno, no solo me he quedado entrenando en estos tres años, también por concejo de Mavis hice trabajos como mago errante por aquí y por allá, de hecho he viajado por muchos lugares, excepto a pergrande, es el único lugar al que no he ido – dijo mientras sonreía

Sasha: ¿no habrás estado con otras cierto? – pregunto mientras un aire frío se sentía en el lugar

Natsu: jjejejejejejejeje – rio como imbecil – bueno, este…trabajo es trabajo – respondió mirando a Stark en pidiendo ayuda

Stark: ya tengo suficiente con que la desquiciada de Claire me de hasta por debajo de la entrepierna – dijo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la mencionada chica

Sasha: Natsu Dragneel – dijo con voz espeluznante – prepárate – dijo para luego tocar al pelirosa que fue congelándose hasta quedar como un bloque de hielo – con eso tendrá

Claire: se nota que es muy celosa – murmuro mientras un Stark con chichón en la cabeza asentía

Luego de unos minutos con Natsu que logro salvarse con su fuego comenzaron a comer

Stark: dijiste que Mavis sabía donde estaría Zeref, ¿Cómo? – pregunto el castaño mirando al pelirosa

Natsu: según me ha dicho, ella y el se conocen – respondió para luego dar una mordida a la carne que tenia en manos

Stark: así que la pequeña conoce al legendario mago negro – dijo interesado – bueno, ahora quiero que me digas sobre esa droga que te dio el viejo vitorio – dijo mirando a su compañero de batallas

Natsu: bueno, en realidad esto es una pastilla de concentración de magia de tipo duplicación – dijo mirando a su compañero – con esta pastilla puedo usar unos momentos otra clase de magia, es por eso que le pedí a vitorio que trajera esto hace unos meses – dijo para luego dar la ultima mascada a su carne

Sasha: dime, ¿has investigado algo sobre el paradero de nuestros padres? – pregunto mientras todos se ponían serios

Natsu: no – respondió serio – pero en la capital de Fiore, encontré algo interesante – dijo con seriedad a lo que sus compañeros prestaron atención – allí hay una caverna donde hay huesos de dragones muertos, como un cementerio, allí conocí a un dragón pervertido que me hablo de cómo nació el rey dragón – dijo mirando a sus compañeros – dijo que fue un hombre que asesinaba dragones hace mas de 400 años, pero en algún punto este se cruzo con Zeref, y este lo convirtió en dragón y el nombre de ese dragón es acnologia – dijo con una sonrisa

Stark: ¿estas jodiendo no? – pregunto incrédulo mientras sus compañeras pensaban lo mismo

Natsu: no, también me dijo otras cosas pero eso primero debo ponerlo a prueba luego de que terminemos esto – dijo con seriedad

El tiempo paso hasta que llego la hora en que debían abordar el barco, con ayuda del contacto de Natsu entraron, pero como todo buen dragón slayer sufrieron la maldición de los transportes por lo que la mayoría del viaje lo pasaron descansando y vomitando

CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS

El grupo se bajo felices del barco y emprendieron rumbo hacia High Sun usando sus alas elementales

Sasha: siento que perdí peso – dijo tocándose el estomago

Claire: si, creo que baje mas de diez kilos – dijo mirándose

Stark: ya les hacia falta – dijo para luego mirar a las chicas que tenían una bola de agua y hielo en mano – mierda – dijo acelerando

Claire/Sasha: ¡regresa cobarde! – gritaron furiosas

Natsu: me alegro de que el pueblo este cerca – murmuro viendo como el castaño caía al suelo como un bloque de hielo – sabe que nunca debe decir eso frente a una mujer

Luego de descongelar al asesino de tierra retoman el rumbo hacia el pueblo objetivo

Claire: ¿Qué tan lejos queda ese lugar Natsu? – pregunto cansada

Natsu: esta cerca, allí esta esperándonos una amiga – dijo para luego sentir una fría mirada de Sasha

Sasha: ¿amiga? – pregunto molesta

Natsu: jejeje, si, amiga – respondió

Stark: ¿amiga con privilegios? – pregunto mientras el pelirosa se ponía rojo

Sasha: ¡maldito! – grito enojada con el pelirosa lanzando bolas de hielo

Natsu: ¡cálmate! – Grito desesperado mientras a gran velocidad abrazaba a la asesina de hielo – no te preocupes, ella no significa nada para mi, tu eres la única chica para mi – susurro mientras la menor hikami se sonrojaba

Stark: esa es la misma frase que uso en mis conquistas – dijo sonriendo orgulloso – se nota que has seguido mis conquistas jajaja – dijo mientras Sasha se enfurecia y Natsu tenia miedo

Natsu: te acabare Stark – dijo sonriendo maléficamente para luego cambiar a una cara de miedo - ¡si logro sobrevivir a ella! – grito alejándose tanto como podía de la asesina de hielo

Sasha: ¡vuelve solo te congelare entero nada mas! – grito furiosa

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que por diferentes estupideces Stark o Natsu terminaban congelados o mojados, aprendiendo que sus compañeras eran peligrosas

Natsu: llegamos – dijo aliviado – ahora debemos ir al centro, allí hay un lugar donde hospedarnos

El grupo se movilizo rápidamente mirando el pueblo, la construcciones eran estilo del oeste, edificios de madera piedra, había bares, bancos, clubes nocturnos, cosa que alegro a Stark entre otras cosas

Al llegar al centro llegaron a un motel, donde al entrar Natsu fue abrazado por una chica cosa que sorprendió a todos, excepto Sasha que estaba furiosa

La chica que abrazo a Natsu tenía el cabello púrpura con un mechón blanco, ojos dorado oscuro, usa un traje verde completo sin mangas, debajo de este lleva una camisa de manga corta con un liston en el cuello, usa guantes que le llegan al codo y unas botas marrones

Natsu: Mary, me alegro de verte también – dijo sonriendo

Mary: me alegra verte también, ¿vienes por algo de acción? – Pregunto mientras todos se sonrojaron al oír eso - ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto mirando a los acompañantes del pelirosa

Natsu: son mis compañeros – respondió nervioso mientras miraba a Sasha discretamente

Mary: ah, disculpen mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Mary Hughes, un gusto, pasen por favor – dijo sonriendo

Stark: linda chica conoces amigo – dijo sonriendo

Natsu: esa es solo una fachada, ella es sádica – comento sorprendiendo al asesino de tierra – no lo intentes – hasta tu debes tener conciencia – dijo mirando la sonrisa de su amigo – no la tienes

Una vez dentro, Mary le entrego unas llaves a cada uno para que se acomodaran

Mary: según se, Zeref llegara aquí en dos días, así que pueden descansar hasta entonces – dijo con mirada seria – ya cumplí con mi parte Natsu, me debes una – dijo con seriedad mientras el pelirosa asentía

Natsu: ¿lo mismo de siempre? – pregunto con algo de cansancio

Mary: si – respondió sonriendo mientras Sasha miraba celosa la conversación y Stark miraba de pies a cabeza a la pelipurpura

Natsu: ya es tarde, así que vamos a dormir – dijo retirandose

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Ruidos se escuchaban, por lo que Sasha salio a investigar en pijama se encontró con Stark y Claire, dándose cuenta que alguien faltaba fue a la habitación de Natsu

Stark: parece que de ahí vienen los ruidos – dijo mientras escucho lo que parecía una voz femenina – es esa chica Mary – susurro sorprendido

Sasha: NATSU – grito pateando la puerta entrando sonrojada y furiosa - ¿Qué diablos haces…? – pregunto mirando como el pelirosa estaba con una crema en manos masajeando la espalda de la chica

Natsu: la estaba masajeando, ¿Qué pensabas? – Pregunto mirando a su compañera que se sonrojo – creo saber que pensabas – dijo desviando la mirada

Mary: trate de seducirlo pero el tiene voluntad, lo cual me incita a volver a seducirlo – dijo sonriendo mirando al asesino de fuego

Natsu: y a mi escuchar eso me incita a seguir ignorando tus intentos de seducción – dijo sonriendo

Mary: bueno, con esto fue suficiente, todos a dormir, nos veremos mañana Natsu – dijo sonriendo de forma cariñosa mientras salía de la habitación

Stark: ¿Por qué se comporta así? – pregunto confundido

Natsu: trato de violarme una vez, las cosas terminaron al revés – respondió acostándose

Claire: vayamos a dormir – dijo arrastrando a su hermana y Stark que se confundió por tal acción

El tiempo paso rápidamente, el grupo conoció la ciudad, Mary trato de seducir a Natsu intentando bañarse con el o acostándose en la cama de el, Sasha atacaba a Natsu celosa mientras que Stark visitaba los clubes nocturnos y era sacado por Claire que estaba furiosa por tener que ir a sacarle

Natsu: lo puedo sentir – dijo mirando por la ventana de su habitación a la luna – Zeref, llegara en una o dos horas – dijo mientras en la puerta estaba Stark con mirada seria

Stark: para eso me pediste que viniera, ¿o que? – pregunto serio

Natsu: no, lo que sucede es que estaré esperando en la parte por la que entrara, allí comenzara pelea y necesito que llegado el momento tu me saques ya que estaré herido, claro, se que el sabrá que es un cuerpo falso el que vera pero no creo que nos persiga – comento tranquilo

Stark: ¿y si lo hace? Pregunto serio

Natsu: entonces estamos jodidos – respondió serio mientras abría la ventana y se iba

FIN FLASHBACK

Stark: el resto ya lo saben, el peleo contra el causando gran destrucción y ahora el lugar es inhabitable – dijo sonriendo

Ultear: entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan que produjo todo eso? – pregunto la poseedora del arca del tiempo

Stark: es fácil, el plan de Mavis es preparar un grupo capaz de enfrentar la maldad que se hará presente este año que por lo que hemos sabido tiene relación a algo que se esta desarrollando en la capital de Fiore, algo relacionado al libro de Zeref – comento serio

Ultear: ya veo, los últimos años Jeral también ha sentido una magia maligna que va creciendo – comento pensativa

Sasha: bien, ya estoy lista – dijo entrando al lugar, llegare en tres días allá – dijo con seriedad

Stark: bien, aun tenemos un mes entero para prepararnos – dijo mirando a los presentes – debemos aprovechar el tiempo, Minerva, tu vuelve con tu gremio, no es bueno que sospechen, Ultear tu vuelve y comentare a Jeral todo, Cobra lo mismo para tu equipo, que se preparen, yo iré con el resto para avisarle, nos veremos el día del daimatou embu, los demás a seguir practicando – dijo serio mientras todos se retiraban

Sasha: Natsu, me pregunto si lo que nos dijo sobre el dragón forcé es verdad – comento pensativa

Stark: es probable, después de todo, acnologia puede tomarse como ejemplo – dijo serio – ahora ve, el debe regresar tan pronto como sea posible – dijo serio

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	17. Prologo al desastre

Aclaracion: No habra harem, no se si lo dije o no, pero en cualquier caso, no habra harem, no es mi especialidad y no es la razon por la que escribo en categoria M, tal vez haya lemon, pero Harem, no en mis fic (aunque todas las personajes femeninas tengan sentimientos por el prota)

CAPITULO 14: PROLOGO AL DESASTRE, COMIENZA EL GRAN TORNEO

Bosque al este del reino de Bosco, tres semanas antes del inicio del torneo

Sasha, miraba con furia a un joven de cabello rosado que sonreía de manera tonta

Sasha: no puedo creer que casi declaras la guerra al reino tu solo – dijo con algo de cansancio a lo que el joven solo se limito a mantener su sonrisa

Natsu: lo siento, pero en verdad no pude evitarlo, estos tipos eran muy molestos – dijo en su defensa apuntando a un grupo de hombres con armaduras y espadas inconscientes y algo chamuscados

Sasha: aun así, no puedes hacerlo idiota, que pasaría si te declaran enemigo del reino y te reconocen, ¿has pensado en lo que podría pasar? – cuestiono mirando al slayer de fuego

Natsu: bueno…realmente nunca paso por mi mente eso – comento desviando la mirada para no ver la ira de la slayer de hielo

Sasha: eres un imbécil – dijo saltando para darle una fuerte patada al pelirrosa que solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como la violenta patada impactaba en su quijada

El asesino de fuego impacto fuerte contra un árbol que se partió al ser impactado con la cabeza del hijo de dragón

El Dragneel se levanto sintiendo el dolor en su rostro, se acerco a su compañera que aun le miraba molesta

Natsu: he entrenado mucho pero aun así me duelen tus patadas – comento mirando a la peli celeste que sonrió ante ello

Sasha: para que veas lo fuerte que soy – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – cambiando el tema, es tiempo de que volvamos, en tres semanas comenzara el torneo de magos por lo que debemos regresar ahora si queremos estar preparados para ello – dijo mirando a su compañero

Natsu: vale, planeaba ir en unos días de todas formas – comento sonriendo – eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo entraremos al torneo? – pregunto mirando a su compañera que suspiro

Sasha: por si lo olvidaste, hace un año le hicimos un favor a Org-san, del concejo de magia, le pedimos que fuese algo así como nuestro patrocinador – respondió mirando al pelirrosa que asentía

Natsu: cierto, ahora lo recuerdo…siempre me pregunte sobre como me hice esta cicatriz –comento sonriendo mientras apuntaba a su hombro izquierdo donde había una línea delgada – vayamos por mis cosas y nos vamos – dijo caminando

Sasha lo siguió hasta llegar a una cascada, donde Natsu paso a través de ella llegando a una cueva

Allí la usuaria de hielo miro un pequeño campamento, lo suficiente como para establecerse por un tiempo corto

El pelirrosa luego de unos minutos regreso junto a ella cargando una mochila de viaje y su bufanda alrededor del cuello

Sasha: ¿todo listo? – pregunto mirando a su compañero que asintió en respuesta – bien, entonces vámonos – dijo saliendo de la cascada

Para sorpresa de la joven, afuera había alrededor de 20 soldados, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo dos bolas de fuego pasaron por su lado impactando lo suficientemente cerca de los soldados para que saliesen volando

Sasha: ¡Natsu! –grito mirando al pelirrosa que sonrió divertido

Natsu: ¿Qué?, ellos quieren meterme en prisión – dijo en su defensa

Luego de varios minutos donde el pelirrosa se divertía venciendo a los pobres soldados, la usuaria de hielo se acerco mirándole con desaprobación

Sasha: podríamos haber simplemente escapado sabes – comento mirando al pelirrosa

Natsu: si, ¿pero donde esta la diversión en eso? – cuestiono sonriendo a la joven que solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro y sonreir

Ambos dragón slayer salieron del lugar rápidamente, mas por insistencia de la joven que del chico que quería pelear contra los soldados que se les acercaban

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron hasta una estación de tren, donde compraron un boleto para ir hasta la capital de Fiore, lugar donde se realizarían los juegos mágicos

Gracias a que Vittorio le dio unas cuantas pastillas contra el mareo pudieron disfrutar de un agradable viaje en tren

UNA SEMANA DESPUES, DOS SEMANAS HASTA EL INICIO DEL TORNEO

Al llegar a la capital, ambos se alegraron debido a que las pastillas se les habían acabado dos días antes de llegar, por lo que después de pagar por los desastres comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad

Lastimosamente para Natsu, muchas chicas lo reconocieron, por lo que Sasha le administraba un correctivo por vivir al estilo de Stark

Cerca del anochecer se encontraron con sus compañeros quienes descansaban en un hotel cercano al palacio del rey

Stark: es bueno verte después de mucho tiempo – comento sonriendo mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa

Gale: toma el dinero – dijo mirando a Claire que lo recibió sonriendo

Natsu: ¿apostaron sobre algo? – pregunto mirando a ambos slayer

Claire: si, apostamos si vendrías con algún moretón o algo parecido o no, y gane por que si lo tienes – respondía sonriendo mientras contaba el dinero – oye faltan veinte – dijo seria

El asesino eléctrico chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y de su bolsillo saco unos billetes para entregárselos a la asesina de agua que sonrió satisfecha

Luego de ver como apostaban a costa de el, el asesino de fuego miro al hijo de Terra

Natsu: Sasha me comento que entraremos como participantes al torneo – dijo mirando al slayer de tierra

Stark: así es, entraremos bajo el nombre de "the order of dragón" – comento sonriendo – las armaduras estarán listas dentro de unos días – agrego sonriendo

Natsu: ¿armaduras? – pregunto con algo de duda

Stark: así es, usaremos armaduras – respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado – debido a que somos reconocibles, en especial tu – comento mirando al pelirrosa que asintió levemente – es dura la fama – dijo en un suspiro

Natsu: si tu lo dices – comento con un leve tic en el ojo

Durante el transcurso de los días, Natsu y sus compañeros trataban de ir de manera disimulada por la ciudad, excepto Gale y Sakura quienes no formaban parte del grupo hasta hace poco tiempo

Natsu llevo a los dragón slayer hasta las cavernas donde había encontrado al dragón pervertido que le relato la historia de Acnologia

Allí todos aprendieron las consecuencias que podría acarrear el uso excesivo del dragón forcé, además de una pista de como vencer al poderoso dragón oscuro

DÍA DEL INICIO DEL TORNEO ENTRE GREMIOS MAGICOS

En el estadio se encontraban los que participarían oficialmente en el torneo luego de cruzar el laberinto celestial

Estos equipos eran, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, The Order Of Dragón, Cuatro Cerberus, Raven Tail y Fairy tail

Los ocho equipos que representarían a los gremios se miraban pues sabían que solo uno ganaría al final…si es que había uno

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
